La Princesa Del Sol Y La Luna
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Se presentaran situaciones duras y fuertes a Serena por que se le será revelado fragmentos de su pasado que le servirán para derrotar a Yuri, una hechicera que quiere los poderes de la Princesa Del Sol Y La Luna. Y las Sailor deben de unirse en esta batalla y protegerla. Creación original: 15/04/16
1. Prólogo

**Serena**

 _El paso del tiempo fue rápido, las manecillas del reloj siguieron andando mientras las estaciones cambiaban sin daño. Yo estoy aquí, pensando en la última vez que mi mirada se posó en ellos, debo decir que el paso del tiempo ha hecho su trabajo y soy una persona que cambio a lo largo del cambio de estación._

 _A pasado un tiempo desde la vez que los vi, después de derrotar al Caos y de liberar a Galaxia, a mi padre, Kenji, le ofrecieron un trabajo en Estados Unidos, claro que yo no quería ir, menos cuando Darien había decidido seguir estudiando en Japón, pero papá insistió tanto que terminé aceptando su petición de irnos, solo iríamos mamá, papá y yo, ya que Sammy estaba estudiando en el colegio Le Mouvent en el que había logrado entrar y se quedaría en los dormitorios del lugar._

 _Les comenté a todos que me iría solo por dos semanas a Estados Unidos, pero olvide que el destino suele ser incierto y que no todo lo que planeas sale como esperas._

 _Apenas era la primera semana en los Estados Unidos, mamá y papá fueron a dar una vuelta en un coche que había sido prestado_

 _Ese día yo estaba en una cafetería con una chica llamada Brittany la cual había conocido tres días antes por mero capricho del destino, nos llevamos bien enseguida ya que ella hablaba japonés debido a que era modelo y tenía que aprender muchos idiomas, pero aparte de todo eso había algo en ella que me resultaba muy familiar que me hizo sentirme atraída hacia ella._

 _Ambas estábamos hablando de distintas cosas cuando marcaron a mi celular, nunca me imagine que podría suceder lo que me dijeron en ese momento lo cual cambio mi rumbo._

 _Un simple suceso, una simple palabra, una simple acción pueden cambiar el final del libro por completo, a partir de este punto, escucharás la historia detrás de la princesa del sol y la luna..._


	2. El tiempo pasó

Tres años después de derrotar a caos.

[Estados Unidos. Phoenix.]

En un pequeño pero lujoso departamento se podían divisar a dos jóvenes muy hermosas, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio tan largo que llegaba a tocar el suelo como si fueran hebras de oro, la segunda era de cabellos color castaños y con ellas una pequeña niña quien en esos momentos jugaba en la sala. Un tip que les puede servir, es que ambas muchachas eran unas modelos muy famosas, pero el detalle estaba en que nadie sabia de sus vidas privadas, ni siquiera sus nombres verdaderos, ya que no querían que se supieran y menos la hermosa muchacha de cabellos de oro.

—¡Brii~nesan! —exclamó de pronto la pequeña niña que antes se encontraba jugando en la sala dirigiéndose a la joven castaña. —Dice Sere~nesan si ya arreglaste maleta para irnos —le dijo con emoción a lo que la muchacha le sonrió.

—Así es —le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa —dile que ya la tengo hecha, ve y dile, Lili. —La muchacha de cabellos café le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña niña quien asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación corriendo.

—Sere~nesan, Brii~nesan ya terminó —decía la pequeña niña entrando al cuarto de la muchacha rubia.

—¿Es así? Eso suena muy bien —le contestó sonriéndole.

—Ya nos vamos ¡¿Verdad?! —Preguntaba la niña con un gran entusiasmo mientras se balanceaba con sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

—Alguien esta muy ansiosa ¿Verdad? —decía de pronto Brii entrando a la habitación.

—¡Pues si!- —exclamó Lili recalcando la obviedad en sus palabras. —Porque voy a conocer el país donde nació Sere~nesan —decía la niña de cabello negro dando pequeños saltitos.

—Anda, ve a terminar de prepararte —le decía con una hermosa sonrisa la rubia.

Después de que Lili saliera, Brii miro a su compañera.

—¿Estás segura de querer ir a Japón después de todo este tiempo? —Le preguntó Brii mientras la miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Sabes que no hay alternativa, Brii —le contestó la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Pero... ¿Podrás con los recuerdos? Y... ¿Cómo le dirás a ellos lo que paso? Sé que debemos volver, pero ¿Estás segura de revelar tu verdadero nombre e identidad ante todos? —Se lo decía Brii más que nada nerviosa.

—Si, ya es hora de revelar quien es la famosa "Sere" que apareció hace dos años y medio y gano una gran popularidad ¿No lo crees? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa. —Además creo que es hora de que enfrente esta situación, "ellos" atacaran pronto y seguro que lo harán en Japón, a parte, no entrene tanto solo para no enfrentarlos y tampoco quiero que "ellos" les hagan daño a los chicas —dió una larga pausa para después suspirar. —Tengo que ir, Brittany —le decía todo aquello mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Es cierto —musitó Brittany cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos. —Tienes razón y siempre te apoyaré y te protegeré aunque no quieras, Serena —le dijo con una sonrisa para después ambas abrazarse. —Bueno, ya es hora —Serena tomó una bocanada de aire para después mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Lili, ya nos vamos —llamó la rubia a la pequeña.

Serena.

Una de las cosas que agradezco al estar aquí, es tener a Brittany a mi lado, ella es un soporte que por mucho me mantuvo en pie, creo que es alguien que puedo mostrarle la parte más horrible de mi y a pesar de todo se quedará a mi lado. Una tranquilidad enorme me alberga por su apoyo y comprensión a lo largo de todo este tiempo, me da el valor de volver, de enfrentar lo que deje, de ser alguien mejor, de cambiar mis acciones que sé, fueron erradas.

Ahora a enfrentar todo lo que venga, por una parte tengo miedo de volver a Japón y por otra me emociona, la verdad no se como vayan a reaccionar los chicos ya que desde hace casi tres años no volví a comunicarme con ellos y la verdad es que eh cambiado mucho estos años, ya no soy la misma ¿El por qué? Eso después lo revelaré, pero créanme, la historia les sorprenderá.


	3. Un paso a Japón

Omnisciente

Nos podemos ver pronto en el aeropuerto de Japón, donde sepodíanvisualizar muchas personas impacientes por ver llegar unavióncon dos modelos muy famosas quehabíantenido impacto en menos de dos años, tanto era el revuelo debido a que esta seria la primera vez que sepresentaríanen Japón. Eran muchas las personas que esperaban en el lugar, pero en el fondo se lograba ver las siluetas de cuatro peculiares chicas con dos gatos.

—Quisiera saber a que nos has traído aqui —decía una muchacha de piel morena con cabello negro y largo un tanto molesta.

—Vamos, Rei no seas amargada, ya te lo dije, hoy vendrán dos modelos de nuestra edad que se hicieron muy famosas en menos de dos años y por lo que eh escuchado darán una presentación de su trabajo —decía entusiasmada una muchacha rubia de listón rojo que adornaba su cabello y de ojos azules.

—¿Y era necesario traernos solo por eso, Mina? —tomó la palabra uno de los gatos de las chicas, este era de color blanco.

—Artemis, deberías ser mas discreto no te pueden escuchar hablar ¿Verdad, Amy? —decía la gata de negro mientras se dirigía a su amiga peliazul.

—Vamos chicos, ya cálmense —habló la chica alta del grupo de cabello café.

—Lita tiene razón, además yo tambien tengo un poco de curiosidad de saber quienes son esas chicas —decía Amy sonriendo.

—Vamos, Rei y animate —le decía Mina mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

—Esta bien —respondió resignada Rei —¿Faltará mucho para que lleguen? —preguntó mientras miraba a toda la gente de enfrente amontonada.

—No, creo que estarán aquí en unos poco minutos.—Decíamuy sonriente Mina.

—Oye, Mina, a propósito —Mina dirigió su mirada a Lita quien se encontraba pensativa —¿Cuáles son los nombres de las modelos? —le decíapreguntó provocando todos desvíensus miradas hacia la mencionada.

—Pues los nombres verdaderos de ellas nadie los conoce al parecer, por ello eh leído y escuchado que una de ellas le dicen Brii, ella es muy bonita dicen que su cabello es de un color café, es liso y largo hasta la cadera; la otra le dicen Sere, la cuál es una muchacha de cabello rubio tan largo que casi llega al piso, y dicen que ambas son muy bellas pero que la muchacha de rubio demuestra un aura de princesa y es a la que admiran mucho —dice Mina un tanto pensativa.

—¿Un aura de princesa? —Preguntó Amy de manera dudosa.

—¿Le dicen "Sere"? —Preguntó igual de dudosa Rei.

—Es raro recordé a... —Luna no terminó de hablar y bajó la cabeza un poco triste.

—No podría ser ¿No?- dice Artemis con los ojos cabizbajos.

—Vamos a comer algo chicos mientras esperamos —les ánimo Mina cambiando la discusión.

—Vamos yo también quisiera comer algo —dijo Lita para animarlos enseguida.

—Vamos, pero cada quien paga lo suyo — dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.

—Qué tacaña eres, Rei —le decíaMina haciéndoleun puchero.

Mientras elloscomían, dentro del avión sepodíanver a Serena y Brittany hablando con Lili.

—Lili, cuando bajemos del avión no te vayas a separar de nosotras —le indicó Brittany a la pequeña.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida la pequeña.

—Porque en el aeropuerto puede haber mucha gente lo que puede provocar que te pierdas y seria muy difícil encontrarte —le contestó Serenamientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

—Está bien, no me separaré, no me quiero perder—decíala pequeña sonriendo.

—¡Muy bien! Porque ya casi llegamos —le dijo con una sonrisa Brittany.

—Lili, siéntate, te pondré el cinturón de seguridad que ya vamos a aterrizar- —le indicó Serena.

—Okey—respondíala niña mientras hacia lo que le dijo Sere.

Dicho esto el avión aterrizó, después de eso las dos muchachas y la niña sebajarondel avión para ir a larecepcióna por sus maletas. Lili se tomó de la mano de Brittany para entrar.


	4. Una llegada y una discusión

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, Brittany y Serena se encontraban en la recepción pidiendo que les llevarán sus maletas a un lugar determinado.

Mientras ellas arreglaban sus asuntos, el grupo de las chicas habían terminado de comer a lo que se dirigieron a donde estaba la gente para así poder ver más de cerca a las dos modelos, que se había anunciado, habían llegado, pero antes de poder llegar ahí sonó el celular de Amy a lo que esta les pidió a las chicas que aguardaran un segundo, las chicas estaban impacientes por ver a las modelos pero después de que Amy colgará dirigió su mirada a ellas con seriedad.

—¿Amy? —la llamó Rei con el ceño fruncido ignorando el alboroto que había a unos pasos de ellas.

—Setsuna a pedido vernos de inmediato en la fuente del parque #10 —Informó la peliazul cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Lita con seriedad mientras Luna y Artemis volteaban a verse entre sí con confusión.

—Al parecer alguien está viajando por la puerta del tiempo y se encuentra muy cerca de llegar aquí, a nuestro territorio —Amy mordió su labio inferior —ellas ya están en el lugar junto a Darien.

—Maldita sea —Mina masculló —más vale que no sea ningún intruso, que la verdad no estoy para eso.

—Nadie lo está, Mina —le dijo Rei con seriedad —y más cuando Serena no está aquí —por unos segundos el silencio reino entre ellas.

—Debemos movernos —tomó la palabra Lita siendo la primera en correr a la salida siendo seguida por las demás.

—Al final no veremos a las modelos —protestó Mina corriendo detrás de las demás pasando a la gente.

Serena y Brittany se encontraba frente a unas personas sonriendo y mandando saludos cuando, entre una abertura de gente, Serena logro visualizar de perfil a una chica correr a lo que sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Sere? —la llamó Brii colocando su mano en su hombro, la rubia solo movió su cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió para devolverse después hacia la gente.

Las chicas llegaron al lago donde ya se encontraban todos, ahí pudieron ver como el portal del tiempo se abrió haciendo aparecer a una joven de cabellos rosados con una gatita gris quien cayó con elegancia sobre sus pies, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la llegada de la pelirosa pero más que eso sus esperanzas habían aumentado, confirmando que "ella" estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Brittany y Serena se alejaron de la multitud para en una oportunidad cambiar de vestuario buscando pasar desapercibidas entre la multitud con el objetivo ir al lugar donde se iban a instalar, que no era más ni menos que la antigua casa de Serena, ya que esta había quedado "abandonada" esos tres años de ausencia ya que Sammy vivía en las instalaciones de la escuela donde estudiaba y además de que él no quiso volver a esa casa después de que su familia lo había "abandonado", aunque en realidad, él ni los chicos supieran cuales fueran los verdaderos acontecimientos tras aquel suceso.

Serena y Brittany estaban dirigiéndose a la antigua casa de la rubia, ambas iban dizfrazadas con un par de lentes y sombreros, ya que en cierta parte del trayecto decidieron seguir a pie, además de que estaba empezando la época de primavera sus atuendos las hacían pasar desapercibidas.

Y en cierto punto pasaron por un puesto de dulces a lo que Lili paró.

—Brii~nesan ¿Me compras dulces?- dicho esto Lili se colgó del brazo de Brii.

—Lili, aún no has comido y no puedes comer dulces antes de comer —intervinó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —La niña le respondió haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos, Lili, después de comer podemos comprarlos —le dijo Serena pero la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero yo quiero ahora! —Exclamó encaprichada la pequeña.

—Pues podríamos comprarlos y después comerlos —sugirió Brittany buscando calmar a la pequeña.

—¡¿La vas a consentir?! —exclamó algo molesta Serena mirando a la castaña.

—¡Claro que no, solo qué...! —Trató de justificarse la castaña.

—¡Vaya! Tú siempre me andas diciendo que no la consienta y ¡es lo primero que haces! —le dijo a Brii en forma molesta.

—Nunca dije que se los daría antes de la comida —le contestó Brii también molesta con la rubia.

Debido a la riña que ellas dos empezaron, Lili sintió una gran incomodidad, no le había sucedido verlas discutir de esa manera porque era algo raro en ellas, ante los nervios, Lili comenzó tensarse y pronto salió corriendo del lugar, en cuánto lo hizo, Serena volteó de golpe buscando a la pequeña con la mirada pero al percatarse de la ausencia en el lugar de la pequeña, ambas se miraron entre sí nerviosas.

—Maldita sea... —musitó Brittany dando pasos hacia atrás mientras seguía mirando el alrededor —¡Fueron solo unos segundos!

—Esos segundos fueron suficientes —le dijo Serena comenzando a caminar alejándose de ella —¡La buscaré de este lado! —exclamó comenzando a correr —¡Tú búscala por allá! —indicó la rubia a lo que Brii corrió a sentido contrario.

Mientras tanto en el parque #10 se encontraban los chicos hablando con la princesa del futuro siglo XXX.

—Que bueno es verte, Rini —le dijo Darien sonriéndole.

—Si, Rini ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Rei.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Le siguió Lita.

—¿Te ha ido bien? —Continuó Mina.

—¿Cómo esta tu mamá? —Le preguntó cortésmente Amy.

—Tranquilas chicas que la pobre se agobia —dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa abrazando a su amiga pelirrosa.

—Tranquilas chicas, y a sus preguntas pues eh estado bien, no eh hecho mucho más que hacer mis deberes, si me a ido bien, y pues mi mamá a estado enferma pero no es nada grave —dijo sonriendoles a lo que ellos correspondieron la sonrisa. —Ahora me toca preguntar a mi ¿Dónde esta Serena? —Al mencionar a la rubia todos se quedaron callados y sus sonrisas se borraron. —¿Pasó algo? —Les preguntó con confusión.

—Desde hace 3 años no hemos podido saber nada de Serena —le respondió Darien.

—Hace 3 años le hicieron un encargo al padre de la princesa y este encargo era en Estados Unidos y se suponía que durarían solo unas cuantas semanas allá —explicó Setsuna.

—El señor Kenji no quería dejar a su familia aquí, así que les propuso que le acompañaran ya que no iba a ser mucho tiempo —continuó Michiru explicando.

—Al principio si se comunicaba con nosotros pero de un día para otro dejo de hacerlo —dijo Rei.

—Pasaron semanas pero no se comunicaba y cuando nosotros intentábamos comunicarnos no se podía —dijo cabizbaja Amy.

—Se cumplieron las semanas, meses, y no supimos nada de ella —susurró Haruka.

—Intentamos localizarla pero fue imposible, y pues paso el tiempo y hasta la fecha no hemos sabido nada de ella.

—Temíamos que algo malo le hubiera sucedido —habló Mina después de Lita.

—Pero ahora que estas aquí, nuestras esperanzas crecieron —habló un poco animada Luna.

—Y eso es muy bueno —le secundó Artemis.

—Entonces ya que estoy aquí podemos intentar buscar otra vez —les dijo con ánimos Rini.

—Tranquilos ya verán que su alteza esta bien —habló la gata gris, Rini y Diana les sonrieron a todos haciendo que estos se alegrasen.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces que tal que para darte la bienvenida vamos todos al crown a comer algo —exclamó con ánimos Mina.

—Tú solo piensas en comer —murmuró Rei rodando los ojos.

—A Diana y a mi nos encantaría —respondió Rini gustosa.

—Entonces vamos —habló Lita con una sonrisa y así todos empezaron a caminar rumbo al Crown sin imaginar que la vida les tendría una gran sorpresa.


	5. Una ligera charla

Los chicos iban caminando por el parque hablando de diversos temas y una que otra tontería, cuando en eso el celular de Hotaru sonó.

—¿Acaso es el novio? —le preguntó Rini a su amiga de manera divertida haciendo que Hotaru se sonrojara.

—Para nada —Hotaru río de manera nerviosa. —Me llama Sammy.

—¿Sammy? —Preguntó Rini intrigada.

—No deberías negarlo, Hotaru. —Las miradas se dirigieron a Mina quien sonriea con picardia. —Es bastante notorio que te gusta y que le gustas —le dijo Mina en manera de burla haciendo que Hotaru se sonrojara aún más.

—Mejor contesto. —Susurró nerviosa Hotaru y se alejo un poco del grupo para contestar a la llamada.

—Ojalá se le declaren pronto a esa chica. —Diciendo esto Mina se recargo en el hombro de Rei y miro fijamente a Hotaru.

—Pues por mi espero que nunca lo haga. —Musitó Haruka haciendo una mueca.

—Haruka ¿Ya vas a empezar? —Le reprendió de forma divertida Michiru haciendo que la rubia ceniza se cruzará de brazos disgustada.

—Haruka, ella ya no es una niña. —Le dijo con una leve sonrisa Setsuna evitando reirse de la situación.

—¿Se hizo presente el padre celoso? —Cuestionó Darien de forma divertida.

—Tu no deberías de opinar, Chiba —Refutó Haruka con el ceño fruncido. —Que has de ser peor que yo de celoso con tu pequeña hija —alegó disgustada.

—¿Eso es así, Rini? —Preguntó de manera burlona Mina.

—¿Quieren que diga la verdad? —Devolvió la pregunta de manera nerviosa la pelirrosa.

—¡Si! —Exclamaron las chicas con sumo interés.

—Pues son iguales de celosos —murmuró Rini riendo por lo bajo.

—Fuertes revelaciones. —Se burló Lita dándole un leve codazo a Darien quien se sonrojo.

—¿En serio tu papá es así de celoso? —Preguntó riendo Mina mientras presionaba sus brazos sobre su estómago. —No me lo puedo creer.

—Detente, Mina ¿No ves que se ha puesto rojo? —Le dijo Rei aguantando la risa.

—Ya déjenlo chicas. —Les reprendió Amy enarcando una ceja.

—¿Ves? No tienes derecho a reclamarme si eres igual —le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

—Si, ya lo entendí —dijo avergonzado el pelinegro rascándose la nuca.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Interrumpió Rini la curiosa conversación que ellos tenían.

—Claro que si. —Le respondió Luna con confianza mientras Diana se recargaba en ella.

—¿Sammy a caso no fue a Estados Unidos? —Preguntó la pelirrosa con algo de curiosidad e inquietud.

—No, ya que estaba estudiando en un colegio, cuando entro a estudiar él se quedo en los dormitorios de la institución con un amigo suyo. —Le explicó Amy.

—¿Y él tampoco supo del paradero de sus padres y su hermana? —Cuestionó Rini dudosa.

—No, ya que de la misma forma que se dejó de comunicar con nosotros lo mismo pasó con él —ahora le respondió Setsuna con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando perdimos contacto con ella decidimos buscar a su hermano y preguntarle si el sabia algo —agregó Michiru desviando su mirada hacia Hotaru por unos segundos.

—Pero resulto que también le pasaba lo mismo y decidimos tratar de localizarlos juntos —Darien se cruzó de brazos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Y pues lo demás ya lo sabes, no la hemos logrado localizar. —Finalizó Rei acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Él y Hotaru se llevan muy bien, son inseparables. —Comentó Mina con burla agregando información a la plática.

—Oye, estoy aquí —masculló Haruka con enfado.

—Es que si ponen atención aún no ha colgado —Mina continuó sonriendo con malicia mirando en dirección de la pelimorada.

—Mina, tu solo buscas problemas... —Dijo con resignación Artemis para después soltar un suspiro agotado.

—Déjala no tiene remedio —dijo Luna suspirando mientras hacía una leve mueca .

[…]

"Los lazos se pueden revolver pero jamás se pueden romper "


	6. Inevitable coincidencia

Hotaru colgó aquella llamada para después acercarse a los demás, pero sus planes fueron frenados cuando escuchó como detrás de los árboles se oían unos leves sollozos a lo que por curiosidad se acercó al lugar con cuidado, al acercarse lo suficiente visualizo a una pequeña niña a quien le calculaba tenía unos siete años, Hotaru se hincó a la altura de la niña y le habló.

—Hola, pequeña —le habló con suavidad —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, acción que hizo que la niña le tuviera un poco de confianza.

—Es que me perdí. —Respondió la pequeña entre sollozos.

—Te puedo ayudar si quieres —le ofreció Hotaru con una sonrisa. —Mira, por allá hay unos amigos míos, podrían ayudarnos a buscar a tus padres —le comentó mientras con su dedo índice señalaba la dirección en la que sus amigos se encontraban.

—Yo no tengo papás, yo vivo con mis dos hermanas mayores —comentó la pequeña niña restregando con el dorso de sus manos sus mejillas.

—Entonces buscaremos a tus hermanas con la ayuda de todos, ellos son buenas personas te lo aseguro. —La muchacha le sonrió a la pequeña y le ofreció su mano para que esta la tomará, la pequeña extendió su mano tomando la de Hotaru para de ahí dirigirse hacia los amigos de la pelimorada.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó Haruka a su hija adoptiva viendo que traía de la mano a una pequeña que tenía sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Quién es esta hermosa niña? —Le preguntó con dulzura Michiru hincándose frente a la pequeña.

—Mi nombre es Liliana pero me dicen Lili —respondió la pequeña niña un poco temerosa.

—Que bonito nombre tienes. —Le elogió Amy con dulzura.

—¿Acaso estas pérdida? —Le preguntó Lita con amabilidad mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Si —respondió con algo más de confianza Lili.

—Parece ser que esta niña esta al cuidado de sus hermanas mayores, la traje conmigo para ver que se puede hacer —les dijo Hotaru mientras se mantenía de la mano de la niña.

—¿Te perdiste en este mismo parque o te escapaste de un lugar? —le preguntó Darien a lo que la niña agachó la mirada.

—Es que estaba con mis hermanas en los puestos de enfrente y empezaron a discutir por mi culpa y por eso me fui. —La niña le respondió entre sollozos.

—Tranquila, seguro que te están buscando en este mismo parque y que pronto vendran por ti —le consoló Rei —pero no deberías escapar así, a veces, debes enfrentar los problemas de frente —le aconsejo acariciando su cabeza.

—Dime Lili ¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanas? —le pregunto Setsuna a la pequeña.

—Se llaman Britanny y Serena. —Ante aquella respuesta, al oír el nombre de la última una corriente eléctrica paso por la espalda de todos.

—¿Dijiste, Serena? —Le preguntó Rini algo sorprendida.

—Si, ese es el nombre de mi Sere~nesan. —Le volvió a repetir la pequeña inclinando su cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía la sorpresa.

—Bu-bueno... —tartamudeo Mina nerviosa. —Que te parece si esperamos una hora y si alguna de tus hermanas no aparece te llevaremos con las autoridades para que te ayuden, mientras puedes jugar con estos tres gatos —le dijo Mina forzando un poco su sonrisa.

—Esta bien. —Respondió la pequeña convencida acercándose a Luna, Artemis y Diana.

Mientras la pequeña jugaba con los gatos los chicos se miraban confundidos, una pregunta de formulaba en sus cabezas que coincidía a la perfección ¿Acaso podría ser 'esa' Serena?

Muy cerca de ese lugar se encontraba una rubia desesperada por encontrar a su pequeña hermana, en el trayecto el sombrero que traía puesto había salido volando y solo traía lentes de sol pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla, sentía que su corazón se saldria pronto de su pecho, pero de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar provocando que volteara hacia todas direcciones buscando de donde provenía su voz, cuándo por fin la visualizo corrió hacia ella, al dirigirse a esa dirección se dio cuenta que un grupo de personas estaban alrededor de ella pero no le importo.

—¡Lili! —Gritó la muchacha rubia captando la atención de todos.

—Sere~nesan... —Nombró la niña por lo bajo de manera nerviosa pensando que iba a recibir un regaño, sin embargo, Serena se hinco a la altura de Lili para abrazarla aferrandola a ella, Lili quedó sorprendida ante aquel gesto pero aún asi correspondió el abrazo dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? —Le preguntaba Serena con preocupación revisando si la pequeña no tenía algún golpe o rasguño.

—Estoy bien, hermana, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Lili mirándola al rostro con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal —murmuró con alivio Serena —pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos tenías preocupadas, vamos, hay que ir con Brii —le dijo la rubia a la pequeña tomándola de la mano.

—Serena —mencionó Darien el nombre de la rubia la cuál se quedó petrificada al identificar la voz, se levantó y los volteo a ver con lentitud, en ese momento Serena se sintió su corazón volver a acelerarse con ímpetu, en ese momento ella no sabia que hacer, mientras de los ojos de las chicas empezaban a salir lágrimas.

[…]


	7. Reencuentro

El silencio pronto había reinado en el lugar, todo lo que les rodeaba en el parque se volvió muy lejano y las miradas solo estaban en Serena, quien mordió su labio inferior para después suspirar.

—Chicos... —Susurró la rubia mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en sus labios junto a una mirada de tristeza, rápidamente Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, Darien colocó su mano en el hombro de Rini mientras ambos sonreían con felicidad, las mayores junto a Hotaru y los consejeros miraban a la rubia ser apretujada mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Que bueno que estés bien —dijo Mina con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Serena tonta? —le preguntó algo molesta Rei con sus ojos llorosos.

—Pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver —le dijo con angustia Lita.

—Te extrañamos mucho —le dijo Amy mientras soltaba un suspiro, las chicas aún la tenían abrazada.

—A mi también me alegra verlas, pero por favor ¿Podrían soltarme? Me están asfixiando —les pidió algo nerviosa a lo que la soltaron.

—¡Lo sentimos! —Exclamaron las cuatro.

—Que bueno es verte, cabeza de bombón —le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cabeza, ante ello, Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es un alivio que estés bien —le dijo Darien sintiendo tranquilidad.

—Tranquilos, claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —les respondió con una dulce sonrisa la joven rubia.

—Sere~nesan, ¿Los conoces? —Preguntó Lili jalando la blusa de Serena quien acarició su cabeza.

—Claro que nos conocemos, somos sus amigos. —Le respondió Mina.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Preguntó sorprendida Lili volteando a ver a Serena quien asintió sonriendo.

—Serena ¿Por que no habías vuelto? —Le cuestionó Rei cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con preocupación más que con molestia.

—Dejaste de comunicarte con nosotros totalmente —le dijo Mina frunciendo el ceño.

—Es una historia larga... —Murmuró Serena acomodando unos mechones de cabello de Lili.

—Pues seria bueno oírla ¿Verdad, Luna?- Habló Rini y la gata solo maullo.

_No es el momento ni el lugar —les dijo Serena con seriedad.

—Pero... —Darien intento decir algo pero una jovencita se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpe... —La joven se dirigió a Serena quien la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Que sucede? —Le preguntó Serena con amabilidad.

—De casualidad ¿Usted no es la modelo estadounidense, Sere?- preguntó la señorita un poco nerviosa.

—Si, así es señorita —le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa a lo que los demás abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Es fantástico! ¿Me podría firmar mi cuaderno? Admiro mucho su trabajo, eh seguido su línea desde que empezó, amo las revistas que informan de su trabajo. —Ante aquella revelación, los demás se quedaron asombrados por aquello.

—Claro, con mucho gusto y por favor no le digas a nadie mas que ando por aquí, princesita ¿Me haces ese favor? —Le pidió amablemente Serena.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Y muchas gracias! —La joven se retiró corriendo.

—Fue malo que perdiera el sombrero cuando corría buscando a Lili. —Musitó Serena con una sonrisa irónica. —Creo que las revistas de allá para acá son muy cotizadas.

—¡¿Entonces la modelo que quería conocer eras tú?! —Exclamó Mina aún sin poder creer aquello.

—Parece que si. —Le respondió Serena soltando una risa nerviosa.

—Eso es impresionante. —Susurró Rini con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Diana de reojo.

—¿Y como sucedió eso? —Le preguntó Michiru con suma curiosidad.

—Pues... —Murmuró Serena pero justo en ese momento el celular sonó, era Brittany —¡Rayos! Olvidé avisarle a Brii que la encontré, no puede ser... —Suspiró de manera cansada y contesto.- ¿Hola?... Si aquí está conmigo ya la encontré... Si no te preocupes estaba siendo cuidada por unos amigos... Ajá... Te aseguro que esta bien... ¿Te llamo Clark?... Pues entonces hay que ir... Si, okey... Ya vamos para allá... Bye. —Colgó para después dirigir su atención a sus amigos. —Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir, al parecer están surgiendo unos problemas en donde vamos a modelar y tengo que ir.

—Pero... —Dijo Setsuna un poco preocupada.

—Les prometo que en algún momento les diré todo pero ya me tengo que ir, Hotaru ¿Me prestarías tu sombrero? —Le preguntó la rubia a Hotaru.

—Claro. —Le respondió la joven del grupo quitandoselo para después dárselo a la rubia.

—Muchas gracias, linda. —Agradeció besando su cabeza para después mirar a la pequeña —Liliana, vamos, y chicos espero verlos en el evento —les dijo sonríendoles y alejándose junto a Lili del lugar.

—¡Nos vemos! —Les gritó Lili despidiéndose con su mano derecha.

—¡Hasta pronto! —Se despidió de ella Rini.

—Pues... —Cortó el silencio Mina mirándolos a todos —¿Qué esperamos? Hay que buscar que ponernos para el evento ya que Serena nos quiere ahí. —Dijo Mina y así todos se retiraron para prepararse para el evento ya que no tenían pensado perdérselo.

[…]


	8. Preparándonos

**Mina**

Sin duda, todo lo sucedido me da vueltas en la cabeza como si estuviera en la rueda de la fortuna, las preguntas se formulan en mi cabeza, las preguntas no dejan de rodearme ¿Cómo será que Serena se volvió modelo? ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Qué cosas habrá pasado para estar en donde está? Me hundo en la confusión, puedo asegurar que no soy la única que tiene un mar de preguntas en su cabeza, seguro ellos están tan curiosos como yo pero tendremos que esperar a que Serena sea quien nos dé las respuestas.

Justo en este momento, estoy con Artemis en la casa mientras me arreglo para el evento, busco entre mi closet y miró una y otra vez el maquillaje sobre mi tocador. Artemis a tratado de que lo tome con calma pero el pobre no ha podido ni creo que pueda tranquilizarme.

 **Rini**

Estoy sentada en un sofá en el departamento de Darien, me encuentro ya lista y solo observó cómo él es vueltas de un lado para el otro, si, me dí cuenta de que está nervioso, bueno, cuando se trata de ella, es normal.

Ver a Serena me sorprendió, pude notar algo en ella muy diferente, sé que sigue siendo ella, pero existe un detalle más al fondo, algo que de seguro, busca no mostrar, su forma de actuar, tan retocada, tan formal y tranquila solo me pudo hacer visualizar a mi madre, de verdad que la extraño.

 **Michiru**

Quiero demasiado a Haruka pero en veces toma una posición que es insoportable, Haruka en serio que es una terca, le dije que por lo menos en este evento se coloque un vestido, pero ¿Adivinen que paso? Mi hermosa pareja quiere ir con traje, sinceramente con Haruka que de verdad no se puede, es mas fácil que arregle a Hotaru que a Haruka, en verdad es el colmo, tanto que me parece cómico.

La verdad ya quiero que empiece el evento al que nos invito nuestra princesa, siendo sincera no me imaginaba que pudiera volverse una modelo de renombre y que aprendiera tanto, la verdad que es alguien muy admirable, aún quedan cosas que hablar con ella pero pienso que ella nos la dirá a su debido tiempo.

Además hay algo que me inquieta, mi espejo en estos últimos días me muestra una neblina oscura que me causa una mala premonición, no le eh dicho nada a nadie ya que así como aparece desaparece y por ello eh querido tratar de averiguar más pero no eh podido, con la única que eh hablado de esto es con Rei por que ella al parecer a tenido sueños en los que ve este fenómeno y decidimos no decir nada e investigar pero no hemos logrado nada, espero no sea algo grave, pero creo que mejor se lo deberíamos decir a todos y más porque la princesa esta aquí con nosotros de nuevo.

 **Serena**

Ya tenemos un rato que llegamos al sitio donde vamos a modelar, deje a Lili con una de las chicas que trabajan en utilería para que la cuidasen mientras arreglaba el asunto de la pasarela con Brittany, al igual que arreglar el vestuario diseñado por mí, cuando recién entre a modelar me dispuse a mejorar mi forma de dibujar y termine por hacer diseños de ropa y conjuntos, me dijeron que tenía talento y desde hace ya un tiempo Brittany y yo caminamos en pasarelas esos diseños e incluso gracias a la compañía en la que trabajo hicieron que mi ropa se hiciera famosa y ahora aparte de ser modelo de otras marcas y franquicias también tengo la mía propia, "BeautifulMoon", la verdad me gusta mucho el hecho de que hasta hoy eh podido superarme gracias a que estuve este tiempo en Estados Unidos, aunque la razón por la que no quería volver fuera por lo que sucedió en aquel lugar. Pero eso quedo aun lado y el pasado no se puede cambiar por más que quisiéramos, las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?.

Después de organizar y ensayar un poco le conté a Brittany con quienes me había encontrado y de como fue, ahora ella esta preocupada, pero le digo que todoestarábien y que no se preocupe, tarde o temprano les diré todo lo que paso.

En serio que quiero mucho a Brittany, ella me protege como si fuera mi hermana mayor y es que desde que empecé a vivir en Estados Unidos ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y me cuido como si fuéramos hermanas de sangre, la verdad la aprecio mucho.

Pronto llegara la hora del desfile, estoy ansiosa de poder modelar aquí y de que los chicos me vean, solo espero que nada arruine esta noche.

[…]


	9. Cara a cara

**Omnisciente**

Serena Tsukino miraba por detrás del telón a la gente que sería observadora de su presentación, la joven rubia vestía una sencillo vestido color beige hasta las rodillas mientras sus cabellos estaban peinados en una larga trenza y un ligero maquillaje resaltaba su belleza, ella movía sus dedos nerviosa mientras sus ojos buscaban a cierto grupo de personas sintiendo una extraño nerviosismo.

— _Tengo los nervios de punta, el evento está a punto de dar comienzo, pronto Brittany y yo estaremos modelando los nuevos diseños frente a aquella gente que solicito por mucho tiempo nuestra participación en la pasarela aquí en Juban, las cámaras como de costumbre estarán fotografiando o grabando el momento._ —Pensó la rubia mientras miraba de reojo a su espalda a sus compañeras quienes terminaban de hacer los últimos arreglos ayudándose entre ellas. — _Apesar de todo, creo que estar donde estoy ahora, me salvó_. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para devolver su mirada hacia los invitados. — _Me pregunto si Sammy vendrá..._ —Una mueca se dibujó de pronto en sus finos labios. — _Después de aquello él se quedó solo, sin saber nada de nosotros y seguramente pensó lo peor con lo que respecta a su familia_ —soltó un suspiro sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho. — _¿Cómo puedo hablarle de la verdad? ¿Con qué coraje le miraré a los ojos? Me odiara y puedo decir que estoy preparada para ello._ —Sin percatarse, Brittany se acercó a ella a paso lento notando el ceño fruncido de la rubia — _deseo poder arreglar todo, espero puedan entender el dolor que me causaba siquiera volver a este lugar. Me dolió haber estado sin ellos todo este tiempo, me dolió no hablar con ellos e impedirles que se preocuparan más, pero ¿Cómo alguien que está rota puede darle estabilidad a otros?_

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Brittany provocando un leve sobresalto en la rubia —te noto nerviosa. —El brillo de la preocupación se reflejó en los ojos de la castaña.

—Estoy bien, ya sabes que yo siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de una presentación —le contestó Serena con una leve sonrisa provocando en Brittany una leve mueca, la castaña la observó por unos instantes para después abrazando.

—Tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien —le susurró Brittany con dulzura separándose del abrazo para volver a mirarla a los ojos haciendo que un nuevo destello se reflejará en la mirada de la rubia, la confianza.

—Gracias, Brii —murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa ladina —por estar a mi lado desde que te conocí.

—Y siempre lo estaré —aseguró con un típico aire de hermana mayor —ahora vamos que hay que empezar a trabajar —Serena asintió a sus palabras para ambas después tomarse de las manos y juntarse con sus compañeras.

Al elegante lugar entraron las figuras de un grupo conocido, al frente entraron Lita y Andrew con sus brazos enlazados mientras Unazaki se encontraba al lado de la castaña a la vez que comentaban algunas cosas, detrás de ellos. Amy quien llevaba en sus brazos a Luna venía a la par de Molly y Kelvin mientras la peliazul comentaba algunas cosas con el susodicho. Darien venía tomado del brazo de Rini con Diana en su hombro quien miraba el lugar maravillada con Rei y Mina, quien tenía en sus brazos a Artemis, detrás de ellos siguiéndoles. Haruka les seguía tomando de la mano a la refinada Michiru con quién intercambiaban algunas palabras, por último estaba Setsuna y Hotaru.

—¿Invitaste al joven Tsukino? —Le preguntó por lo bajo Setsuna a su hija adoptiva quien asintió —¿Le contaste de...?

—No lo hice, siento que no tengo el derecho de meterme, así como ustedes no se los dijeron a ellos —musitó la pelimorada mirando a los cuatro al frente, Setsuna asintió en silencio mientras se posicionaban en un lugar para observar la pasarela.

El ambiente tan elegante y tranquilo provocaba comodidad a los invitados quienes disfrutaban de la suave melodía de un piano que sonaba en dicho lugar.

—No podrán creer lo emocionada que estoy al poder verla modelar, es todo un sueño —dijo feliz Mina mirando el alrededor.

—Es increíble ver hasta donde a llegado —susurró Rei con una sonrisa.

—Es simplemente maravilloso —comentó Darien mirando la pasarela.

—Y se nota que a madurado mucho —comentó Amy.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó Andrew con curiosidad mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana.

—Tranquilo, pronto lo sabrán —le respondió Lita con una sonrisa recargando su brazo en el hombro del chico.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó confundida Unazaki pero no obtuvo respuesta debido a que de pronto llegó Sammy integrándose al grupo e intercambiando una mirada con Hotaru quien se sonrojó levemente.

—Hola a todos —saludó Sammy con cortesía.

—¡Hola! —le saludaron todos excepto una rubia pelo corto .

—Hace mucho que no te veíamos, Sammy —le dijo Lita con una sonrisa para después mirar a sus otros amigos —lo mismo les digo a ustedes, Moly y Kelvin.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —les preguntó Amy mientras acariciaba el lomo de Luna.

—A mi me ha ido muy bien, eh tenido buenas calificaciones y buenos amigos, no me quejo —respondió Sammy alzando sus hombros.

—Lo mismo digo, hemos estado muy bien —habló Molly ahora mientras miraba de reojo a Kelvin con una sonrisa ladina.

—Es bueno oírlo —dijo Rini llegando con ellos con un vaso de jugo.

—¿Rini? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le interrogó Sammy un poco confundido.

—Hoy en la mañana, perdón por no decirte —le respondió la pelirrosa soltando una leve risa nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no hay problema —le tranquilizó Sammy con una sonrisa pero el lugar de pronto apagó sus luces confundiendo a todos por unos segundos, de pronto, el sonido de unos tacones les hicieron voltear en dirección de la pasarela de donde una mujer salía detrás del telón.

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes —habló aquella que parecía ser la presentadora del evento —tanto público, como periodistas, es un gusto tenerlos aquí —expresó con elegancia —mi nombre es Araceli y seré su anfitriona en este evento —se presentó para después hacer una reverencia. —A continuación, aquí las estrellas del evento les pasarán a modelar los diseños "Beautiful Moon" de nuestra modelo, Sere. —Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante los flashes de las cámaras. —Espero lo disfruten —de pronto la tonada del piano paró dando un silencio de solo unos segundos para después empezar a sonar la melodía acorde a la presentación, el sonido de las cámaras comenzó al salir de primera Brittany o "Brii", quien modelaba un bello vestido de noche siendo seguida por tres compañeras más ante la mirada maravillada de los presentes. Cuando volvieron, salieron algunas chicas mas para después dejar en soledad la pasarela por unos segundos, de pronto salió con un hermoso vestido de gala, Serena o "Sere", quien con gran gracia se paseó por su camino llegando a detenerse al frente.

Al estar detenida en ese lugar, Serena notó rápidamente a su hermano menor entre todas aquellas personas, notó el shock en sus facciones, notó la duda e incertidumbre, vió la misma reacción en su mejor amiga de la secundaria, también de aquellos hermanos que trabajaban en aquel que era su lugar favorito para almorzar, sintió su corazón latir a mil por segundo mientras notaba como la facción de su pequeño hermano se endurecía cada vez más ante el contacto visual entre ambos mientras preocupada, Hotaru intentaba hablarle.

La rubia volvió a poner una sonrisa debido a su presencia en la pasarela y se devolvió por el camino del que había venido para dar anuncio a que la segunda parte comenzaría después de un descanso.

Serena salió junto a Brittany en dirección a los medios de prensa quienes les tomaban fotos además de hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, pronto la mirada de la rubia cruzó con la de su hermano quién crispó sus puños para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

—¡Sammy! —Escuchó Serena a Hotaru gritarle mientras le seguía, la rubia elevó su mirada a si antiguo grupo de amigos quienes se dirigieron a seguir al joven mientras los otros cuatro, que también se llevaron la sorpresa de volver a verla, trataban de tranqulizarse siguiendo al grupo.

—No les contaron que volví... —murmuró a lo bajo Serena provocando que Brittany la mirara con seriedad, pero la rubia ignoró a los medios y se alejó a paso rápido para seguir el camino de ellos.

Brittany se disculpó con los fotógrafos y entrevistadores comentando que necesitaban resolver algo para después seguir a Serena.

[…]


	10. Reclamos

Sammy Tsukino caminaba a paso rápido alejándose pronto de la entrada del local mientras Hotaru le seguía con los demás detrás de ella, el joven muchacho sentía una gran cólera recorrerle mientras crispaba sus puños.

—¡Sammy, detente por favor! —Le gritó Hotaru a modo de súplica con lo que el susodicho se detuvo para voltear a ver a todos.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Les preguntó tratando de contener su notorio enfado.

—Honestamente, si. —Confesó Amy teniendo el valor para contestar mientras abrazaba a Luna.

—¿Sabían que Serena estaba aquí y no nos dijeron quien era? —Preguntó Unazaki al borde del llanto sintiendo como sus labios temblaban con frenesí.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? —Protestó Molly mientras por su rostro bajaban varias lágrimas a la vez que se aferraba al brazo de Kelvin.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Les preguntó Andrew con la mandíbula tensa a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana.

—Nos enteramos esta mañana, cuando nos la encontramos en el parque. —Respondió Setsuna con seriedad.

—¿A acaso les dijo porque hasta ahora aparece después de años desaparecida? —Les cuestionó Sammy mordiendo su labio con fuerza hasta sentir un sabor metálico en su boca.

—Aún no nos a explicado lo que paso —le respondió Darien mientras miraba de reojo a Rini quien se encontraba hasta atrás en silencio junto a Diana.

—Cuando nos la encontramos en el parque casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar —le explicó Lita tratando de calmar un poco los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del muchacho.

—Ella dijo que esperemos, que pronto tendríamos respuestas —habló Rei cruzándose de brazos ayudando a Lita.

—¡Pero al menos me hubieran avisado que ella ya estaba aquí! —Gritó furioso Sammy sintiendo su garganta a punto de desgarrarse.

—No les grites ellos, no tienen la culpa de nada —las miradas se dirigieron de golpe a Serena quien había llegado con Brittany detrás de ella —en efecto, les dije que después les explicaría.

—¡Entonces dime el porque! —Exclamó Sammy dando dos pasos al frente logrando estar a unos centímetros de su hermana quién notó las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento, Sammy —murmuró Serena. —Eso es algo que no te puedo explicar ahora- le respondió de manera seria.

—Dime ¡¿Entonces cuando?! —Espetó volviendo a mostrar su rabia hacia ella quien le miró de manera apacible —¡Primero tú y mis padres no vuelven del viaje, tiempo después dejan de comunicarse con nosotros, no sabemos nada de ustedes y después de casi tres años vuelves! —Chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras su ceño estaba fruncido. —Me estas diciendo que no puedes decírmelo, pero por qué, explícame el por qué, todos se preocuparon por ti ¡Y tú solo llegas y dices que no puedes dar explicaciones! —Serena sintió una leve opresión en el pecho y sin haberse notar mordió su labio —¡Solo dime que fue para abandonarme! ¡Dí que nunca te importamos, por que eso nos das a entender al haberte desaparecido de esa forma! —Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del hermano menor de Serena quien había terminado por sentirse roto, la rubia alzó su mirada a los demás notando sus miradas desviadas de ellos a excepción de Rini quien miró fijamente a los ojos a Serena, la rubia soltó un suspiro para después devolver su mirada a su hermano.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin conocer sus razones? —Después de un corto pero eterno silencio, Brittany tomó la palabra. —Tú no sabes nada, ninguno sabe nada de lo que le ha pasado a Serena —refutó de manera molesta- ella es tu hermana, no tienes el derecho de alzar tu voz con ella —Serena colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña quien le miró de reojo.

—Déjalo así, Britanny. —Los ojos de la rubia reflejaron cierta tristeza queda la castaña notó —merezco todo esto.

—¡Pero...! —Protestó Brittany con el ceño fruncido.

—Debemos volver al evento, no podemos dejar a los invitados plantados. —Le recordó Serena mientras su voz se escuchaba inexpresiva, se dió la vuelta dándoles la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección al local provocando que Brii soltará un suspiro.

—No deberían de juzgarla —les dice Brittany dándoles la espalda para seguir a Serena. —Ustedes no se podrían imaginar todo lo que ella a pasado en estos tres años. No deberías reclamarle a tu hermana si no conoces sus razones, y a ustedes también se los digo. —Después de decir esto se dispuso a alcanzar a Serena, dejando a los chicos un tanto confundidos y a un Sammy con remordimiento.

—Debería hablar bien con ella. —Susurró Sammy con aflicción.

—No sólo tú —le dijo Molly mientras agachaba la mirada al suelo.

—Todos debemos hacerlo —Mina colocó su mano en la cabeza del chico revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Vamos a disculparnos con ella —le dijo Hotaru a Sammy tomándolo de los hombros y sonriendole, gesto que él correspondió.

—Vamos entonces —les dijo Michiru, así todos se dispusieron a entrar de nuevo al local para disculparse con Serena.

[…]


	11. Una charla que calma

Brittany y Serena caminaban en silencio mientras volvían al evento, un silencio que Brittany se encargó de romper.

—Serena... —La llamó Brittany para captar su atención.

—Te escucho, Brii. —Contestó Serena con tranquilidad.

—No deberías haber permitido que la situación se tornara de aquella manera —comentó la castaña siguiéndole el paso por detrás.

—Quizás lo merezco, Brii —le dijo Serena provocando que Brittany frunciera el ceño —yo me alejé, no proporcione ninguna señal de que al menos estuviera viva y de pronto vuelvo, vaya que es lógico que reaccionen así —Brittany acelero el paso parando frente a Serena a lo que detuvieron su andar.

—No me vengas con tonterías —reprochó Brittany con seriedad colocando sus manos en los hombros de Serena —tú tenías tus motivos, tú pasaste por cosas que otros no entenderían —la castaña le sonrió con ternura a la rubia —tú no tuviste la culpa de no sentirte capaz de volver.

—Para mi no es así, de verdad que si siento que es mi culpa —musitó entre dientes agachando la mirada y crispando sus puños.

— _No, tú no podrías ser la culpable, después de todo, el destino sólo te hizo una mala jugada_ —pensó Brittany mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los hombros de su amiga.

—Siento que merezco lo que me pasa e incluso más —susurró Serena, de pronto los amigos de ella las alcanzaron pero al notar las posiciones en que ellas estaban se mantuvieron en silencio y a un metro de ellas esperando.

— _Ustedes no podrían entender ni un poco sus decisiones_ —pensó Brittany mirándolos con seriedad para después rápidamente devolver su mirada a Serena.

—Soy una cobarde, sólo me mantuve oculta por miedo y ese precio lo pagó mi hermano con la soledad —murmuró Serena con algunas lágrimas asomando sus ojos azules. —Jamás he sido fuerte, tampoco he esperado ser fuerte —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla — _No puedo llorar, aún no acaba el evento, pero..._ —La rubia pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla limpiando la lágrima, pero más de ellas se acumulaban en sus ojos. —He sido egoísta e irresponsable y por ello merezco que ellos se enojen conmigo —Brittany haló hacia sí a Serena envolviéndola en un abrazo el cuál la rubia correspondió y escondió su rostro de su cuello —No fui la mejor como hermana mayor o como amiga, me acobarde y no pude volver pero no pude medir el daño ante esa acción —murmuró entre sollozos a lo que Brittany con dulzura acarició sus cabellos mientras observaba a aquellos chicos con seriedad deseando decirles muchas cosas pero nada a la vez.

—Ellos en algún momento sabrán lo que pasó, ellos conocerán la versión y lo entenderán —le dijo Brittany con dulzura elevando su mirada a aquellos que les miraban —me has contado de lo maravillosas personas que son, así que creo que si son tan maravillosas como has dicho ellos te darán tu espacio, te permitirán respirar y **esperarán** a que estés lista para contar la historia completa —por unos momentos les lanzo una mirada amenazadora para después desviarla de ellos —pero si se comportan como unos idiotas entonces te aseguro que tomaré el asunto en mis manos —Serena se rió levemente ante esas palabras a lo que Brittany sonrió —te lo prometo, todo estará bien —le aseguró con confianza —ahora, si gustas podemos cancelar el evento, no deseo que hagas un sobreesfuerzo para estar parada frente a varias personas no sintiéndote bien —le dijo separándose de ella para verla al rostro.

—Para nada, Brii —dijo Serena rápidamente con una leve sonrisa —Ya estamos aquí, ya hicimos la apertura y no es justo para aquellos que estuvieron esperando por esto —ambas se miraron a los ojos provocando que Brittany sonriera orgullosa y después diera un asentamiento con la cabeza —solo me tomaré unos segundos más y vuelvo a la siguiente ronda —afirmó pasando el dorso de sus manos en sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas.

—Entonces lo haremos como tú digas —le apoyó Brittany para después asomarse por sobre el hombro de ella a lo que Serena frunció el ceño confundida. —Pero yo voy delante ya que parece que algunas personas quieren hablar de algo contigo —informó provocando que Serena se girará notando a los chicos —te veo allá —le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro para después mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados —Les recomiendo no hacer ninguna estupidez o lastimarla porque seguro no querrán ser enterrados vivos —les dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y se volvió a Serena —no te tardes, Sere —con eso le dio un beso en la frente para después retirase de ahí.

—Serena... —murmuró Molly.

—Han escuchado ¿No es así? —Les cuestionó Serena mirándoles fijamente.

—Si, hemos escuchado su conversación —respondió Amy. —Lamento la imprudencia.

—Pensé que se marcharon —les dijo Serena con tranquilidad. —Es decir, después de la escena que ocurrió en el estacionamiento habría sido lógico que se marcharan.

—La verdad es que... —Musitó Lita quién miro a Sammy.

—Quise volver para disculparme contigo —dijo Sammy tomando la palabra provocando que Serena le viera con cierto asombro.

—Mas bien... —Hotaru colocó su mano en el hombro de Sammy —todos queríamos de algún forma darte una disculpa —comentó la más joven de las guerreras.

—¿Por qué? —Les preguntó confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud —no necesitan disculparse, es decir, es totalmente lógico.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —refutó Darien observándola a los ojos con cierta ternura.

—No fue correcto como te traté —le dijo Sammy —mi reacción no debió ser así ya que ni siquiera te otorgué el beneficio de la duda.

—No deberías disculparte —le respondió Serena con una dulce sonrisa. —Desaparecí mucho tiempo, tu reacción era correcta —su hermano pequeño se acercó a ella y la abrazo para su sorpresa, pero le correspondió el gesto —esta bien, deja de preocuparte, mocoso.

—Lo lamento... —Susurró él teniendo recargada su frente en el hombro derecho de ella.

—Tú disculpame —musitó Serena pasando su mano por la cabellera de su hermano sintiendo cierta humedad en su hombro. —Perdón por haberte hecho sentir sólo —agregó ella dejando que el se separara de ella para después sonreírse mutuamente. —Te prometo... —Ella elevó su mirada a los demás. —Les prometo que conocerán la historia pero por favor tengan un poco de paciencia porque es un poco complicado de hablar para mí, pero les aseguro que tendrán respuestas. —Les dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa para después ver a cuatro personas en específico —Molly, Kelvin, Andrew y Unazaki —los mencionó mirándoles con tranquilidad —supongo que ha estas alturas conocen quien soy y la historia completa —los mencionados asintieron.

—¿Te diste cuenta de ese detalle? —Le preguntó Luna sorprendida.

—¿Cómo pudiste saber que lo sabíamos? —Preguntó Unazaki sorprendida.

—Sólo lo supuse, ciertos indicios en ellos —respondió Serena. —Sólo lo sé.

—Así que ahora eres demasiado intuitiva, vaya que das muchas sorpresas, cabeza de bombón —le dijo Haruka sonriendo.

—Quizás si me volví demasiado intuitiva, es decir, este negocio lo amerita —comentó Serena con una sonrisa ladina.

—Seguro nos pláticas más de eso en el futuro ¿No? —Le dijo Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Serena le guiñó el ojo.

—Si, puede que se los cuente —respondió Serena.

—Deberías volver al evento, tu público te espera ¿No es verdad? —Le dijo Darien a Serena quién con una sonrisa asintió.

Ella tomó la delantera siendo seguida por ellos para caminar hacia el área de pasarela donde se encontraron con Brittany.

—Así que tuvieron una charla que calma —dijo Brittany con una leve sonrisa —Entonces por el momento se están portando bien ¿No? —Le cuestionó a Serena con autoridad.

—No seas tan amenazadora, hermana Brii. —Le reprochó Serena sonriendo.

—¿Hermana Brii? —Preguntó Rei ante el término que había usado Serena para referirse a aquella chica.

—Una larga historia —dijeron ambas al unísono provocando que los amigos de Serena rieran por su sincronía.

—Debemos irnos a trabajar, espero que disfruten el espectáculo —Les dijo Brittany a los chicos para después jalar a Serena del brazo en dirección a lo que parecían los vestidores.

—Ellas dos hacen un buen dúo —comentó Andrew.

—Quizás por eso es que tienen tantos admiradores —dijo Kelvin.

—Y con justa razón los tienen —agregó Darien con una sonrisa ladina.

—Las dos son muy bonitas —elogió Artemis.

—Oigan, chicos... —Les llamo Lita con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

—Ya casi se les cae la baba —Les dijo Rini con burla que todas las chicas se empezaron a reír mientras los chicos se sonrojaban.

—Guarden silencio, ya van a empezar —les reprendió Setsuna generando que sus compañeros prestarán atención a la pasarela donde vieron como las chicas comenzaban a modelar los diseños "BeautifulMoon" y con ello todos miraban encantados la elegancia y porte que tenían estas chicas.

Pero en ese momento pasó algo, Serena sintió una opresión en su pecho, a lo que se detuvo en seco en la pasarela para voltear a ver a Brittany preocupada quien también se encontraba con esa expresión, ambas intercambiaron miradas enseguida.

Al ver la actitud de las chicas el público quedó en desconcierto y los amigos de Serena estaban preocupados.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y una neblina oscura empezó a aparecer, Serena se alarmó ante ello ya que no era una buena señal a lo que tomó la palabra.

—Perdonen la situación, pero a surgido un problema y por ello debemos evacuar el lugar, por favor avancen con cuidado a las salidas —informó Serena con calma mirando de reojo a Brittany.

—Después serán informados de lo que pasó —les comunicó Brittany.

La gente un poco confundida hizo caso y empezaron a desalojar el lugar, Brittany también les recomendó a los encargados del evento que se fueran ya que era peligroso.

Sus amigos estaban extrañados por la actitud de ambas y las esperaron para saber que pasaba, aún no se retiraban todos los invitados cuándo se escuchó un estruendo que alarmó a la gente haciendo que corrieran a la salida.

Los chicos alarmados fueron al encuentro de las dos chicas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serena? —Le preguntó Rei colocándose a su lado.

—¿Será ella el problema? —Preguntó Rini con seriedad apuntando a una mujer con una capucha.

—Quizás si soy yo la que causa todo esto —anunció la desconocida con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

—Hay no... —Murmuró Brittany preocupada.

—Lo que nos faltaba —musitó Serena entre dientes notablemente molesta.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Darien colocándose frente a Molly, Kelvin, Unazaki y Andrew, algo le decía que esa mujer sólo traía consigo muchos problemas.

—Fácil querido, mi nombre es...

[…]


	12. La enemiga y una Sailor

Ellos veían frente a si aquella desconocida que se había atrevido a interferir en el ansiado evento.

—Para los que no me conocen, soy Nebula —habló la mujer —es un placer —una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al analizar los rostros de aquellos espectadores.

—¿De verdad tenías que venir justo hoy? —Le cuestionó Brittany con irritación —Eres una maldita arpía inoportuna como siempre.

—¿Acaso era muy importante su evento? —Le preguntó Nebula con burla.

—Para nada —le respondió Serena con sarcasmo —sólo mandaste por el caño nuestro trabajo de semanas, nada más.

—Eso es fantástico —le dijo Nebula a Serena con el mismo sarcasmo. —Por que en este mismo momento usted y yo debemos ir a con mi amo —una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios cuando las chicas detrás de Serena se colocaban en posición de defensa. —Ni siquiera se esfuercen, Sailor Senshi —las susodichas sudaron frío ante aquello —yo sé muy bien que ustedes no tienen hábiles sus capacidades para al menos hacerme un rasguño —dirigió su mirada a Darien. —Ni siquiera el príncipe de la tierra tiene las condiciones para pelear —agregó con sorna.

—Maldición ¿Ella como puede saber que no podemos transformarnos? —Cuestionó Haruka mientras crispaba sus puños —desde que acabo la batalla de Galaxia nuestros poderes de alguna forma se sellaron, ni siquiera logramos transformarnos cuando quisimos entrenar en nuestra identidad guardiana —miró de reojo como Brittany dio un paso al frente con una mirada determinada.

—Puede que ellos no puedan transformarse —comentó. —¿Pero que te hace pensar que no la protegeré yo de ti, Nebula? —Le cuestionó Brittany de forma desafiante. —Saca a todos de aquí, Serena —le ordenó Brittany a la rubia con seriedad —Lili está en casa, la chica de utilería se la llevo temprano —informó sosteniendo la mirada con Nebula quién le sonreía burlona.

—¡¿Cómo diablos quieres quedarte y hacerle frente?! —Le cuestionó Haruka a Brittany tomándola del brazo.

—Te puedo sorprender, Uranus —Le respondió Brittany con una sonrisa ladina y un tono engreído. —Será mejor que comiencen a moverse —les dijo cambiando su faceta a una seria.

—No crean que les será fácil huir —dijo Nebula captando la atención de ellos —¡Bloqueo visión! —Exclamó provocando que un ataque se dirigiera a ellos, en un rápido movimiento Brittany tomó el anillo de su dedo de la mano izquierda el cual brillo con intensidad repeliendo el ataque.

—Te recuerdo que este juegos es de nosotras dos —le dijo Brittany con sorna —¡Por el poder del cristal terrestre, transformación! —Gritó a lo que un brillo verde la envolvió para después mostrarse transformada en una Sailor dejando a los demás notoriamente sorprendidos a excepción de Serena. —¡Soy la Sailor protectora de la tierra, Sailor Earth!

—Entonces juguemos bien este juego —dijo Nebula con malicia.

—Es imposible... —Susurró Luna en shock.

—Para nada lo es, Luna —le dijo Earth con tranquilidad para después mirar a Serena de reojo —Serena ¡ fuera de aquí!

—No ¡Nadie se irá de aquí! —Exclamó Nebula con desafío intentó ir tras ellos.

—Por supuesto que se irán —le respondió Sailor Earth interponiéndose en su camino

—Vengan, sé de una salida oculta —les dijo Serena por lo bajo pasando de ellos tomando la delantera —debemos tomar la oportunidad de Earth.

—Pero... —Musitó Michiru un poco dudosa mirando de reojo como Earth y Nebula intercambiaban ataques.

—¡Vayan con Serena de inmediato! —Les gritó Sailor Earth al notar la duda de avanzar de los amigos de la rubia.

—Es hora de que me sigan —les dijo Serena con seriedad —ella estará bien así que será mejor que se muevan —habló con firmeza para que después comenzarán a seguirla —Earth es una Sailor muy capaz así que no es necesario que se preocupen por ella —ella los guió entre pasillos vacíos —sé que no la conocen y no tienen una idea de que rayos pasa, pero... —Pararon en un pasillo cerrado donde ella volteo a verlos, ellos sólo le miraban con confusión —les aseguro que se puede contar con ella —con ello les les dió la espalda sólo para colocar su mano en una parte determinada de la pared donde presiono algún tipo de parte escondida que activo la pared abriéndola como pasadizo secreto —vengan, debemos terminar de salir de este lugar —ella se adentró al pasadizo a lo que, aún asombrados, los demás le siguieron por detrás con rapidez.

Serena caminaba con los demás detrás guardando silencio mientras atravesaban varios pasillos sólo iluminados con las lámparas de sus celulares que encendieron al iniciar su travesía.

—¿Cómo fue que supiste de este pasadizo? —Le preguntó Rei a la rubia mirando las paredes un tanto viejas.

—Los descubrí hoy, suelo revisar muy detalladamente los lugares en los que trabajaré —respondió Serena con la vista enfrente.

—¿Y si tiene salida? —Le preguntó Lita un poco nerviosa. —Espero que no nos quedemos aquí que es sofocante. —Pensó la castaña.

—Por supuesto que tiene salida, Serena no nos metería en este lugar de no ser así ¿Verdad? —Dijo Mina.

—Claro, yo no los traería de no saber que tiene salida, Mina —le aseguró Serena con calma.

—¿Aún es mucho camino el que debemos recorrer? —Preguntó Rini con Hotaru a su lado.

—No falta mucho —le respondió Serena frunciendo el entrecejo — _¿Acaso es la sesión de ataque de preguntas?_ —Pensó la rubia siguiendo el camino.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar? —Ahora preguntó Molly.

—Menos de dos minutos —respondio irritada —¿Desde hace cuando hacen tantas preguntas?

—Desapareciste tres años, es algo de esperar que te aborden con muchas preguntas —respondió Unazaki un poco molesta por la actitud que tomó.

—¡Unazaki! —Le reprendió Andrew molesto haciéndole notar a la chica su respuesta.

—Yo... Lo siento, Serena —dijo la chica apenada —no pensaba decirlo con mala intención.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —le contestó con seriedad sin voltear a verlos. —Entiendo muy bien ese asunto.—Ante esas últimas palabras reino un tenso silencio entre ellos.

—Serena —le llamó Ribi rompiendo aquel ambiente.

—¿Qué sucede, Rini? —Le preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Desde cuando sabes que Brii es una Sailor? —Cuestionó curiosa provocando que los otros escucharan atentos la conversación.

—Desde hace dos años —le respondió Serena con tranquilidad.

—Por lo que me habían contado solo eran diez Sailor ¿No? —comentó Sammy.

—Pues digamos que hay más misterios de los que no tienen idea, pero no se preocupen yo después les contaré todo —les respondió ella a lo que los demás asintieron en silencio. —Vamos, sigamos avanzando ya casi llegamos.

—No sé porque, pero siento que nos siguen... —Todos pararon en seco por las palabras de Rei y voltearon hacia atrás observando el oscuro pasillo.

[…]


	13. Atacada por la espalda y una solución

Ante las palabras de Rei todos dirigieron su mirada hacia sus espaldas con la vista en el poco visible pasillo cuando de pronto apareció una sombra que se les acercaba a gran velocidad.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Serena dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr con los demás detrás de ella.

—¡Pensé que tu amiga se están encargando de esa bruja! —Gritó Mina alcanzando a la par a Serena.

—Debe ser uno de sus muchos hechizos de rastreo, no es necesario que ella esté cerca o presente para ejecutarlos —le explicó Serena jadeando agotada.

—Es una energía muy potente —dijo Rei mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la sombra que les estaba pisando los talones.

—¡Sigan corriendo! —Les gritó Serena preocupada —¡Pase lo que pase no deben dejar que los alcance! —Exclamó la rubia pero de pronto la sombra se les adelantó haciéndolos detenerse abruptamente. —Maldición... —Musitó Serena entre dientes viendo a la sombra frente a sí la cual de la nada desapareció.

—¿Se ha ido? —Preguntó Lita confundida.

—Entonces ¿Estamos a salvo? —Murmuró Molly abrazada a Kelvin quién miraba hacia los lados.

—No, no lo estamos Molly —le respondió Serena con seriedad a la defensiva — _Aún siento su presencia pútrida de su hechizo en el aire, pero ¿Donde se metió?_ —Serena sintió un escalofrío a lo que volteo rápidamente hacia Rini. —¡Cuidado! —Gritó alarmada cuando la sombra apareció detrás de ella y Hotaru, los demás llevaron sus miradas a las más jóvenes.

—¡Hotaru! —Gritó Rini desesperada cuando la sombra atacó a su amiga entrando a su cuerpo haciéndola caer de inmediato inconsciente en el suelo.

De inmediato los demás se reunieron a su alrededor tratando de auxiliar a la joven.

—No puede ser Nebula —musitó Serena entre dientes y el ceño fruncido —juegas demasiado sucio, maldita seas.

—¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! —Le preguntó Rini a Serena alterada.

—Nebula está tratando de controlarla —le contestó elevando su mirada al pasillo verificando que no viniera otro hechizo. —Esa idiota es una maestra en este tipo de conjuros —comentó con cierto miedo en su voz.

—¿¡De que nos estás hablando!? ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! —Cuestionó Haruka a Serena quien seguía con su mirada en el pasillo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Michiru por lo bajo preocupada arrodillándose al lado de la pelimorada y acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con controlarla? —Preguntó Sammy observando a Hotaru un poco pálida pero Serena no prestó atención a sus cuestionamientos ya que estaba sumida pensando como actuaría próximamente en el actual dilema.

—Escuchen bien —habló demandante Serena devolviendo su mirada a ellos. —Vamos a salir de aquí de una maldita vez —dirigió su mirada a Haruka —tendrás que cargar a Hotaru desde aquí, ella no despertara pronto así que más vale que te vayas levantando — después miro a los demás —tienen que seguir el paso y **guardar** silencio, no los quiero estar escuchando cuando tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo con seriedad —iremos a mi casa, ahí podré ayudar a Hotaru —en silencio todos asintieron para después comenzar a correr siguiéndola.

—¡Earth! —Mencionó el nombre de la guerrera en voz alta —Estamos por salir, ten a Nebula lo más ocupada posible —loa demás le miraron confundidos pero una voz resonó entre las paredes.

— **Muy bien, princesa como usted diga.** —Los demás se sorprendieron ante aquel eco pero siguieron andando por el pasillo ya que su tiempo no estaba para nada a su favor, después de todo la mas joven del grupo de encontraba en una delicada situación.

Rápidamente Serena los llevo frente a un pasadizo cerrado donde coloco su mano en un lugar preciso activando la salida.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo —les dijo Serena con firmeza volteando a verlos.

—¿Deberíamos de irnos en los autos? ¿No nos podría rastrear? —Le preguntó Darien a Serena quien suspiro.

—¿Si es seguro? —Le secundó Kelvin preocupado.

—No deben preocuparse, Earth se está encargando así que podemos irnos —les respondió Serena.

Ante ma afirmativa todos subieron a los autos para ponerse en marcha a la casa Tsukino donde llegaron con rapidez.

De inmediato Serena fue la primera en bajar del auto de Darien para sacar las llaves de su bolso y abrir la puerta dándoles pasó a que entrarán.

Haruka fue quien entró después de Serena, con ello le siguieron fueron Setsuna, Michiru y Rini.

—Haruka lleva a Hotaru a mi habitación. —Le indicó a lo que la rubia ceniza subió las escaleras, después Serena llevo su mirada a los demás —Setsuna, Michiru y Rini suban con ella —las tres siguieron la orden y Serena miro al resto. —Los demás esperen aquí en la sala.

—Pero, Serena... —Trató de protestar Luna pero la rubia movió su cabeza negando.

—Sin ningún "pero", Luna —dijo con seriedad —dejen que me encargué, vuelvo enseguida —después de esas palabras subió a su antigua habitación que volvería a usar encontrando a las Outhers y Rini con Hotaru en la cama.

Al entrar a la habitación Serena cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo vas a ayudarla? —Le preguntó Haruka.

—¿Puedes hacer algo, princesa? —Preguntó angustiada Setsuna.

—Necesito que confíen en mi, las cuatro estén juntas en todo momento, Rini necesito que estén cerca de ti para que el cristal de plata las proteja una vez la oscuridad salga.

—¿Y como harás que salga esa oscuridad, Serena? —Le cuestionó Michiru con preocupación.

—Confía en mi, Michiru —le dijo Serena con una dulce sonrisa —todas tomen la mano de Rini, podría decirles que estén fuera pero sé que Hotaru querrá ver a su familia una ves despierte de esa notoria pesadilla.

Todas acataron la orden y tomaron a la pelirrosa de la mano, mientras Serena se puso frente a la cama donde estaba la chica par extender sus manos, cerrando los ojos se concentró con calma ante la mirada atenta de las presentes que seguían de cerca sus acciones, de las manos de Serena empezó a emanar un brillo de color plateado y a recorrer el cuerpo de Hotaru, hasta que llegó a la parte del corazón, ahí el brillo se intensificó y salió la sombra dónde Serena la tomó entre sus manos y empezó a aplastarlas con las mismas hasta hacer que la sombra despareciese, después de eso las chicas la miraban sorprendidas por su acción tan nueva para ellas, después de todo fue sorprendente lo que hizo.

—Todo está bien, ya está resuelto —les informó Serena —lo malo ha pasado —dijo con cierto alivio.

—¿Cómo fue que hiciste todo eso? —Le preguntó Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Una hermosa princesa tiene sus secretos —alardeó la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Eso fue fabuloso! —Exclamó Rini maravillada ante el acto de su futura madre.

—Es notorio que ha progresado mucho, buen trabajo —le felicitó Setsuna.

—Anden, pueden acercarse Hotaru que está por despertar —les dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que las demás asintieron y rodearon la cama. La chica empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos y miro a su familia adoptiva.

—Hola... —dijo la joven Hotaru en un leve susurro.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó Setsuna con dulzura, pero después de esa pregunta la chica miro a todas las presentes y de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que empezó a llorar todas se preocuparon por su reacción.

—¿Te duele algo? —Le pregunto Haruka revisandola de forma apresurada.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —Secundó Michiru abrazándola.

—Tranquila, Hotaru. —Le susurró Rini —ya estas bien —dijo acariciando la cabeza a su amiga.

—Ese lugar era horrible. —decía Hotaru entre sollozos.

—Pero ¿De que lugar hablas pequeña? —Michiru peino los cabellos de la joven con sus dedos.

—La oscuridad quería poseer su cuerpo y en ese momento su alma se vio transportada a un lugar oscuro y horrible —informó Serena con seriedad captando las miradas —¿Estoy en lo correcto, Hotaru?

La pequeña miro a la rubia para después levantarse de la cama y camino hasta Serena para abrazarla y llorar más fuerte.

—¡No quiero volver a estar ahí! —Exclamó desesperada —¡Era horrible! ¡Tenia mucho miedo! —Decía la chica presa del miedo, Serena la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició su cabello de forma tranquila susurrándole palabras que las demás no oían, pero dejaron que estuviera con ella ya que al parecer estaba logrando tranquilizarla, hasta que las dos se separaron y Serena le sonrió.

—Descansa un poco más, recuéstate en la cama, saldremos para que duermas un poco, Rini se quedara contigo ¿Verdad? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa que asintió con una sonrisa. —Vamos, que los demás esperan —le dijo al resto para después después salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala.

[…]


	14. Por fin termina el día

Serena pronto llegó a la sala con las demás detrás de ella y rápidamente los demás se acercaron reflejando en sus rostros la preocupación que tenían por la más joven.

—¿Hotaru se encuentra mejor? —Preguntó Darien

—¿Pudieron hacer algo? ¿La ayudaron? —Preguntó en seguida de Darien.

—Ella está bien, lo malo ya fue dejado atrás —les informó Setsuna con tranquilidad.

—Y todo fue gracias a que cabeza de bombón la ayudó —comentó Haruka mirando a la susodicha quién sólo sonrió.

—¿A caso tu la curaste, Serena? —Le preguntó Molly sorprendida a lo que Serena alzó sus hombros.

—Siendo sincera me sorprende —dijo Rei captando la atención de Serena quien le miró con diversión —pero eso significa que fue increíble —le elogió.

—Si tan sólo hubieran podido verla —les dijo Michiru con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Eso no fue nada, Michiru —le dijo Serena un poco apenada ante la insistencia de su hazaña.

—De verdad que debes de contarnos muchas cosas, señorita Sere —le dijo Mina con una media sonrisa para después sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—¿Cómo es que lograste extraer la oscuridad de ella? —Le preguntó Luna con curiosidad subiendo al regazo de Mina.

—Es un método parecido a la curación lunar que llegue a usar, la reina Selene fue quien me lo enseñó en el pasado —respondió Serena.

—Eso es fantástico —susurró Artemis subiendo a los brazos de Amy.

—¿Tienes ese recuerdo del pasado? —Preguntó Lita asombrada.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo en mis memorias que pertenecen al antiguo Milenio de Plata —dijo Serena con calma —tengo casi todos mis recuerdos gracias a Brittany.

—Entonces tu amiga es una de esas personas que tienen varios secretos guardados —dijo Unazaki con seriedad.

—La verdad, son demasiados secretos que están guardados y deberían permanecer como tal, Unazaki —le contestó Serena con seriedad para después caminar a la pequeña mesa de centro en la sala donde notó unos folders abiertos a lo que los cerró.

—Es increíble ver todo lo que has cambiado, la verdad nos sorprendiste mucho cuando te vimos —habló Amy con su característica calma.

—Sino fuera porque la pequeña niña nos dijo tu nombre de seguro ni te reconocemos —enunció Haruka provocando que Serena sonriera nerviosa.

La atención de todos se desvío a la puerta de la cocina que fue abierta abruptamente dejando ver a Lili.

—¡Hermana Serena! —La pequeña corrió hasta los brazos de Serena quien la alzó en sus brazos para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Cariño ¿Annie te estaba cuidando? —La pequeña asintió —¿Cómo estas? ¿Te portaste bien?

—Yo estoy bien, hermana —respondió Lili con una sonrisa para después dirigir su mirada a los invitados. —Vaya, todos están aquí.

—Sucedió un pequeño problema, Hotaru se sintió mal así que la hemos traído a casa ¿Esta bien? —Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿La han traído para ayudarla? —Preguntó a lo que Serena asintió —entonces está bien —respondió con firmeza.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, señorita Liliana —le dijo Serena besando su mejilla.

—¿Y mi hermana Brittany? —Preguntó la pequeña por la castaña mirando entre los presentes si se encontraba ahí.

—Justo ahora se está encargando de unos asuntos con una persona molesta, pero de seguro no tarda en llegar —le respondió Serena a lo que Lili hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Esta bien... —Musitó la pequeña —¿Puedo ver a Hotaru, hermana Serena?

—Por supuesto, ella está en mi habitación —le informó con una sonrisa para después bajarla al suelo a lo que la pequeña se marchó a la planta alta.

—Esa pequeña es todo un dulce —comentó Molly con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña desaparecía de su campo de visión.

—Ahora que hablamos de tu amiga, creo que ella ya se ha tardado demasiado —dijo Mina con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes, Mina —le trató de tranquilizar Serena.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente dejando ver la figura de Brittany quién se recargó en la puerta con cansancio una vez la cerró, Serena se dirigió enseguida a su lado.

—¿Estas bien, Brii? —Le preguntó mientras enlazaba su brazo al de Brittany y caminaban juntas a la sala donde dejo que la castaña tomará asiento.

—Claro que estoy bien —contestó Brittany con una media sonrisa —esa maldita bruja más vieja que yo no podría hacerme un rasguño.

—Por supuesto, olvide que hablamos de ti, chica inmortal —murmuró Serena intentando no reir.

—¿Ella está bien? —Preguntó Brittany con seriedad —¿Tomoe está bien?

—Si, ella logró ayudarla —respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Entonces bien hecho, Sere —felicitó Brittany a la rubia. —Ahora si no les molesta, deseo ir a mi casa a dormir que siento que el cuerpo me está matando.

—¿A tú casa? —Cuestionó Lita confundida.

—Si, yo vivo al lado —respondió Brittany con naturalidad

—Vive en la casa de al lado, hay una nueva puerta en la cocina que coincide con el pasillo de la casa de al lado a lo que están conectadas, podemos ir de ahí a acá —explicó Serena. —Por ese motivo es que Lili salió de la cocina, ella estaba siendo cuidada en la otra casa.

—Sigan hablando tanto como quieran, como dije estoy muerta así que con permiso —les dijo Brittany levantandose del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Creo que también sería hora de que nos marchemos —sugirió Sammy con seriedad.

—Pero ¿Qué sucede con Hotaru? —Preguntó Amy por la joven.

—No necesitan preocuparse. —Les dijo Serena con tranquilidad —hoy puede quedarse aquí, también son bienvenidas Diana y Rini —se dirigió a la pequeña gata quién sonrió.

—Igual me quedaré, si no te molesta —le dijo Luna a Serena quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hotaru debe ir a la escuela mañana —le dijo Micjiru un poco preocupada.

—No te preocupes, personalmente puedo llevarla —le respondió Serena —de todas formas debo arreglar unos papeles de Lili para inscribirla igual al preescolar —dirigió su mirada a Haruka —¿Podrías dar doble vuelta? —le preguntó —quisiera que le puedas traer ropa y alguna cosas para Hotaru, ya que mañana va a la escuela.

—¿Segura que estás bien con eso? —Preguntó Setsuna insistente —¿Acaso no trabajarás?

—Tengo trabajo, pero es algo ligero como organizar unos vestuarios, mejorar otros y hacer algunos perdidos —respondió —pero eso es algo que puedo hacer desde aquí, el trabajo pesado aún no iniciara así que esta bien.

—Bien, dejaré en el departamento a Michiru y Setsuna, traeré algunas cosas para mañana para que Hotaru use y volveré —dijo Haruka tomando las llaves del auto en sus manos.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha, en todo caso antes de que se haga más tarde —comentó Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka.

—Los demás también nos pasaremos a retirar —informó Darien.

—Son muchas cosas las que han sucedido hoy así que admito que me alegra que el día ya haya terminado —enunció Molly con una sonrisa nerviosa para después acercarse a Serena y abrazarla —me alegra haberte visto de nuevo, nos veremos después —le dio un beso en la mejilla para después tomar de la mano a Kelvin.

—Creo que lo bueno de todo esto es que vimos tu cara, rubia tonta —dijo Rei a modo de broma a lo que Serena se rió rodando los ojos.

—Sammy, tu también te vas ¿Verdad? —Se dirigió a su hermano al notarlo un poco callado desde que llegaron a la casa.

—Si... Claro —respondió un tanto pensativo —estoy agotado por este día —confesó el chico.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a los dormitorios? —Le preguntó Darien tomando las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo de pantalón.

—Me parece bien, Darien —le respondió el chico con una sonrisa para después caminar con él a la salida.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijeron Darien y Sammy al unísono.

—Nosotras también nos vamos, hasta pronto —le dijo Mina dirigiéndose a la salida con Lita, Amy y Rei.

—Espero descansen, hasta pronto —se despidió Unazaki junto a su hermano saliendo detrás de Molly y Kelvin.

—Buena noche, Serena —le dijo Michiru saliendo junto a Setsuna para ir al auto.

—Pronto volveré con lo que me pediste —le dijo Haruka a Serena quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Cuidense, chicos —susurró Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta donde cerró la puerta correctamente — _hay mucho silencio ahora_ —pensó dirigiendo su mirada a Diana y Luna quienes estaban en un sillón sentadas conversando a lo que sonrió — _debería subir, no eh vuelto a escuchar a Lili_ —la rubia rápidamente subió a la planta alta abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su habitación logrando ver a las tres dormidas, Lili se encontraba en el medio de Hotaru y Rini que tenían sus brazos sobre ella abrazándola a lo que Serena sonrió — _se ven demasiado dulces_ —llevó su mano al bolsillo de su vestido de donde saco su celular y tomó una foto —una foto no me viene mal —susurró con una sonrisa ladina para después salir con cuidado y cerrar la puerta, al llegar a la sala noto a Luna con Diana recargada en ella mientras cabeceaba debido al sueño —deberían subir a dormir, pueden entrar a mi habitación con las demás o pueden usar la habitación de mis padres, más cómodo —les recomendó.

—Esta bien, buenas noches —dijo Luna caminando junto a Diana a la habitación a descansar.

—Que descansen bien —respondió Serena. Estando sola, la rubia se sentó en el sofá donde dirigió de nuevo su mirada al folder en la mesa de centro a lo que lo tomó en sus manos — _debería haber dejado en un lugar estos papeles_ —pensó con seriedad abriendo el folder con algunas recetas médicas — _al menos no les prestaron atención debido a lo sucedido hoy, debo tener más cuidado_ —de nuevo cerró el folder.

Llamaron a la puerta treinta minutos después a lo que Serena se levantó del sofá y corrió a atender encontrándose con Haruka.

—Perdón por la tardanza, cabeza de bombón —le dijo Haruka una vez abrió la puerta.

—No pasa nada, Haruka —contestó con una sonrisa.

—La mochila morada es de Hotaru y la rosa de Rini, la dejo en el auto después de que llegó —le informó la rubia ceniza.

—Esta bien, Haruka, gracias.

—¿Vas a poder con tres, cabeza de bombón? —Le preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa ladina.

—Claro que si —le respondió con seguridad —ten una buena noche, Haruka.

—Buenas noches, cabeza de bombón y que descanses —con esto Haruka se dio la vuelta y se retiró a lo que Serena cerró la puerta con seguro para después ir a la sala donde tomó aquel folder, apago las luces para luego subir las escaleras donde dejo las mochilas dentro de su habitación donde estaban las tres menores durmiendo y después de dirigió a la habitación de sus padres donde antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo unos segundos

— _Este lugar... ¿Cuantas veces entré a esta habitación de pequeña?_ —Pensó mientras cierta tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, ella abrió la puerta entrando notando a Luna y Diana dormidas en el cojín del lado izquierdo de la cama — _adoraba el olor a menta de la habitación de papá y mamá, me gustaba mucho entrar, subir a su cama y saltar gritando que santa habia llegado o que debían levantarse porque era mi primer día de escuela_ —con lentitud se acercó a la cama donde se sentó a la orilla y abrió el cajón del buró donde guardó el folder — _han pasado años de que está habitación fue habitada, pero..._ —ella se recostó en la cama hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas — _aún tiene el aroma de mis padres_ —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y quedó dormida casi al instante.

[…]


	15. El futuro no está dado por sentado

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por las ventanas de las habitaciones donde en una de ellas una joven rubia dormía plácidamente hasta que su ceño de pronto se frunció.

 _Serena vestía un sencillo vestido negro hasta las rodillas mientras caminaba entre varias personas en lo que parecía ser un centro médico debido a los doctores y enfermeras, ella no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, sólo caminaba entre todos ellos mientras ningún sonido se escuchaba, todos pasaban a cámara rápida mientras ella iba a paso lento._ _Serena llegó a un elevador donde las puertas se abrieron frente a ella quien contempló por algunos segundos el interior para después entrar de tres pasos dentro de él, ella se giró hacia las puertas que se habían cerrado y el elevador comenzó a moverse._ _Mientras el elevador avanzaba, la joven rubia junto sus manos como la figura del niño que reza, ella cerró sus ojos lentamente y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras una dolorosa punzada se instalaba en su pecho._ _El elevador de pronto se detuvo a lo que ella abrió sus ojos, las puertas se abrieron dejando una cegadora luz blanca que al disipar daban a ver a unos metros una solitaria camilla con alguien bajo unas sábanas, ella salió del elevador caminando hacia esa camilla mientras las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y el pasillo solitario._ _Ella llegó hasta la camilla donde tomó una esquina de la sabana a la cabecera de la camilla y la levantó viendo en ella a su madre totalmente pálida y sus labios desgastados, entonces la expresión de Serena cambio a una de horror mientras comenzaba a negar con su cabeza._ _—No, por favor —suplicó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —¡No, por favor! —Gritó desesperada llevando sus manos a la cabeza jalando sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar —¡Mamá! ¡Levantate, mamá! —Exigió sintiendo su pecho doler mientras su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba —¡Mamá, no me dejes! —Pidió soltando sus desarreglados cabellos sólo para llevar sus manos a su pecho intentando respirar. —No... Puedo... Respirar —susurró jadeando hasta que se desplomó en el suelo._

Serena abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama abruptamente jadeando debido a la falta de aire, los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados.

— _Sólo fue un sueño... Calmate._ —Pensó para sí misma mientras sus ojos ardían — _Tienes que tranquilizarte... Sólo fue un sueño_ —las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pero llevó su mano crispada a su pecho del lado izquierdo y dio un leve golpe. — _Vamos... Debes mantener la calma_ —comenzó a hacer respiraciones profundas intentando calmar su latente ansiedad — _bien, una vez te calmes podrás bajar, hacer el desayuno y tomar las pastillas_ —se dijo mentalmente para después tomar una bocanada de aire y levantarse con cuidado para no levantar a sus dos amigas que dormían ajenas a las situación que se presentó.

Serena salió de la habitación un poco mareada pero entró al baño donde se lavo la cara, se cambió de ropa y después bajo a la cocina donde comenzó a sacar ingredientes y utensilios para hacer el desayuno.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, Rini fue la primera en abrir sus ojos los cuales dirigió al balcón por donde la tenue luz del sol cruzaba a través de las cortinas, la pelirrosa se movió un poco provocando que Hotaru abriera los ojos.

—¿Ya es de día? —Preguntó Hotaru en un susurro intentando moverse sin alertar a Lili que aún seguía dormida.

—Si, son las seis —le respondió Rini logrando bajar de la cama —creo que hemos terminado por dormir aquí.

—¿La princesa dormirá aún? —Se preguntó Hotaru intentando salir de la cama pero Lili abrió sus ojos y miró a ambas chicas. —Perdón, Lili —se disculpó con ella apenada —no quería que despertarás tan temprano —la pelimorada término de salir de la cama tocando el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

—Esta bien, Hotaru —le dijo Lili un poco somnolienta restregando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—¿Les parece si bajamos y vemos que podemos desayunar? —Les preguntó Rini con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Quiero panqueques de la hermana Serena! —Exclamó Lili a lo que las otras dos rieron un poco.

—Anda, quizás Serena pueda hacernos el desayuno si ya está despierta —le dijo Hotaru tomando a Lili en sus brazos a lo que Rini le colocó las pantuflas a la menor.

Las tres chicas bajaron escuchando algunos ruidos en la cocina, Hotaru se dirigió al comedor donde sentó a Lili en una silla.

—Buen día —les dijo Serena saliendo de la cocina con unos platos con panqueques los cuales colocó en la mesa dándole primero a Lili —¿Pudieron descansar?

—Buen día, Serena —Rini tomó asiento al lado de Hotaru —hemos dormido bien, pero creo que interrumpimos la siesta de Lili.

—Es bueno escucharlo y sobre Lili, no se preocupen que esa pequeña es demasiado dormilona —les informó sonriendo entrando a la cocina para después volver con otros dos platos más que les entregó a ambas —¿Ya no tienes algún malestar, Hotaru? —Le preguntó Serena un poco preocupada colocando su mano en sus cabellos.

—Estoy bien, gracias a usted —le respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió para después devolverse a la cocina de donde volvió con tres vasos con licuado los cuales les entregó.

—Hotaru, no me vengas con formalidades que me hace sentir extraña —dijo Serena sonriendo con gracia a lo que las chicas se rieron.

—Esta bien, Serena —musitó Hotaru sonrojada.

—Bien, ahora viene lo siguiente —les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que le miraron con curiosidad —después de desayunar todas nos daremos un baño que debemos salir a hacer varias cosas —anunció —llevaremos a Hotaru a clases, haremos unos pequeños movimientos para que Rini pueda asistir a la escuela para que pueda no se aburra en casa y tú Lili, trataremos de inscribirte en el preescolar.

—¿Yo también? —Preguntó la pequeña con un puchero.

—Claro, usted debe terminar su año de preescolar para poder cursar su primer año de básica —le respondió con la ceja alzada.

—Pero yo quería estar aquí... —Musitó Lili haciendo un puchero.

—No, señorita que usted hace lo que su hermana Brittany y yo decimos, cuando tengas la mayoría de edad quizás puedas hacer lo que querías, pero estas bajo nuestra tutela así que haces lo que nosotras decimos —le informó autoritaria mientras le sonreía —ahora las tres van a ir a lavarse, a cambiarse y a preparar sus cosas —les ordenó —Hotaru y Rini, debajo del escritorio de mi habitación están las mochilas con pertenencias suyas —les comentó —espero que cuando esté yo lista ustedes estén o las dejaré atrás.

—Esta bien —respondieron las tres al unísono con resignación terminando el desayuno para después levantarse de la mesa, la rubia junto los recipientes vacíos los cuales llevo al lavamanos y se dirigió a la planta alta donde tomó una muda de ropa para cambiarse.

—Vaya que les has puesto buen orden —le dijo Luna a la rubia mientras la veía alistarse teniendo a Diana dormida a su lado.

—¿Te parece? —Le preguntó Serena con una sonrisa ladina mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, de pronto al alzar sus brazos para colocarse la camisa los bajo rápidamente mientras una mueca aparecía en sus labios.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Luna al notar aquello, la rubia rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Debí hacer mal un movimiento —le respondió llevando su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho —fue descuido mío, no te preocupes —dijo colocándose la camisa para después girarse a ella —les he servido comida a Diana y a ti que está en el comedor, nosotras salimos temprano pero pueden desayunar cuando quieran —la rubia le sonrió para después abrir el cajón del buró de dónde miro aquel folder, pero tomó las llaves sobre el y volvió a cerrar el cajón —nos veremos más tarde —Luna asintió con una leve sonrisa a lo que Serena salió de la habitación con tomando su bolso de la silla que estaba frente al tocador.

Serena bajó hasta la sala mientras revisaba que tuviera todo en el bolso, al elevar la mirada notó a Rini y Hotaru preparadas junto a Lili quién estaba en la espalda de Rini sonriendo.

—¡Mira, hermana Serena! —Le llamó la pequeña entusiasmada —¡Rini me ha cargado a caballito!

—Muy bien —dijo Serena sonriendo —vengan, que es hora de irnos —ella tomó las llaves las cuales sacudió haciendo un sonido para después dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Este auto estaba aquí ayer? —Preguntó Rini asombrada mientras Serena abría las puertas.

—Llegó está madrugada, lo han traído desde Estados Unidos —le respondió acercándose a ella y tomando a Lili en brazos para introducirla en la parte trasera del coche en una silla para niños —bien, señorita —se dirigió a ella —ya conoce las reglas, nada de movimientos bruscos, nada de intentar quitarse el seguro, nada de protestar a medio camino y...

—¡Ser buena niña! —Completó con una sonrisa, Serena rió levemente para después darle un beso en la frente y salir de la parte trasera.

—¿En serio es tuyo el auto? —Insistió Rini provocando que Serena se riera.

—Anden, entren ya —les indicó con cierta burla a lo que ambas se subieron y después lo hizo Serena —coloquense los cinturones —les ordenó a la vez que encendía el motor.

—¿Sabes manejar? —Le preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad.

—Soy casi tan buena como Haruka, no tienen que preocuparse —respondió Serena con tranquilidad comenzando a conducir saliendo de la avenida.

Serena había logrado que Rini y Lili comenzarán sus clases ese día a lo que ella se retiró marcando las diez de la mañana en su celular, cuando conducía miro de rojo el parque #10 a lo que se detuvo y pensó durante unos segundos tomarse un respiro en ese lugar que hace algún tiempo recurría con cotidianidad.

La rubia caminó por los senderos con calma mientras veía a algunas personas hacer ejercicio, algunos pequeños niños jugar al lado de sus madres o de dueños con sus mascotas dándoles un paseo a lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al estar rodeada de aquellos eventos como antes era.

Serena llegó hasta debajo de un árbol dónde colocó su mano sintiendo la suave brisa mañanera contra su rostro.

—Sin duda hay más árboles de los que había la ultima vez —murmuró maravillada.

—Se encargaron de cuidar más el parque desde que te fuiste —dijo una voz a su espalda que la hizo voltear rápidamente encontrándose con la figura de Darien.

—Vaya, fuiste muy silencioso que no sentí tu llegada —le dijo Serena sonriendo con gracia.

—Entonces significa que he podido darle una sorpresa a la princesa que ha llenado de sorpresas a todos —le contestó Darien de forma orgullosa haciendo que Serena se riera mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Vamos, no me digas princesa —dijo Serena riendo aún —es extraño que mis guerreras usen ese término y tú igual lo hagas.

—Despues de todo eres una princesa, es lógico que se dirigen a ti de esa manera —la rubia hizo un puchero a ese comentario —pero si yo lo digo es por cariño.

—Si tú lo dices, mi príncipe —se burló Serena con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se miraban a los ojos por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos, ambos azules transmitían ese anhelo y recuerdo ante el tiempo separados. —¿Qué te parece ir a sentarnos? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso me parece bien —le respondió Darien con una sonrisa.

Ante la afirmativa ambos caminaron hacia una de las bancas del parque donde se sentaron lado a lado logrando tener una visión abierta de lo que ocurría en el parque.

—Viendo bien —Serena giro su rostro a Darien después de haber estado observando a unos niños jugar —cambiaste demasiado en tu estancia en Estados Unidos —sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Lo hice para bien o para mal? —Le preguntó con cierta coquetería que hizo al pelinegro reír.

—Lo hiciste para bien, Serena —le respondió él con dulzura, un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena y algún tipo de sentimiento de culpa.

—La verdad, te extrañe mucho —le dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa colocando sus dedos sobre los de él.

—Eres una persona admirable —Darien enlazo sus dedos con los de ella —me alegra demasiado que hayas vuelto.

—¿Soy admirable? —Cuestionó Serena con una sonrisa ladina —bueno, me agrada que digan cosas geniales de mi —dijo con orgullo provocando que Darien riera un poco.

—¿Cómo iniciaste en el modelaje y diseño? —Le preguntó él con interés.

—Sucedió por sugerencia de Brii, ella me involucró y termine por aceptar todo lo que rodea ese mundo —comentó con una sonrisa que después se borró —al menos de esa manera pude sentirme un poco liberada —susurró lo último con cierta melancolía.

—¿Liberada? —Cuestionó Darien mirándola preocupado por el reflejo de tristeza que había en su mirada.

—No, olvida eso —repuso Serena rápidamente —pero cuenta ¿Estas trabajando a caso en el hospital central? —Preguntó con una sonrisa la cual Darien correspondió al notar que ella quiso cambiar el tema.

—Por supuesto, he tenido una especialización con honores y tienes ante ti a un médico que es categorizado como de los mejores —le respondió a modo de alarde que hizo reír a Serena.

—Eso me parece fantástico, me alegra mucho que tengas tanto éxito —expresó con alegría sincera abrazando de improviso al pelinegro el cual correspondió el gesto para separarse unos segundos después —me alegra que estés tan centrado en tu sueño.

—Eso sólo es una parte de lo que eres mi sueño, princesa —dijo él colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella y la acarició con su pulgar.

—¿Es así? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina —¿Cuál podría ser la otra parte?

—Nuestro futuro juntos —le respondió él provocando que Serena sintiera el frío recorrerla para despues alejarse del contacto de Darien llevando su mirada hacia los niños que jugaban.

—El futuro es fácil de cambiar, cada acción funciona en cadena de tal forma que el futuro no está dado por sentado —argumentó en un susurro.

—¿A que te refieres con todo eso? —Cuestionó Darien un poco preocupado ante aquel argumento de Serena la cual se devolvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me refiero a nada, sólo no le prestes atención —respondió Serena desviando su mirada de nuevo.

—Esas palabras parecieran que tienen un transfondo que estás dándole la vuelta —dijo Darien con seriedad.

—Tengo entendido que me darían tiempo ¿No? —Cuestionó Serena mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

—Tienes razón, te daré tu tiempo, sólo que me produce cierta incertidumbre lo que has dicho —enunció tomando la mano de Serena para mirarla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, perdón por haberte alarmado —se disculpó ella sonriendole con dulzura.

—Esta bien, es asunto superado —le dijo él correspondiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no te estaré retrasando para tu trabajo? —Le preguntó ella con una media sonrisa a la vez que alzaba su ceja.

—Mi turno comienza a las once —le comunicó él.

—Darien —dijo ella mirando su celular —cariño, son las diez con cincuenta —le informó riendo un poco.

—Vaya que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido —confesó él tomando su celular de su bolsillo checando la hora.

—Espero tengas un buen turno de trabajo —le deseó ella acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Te veré en otro momento, cuídate —le dijo él retirándose dejándola sola.

Serena suspiró sentándose de nuevo en la banca, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados escuchando sólo a los niños por unos segundos para después abrirlos de nuevo.

—El futuro no está dado por sentado... —Susurró para ella misma y miró por el rabillo del ojo —Haruka y Michiru ¿Cuanto tiempo más se mantendrán sin salir? —Cuestionó con un tono de curiosidad haciendo que ambas figuras salieran de entre unos árboles cercanos.

— ¿Sabias que estábamos aquí? —Le preguntó Michiru asombrada mientras se acercaban a ella.

—Claro que si ¿Pero qué les parece si vamos a un lugar a platicar? —Les preguntó sonriendo.

—Me parece bien, cabeza de bombón —apoyó Haruka su idea.

—Vamos a nuestro departamento —le sugirió Michiru.

—Iremos en mi auto —indicó Haruka caminando al frente de Serena.

Serena simplemente las siguió en silencio.

[…]


	16. Una conversación con las Outhers

Serena subió al auto de Haruka a la parte trasera junto a la ventana de la izquierda observando lo demás pasar mientras avanzaban en dirección al departamento de ellas.

Michiru y Haruka observaron a Serena a través del espejo retrovisor a escasos momentos.

—¿Acaso desean preguntar algo? —Les preguntó Serena con seriedad mirándolas por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué deberíamos preguntar? —Cuestionó Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguro que su pregunta principal es relacionada a Brittany ¿No es así? —Serena suspiro —puedo responder, se los aseguro pero creo que podríamos llegar a su departamento donde está Setsuna para hablar de ello.

—¿Enserio vas a responder esa pregunta? —Michiru giro un poco para mirarla —creímos que algunas cosas no nos las contarías hasta más adelante.

—Puedo contarles algunas, Michiru —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa —quizás no les cuente toda la historia pero puedo decirles cosas clave —con eso la conversación término dando paso al silencio por el resto del camino hasta llegar al departamento.

Pronto llegaron al departamento donde Serena bajo del auto analizando el lugar, sin duda ellas se mudaron a una nueva zona, la pareja tomó la delantera a lo que ella les siguió por detrás hasta llegar a su sección donde Michiru abrió la puerta.

—Adelante, eres bienvenida —le dijo Michiru con cortesía a lo que Serena asintió caminando al interior.

—Vayamos a la sala, cabeza de bombón —Serena la siguió donde las tres tomaron asiento y Setsuna llegó a la sala.

—Es bueno verla, princesa —se dirigió a ella Setsuna tomando asiento junto a ellas.

—Me alegra verte, Setsuna —le respondió Serena checando su celular para después guardarlo.

—¿No desea algo de beber? —Le preguntó la morena por cortesía pero la rubia negó con una sonrisa.

—Este departamento es hermoso —dijo Serena mirando el lugar con detalle —¿Cuánto tienen viviendo aquí? —Les preguntó con interés.

—Tenemos dos años viviendo en este lugar —le respondió Michiru.

—Nos mudamos a esta localización debido a que se encontraba más cerca de todos los demás, no queríamos estar tan apartadas después de que... —Setsuna paró de inmediato evitando lo último que diría.

—Además de que Hotaru entraría a estudiar a la escuela en la que ésta ya que había sido becada —agregó Haruka al notar a lo que se refería su compañera.

—Lo hicieron para estar al tanto si había alguna señal mía ¿Verdad? —Aseguró Serena con seriedad mirando a un punto donde visualizo la repisa del televisor donde había una foto de ella con las Outhers.

—Así es, queríamos estar cerca por si algo surgía, así estaríamos a tiempo —enunció Setsuna.

—No tengo mucho tiempo en el modelaje, seguro lo sabrán por entrevistas o informes que salieron ante el "boom" de la popularidad de Brittany y mía —les dijo Serena —inicie como una total novata hace dos años y medio, pasé por algunas lecciones como postura, forma de caminar, la manera de hablar, pase a llevar una dieta balanceada y de más —sonrió con cierta burla ante el recuerdo —el caso es, que Brittany había sido la que se había inscrito para las pruebas y no perdió el tiempo en involucrarme en contra de mi voluntad, yo en ese entonces estaba pasando por algunas cosas... Nada agradables —habia tomado una pausa ante lo último dicho lo cual la dejo pensativa, detalle que las presentes notaron —decidí resignarme a lo que tome la prueba con ella la cual pasamos juntos y eso conlleva a que me llenarán de clases, recuperar las clases que perdí de la preparatoria del último año, postura, modales y lenguaje —suspiró —pasamos la siguiente fase y después otra más, al final fuimos aceptadas para comenzar a modelar en eventos pequeños pero de alguna forma comenzamos a llamar demasiado la atención juntas a lo que la atención empezó a estar más sobre nosotras —sonrió ladinamente —debido a la influencia que estaba teniendo el modelaje comencé a dibujar diseños, como trajes para hombre, vestidos de gala para mujeres, trajes para niñas y de más, todo eso en una libreta en los descansos que me daban después de ensayar en la pasarela —su teléfono vibró a lo que lo saco de su bolso y miró la pantalla —en algún punto una de las diseñadoras le llamó la atención un vestido que estaba dibujando, me hizo una serie de preguntas y revisó mi cuadernillo sólo para decirme que sería mi maestra para diseñar ropa propia sin que afectará mi trabajo de modelo o las clases que tomaba, fue muy agotador y pesado pero el cansancio valió la pena —dijo orgullosa mirando a las demás. —Por eso es que soy tanto modelo como diseñadora.

—¿Y como conociste a Brittany? —Le preguntó Michiru.

—La conocí por un pequeño incidente que tuvimos entre ambas —respondió Serena sintiendo su celular de nuevo vibrar pero lo ignoró —ella y yo cruzamos caminos justo en la misma semana que llegue a Estados Unidos —una pequeña sonrisa con un toque de melancolía se formó en sus labios —mis padres necesitaron salir del departamento dónde nos hospedamos aquellos días, ellos tenían que arreglar unos asuntos a lo que me dejaron sola en el lugar, pero me conocen, me aburrí a tal grado que me importó muy poco no conocer la ciudad y salí a caminar por el alrededor —se rió ante el recuerdo —juro que no creí perderme pero lo hice, traté por mi propia cuenta encontrar el camino que había tomado para estar en donde estaba pero parecía que incluso me perdía más y ¡No sabía nada de inglés! —Expresó con burla hacia sí misma a lo que las presentes se rieron —¡¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió salir si sabía que no podría hablar con alguien?! —Cuestionó con gracia —el asunto es, que en una de esas que estaba caminando choque con alguien y me disculpe, claro que aunque no me entendiera no quería parecer grosera, pero sin embargo me sorprendí mucho cuando esa persona me contestó y me entendió, no saben la alegría que sentí ante ello —dijo con alivio —esa chica fue muy amable conmigo desde ese momento, me ayudó a llegar al departamento, después de eso nos volvimos a encontrar en una cafetería a lo que comenzamos a hablar y terminamos siendo amigas por extraña coincidencia del destino.

—¿Qué hay de Liliana? —Le preguntó Setsuna al recordar a la vivaz pequeña.

—Ella es Liliana Tsukino Haruno, podría decirse que Brittany y yo tenemos su custodia total por su madre —les comentó Serena —ella es prácticamente nuestra hermana adoptiva de la que conocí a sus padres cuando estaba ya estaba mucho mejor establecida en el modelaje, bueno, conocí mas a su madre específicamente —bajo su mirada al celular notando otro mensaje llegar —la madre de Liliana se llamaba Carmen a la cual conocí cuando llegue a su cafetería donde su esposo, el señor Jorge era el dueño, resultó que ella derramó café accidentalmente en una prenda que traía, la verdad Carmen se asustó mucho ante el "error" que cometió y más cuando el señor Jorge le gritó tanto frente a empelados como clientes exigiéndole que me pidiera perdón de rodillas —aquello provocó que Serena hiciera una mueca y frunciera el ceño ante el recuerdo —prácticamente detuve a Carmen de hacer semejante cosa ya que no era nada necesario, incluso me dirigí al dueño diciéndole que sólo era una bendita prenda que podía ser remplazada, pero que el daño que provocó al gritarle así a su esposa no podía ser reparado tan fácil y fue justo cuando Liliana llegó al encuentro de su madre, supongo que habría escuchado a su padre gritarle —una mirada de nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos —después de todo eso por alguna extraña razón empecé a ir más seguido a ese café dónde siempre platicaba con Carmen y jugaba con Lili, de hecho Brii después de un tiempo me acompaño y fácilmente se acopló con ellas. —Pronto una tristeza la embargo haciéndola sentir incómoda. —Pero cuando menos lo pensé, empecé a notar que ella tenía golpes en el cuerpo, como si la hubieran maltratado, yo le preguntaba que pasaba y ella evadía el tema siempre que podía. Hasta que un día, unos policías llegaron a mi casa para hablar conmigo —Serena suspiró pesadamente y fijo su vista al techo mientras cerraba sus puños con una gran fuerza —fueron a decirme que Carmen había muerto, al parecer su esposo la maltrataba y ese día habían discutido mucho al punto de que él... —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, las mujeres solo miraban atentas a la chica y cierta pena por lo que sabían que venía —yo no entendía el "porqué" me habían dicho eso, me lo decían ya que al parecer Carmen había dejado como un tipo de veredicto que decía, que si en caso de que a ella le pasara algo, cedía la total custodia de Lili a mi, quedando yo como su total tutora, ya que Carmen no tenía familia y la familia de jorge nunca la quiso —sintió como sus ojos ardían ante las ganas de llorar que tenia. —Yo acepte la custodia y me convertí en su hermana política, en este asunto también se involucró Brii y por tanto las dos nos volvimos sus hermanas. —Finalizó abriendo los ojos y volteando a verlas logrando relajarse un poco ante aquel recuerdo, después dirigió su mirada al celular observando la hora —ya es un poco tarde ¿No creen? Necesito recoger a las chicas.

—Vamos, entonces te llevaré, cabeza de bombón —dijo Haruka levantandose de su lugar siendo imitada después por las otras.

—Puedes dejarme en el mismo parque, deje mi auto allá —le dijo Serena tomando su bolso.

—Entonces allá te llevaré —le respondió Haruka con una sonrisa —Michiru, Setsuna ¿Me esperarían aquí?

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Nos veremos pronto, princesa —le despidió Setsuna a lo que Serena asintio para después salir junto a Haruka.

Ambas subieron al auto de la rubia ceniza quién lo puso en marcha enseguida estando pronto en la carretera, Serena había tomado el asiento del copiloto y miró se reojo a Haruka.

—Michiru no se molestara ¿Cierto?- pregunto en tono burlón la rubia —éste es su lugar después de todo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que lo haga —le respondió Haruka riendo levemente.

—Haruka... —le llamó Serena poniendo atención al frente.

—¿Qué un sucede, cabeza de bombón?

—Si los demás les preguntan algo, son libres de decirles lo que yo les dije —le dijo mientras le sonreía a la pelo corto sonrisa la cual también correspondió.

—Por supuesto —afirmó la rubia ceniza correspondiendo su sonrisa a lo que ambas después guardaron silencio en el camino al parque.

[…]

Un desconocido lugar se abrió de pronto ante nuestros ojos dejando ver a Nebula quién se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

—Lo siento mí señora no pude traerle a la princesa de la Luna —habló Nebula estando de rodillas frente a la figura de una mujer.

—¡¿Cómo que no pudiste?! —Exclamó la desconocida figura con gran furia.

—Es que... Sailor Earth interfirió —respondió mordiendo su labio con fuerza.

—¡¿Y no pudiste con solo una?! —Le preguntó exasperada la mujer —¿Sabes? Me estas dejando muy en claro que no me sirves.

—L-le aseguró que a la próxima se la traeré —aseguró temiendo por lo que podría pasarle.

—Más te vale, ya que ella debe de saber del paradero de la persona que buscamos y si no, pues de todas formas nos ayudará ¡Así que espero que no vuelvas a fallar!

—No señora... —Susurró Nebula con la mirada en el suelo.

—Sal de aquí, ya no te quiero ver —con esto Nebula se fue. —Pronto, muy pronto la encontraré y todo habrá acabado —dijo la figura desconocida sonriendo con malicia.

[…]


	17. ¡Ellas se quedan más tiempo con Serena!

Haruka logró aparcar cerca de donde Serena había estacionado su auto a lo que ambas se miraron entre si en cuanto la rubia ceniza apagó el motor.

—Desde aquí puedo ir sola, Haruka —le dijo Serena como si leyera los pensamientos de su amiga —no necesito que me acompañes hasta el auto.

—¿De qué hablas? Te escoltaré hasta el auto y punto —le dijo Haruka de forma demandante que hizo a Serena reírse —además con eso de que apareció un enemigo así que no estaré tranquila hasta que te vea marcharte.

—Tranquila, podré estar bien si acaso ese enemigo decide cruzarse en mi camino —le dijo Serena con dulzura y cierto pesar —lo último que quiero es que tú te vayas a arriesgar a hacer algo imprudente por querer protegerme, corres mucho peligro al no poderte transformar.

—Tú eres la que importa más que yo y lo sabe, princesa —Serena le sonrió con tristeza al notar lo serias que sonaban sus palabras —yo soy una guardiana y yo debo sacrificarme antes de que a usted le suceda algo.

—Odio que digas ese tipo de cosas —le dijo Serena con una triste sonrisa colocando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia ceniza —ustedes no son algún tipo de objeto o escudo que deba ser usado para salvaguardar mi vida, quizás mis palabras se contradigan con las acciones que he hecho, pero cada uno de ustedes son algo muy importante para mí que me dolería perder.

—Y tú eres alguien que nos dolería volver a perderte teniéndote tan cerca —le respondió Haruka separándose del tacto de la joven y saliendo del auto —la escoltaré a su auto y punto, bella dama —Serena suspiro resignada y salió del auto para después caminar junto a ella.

—Dejaré que usted me acompañe, mi querida escolta —le replicó ella con burla a lo que Haruka frunció el ceño a lo que Serena enlazo su brazo al de ella —esta bien, dejemos los juegos de lado, mi querida escolta —dijo aquel seudónimo con tono dulce provocando que la rubia ceniza se riera.

Ambas llegaron al auto de Serena donde la susodicha abrió la puerta del piloto donde lanzó su bolso hasta el asiento del copiloto para después voltear con Haruka.

—Podría desafiarle un día a una carrera, mi querida escolta —le dijo Serena con un toque de arrogancia —puedo asegurar que le ganaría sin sudar siquiera —alardeó provocando que Haruka alzará una ceja mientras la miraba con diversión.

—Quisiera ver que intentará ganarme, querida dama —refutó Haruka con diversión para después ambas comenzar a reír.

—Te aseguro que después sabrán lo que falta de la historia —le aseguró Serena con una sonrisa a lo que Haruka asintió.

—Por nosotros está bien, cabeza de bombón —le respondió Haruka —además de eso...

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ante su frase cortada.

—Me disculpo si de alguna forma hemos hecho que recordarás algo que no querías.

—No hay problema con eso —le dijo Serena despreocupada —nos vemos después, Haruka —se despidió de ella para subir al auto y después marcharse.

Una vez logró ver salir de su campo de visión al auto, Haruka suspiro y tomó su celular en donde marco un número telefónico.

— _Perdón por tardar en contestar_ —habló desde el otro lado de la línea Rei — _estoy saliendo de una reunión de la universidad_ —comentó — _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—Por favor reúne a todos en el templo, deseo que hablemos de un asunto que nos contó cabeza de bombón a mi, a Michiru y Setsuna —dijo Haruka caminando hacia su auto.

— _¿Debo reunir también a Andrew, Molly... Todos ellos?_ —Preguntó Rei con seriedad.

—Así es, será mejor que todos escuchen de lo que trataremos —respondió Haruka con seriedad subiendo a su auto y encendiendo el motor.

— _Entendido, nos reuniremos dentro de tres horas entonces_ —con eso Rei le colgó la llamada y Haruka comenzó a conducir en dirección a su departamento.

Nebula suspiro frustrada y dio un fuerte golpe en la pared de aquel pasillo desconocido para el espectador.

— _No sé cómo diablos esa pequeña sabandija puede escaparse de mis manos todas las ocasiones_ —chasqueo su lengua irritada — _si fallo de nuevo seguro la jefa se molestara mucho y es creíble que no me de otra oportunidad_ —se llevo el pulgar a su boca para morder su uña — _la he atacado desde Estados Unidos y simplemente tiene una estúpida suerte para escabullirse que me irrita_ —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar — _si quiero que esto funcione debo crear un plan factible que me vaya garantizar que podré tomarla_ —paró en seco y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios — _y podríamos utilizar algo que de verdad la afecte para ello._

Serena seguía conduciendo mientras en la parte trasera venían Hotaru, Rini y Lili conversando animadas de su día en la escuela mientras las escuchaba con una sonrisa cuidando de no distraerse del volante.

—Hermana Serena —la rubia miró a Lili a través del retrovisor con una sonrisa —¿Hermana Brii vendrá a comer? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, querida —le respondió mientras activaba la direccional para dar vuelta —la hermana Brii mando un mensaje avisando que no podría llegar a comer con nosotras debido a que llegara un poco tarde —la pequeña hizo una mueca para después comenzar a hablar con Rini — _y pensar que quizás mañana yo tampoco llegue a casa temprano... Es lo malo de tener empleo tan joven, quizás estaría cursando mi penúltimo año en la universidad en la carrera de diseño_ —suspiro estacionándose frente a la casa —tengan cuidado al bajar —les dijo Serena al ver como rápidamente Rini salió a quien después le siguió Hotaru quién saco con rapidez a Lili del asiento de niños y corrieron a la entrada — _creo que quieren llegar a comer y no he preparado nada_ —sonrió nerviosa — _debí volver antes para tener preparado algo, tendré que hacerles algo rápido o pedir comida_ —pensó bajando del auto para después buscar las llaves en su bolso y abrir a lo que las otras tres entraron corriendo.

—¡Nos vamos a dar un baño! —Comunicó Rini mientras tomaba a Lili en sus brazos y subía con rapidez las escaleras detrás de Hotaru.

—¡Tengan cuidado al subir! —Les regañó la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de sí —bien, al parecer podré cocinarles algo —se dijo con cierta ironía entrando a la cocina donde se lavo para comenzar a sacar unos ingredientes.

—Bienvenida —Serena miro por el rabillo del ojo a Diana entrar junto a Luna a lo que les sonrió.

—Gracias, pienso hacer un curry rápido para todas, les serviré la comida una vez termine —informó ella comenzando a cocinar a lo que Diana y Luna salieron dándole espacio.

Serena logró terminar de hacer el curry el cuál sirvió rápidamente a la mesa para todas ellas, les sirvió a Diana y Luna para después entrar de nuevo a la cocina donde abrió una de las repisas más altas de donde movió un paquete de servilletas viendo detrás unos frascos y cajetillas de pastillas, tomó un par en específico las cuales abrió y se llevó a la boca para pasarlas con agua. Al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras Serena rápidamente escondió de nuevo los envases, colocó de nuevo las servilletas donde estaban y cerró la repisa para después dirigirse al comedor.

—¿Se han secado el cabello? —Les preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido al encontrarlas sentadas a la mesa.

—Si, todas y cada una —respondió Rini con orgullo haciendo reír a Serena quien miro de reojo como Luna y Diana comenzaban a comer de su plato.

—Bien, sería bueno que comenzáramos a comer —les dijo Serena sentándose a la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron las cuatro al unísono para después comenzar a degustar la comida.

Una ves terminaron Serena se levantó a rejuntar los platos y miró a Lili

—¿Tienes tarea, señorita? —Le preguntó mientras juntaba todos los platos en una hilera, la pequeña asintió —entonces suba a su habitación por tú mochila a hacerla y si necesitas ayuda me la puedes pedir ¿va? —Lili asintió con una sonrisa para después levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la segunda planta —¿Ustedes no tienen tarea? Deberían subir a mi habitación y hacerla, más tarde llevaré a Hotaru al departamento y puedo llevarte con Darien si quieres, Rini —se dirigió a ellas llevando los platos al fregadero de la cuna oara después volver a la mesa y juntar los vasos.

—Nosotras queríamos preguntarte algo —le dijo Rini a lo que Serena se detuvo unos instantes y les prestó atención.

—Pueden decirme —afirmó la rubia al ver cierta pizca de duda en ambas jóvenes.

—¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? —Le preguntó Hotaru con un poco de pena a lo que Serena les sonrió.

—Son bienvenidas a quedarse, pero eso si, mi trabajo amerita que cierta concentración así que el ático está prohibido cuando trabajo —les amenazó de manera juguetona a lo que ellas asintieron sonriendo —también deberán tenerle un ojo encima al torbellino de Liliana, necesitarán ayudarme con ella.

—¡Pan comido! —Dijeron ambas al unísono con una sonrisa a lo que Serena rió un poco para después tomar los vasos.

—Ciertamente deseo mi habitación así que dormirán en el... —Serena detuvo sus palabras unos segundos mirando fijamente los vasos en sus manos con un sentimiento indescifrable que confundió a las jóvenes —se quedarán en el cuarto que era de mis padres, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos.

—¿Pero acaso no hay pertenencias de ellos ahí? —Le preguntó Rini con cierta preocupación temiendo ser imprudente.

—Descuida ese cuarto quedo desocupado hace un tiempo —respondió con cierta melancolía en su voz y rápidamente se fue a la cocina donde dejo los vasos en el fregadero para devolverse con las más jóvenes cambiando su semblante —pueden instalarse de una vez y sería bueno que le dieran aviso a los demás —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—De hecho nos reuniremos con ellos dentro de un rato —comentó Hotaru.

—Pues más vale que hagan sus deberes o les aseguro que si no los tienen terminados ninguna saldrá —les advirtió con una sonrisa ladina provocando que ambas chicas se vieran entre si para después correr a la segunda planta para hacer sus tareas a una gran velocidad haciendo que Serena riera por lo bajo y se adentrara a la cocina donde comenzó a lavar los trastes.

Luna apareció en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina a lo que Serena le sonrió.

—¡Hola, Luna! —Le saludó con ánimos.

—Veo que eres más responsable —comentó la gata con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Sólo un poquito —respondió la rubia juguetona —¿Iras con ellas? —Le preguntó sin dejar de lavar.

—Si, alguien debe ver que no se metan en problemas.

—Por favor, vuelvan temprano las cuatro —le pidió la rubia colocando los platos lavados en el escurridero.

—Yo me encargo, Serena —le aseguró la gata quién miro como aparecían detrás de ellas Rini y Hotaru con Diana en brazos de la primera.

—Tengan cuidado —les dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido a lo que más dos jóvenes asintieron para después salir de la casa con ambas gatas — _estoy segura que la reunión es para contar lo que relate_ —pensó con tranquilidad.

Serena salió de la cocina encontrándose con Lili a lo que le sonrió al verla con un cuaderno en sus manos.

[…]


	18. Respuestas sobre Sailor Earth

Serena se encontraba en el ático junto a Lili, la rubia tenía en sus manos una tableta donde con una pluma para la pantalla reajustaba el diseño de un traje sentada en una silla frente a una mesa de vidrio.

—¿Puedo comer galletas más tarde? —Preguntó Lili dejando su muñeca de lado por unos segundos.

—Me parece bien, pero lo haremos después de la cena —respondió Serena con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba los lentes que tenía puestos hasta ese momento.

—¿Mañana debes trabajar? —Hizo otra pregunta pero esta vez haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que trabajaré mañana —le respondió colocando la tableta sobre la mesa —pero Brittany estará cuidando de ti junto a Amitie —comentó levantándose de donde estaba sentada y estirarse.

—¿Cuando iremos al parque de diversiones? —Preguntó la pequeña con desánimo.

—Perdona, cariño —le dijo Serena con cierta pena —sabes lo que implica que Brittany y yo seamos reconocidas en el medio social —se acercó a la pequeña la cual cargó en sus brazos —no podemos salir con tanta facilidad debido a la atención que podemos atraer en un lugar tan concurrido —la pequeña agachó la mirada con tristeza. —Pero, quizás si nos disfrazamos Brittany y yo como la vez del cumpleaños de Marie, podríamos salir a divertirnos.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Exclamó Lili emocionada a lo que Serena asintió con una sonrisa —¡Genial! —la pequeña abrazo por el cuello a Serena quién rió durante algunos segundos hasta que el sonido del teléfono en la planta baja captó su atención.

—Venga, sigue jugando con tus muñecas mientras yo contesto —le dijo a Lili dejándola en el suelo de nuevo para salir rápidamente de ese lugar y bajar las escaleras, Serena llegó hasta el teléfono el cual contestó. —Llama a la residencia Tsukino ¿Con quién hablo?

— _¿Serena? —_ La rubia sonrió ladinamente al reconocer la voz — _¿Hablo contigo?_

—Con ella misma hablas, Amy —le confirmó —¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

— _Estamos todos reunidos hablando de unos asuntos y hemos pensado ir a cenar al Crown ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?_

—Por mi esta bien —respondió mirando el reloj de la pared —dame media hora para arreglarme y arreglar a Lili, los encontraré allá —informó desviando la mirada del reloj.

— _Entendido, te estaremos esperando allá —_ afirmó Amy con cierta felicidad para después cortar la llamada.

Serena colocó el teléfono en su lugar para después dirigirse a la cocina donde abrió el estante más alto y checo algunos frascos para después volver a cerrar la alacena y llevarse con ella los frascos a la planta alta, entró a su habitación donde tomó su bolso metiendo los tres frascos entre un pañuelo envolviéndolos para luego cerrarlo y dirigirse a su armario de donde saco una muda de ropa.

—¡Lili! —Le gritó Serena desde su habitación para esperar unos segundos escuchando a la pequeña entrar. —saldremos así que más vale señorita que no pelee conmigo por la ropa —le advirtió acercándose a ella para tomarla en brazos y después dirigirse a la habitación de la niña dónde la sentó sobre la cama y se dirigió al armario sacándole una muda de ropa.

—¡Vamos a salir! ¡Qué bien! —Festejó la pequeña a la vez que Serena comenzaba a cambiarla de ropa.

[…]

Serena conducía el auto mirando por momentos a Lili a través del espejo retrovisor, la rubia tenía un gorro gris a juego y usaba sus lentes de trabajo para pasar un poco desapercibida.

—No me gusta ese pantalón —protestó la pequeña Lili sacudiendo su muñeca a lo que Serena enarco su ceja sonriendo con diversión.

—Me gusta mi ropa ¿Qué tienen tu y Brittany en contra de ella? —Cuestionó con diversión haciendo a Lili reír.

Pronto Serena aparcó en el estacionamiento del lugar para despues bajar del auto y bajar a Lili.

—Tal parece que se ve un poco solo en estas horas —susurró Serena tomando de la mano a Lili quién miraba con curiosidad el lugar — _de seguro Andrew despacho temprano a sus clientes y dejo el lugar para nosotros_ —sonrió rodando los ojos para después caminar hacia la entrada.

—¡Comeremos con amigos, hermana Serena! —Exclamó la pequeña apuntando a la izquierda de la entrada a lo que Serena dirigió su mirada a ese punto visualizando a los demás sentados a las mesas conversando.

—¡Ey, Serena! —Le llamó Molly enérgica sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Deberían sentarse —les invitó Mina a lo que ambas se dirigieron a la mesa.

—Hola a todos —les saludó Serena.

—¡Hola! —Saludó Lili con energía sonriendo.

—¡Anda, toma asiento! —Le insistió Mina a lo que Serena se sentó a la orilla de la mesa adjunta en que estaban Rini y las Outhers.

—Hermana Serena... —La rubia le miro con curiosidad ante el balanceo de adelante hacia atrás de la pequeña con los pies de puntillas.

—¿Qué sucede, Lili? —Le preguntó con dulzura.

—¿Puedo jugar con Diana? —Preguntó mirando a la mencionada que le miro atenta, Serena rió levemente.

—Debes preguntarle a ella, no a mí —le contestó Serena a lo que la pequeña se acercó a la gata colocándose de cuclillas del suelo.

—¿Puedes jugar conmigo, Diana? —Le preguntó la pequeña provocando que la felina volteara a verla.

—No te preocupes, Lili conoce que ustedes son tres gatos que hablan —le informó mirando a Luna y Artemis de reojo quienes miraban la escena asombrados.

—Si, podemos jugar —le respondió Diana con timidez.

—¡Genial! ¡Ven, Diana! —Exclamó caminando junto a la felina a otras mesas donde comenzo a hablar con ella.

Serena de pronto rompió aquel extraño silencio que se habia formado con su risa.

—No espere que se sorprendieran tanto —les dijo la rubia con diversión.

—Es que es... —Murmuró Luna observando a Diana jugar con Lili.

—Increíble —acompletó Artemis la frase de Luna.

—¿Cómo es que ella sabe que ellos hablan? —Le preguntó Darien aún asombrado.

—Fácil, porque se lo conté —les contestó Serena con naturalidad. —Pero descuiden, ella sabe guardar muy bien secretos.

—Eso de verdad fue inesperado —comentó Michiru.

—¿De qué otras cosas es consciente? —Preguntó Lita a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Serena de manera muy atenta.

—Técnicamente conoce toda la historia —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—¡¿De que fuiste sailor Moon?! —Cuestionó Rei de forma alarmada.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Serena con seriedad.

—¿Y también tiene conocimiento de las demás Sailor? —Preguntó la pelirrosa mirando a Lili por el rabillo del ojo para después devolver su atención a su comida la cual tomó un bocado con Serena imitándola.

—Así es, Rini —respondió una vez pasó la comida y tomó el plato de Lili —Liliana, más vale que vengas a sentarte a comer —le llamó a la pequeña quién rápidamente dejo a Diana para sentarse a las piernas de Serena y comenzar a morder con rapidez su hamburguesa —con calma, señorita —le indicó la rubia tomando una servilleta para limpiar la mejilla de la meno. —Sólo que no le dije sus identidades civiles —agregó volviendo a la conversación.

—Te falto decirle y ya estaría completa la explicación —le dijo Darien seriamente.

—¿Y por qué se lo contó? —pidió saber Setsuna tomando un sorbo de malteada.

—¿A caso no es peligroso que lo sepa? —Preguntó Amy preocupada.

Serena suspiro con pesadez por ambas preguntas que le hicieron para luego mirar como Lili se dirigía de nuevo cln Diana dejando solo un pequeño pedazo de hamburguesa.

—Tuve que decírselo —enunció Serena con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de Lili. —Ya que un día nos atacaron a las tres y Brii no tuvo otra opción más que transformarse frente a nosotras —los demás le miraron sorprendidos. —Después de eso Liliana hizo muchas preguntas y pues tuve que contarle, ella prometió no decir nada así que no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, ya que Lili sabe que las promesas jamás se deben de romper.

—¿Y como fue que supiste que Brittany era una Sailor como las demás? —Preguntó Sammy llegando al lugar y sentándose al lado de Molly.

—Creo que haber saludado hubiera sido un poco cortés —le recriminó Serena a su hermano para después volver a la conversación. —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, en realidad lo supe dos semanas después de que llegué a Estados Unidos, ya que fue cuando apareció la tal Nebula, yo estaba acostumbrándome a las calles haciendo algunos encargos esos días, en uno de esos momentos ella interceptó estando sola, apareció como una mujer normal pero por alguna razón no me pareció de confianza, ella me trató de convencer de que la acompañará a cierto lugar pero yo me negué lo cual hizo que se transformará en su verdadera forma, traté de salir corriendo pero me acorraló, antes de que me atacará apareció Sailor Earth, al principio quede muy sorprendida, me preguntaba como podía ser que hubiera otra Sailor, ella empezó a luchar con Nebula, cuando la venció ella se acercó a mi, cuando lo hizo la pude ver mejor y sin saber la razón susurré el nombre de Brittany, cuando lo hice Earth solo sonrió y se destranformó enfrente mío, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era Brii, me explicó que ella y yo ya nos habíamos conocido en el Milenio de Plata, ya que ella era también una guardiana mía, solo que ella provenía de la tierra. Desde entonces ella me a estado cuidando de Nebula —de pronto sonrió de forma nostálgica y dijo —quizás fue por eso que desde el primer momento que nos conocimos le tuve tanta confianza.

—Pero ella... ¿Tiene sus recuerdos del pasado? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Si, ella recuerda varias cosas del Milenio de Plata —confirmó con seguridad.

—¿Ella era de la tierra? —Preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

—Así es Darien —afirmó la rubia. —Es una Sailor de la tierra, por ello su nombre de Scout.

—Eso es sorpresivo... —Susurró Hotaru sorpendida.

—¿Y acaso hay más Sailor? —Preguntó Molly con curiosidad.

—No diría "Sailor" exactamente —comentó Serena un poco pensativa.

—¿A que te refieres? —Ahora preguntó Unazaki interesada en aquel comentario.

—A que no sólo eran Sailor las que me protegían, Unazaki —contestó Serena —sino que también los hijos de los generales de los ejércitos de la luna también estaban al pendiente de mi junto a mi consejera.

—Pero todo eso no lo recordamos —murmuró Luna.

—¿Como puede ser posible? —Preguntó Artemis confundido.

—No han recordado aún Luna, Artemis, pero descuiden pronto lo harán —les aseguró con una sonrisa para después desviar su mirada a su celular notando la hora — disculpen, pero necesito ir a darle un baño a Lili —les comentó levantandose de la mesa haciendo antes los platos vacíos a un lado —Rini y Hotaru ¿Nos vamos? —Les preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Si, Serena! —respondieron ambas.

—Liliana, ven a despedirte que ya nos vamos —le llamó Serena a lo que la pequeña se acercó a ellos.

Diana subió a los brazos de Rini mientras Luna lo hizo con Hotaru, entonces la pequeña Lili tomó la mano de Serena y soltó un bostezo.

—Adiós a todos —se despidió somnolienta provocando que los demás le miraran con ternura, Serena rió por lo bajo y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Veo que te has cansado, traviesa —le susurró Serena al oído para después mirar a sus amigos —nos veremos después, mañana necesito llevar a este trio a la escuela y yo irme a la pasarela a una sesión para una revista —les informó caminando a la salida

Rini, Hotaru, Diana y Luna siguieron a Serena hasta el auto al cuál subieron y marcharon directo a casa.

Después de que se fueran ellas los demás también lo hicieron ya que tenían cosas que hacer, se despidieron y fueron a sus casas.

[…]


	19. Día de picnic y ¿Un ataque?

Serena se encontraba ese día en la cocina, preparaba unos empaderados teniendo una pequeña cesta de lado donde los estaba colocando.

—Iré con Lili al estudio, necesito recoger un contrato que olvidé —avisó Brittany quién traía un sombrero y unos lentes puestos entrando a la cocina dónde tomó un emparedado que Serena había hecho y lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Te había preguntado si quería y me dijiste que no! —Le reprochó Serena referente a los emparedados.

—Sólo he tomado uno, no llores —recriminó Brittany con burla.

—Me ha llevado tiempo pero estoy por acabarlos —susurró la rubia con un puchero —me tomaron desprevenida ayer que termine de trabajar —le comentó Serena mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Pues me parece bien que despues de casi dos semanas de que llegáramos puedas tener un tiempo con ellos —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que puedes acompañarnos ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Serena a la castaña quién palmeó el hombro de la rubia.

—Necesitas un tiempo con ellos, como los viejos tiempos —respondió para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengan cuidado, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Serena de ella quien salió de la cocina.

—¡Hasta luego, hermana Serena! —Exclamó la pequeña entrando corriendo a la cocina, Serena la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sé una buena niña, nos veremos más tarde —Liliana asintió para bajar de los brazos de Serena y correr con Brittany con quien después salió de casa, pasaron unos minutos cuando Hotaru y Rini entraron a la cocina.

—¿Ya casi terminas, Serena? —Le preguntó Hotaru mientras traía en sus brazos a Luna.

—¡Hay que irnos ya! —Exclamó Rini entusiasmada —ya quiero ir al parque para ver a Darien, con las clases, las tareas y todo eso no lo he visto mucho.

—Está bien, justo estoy por terminar —les aseguró guardando los últimos emparedados —sólo esperen un poco.

—¿Cuántos emparedados faltan? —Preguntó Luna con curiosidad observando la pequeña cesta.

—Técnicamente son los últimos, Luna. —Le respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

—Serena ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta? —Serena asintió a Rini ante sus palabras mientras les daba la espalda aún —¿Por qué no has tenido citas o encuentros con Darien como antes? —aquella pregunta hizo a Serena congelarse unos segundos para después volver a guardar los emparedados en la cesta.

—Bueno, no sólo con él —murmuró Hotaru mientras Luna bajaba de sus brazos —mas bien con la mayoría.

—Quizás porque estoy de alguna manera evitando dar respuestas completas —pensó la rubia con seriedad.

—¿Por qué callas, Serena? —Le cuestionó Rini quién acariciaba el lomo de Diana.

—Simplemente porque he estado ocupada con mi trabajo, justo ahora he firmado con algunas revistas, algunas pasarelas, además de que tengo la presentación del próximo mes de mi nueva línea —se justificó la rubia. — _Fabulosa excusa que das, Serena Tsukino_ —se reprendió mentalmente.

—Pero se supone que tienes tus tiempos libres, esos descansos que te otorgan a ciertas horas —argumentó Luna mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

— _Ya detengan este interrogatorio_ —pensó para después dar la vuelta hacia ellas y sonreír. —Tienes razón, quizá en mis tiempos libres salga con las chicas y con Darien, pero ahora vamos que necesito subir la canasta al auto así que las espero afuera —les dijo tomando la canasta y pasándolas de largo en dirección hacia fuera — _creo que lo segundo que más odio es mentir, pero de verdad necesito un respiro, ni siquiera he procesado aún de que volví a la casa de mi infancia_ —pensó Serena con tristeza colocando la canasta en el asiento del copiloto.

Hotaru fue la primera en salir de la casa junto a Luna, después de ellas fueron Rini y Diana.

—De alguna manera siento que ha estado evitando algo —murmuró Rini una vez subió al asiento de atrás con Hotaru y la felinas mientras Serena cerraba la puerta de la casa.

—Siento que hay algo que no nos está diciendo o no quiere comentar —musitó Luna mirando a la rubia.

—Creo que tiene sus motivos, después de todo es la princesa y ella sabe del porque de sus acciones —les dijo Hotaru.

—Tienes razón, además, su alteza seguro nos lo contará todo a su debido tiempo —apoyó Diana las palabras de Hotaru.

—La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho —murmuró Luna. —Cuando habla con nosotras lo hace de manera madura, como si se hubiera cerrado completamente a nosotros.

—Con el tiempo sabremos todo —consoló Diana a su futura madre, entonces Serena subió al auto.

—Bien, ya nos vamos —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa para arrancar el auto y comenzar a conducir en dirección al parque #10.

[…]

Nebula miraba con atención el espejo de la lúgubre habitación, a través de él observaba a Serena quién se encontraba aparcando en el parque.

—Así que va al parque y la chica que logra transformarse en Sailor no la acompaña —sonrió con malicia. —Eso suena a una oportunidad para confundir a la pequeña princesa.

Comenzó a reír con fuerza al tener un plan en mente que seguro... No llevaría a nada bueno.

[…]

Cuando Serena aparcó en el lugar, ella y las demás bajaron del auto para después caminar en dirección al lugar de encuentro donde todos se encontraban, incluso Serena notó el detalle que Nicolás estaba al lado de Rei curiosamente al acaramelados lo que hizo reír a la rubia internamente.

—Hola a todos —saludó Serena colocando la cesta de emparedados en el centro.

—Hasta que llegan —les dijo Rei con tono burlón.

—Por fin —musitó Mina. —Me estoy muriendo de hambre —reprochó Mina a lo que Serena rodó los ojos sonriendo.

—No eres la única, Mina —le recalcó Unazaki.

—¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? —Les pregunto Amy.

—¿Serena tuvo algo que ver? —Preguntó a modo de juego Lita.

—Creeme, ellas se tardaron en alistarse, Lita —comentó Serena riéndose.

—Y tú en preparar los emparedados —le refutó Rini.

—Aunque tuvimos algo de culpa ya que la interrumpimos —argumentó Hotaru por lo bajo.

—¿Ves? —Le dijo Serena a modo de triunfo a Rini.

¿De que lado estás, Hotaru? —Le reclamó la pelirrosa a su amiga a lo que todos se echaron a reír.

—Te descubrieron Rini —le dijo Darien sonriéndole.

Rini fue a sentarse al lado de Darien mientras Serena se limitó a sentarse al lado de Hotaru junto a las Outhers, a los demás se les hizo extraño eso, para ellos era raro que ella no quisiera estar con Darien y más si estuvieron tanto tiempo separados, incluso Darien lo notó, pero decidieron no decir nada.

—¿Qué les parece si comemos? —Preguntó Michiru rompiendo el ligero silencio que apareció. —Hoy no me desayune y tengo hambre.

—Sólo recuerda no mal pasarte, sirena —le dijo Haruka a la peliverde quien frunció el ceño.

—Hemos traído diferentes comidas, Serena —le informó Molly a su amiga —¿Estas en una dieta específica o algo así? —Le preguntó Molly a la rubia quien alzó sus hombros.

—Claro, soy modelo así que la necesito —respondió Serena —Pero puedo comer con moderación, además suelo tener una rutina de ejercicios así que no tengo problemas con comer —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues deberías seguirla, porque tú no conoces la palabra moderación —le dijo con burla Sammy.

—¿Y tú que sabes enano? —Le refutó con una sonrisa ladina y desafiándolo con la mirada —yo puedo comer como quiera, así que deberíamos comer ¿No? —Les dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y los demás asintieron.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y una que otra tontería, Serena en veces se reía o hacia un gesto de aprobación, tambien hablaron sobre modelaje y de que tenía Serena pensado en hacer para su próxima línea lo que ella explicaba sus ideas entusiasmada y en veces Mina, Molly y Michiru les daban consejos e ideas, estuvieron así hasta que de repente el cielo empezó a ponerse gris lo cual era raro y lo que generó que Serena tuviera un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, frente a ellos apareció Nebula.

Todos se pararon de donde estaban, las chicas dieron un paso al frente junto a Darien dejando a Serena, Molly, Kelvin, Unazaki, Andrew, Sammy y Nicolás atrás.

—¿Un picnic y no me invitaron? —Preguntó Nebula con sorna. —Que descortés es eso —dijo Nebula en un notorio fingido tono ofendido, Serena repentinamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa debido a su presencia, hacia mucho que ella no hacía aparición y ahora, sentia que tenía de alguna manera algo entre manos, en esos momentos pensó en que Sailor Earth no estaba ahí y que en un recurso desesperado debería de intervenir.

—Ahora si no les molesta, háganse a un lado que vengo por la princesa —les dijo Nebula con seriedad caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Ni pienses que te le acercaras, Nebula! —Exclamó Rei.

—No dejaremos que le pongas un dedo encima —habló Haruka con firmeza.

—Así que ni lo intentes —le dijo Darien.

—¿Y cómo me detendrán? —Les preguntó con burla. —No tienen sus poderes.

—No importa —le respondió Lita crispando sus puños.

—Tendrás que quitarnos del camino primero —dijo Amy con seriedad.

—No te facilitaremos las cosas. —Le secundó Setsuna.

—¿Seguros de lo que dicen? —Cuestionó Nebula con su ceja alzada. —Entonces será bueno mandarles mis sombras para que no me estorben, así como se las mandé a Saturn —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hotaru. —No era muy lindo ese lugar ¿Verdad niña?

—Ese lugar era horrible... —Susurró la chica abrazándose a si misma y empezando a temblar ante la sensación de aquella vez.

—Pero si eso es lo que quieren... —Musitó Nebula mirando sus dedos y después volver a verlos —¡Control de sombras! —Invocó su ataque a lo que varias sombras se dirigían a ellos provocando que Serena se tensara, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta estar al frente de todos, alzó sus manos y sus manos emitieron un brillo plateado.

—¡Escudo de luna! —Exclamó a lo que alrededor de todos se formó un escudo de color plateado en el que las sombras chocaban, los chicos la miraban sorprendidos y ella solo podía resistir lo más que pudiera aquellos golpes.

[…]


	20. Lo que le sucedió a los señores Tsukino

Serena se encontraba con el escudo en alto, trataba lo más que podía de que sus fuerzas no cedieran pero el cansancio comenzó a abrumarla, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se comenzaron a acelerar ante aquella preocupación de lo que pasaría si bajaba el escudo.

— _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ —Se cuestionó preocupada sintiendo una ligera punzada en su pecho — _Por favor, necesito que esas cosas no se les acerquen_ —sintió sus brazos pesados pero intento seguir.

—No entiendo porque resistes tanto, la verdad no le veo caso, tarde o temprano mis sombras los atacarán —dijo Nebula con seriedad.

—¡Aguantaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario! —Le gritó Serena molesta mientras sentía sus dedos entumir y un ligero mareo. — _Tengo que resistir, debo lograrlo porque no quiero que les pase lo que a Hotaru_. —La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¡Baja el escudo, Serena! —Exclamó Luna de manera preocupada al notar cierta irregularidad en la respiración de la rubia —¡Estaremos bien!

—¡No lo haré! —Respondió Serena con cierta exasperación en su tono.

—¡Te estas esforzando demasiado! —Le gritó Darien preocupado ante la palidez que comenzaba a presentar ella en su rostro —¡Deja de ser terca, no queremos que salgas lastimada!

—¡Yo igual no quiero que salgan lastimados! —Contestó con una alteración notoria — _Necesito calmarme, si me altero ellos lo notaran y sabrán que algo va mal_ —pensó ante la idea de que ellos se dieron cuenta del tono de voz que había usado.

Justo en ese momento Nebula rió a carcajadas provocando que todos mandaran su atención hacia ella, algunos la miraban con enojo, otros con frustración.

—¿Así que es por aquello? —Le preguntó Nebula con cierta ironía a la rubia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó Michiru confundida.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Lita casi al mismo tiempo que la peliverde

preguntó ahora Lita.

—¡No te atrevas, Nebula! —Le advirtió Serena con enojo sintiendo su sangre arder al igual que su garganta.

—¡¿Atreverse a qué?! —Cuestionó Rei exasperada ante aquel extraño intercambio de palabras.

Las miradas estaban sobre Nebula al igual que Serena, pero ambas se observaban la una a la otra a los ojos, una transmitía su burla ante la situación mientras la otra reflejaba el enojo y la desesperación de lo que sucedía.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Nebula que provocaron un escalofrío en Serena quien luchaba por mantener en pie el escudo.

— **Tú** , joven princesa —Nebula la señaló con su dedo índice. —No quieres que ellos terminen en aquel lugar de sombras ya que sabes por experiencia que ese lugar es horrible ¿No es así, princesa de la Luna? —Serena sintió un frío recorrerla al igual que sus brazos se sintieron más pesados.

— _Maldita seas, deja de abrir la estúpida boca._ —Pensó Serena con rabia.

—¿Tú estuviste en ese horrible lugar? —Le preguntó Hotaru a su espalda en notable estado de shock.

Ante aquella pregunta la rubia se quedó muda, no pudo responder al verlos por el rabillo del ojo y notar que le miraban preocupados, ella sólo terminó apartando su mirada hacia Nebula.

—¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ello? —Preguntó Michiru nerviosa.

—¿Por eso sabías que hacer cuando le sucedió a Hotaru? —Cuestionó Haruka.

—No creí que fuera necesario contarles algo que pasó hace un tiempo.

—¿Por qué...? —Susurró Rini notablemente contrariada.

—Debías habérnoslo dicho —dijo Artemis con seriedad.

—Y ni tienen idea de que otra cosa les esconde —habló Nebula con burla.

—¿Ahora de que hablas? —Le cuestionó Molly a Nebula desafiante a lo que Kelvin la sostuvo de los brazos evitando que diera un paso al frente —¿Acaso hay algo más?

—El joven Sammy y la joven Rini. —Mencionó Nebula a ambos mirándolos —¿Acaso ustedes saben lo que les paso a los señores Tsukino? —Les preguntó con cierta malicia.

—¿Le sucedió algo a mis padres? ¿Qué les sucedió? —Cuestionó Sammy preocupado ante la mención de ellos — _Serena no ha hablado de ellos... Tengo un mal presentimiento._

—¡Ya basta, Nebula! —Le gritó Serena a todo pulmón temblando.

—¿Acaso no les has informado de lo que le paso a tus padres, princesa de la Luna? —Preguntó Nebula con sorna.

—¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —Preguntó Rini con exigencia sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho.

—Deberías contestar tú esas preguntas o lo haré yo, princesa de la Luna —dijo Nebula con seriedad.

—Ya detente, Nebula —musitó Serena entre dientes — _mis fuerzas están cediendo, maldición, ella lo ha planeado... Ella sabia que este tema es lo más delicado para mi_ —pensó mirando a Nebula firmemente.

—¿No contestará? —Nebula miro después a Sammy y Rini para sonreír con burla —¡Ellos están muertos! —Gritó con notoria felicidad, como si festejará un gran logro.

Serena sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus ojos arder, su corazón se había acelerado aún más sintiendo náuseas que la tenían ya mareada.

Rini fue tomada rápidamente por Darien cuando la muchacha perdió el equilibrio y la abrazo con fuerza dejando que comenzará a llorar.

Sammy empalideció notablemente y dirigió su mirada a su hermana sintiendo un indescifrable dolor.

—Por favor, dime que es mentira... —Musitó Sammy con la voz entrecortada provocando que su hermana mordiera sus labios mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo —¡Contesta para decirme que no es verdad! —Le gritó exasperado ante el silencio de ella.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena quien desvío su mirada al frente y con lentitud asintió provocando que su hermano comenzará a derramar lágrimas.

—Dos semanas después de llegar a Estados Unidos, salieron en coche a un lugar, yo no fui con ellos ya que había quedado de verme con Brii, pero tres horas después de habernos despedido me informaron que ellos habían tenido un accidente, cuando llegué me informaron que papá ya había fallecido y mamá, estaba grave por lo que a la hora falleció —relató Serena sintiendo cierto desespero ante las imágenes que volvían a su mente.

Un silencio sepulcral reino entre ellos ante aquello que fue roto por Nebula quién volvía a reír.

—Ahora quisiera decirle algo que no sabe, princesa de la Luna —dijo Nebula con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —Le cuestionó Serena con dureza.

—Tus padres no murieron en un simple accidente —comunicó Nebula haciendo que Serena reflejará cierta incertidumbre en su mirada.

—¡¿Ha que se refiere?! —Le gritó Rini siendo sujetada por Darien de los brazos al notar como la pelirrosa quería precipitarse.

—Alguna aveces debes hacer lo que sea necesario para hacer que las cosas funcionen —dijo Nebula comenzando a sonreír, los demás le miraron con cierta confusión, pero la mirada de Serena sobre ella era de terror, un terror puro para después transformarse en desesperación.

—Tú... Los mataste —musitó Serena en shock a lo que la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

—¡Estas en lo cierto! —Exclamó Nebula con la alegría de un niño.

Una mirada llena de horror se reflejo en los ojos de todos los demás que no lograban procesar aquel dato tan abrupto y grotesco.

—No puede ser... —Murmuró Serena mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas —¡¿Por que diablos lo hiciste?! —Le cuestionó con un tono de desesperación —¡Ellos no tenían nada que ver! —Le gritó haciendo que su garganta le doliera —¡Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada! —El escudo comenzó a agrietarse, la respiración de Serena comenzaba a ser más irregular, las náuseas y mareos aumentaron al punto de ser insoportables.

—Pero en sí, tu eras el objetivo y ayudaba mucho que te vieras vulnerable por lo que les pasó —le respondió Nebula a todas sus interrogantes.

Las fuerzas de Serena cedieron haciéndola perder el equilibrio y por ello Haruka la sostuvo rápidamente por la cadera.

—¡Cabeza de bombón! —Le llamó alarmada mientras Darien se acercaba a ella checando su pulso.

—Su corazón late muy rápido... —Musitó Darien preocupado mirando a Amy quién mordió su labio.

Serena se desconectó unos instantes, sentia como el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta con desesperación mientras las palabras de Nebula se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si hicieran eco en su interior.

Pronto recobró el sentido, abruptamente se separó de Haruka y alejó su mano de Darien para dar unos pasos lejos de ellos y mirar a Nebula.

—Te juró que jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho —masculló la rubia entre dientes —¡Tú has ganado más que mi odio y desprecio! ¡Tú maldita arpía, te juro que pagarás muy caro lo que hiciste! —Le gritó con odio en su tono de voz haciendo preocupar por unos momentos a los demás, la joven elevó su mirada al cielo y tomó una bocanada de aire —¡Sailor Earth, tu princesa te exige que hagas presencia! —Exclamó a los cielos a la vez que un aura plateada la envolvía y el símbolo de la Luna aparecía en su frente que después desapareció haciéndola perder las fuerzas por completo, entonces Haruka se movió rápidamente deteniendo su caída al suelo.

Entonces el escudo que Serena había creado desapareció por completo haciendo a Nebula sonreír ante la notoria oportunidad de atacar, ella mando sus sombras hacia ellos pero de pronto fueron interceptadas por Sailor Earth.

—¡Enredaderas terrestres! —Exclamó la guerrera de la tierra provocando que una enramada de rosas bloquearán a las sombras.

—¡¿Como es que puedes estar aquí?!—Exclamó furiosa Nebula.

—Siempre que la princesa me necesite yo estaré ahí, y no dejare que basuras como tu se les acerquen —murmuró Earth con desdén, Nebula colocó una cara de desagrado para después desaparecer, entonces Earth fue hacia los demás acercándose a Serena Serena específicamente a la cual aparto de Haruka y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Perdón por mi fallo, debí estar aquí —le susurró Earth acariciando su cabello —hay que irnos de aquí —con eso un brillo café los rodeó a todos y los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

[…]


	21. Todo fue mi culpa

Pronto habían sido teletransportados por Sailor Earth a la casa Tsukino, la guerrera deshizo su transformación y guió a Serena a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras ésta tenía su mirada perdida.

Los demás se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaba Serena sin decir una sola palabra, podían sentir el aire tan pesado que se sentía hasta el punto de no poder respirar más.

— _Fue siempre mi culpa..._ —Pensó la joven protegida de la luna — _Todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hicieron fue por mi_ —sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, sus ojos ardían y su corazón volvía a acelerarse — _Por mi culpa mis padres están muertos... Antes había sentido la culpa pero ahora estoy segura que la tengo_ —Brittany se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella y colocó su mano sobre las de Serena.

—Serena, por favor... —Le llamó Brittany con preocupación —se que ha pasado algo muy serio, pero responde —le pidió.

—Serena... —Le habló Rini con la voz entrecortada sin recibir respuesta.

—Hermana, por favor... —Le pidió Sammy crispando los puños.

— _No hablen... Ya no quiero escuchar nada_ —pensó la joven Tsukino sintiéndose ahogada al notar tantas miradas sobre ella en busca de algo... Quizás de dar apoyo o brindar lástima, aún no lo tenía del todo claro.

—Serena, si deseas que... —Michiru no termino de hablar cuando Serena se levantó abruptamente del asiento y casi corrió hacia la segunda planta.

—¡Serena! —Le llamó Darien intentando ir tras ella pero Brittany le interceptó enseguida.

—Deben dejarla sola —les indicó la de cabellos chocolate con seriedad.

—Pero ella no está bien —refutó Darien con preocupación.

—No podemos dejarla sola en esta situación —dijo Luna reflejando en su mirada cierta desesperación.

—Deja que hablemos con ella, Brittany. —Le pidió Lita.

—Es mejor darle su espacio, necesita tiempo para procesar las cosas —les dijo Brittany con seriedad —a veces es mejor sólo dejar sola a la persona que quieres para que enfrente lo que le sucede.

—Pero no podemos irnos y dejarla en ese estado —reprochó Rei.

—Sólo deja que la veamos unos segundos —insistió Amy.

—Deberían darle su espacio si de verdad les preocupa —les dijo Brittany con severidad —además, tanto Rini como Sammy necesitan un respiro que por lo que veo y puedo entender de enteraron de algo muy fuerte que les concierne a los tres, así que les recomiendo que se vayan a descansar —miró a Rini y Hotaru —si se van a quedar deberían irse a mi casa a dormir, Liliana se quedará allá por hoy —dirigió su mirada a Luna y Diana —lo mismo va para ustedes, quisiera que dejaran a Serena un rato respirar —la cabellos chocolate miro al resto —por favor, dejen que ella se tome su espacio.

—Nos vamos a retirar, pero mañana vendré a ver como esta ella —dijo Haruka con seriedad.

—Y yo la acompañaré —secundó Michiru enlazando su brazo con el de su pareja para después mirar a Darien —espero no te moleste, pero queremos ser nosotras la que verifiquen como van las cosas.

—Por favor, nos dan aviso de como se encuentra —les pidió Darien a lo que la pareja asintió.

—Pueden verla mañana —les aseguró Brittany —Rini y Hotaru pueden quedarse a dormir con Lili y mañana yo las llevaré a la escuela.

—La señorita Brittany tiene razón, es mejor darle su espacio a Serena —dijo Luna con resignación.

—Esta bien —murmuró Lita. —Pero si sucede cualquier cosa nos avisan, por favor —pidió la castaña.

—Nos mantienen al tanto, por favor —secundó Unazaki

—Esta bien. —Les respondió Brittany con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces nos retiramos —dijo Haruka sacudiendo los cabellos de Hotaru.

—Qué descansen y esperamos noticias de Serena —Darien se acercó a Rini y le dio un beso en la cabeza para después marcharse junto a Sammy.

—Qué tengan buen viaje a casa —les deseo Brittany mientras salían de la casa.

—Iremos a tú casa con Lili ¿Te quedarás aquí? —Preguntó Hotaru.

—No se preocupen, aquí estaré así que vayan —las dos jóvenes asintieron y junto a las felinas se dirigieron a la cocina para pasar por la puerta que conectaba a la otra casa.

Brittany se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala sola, miraba su celular notando que habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que Serena se había encerrado en su habitación y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, la cabellos chocolate tomó una bocanada de aire para después dirigirse a la segunda planta donde se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

—Serena —tocó a su puerta tres veces —¿Estas bien? Has estado muy callada —dijo Brittany con preocupación, de pronto la puerta fue abierta por Serena quien tenía unas notables manchas rojas bajo los ojos, sus labios estaban ligeramente lastimados y sus cabellos estaban desalineados.

—Yo siempre lo supe —le dijo Serena con la voz entrecortada, Brittany mordió su labio —¡Siempre fue mi culpa! —Gritó Serena dándole la espalda a Brittany y adentrándose a su habitación —¡Ese maldito día yo sentía que algo malo podía pasar pero los deje ir solos! —de pronto comenzó a hiperventilar alertando a Brittany.

—No estaba en tus manos, lo sabes Serena —le dijo Brittany con suavidad caminando a paso lento hacia ella.

—¡Si lo estaba! —Le gritó con hostilidad —¡Estaba en mis manos porque fue mi culpa! ¡Tuvo que ver conmigo todo el tiempo! —sus manos inquietas se fueron directamente a su cabeza agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza —¡Merezco lo peor por eso! ¡Lleve a dos personas a hacia la muerte cuando no tenían nada que ver! —De pronto alejó sus manos de su cabeza y miro su tocador al que se acercó con rapidez —yo los maté —susurró mirándose al espejo ante la mirada preocupada de Brittany.

 ** _—Lo sentimos, hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance pero el señor Tsukino falleció en el trayecto de la ambulancia hacia aquí —_**

—Ellos están... muertos por mi —musitó sintiendo el aire faltarle cada vez más y el pecho dolerle.

—Serena, es suficiente —le dijo Brittany con seriedad —recuerda que no puedes hacerte esto, porque puede que termines en un hospital de nuevo —la rubia le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

 ** _—La señora Tsukino está muy grave, no hemos podido hacer demasiado más que darle una oportunidad para que pueda verla—_**

—Yo no pienso pisar un maldito hospital —musitó con enojo —¡Ese maldito lugar no hizo lo necesario para salvar a mis padres! ¡En ese maldito lugar ellos murieron! —Gritó desesperada logrando tirar todo lo de su tocador al piso.

—¡Serena! —Le llamó Brittany pero ésta no se detuvo, la rubia tomaba las cosas del suelo y comenzaba a estrellarlas contra las paredes, la cabellos chocolate se dirigió rápidamente al buró de la rubia, exactamente hasta el fondo del último cajón donde encontró unas jeringas y algunos frascos con medicamentos, las cosas se escuchaban romperse a su espalda, ella abrió un paquete con la jeringa donde tomó el frasco agregando una solución determinada en el objeto, después de eso cerró el cajón.

—¡Yo era quién debía estar muerta! —Gritó mientras llevaba ambas manos suyas a su pecho del lado izquierdo —¡Yo provoque su muerte! —Con cuatela, Brittany se le acercó por detrás y en un rápido movimiento logró administrarle la medicación provocando que Serena intentará escabullirse —¡No me pongas esa estupidez! ¡Deja que me muera ya! —Le gritó intentando forcejear pero la cabellos chocolate logró inmovilizarla al abrazarla para administrar todo el medicamento.

—No puedo dejarla morir, mi querida princesa —le susurró Brittany con dulzura mientras los ojos de Serena comenzaban a cerrarse —no fue tú culpa, Serena.

—Todo fue mi culpa... —Susurró Serena antes de caer completamente inconsciente, Brittany suspiro para después alzar a Serena en brazos y recostarla en su cama, la cabellos chocolate se quedó a limpiar aquel desastre y una vez terminó salió de la habitación para ir a ver a Lili y las demás.

A la mañana siguiente Brittany trató de hablar con Serena pero no lo logró ya que ésta le dijo que estaría bien a lo que al final llevó a Rini, Hotaru y Lili a sus escuelas.

Diana y Luna querían quedarse en la casa pero al final Serena desde la puerta de su habitación les dijo que no era necesario que se quedarán y que fueran a distraerse un poco.

Luna y Diana estuvieron indecisas con eso pero al final aceptaron a duras penas ya que les había insistido mucho, después de ello Serena una vez que comprobó que estaba sola en su casa salió de su habitación, estaba en pijamas, su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto mientras sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y con ojeras de tanto llorar, se le veía pálida.

La joven rubia bajó hasta la cocina en donde tomó un pan y le dio una mordida pero después lo dejó, no tenía mucho apetito, cuándo ella iba a subir de nuevo a su cuarto tocaron la puerta a lo que a duras penas fue a ver quien era, resultando ser Haruka junto a Michiru.

—Buenos días, preciosa —Le saludó Michiru con dulzura.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cabeza de bombón?—Le preguntó Haruka preocupada un poco por el aspecto de la chica.

—Haruka, Michiru, hola —les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

—Queríamos venir a ver como estabas, preciosa —le dijo Michiru.

—Aunque vemos a simple vista que nada bien —musitó Haruka con preocupación.

—Pasen por favor, para platicar más cómodamente —Les dijo Serena a lo que las pareja entró a la casa para después pasar a la sala a la vez que Serena cerró la puerta y las siguió.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —Les preguntó la rubia.

—No gracias, cabeza de bombón —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

—Así estamos bien, preciosa —le aseguró Michiru.

Serena se sentó frente a ellas, la pareja logró notar lo mal que se le miraba a la rubia, en su rostro no había ni un solo brillo que tanto le caracterizaba y eso les dolía, les dolía ver así a su amada princesa, Michiru se levantó de donde estaba para lograr sentarse a un lado de Serena, tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Se que tú relación con nosotras no es la misma que tienes con las Inners o Brittany, pero quiero decirte que puedes contar con nosotras siempre, no importa la situación —le dijo suavemente la peliverde.

Haruka se levantó de su sitio para sentarse al otro costado dónde tomó las manos de las dos y con ternura miró a Serena.

—Michiru tiene toda la razón, cabeza de bombón, nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para ti y si necesitas algo sabes que puedes pedírnoslo.

Serena elevó su mirada a la pareja sintiendo sus ojos arder, pronto su visión se volvió borrosa hasta que sus mejillas se siguieron húmedas, entonces ella comenzó a sollozar, con fuerza apretó las manos de ambas sintiendo por unos momentos alivio.

Michiru la envolvió en un abrazo dejando que la rubia siguiera llorando, Haruka pasaba su mano sobre los cabellos de la joven acariciándolos tratando de calmarla y es asi como curaron unos minutos. Serena tenia su rostro escondido en el cuello de Michiru cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que lo que les paso hubiera sido provocado —musitó la rubia. —Es injusto...

—Quizás es injusto cabeza de bombón pero a veces las cosas suceden por algún motivo —le dijo Haruka con suavidad.

—El destino es muy incierto preciosa y las cosas pasan por algo —secundó Michiru.

—Suceden para hacerme sufrir y nada más para eso —murmuró con dureza la rubia.

—No es así, preciosa —dijo Michiru con dulzura.

—Es que todo fue por mi, todo fue mi culpa —habló entrecortada la joven.

—No digas eso, cabeza de bombón que no es tu culpa —le refutó Haruka con sutileza.

—Tú no podías saber lo que iba a pasar —le consoló Michiru.

Serena se separó un poco de Michiru para mirar a la pareja notando las dos tenían los ojos llorosos y la rubia no entendía el porque.

—¿Por qué están así? —Cuestionó Serena con la voz entrecortada.

—Se supone que debíamos protegerte y mira nada más, resultamos ser unas inútiles —le contestó Michiru temblorosa.

—Perdón por nos estar cuando más nos necesitabas, cuando estuviste sola teniendo que enfrentar todo mientras estabas indefensa, cabeza de bombón —musitó Haruka.

Serena notó la voz entrecortada de ambas a lo que sonrió de manera tierna y las abrazo a ambas.

—No tienen la culpa de nada, con que ustedes estén aquí justo ahora me tranquiliza, muchas gracias, por eso es que las quiero —les dijo la rubia con dulzura para después abrazarlas con fuerza a lo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pareja. —Gracias por haber venido, en verdad me sirvió mucho su visita.

—¿Qué te parece si te sacamos a comer, cabeza de bombón? —Le preguntó Haruka cambiando un poco el ambiente que les rodeaba.

—Ya que de seguro no has desayunado —le recalcó Michiru con la ceja alzada.

—Esta bien, solo que permitan que me arreglé ya que como pueden ver, estoy hecha un desastre —les dijo soltando una leve risa.

—Esta bien preciosa, mientras nosotras le avisaremos a Brittany que saldrás con nosotras todo el día —le respondió Michiru sonriendo.

—Esta bien ¿También podrían decirles a los demás que estaré bien?

—Si así lo quieres, cabeza de bombón.

Con eso Serena subió a su cuarto, mientras se arreglaba Haruka le avisaba a los demás la situación.

Una vez lista las tres fueron a comer y de ahí a pasearse a los centros comerciales, aunque habían unas veces que se encontraban con fans de alguna de ellas y se hacía un escándalo, incluso dieron autógrafos y compraron ropa y varias cosas más.

Ese día sirvió para que Serena se despejara un poco, y en verdad que eso sirvió mucho.

[…]


	22. No vuelvas a ocultar lo importante

Serena se encontraba junto a la pareja en el parque, la mayor parte del día se mantuvo con ellas.

—Juro que no creí que fuéramos atrapadas así —dijo Serena riendo —fueron demasiados los autógrafos que he dado a lo largo de mi carrera.

—¿Notaron que algunos nos grabaron? —Les preguntó Haruka juguetonamente.

—Estoy interesada por saber que clase de chisme se inventaran está vez —dijo Michiru sonriendo ladinamente.

—De verdad que necesitaba este cambio de aires, gracias Haruka y Michiru —las mencionadas simplemente asintieron con una sonrisa la cual fue borrada enseguida por la sorpresiva aparición de Lita que abrazo a Serena por detrás haciendo sorprender a las tres.

—Así que ya estás mejor —le dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

—¡Me asustaste, Lita! —Reprochó Serena haciendo un puchero mientras el resto se acercó.

—Perdón por eso, pero ni siquiera sentiste que estábamos cerca que quise sorprenderte —dijo Lita, Serena le sonrió pero llevo sutilmente su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho sintiendo un ligero aceleramiento en sus latidos.

—¿Estas mejor que antes? —Le preguntó Darien colocándole su mano en el hombro una vez Lita se separó de ella.

—Yo... —Musitó Serena dubitativa.

—Ella estará mejor ¿No es así, cabeza de bombón? —Serena asintió una vez Haruka le había abrazado.

—Voy a estar mejor —afirmó la protegida de la luna.

—Que bueno que mamá Michiru y papá Haruka te hayan hecho sentir mejor, Serena —habló Hotaru sonriendo.

—Yo también me alegro Hotaru —le aseguró la joven Tsukino —muchas gracias por los ánimos a todos.

—Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, después de todo no hubo oportunidad de nada después de lo sucedido —murmuró Amy con cierta tristeza al recordar que la pareja Tsukino había fallecido.

—Sé bien que estaban preocupados, después de todo preferí la soledad por un rato que hablar de lo ocurrido —la reencarnada princesa suspiró —siendo honesta, esa jugada por parte de Nebula me sorprendió demasiado —confesó mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza, Rei se colocó a su izquierda en la parte vacía de la banca para sentarse y después juntar su frente a la de la rubia.

—Todo va a estar bien, tonta —le susurró con dulzura provocando que Serena sonriera.

—Si, eso yo lo sé, tonta —contestó en voz baja para después separarse de ella y mirar al resto —necesito hablar con Rini y Sammy, sé que merecen demasiado que les expliqué todo.

—Les puedo llamar para que se encuentren en tu casa, será más cómodo hablar para los tres en un lugar familiar —le dijo Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedo avisar a Brittany que estarás conversando con ellos, para que se ocupe un poco de Lili —enunció Mina sacando su celular y comenzando a teclear un mensaje en él.

—Voy a decirles tanto a Diana como a Luna para que puedan estar solo los tres, Artemis me ayudara con eso —comentó Hotaru.

—Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo —les agradeció la hija de la luna con sinceridad —si me disculpan, quisiera llegar a casa que quiero revisar algunas cosas del trabajo antes de hablar con ellos —les informó con una sonrisa levantandose de donde estaba sentada

—¿No quieres que te lleve, cabeza de bombón? —Le preguntó Haruka pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo ir sola, no te molestes —le aseguró Serena con tranquilidad.

Una vez Serena se había marchado, Amy le llamó a Sammy con quien habló para convencerlo de verse con su hermana en la casa, lo mismo hizo Darien con Rini quién acepto las rápidamente que el joven Tsukino.

Haruka se dirigió con Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna al auto para ir al lugar donde Artemis dijo que Luna y Diana podían estar para hablar con ellas.

Una hora había transcurrido exactamente después de que Serena había llegado a casa donde se dispuso a tomar su laptop instalándose en la sala, ella tenía en sus manos una libreta de bosquejos con varios lápices sobre la mesa de centro junto al aparato electrónico.

Ella había decidido matar el tiempo modificando algunos detalles de unos vestidos mientras esperaba a que Rini y Sammy llegarán para hablar con ella.

Una ligera incertidumbre embargaba el cuerpo de Serena quién pensaba como tenía que proceder con ambos jóvenes ante lo sucedido.

Su concentración repentinamente fue interrumpida cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta por lo que se levantó de su lugar a atender encontrando en la entrada a su hermano y a su hija del futuro.

—Por favor, entren —les pidió con una leve sonrisa abriéndoles pasó a que entrarán, ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la casa en dirección a la sala, Serena tomó una bocanada de aire una vez había cerrado la puerta, después de esto ella se dirigió a la sala con ellos.

Una vez tomaron asiento, Rini logró visualizar los diseños de su futura madre sintiendo que eran fantásticos a lo que sonrió levemente cambiando sus ánimos decaídos un poco, entonces Serena se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos por lo que un extraño silencio reino en el lugar durante unos segundos.

—Tú volviste, regresaste después de tanto tiempo pero nunca diste alguna explicación de mis padres —tomó la palabra Sammy sin mirar a su hermana —hubo muchas veces en que quise preguntar pero confíe en que lo dirías en algún momento, quizás cuando estuvieses lista pero al mismo tiempo, tuve un extraño presentimiento cuando tú no tocabas el tema sobre ellos —él elevó su mirada hacia ella —¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

—Habríamos querido que nos contaras lo que sucedió —murmuró Rini.

—En un principio pensé... —Detuvo un segundo sus palabras pensando lo que iba a decir —yo creí que era para protegerlos de alguna forma de un dolor mayor, pero... —Mordió levemente su labio —creo más que nada que lo hice para no afrontar lo que cargue durante tantos años que fue la muerte de Ikuko y Kenji —ella dirigió su mirada al suelo unos minutos —no sabía como decir o explicar el hecho de que ellos habían muerto, que aún no entendía bien como diablos es que tuvieron un accidente automovilístico sólo estando ahí dos semanas —aquello lo dijo con cierta rabia en su voz.

—Desearía que nos hubieras contado, es decir, creo que merecíamos saberlo —musitó Sammy con la voz entrecortada mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Entiendo que podía ser duro, pero teníamos el derecho a saber que había pasado con mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji —susurró Rini agachando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó en voz baja mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos —sé que debí hablarlo con ustedes, pero en verdad que no me sentía segura de hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía de qué forma abordar el tema por lo que me fue más fácil evitarlo lo más posible —confesó mientras las lágrimas terminaban por escapar de sus ojos —en verdad lo lamento —repitió intentando controlar sus sollozos, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí unos segundos.

— _Lo entiendo, sé que debió difícil cargar con ello, después de todo estuviste sola_ —pensó Sammy con tristeza.

— _Fue incorrecto retrasar lo inevitable, pero eres alguien que hace lo que puede para hacer las cosas bien_ —Rini suspiró para después levantarse de su lugar al mismo tiempo que Sammy, ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta la rubia quién abrazaron llegando a sorprenderla por el gesto.

—No tenemos nada que perdonarte, hacías lo que podías —le susurró Sammy a su hermana quien correspondió el abrazo de ambos chicos.

—Pero por favor, no vuelvas a ocultarnos datos importantes —le pidió Rini acariciando el cabello de su futura madre.

—Bien... —Respondió Serena por lo bajo asegurando más el abrazo entre ellos para después soltarlos, la rubia limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y les sonrió animosamente.

Entonces ambos chicos sonrieron ante el gesto de Serena, Rini entonces dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta a los bosquejos en la libreta.

—Esos vestidos son muy bonitos —elogió la pelirrosa tomando la libreta en sus manos mientras Sammy miraba con atención los dibujos.

—¿Lo crees así? —Le preguntó Serena sonriendo con nerviosismo —siendo sincera no me convencen del todo, siento que les falta un algo que aún no se que es —confesó.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes talento —murmuró Sammy cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa ladina.

—Vaya, los dos seres más irritantes de la tierra me han hecho un cumplido —mencionó Serena con ironía a lo que ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño provocando que la rubia comenzara a reír siendo secundada por ellos — _extraño esa época en la que discutía con Sammy por cualquier tontería y mi madre intentaba que nos lleváramos bien por medio de regaños_ —sonrió con nostalgia mientras ambos jóvenes miraban más dibujos en la libreta — _solía quejarme de la atención que le daban a Rini porque la estaban malcriando_ —una leve risa salió de sus labios — _extraño mucho esa época donde aún cuando solía tener riñas con ellos mamá y papá solían tratar de calmar la situación, aunque uno era mas suave que el otro_ —pensó con gracia notando que ambos chicos desviaron su mirada hacia ella a lo que les sonrió.

—Pienso que es imposible verte como alguien que trabaja —le soltó Sammy de golpe provocando que Serena frunciera el ceño.

—No molestes, incluso tengo mi línea de ropa, mis pasarelas y entrevistas —alardeó Serena orgullosa —soy toda una celebridad.

—Creía que Brittany hacia todo el trabajo —le susurró Rini a Sammy.

—¡Eh! ¡Qué te escuché! —Reprochó Serena haciendo que ambos jóvenes se rieran.

Después de charlar un rato, Sammy se despidió ya que debía irse al instituto debido a unos pendientes que tenía con unos compañeros a los que dejó solas a Serena y Rini quienes de improviso habían comenzado a discutir acerca del diseño de uno de los vestidos, su discusión se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la casa se escuchó abrirse y entraron a la sala Brittany, con Lili, Hotaru, Luna y Diana detrás de ella.

—Vaya, están discutiendo —murmuró Brittany en el momento que vio como ambas se detuvieron para observarlas y volver a su pelea —Hotaru ¿Me ayudas a preparar la comida?

—Claro —afirmó la joven Tomoe caminando hacia la cocina detrás de Brittany.

—Ni siquiera preguntaré el motivo de la riña —musitó Luna con gracia acercándose a ambas humanas junto a Diana.

—Ella empezó todo con sus criticas hacia los colores del vestido —refutó Serena con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que debería tener colores más vivos —opinó la enviada del futuro bufando.

—Será mejor que suba a Diana a la otra planta hasta que esté la comida que seguro su riña tardará demasiado —murmuró Luna con burla.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —Le cuestionaron a la par a la consejera quién junto a Diana rió por la sincronía de las futuras madre e hija para después ir hacia los escalones casi corriendo.

—Sigo diciendo que ese color no me gusta —retomó Rini la discusión.

—Te aseguro que tu no sabes nada de moda, Rini —argumentó Serena con superioridad hasta que Lili se lanzó sorpresivamente hacia ella apresando sus piernas —¡Lili! —Exclamó la protegida de la luna para después cargarla en brazos.

—Es bueno que ya estés feliz, hermana Serena —expresó la pequeña con felicidad sincera provocando que Serena le sonriera y por consiguiente le abrazara con fuerza.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pequeña —le susurro para después comenzar a llenarla de besos en el rostro haciendo que la pequeña comenzara a reír.

—¡No, hermana Serena! ¡Da cosquillas! —Gritó mientras reía, Rini miro enternecida la escena hasta que una ligera opresión en su pecho la adentró en sus pensamientos.

 _En el precioso palacio de Tokyo de Crystal se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos a una princesa pelirrosa dirigiéndose a la habitación de su madre._ _—Perdón por la intromisión —se disculpó la joven princesa al abrir la puerta de aquel gran cuarto en el que estuvo incontables veces —¿Ya te sientes mejor, mamá? —Preguntó acercándose hasta el costado de la cama donde la reina estaba recostada sobre el colchón, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios de un rosa muy leve y sus ojos no mostraban aquel brillo tan cegador que siempre habían tenido._ _Aún a pesar de su aspecto enfermo, aquella mujer seguía viéndose hermosa y le sonrió a su querida hija para después tomar su mano para jalarla más cerca de ella hasta abrazarla._ _—Ahora que tu estas aquí estoy bien, mi niña —musitó la mujer en un susurro._ _La joven dama mordió levemente su labio para después recostarse junto a su madre colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la gobernante quién comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su querida hija._ _—Estoy preocupada por ti mamá —murmuró la joven cortándose un poco su voz —no quiero que me dejes._ _—Yo jamás te dejaría, mi hermosa dama —le dijo con suavidad la mujer mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios —aunque no pudiera estar contigo físicamente lo estaría espiritualmente, jamás estarías sola._ _—Mamá, no digas esas cosas —pidió la princesa sintiendo sus ojos arder —pareciera que me estas diciendo que vas a morir y yo no quisiera eso —dijo la muchacha con las lágrimas ya en su rostro, la rubia las limpió y siguió acariciando el cabello de su hija._ _—El destino es incierto y no siempre se tiene la vida ganada, quiero que lo sepas de una vez y siempre recuerda que te amo —la reina besó la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija quien sonrió con tristeza._ _—También te amo mamá —respondió por lo bajo comenzando a caer dormida._

Rini se mantuvo pérdida en sus pensamientos siendo notado por Brittany con Hotaru que habían salido de la cocina e incluso Serena detuvo su jugueteo con Lili.

—Rini ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Hotaru acercándose a ella.

—¿Eh? —La pelirrosa pronto cayó en la cuenta que se había sumido en sus pensamientos —¡Ah! Si, estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —Insistió Brittany un poco preocupada pero la pelirrosa le sonrió.

—Muy segura —aseguró Rini —¿Podemos comer? Muero de hambre.

—No eres la única —le apoyó Serena terminando aquella conversación por el momento para después dirigirse a lavarse y después sentarse a la mesa donde se dispusieron a cenar con tranquilidad.

Una vez terminaron se dieron a la tarea de hacer algunos quehaceres, Rini junto a Hotaru se encargaron de los tratos mientras Serena se encargó de lavar las cestas de ropa que había en el cuarto de lavado a la vez que Brittany se encargaba de pasar la aspiradora por la sala.

—Bueno, ya sólo guardaré esto y me iré a casa a dormir que estoy muerta —dijo Brittany una vez se juntaron todas de nuevo en la sala —buenas noches.

—Yo también me iré a dormir, con permiso —se excuso Hotaru dirigiéndose a la planta de arriba, Rini suspiro con cansancio dirigiéndose a la sala donde se lanzó sobre uno de los sofás quedándose acostada.

—¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, Rini? —Le preguntó Serena parándose frente al sofá.

—No es nada, Serena —respondió la pelirrosa.

—Vaya que eres mala para mentir —se burló de ella provocando que la enviada del futuro rodará los ojos, la rubia se sentó a su lado una vez la pelirrosa tomó asiento correctamente.

—Sólo recordé algo de Tokyo de Cristal, un evento que pasó recientemente —le comentó con la mirada fija en el suelo para después voltear a verla —¿Has padecido de alguna enfermedad, Serena? —Le preguntó de improviso provocando que la protegida de la luna le mirara con seriedad meditando la pregunta unos segundos.

—¿Qué motivo tiene esa pregunta? —Le cuestionó Serena con sutileza —¿Sucedió algo en el futuro?

—Sólo es una pregunta cualquiera —le respondió con seriedad mirándola a los ojos por lo que Serena suspiró.

—No he padecido enfermedad alguna —contestó encajando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Bien, está bien —susurró Rini llevando su mirada al suelo.

—¿Recordaste algo delicado? —Le pregunto Serena un poco preocupada de lo que podría estar pasando en el futuro.

—No creo que sea prudente revelarte cosas del futuro —le dijo Rini con seriedad.

—Tranquila lo entiendo, pero recuerda que si algo te agobia puedes decirmelo con seguridad, ahora vete a acostar que ya es tarde, aunque mañana sea fin de semana no significa que te duermas tarde —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, después de esto la rubia abrazó a la muchacha y le plantó un beso en la frente, después de que la pelirrosa se retirará la rubia puso un semblante serio, tomó un vaso de agua para llevárselo a su cuarto donde lo dejo en el buró, cerró la puerta y de un cajón bajo llave saco varios paquetes de pastillas, suspiró de manera pesada y se las tomó todas en el orden en que decía una receta, después de esto se hecho a dormir.

[...]


	23. ¿Recuerdos del pasado?

_No entiendo del todo que sucede, sólo sé que estoy en la sala de oración del Palacio del Milenio de Plata, veo mis manos y notó que son casi traslúcidas a lo que pienso que estoy viendo algún tipo de suceso del pasado._ _Puedo ver que cerca del cristal de la oración se encontraba un espejo con decorados de color dorado, podría decir que de oro exactamente._

 _Para mi sorpresa aparecen de pronto dos figuras frente a aquel espejo que tienen apariencia femenina, pude notar como estaba aquella que tenía al espejo a su espalda mientras la que estaba frente a ella le apuntaba amenazante con una espada._

 _Pronto aparecieron más figuras, una mujer de cuerpo esbelto a la entrada del salón siento retenida por dos jóvenes que identifique bien que tenían trajes de Sailor, otras dos Sailor más, una auxiliando a otra que se encontraba en el suelo aparentemente herida, lo más extraño es que por más que lo intento no puedo distinguir sus rostros ya que están distorsionados._

 _—Te advertí que no la lastimaras, Val —habló de pronto aquella que sostenía la espada casi en el cuello de la que llamó "Val", justo en ese momento sentí demasiado conocida su voz._

 _—Detengan esta pelea ambas, por favor —había suplicado la mujer que era retenida por dos Sailor, entonces note que sus cabellos eran plateados, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí tan familiar esa voz._

 _—Eres sólo una cobarde asustadiza —había dicho "Val" con desdén ante la notoria duda que transmitía quién cargaba la espada, despues de todo la joven temblaba —tú no tendrías el valor de matarme —se burló._

 _—¡No vaya a hacer una locura, por favor! —Gritó de pronto la que estaba en el suelo herida que era ayudada por su compañera, sus voces son tan familiares que me alarma._

 _—Puede que no tenga el valor para matarte, pero eso no significa que no tenga el valor de hacer lo necesario —habló la chica de la espada con firmeza quién soltó rápidamente el objeto dejándolo caer al suelo, entonces elevó sus brazos en dirección a "Val" donde sus manos emanaron un brillo plateado al compás del brillo que emitió el espejo._

 _—¡No lo hagas, Serenity! —Gritó repentinamente la mujer que era sostenida por las guerreras donde pude visualizar su rostro, era la reina Selene, después las que vestían como Sailor pude igual ver sus rostros y por último vi el rostro de las dos chicas que estaban peleando... Quién había amenazado a "Val" era la princesa Serenity._

 _"Val" era de cabellos casi negros con unos enigmáticos ojos esmeraldas que me provocaban cierta incertidumbre que hizo mi pecho doler._

 _Entonces, la princesa Serenity empujo con sus propias manos mientras brillaban a "Val" la cuál al perder el equilibrio agarró con su mano derecha el collar que la princesa Serenity tenía en su cuello arrancándoselo, entonces"Val" entró en un instante al espejo desapareciendo, a lo que supongo, dentro de él._

 _Entonces la princesa Serenity quedó congelada unos instantes en su lugar, parada muy quieta como si procesará lo que acababa de hacer, sólo para después caer de rodillas y al final terminar inconsciente sobre el suelo mientas unas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, en ese momento las Sailor a excepción de la herida Mars corrieron a la dirección de la princesa junto a la reina, después de eso comencé a ver todo borroso._

[...]

Serena abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe sobre el colchón de su cama, el sudor adornaba su frente mientras los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, ella llevo su mano derecha hasta la altura de su corazón tratando de respirar hondo.

— _Debes tranquilizarte, Serena_ —se dijo a la vez que su mirada se paseaba por su habitación — _puedes provocar que tu taticardia te ponga mal_ —inhaló y exhaló en varias ocasiones — _ese sueño... ¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo?_ —Se preguntó sintiendo de pronto sus ojos arder — _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, princesa Serenity?_ —Cuestionó bajando sus piernas del colchón para que sus pies tocaran el suelo — _¿Quién era aquella a la que encerraste en ese espejo?_ —Siguió cuestionando como si fuera a obtener respuestas de algún lugar — _vamos, necesito calmar está notoria ansiedad_ —ella abrió el cajón superior del buró de donde saco una cajetilla con pastillas de donde tomó una, después se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que estaba sobre el objeto y pasó el medicamento por su garganta — _genial, son las cinco de la mañana, hora en que nadie está despierto_ —chistó irritada después de ver la hora en su alarma — _podría dar una leve caminata ahora que he despertado demasiado temprano_ —pensó dirigiéndose a su armario de donde sacó una muda de ropa para después ir en dirección al baño — _necesito un respiro después de tener ese extraño y ajeno sueño_ —ella dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo observándose unos segundos mientras el agua a su lado corría llenando la tina —no tienes todos tus recuerdos, Serena —musitó la protegida de la luna mirándose a si misma con neutralidad —y por alguna razón sientes que estás bien de esa manera —se reprochó desviando la mirada del espejo para desvestirse y meterse a la tina sintiendo la tibia agua relajar sus músculos.

Una vez se duchó, Serena se dispuso a a dar una vuelta por el parque mientras escuchaba música, al caminar la rubia sintió un poco de la paz que necesitaba sentir después de aquel sueño y ayudaba el hecho que fuera de madrugada ya que el lugar se encontraba vacío a lo que le era más cómodo.

[...]

Después de una media hora la rubia regreso a casa donde al entrar se encontró con Brittany.

—Despertaste demasiado temprano ¿Dónde estabas? —Le cuestionó Brittany llevando unos desayunos en sus manos en dirección al comedor siguiéndola Serena por detrás.

—Sólo salí a caminar por un rato —le respondió observándola servir el desayuno a las chicas, Brittany no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta debido a la pequeña mueca que hizo, pero no dijo más.

—Buenos días, hermana Serena —le saludó la pequeña Lili a lo que la rubia se acercó a donde estaba sentada y besó su frente para después dejarla desayunar.

—Buen día, Rini y Hotaru —les saludó la protegida de la luna tomando una manzana del frutero.

—Deberías comer un pan tostado al menos —le dijo Brittany con seriedad sirviéndoles un poco de jugo.

—Ya comí uno más temprano, iré a mi habitación —le avisó dirigiéndose a la cocina donde dejo la manzana a medio comer en el basurero, luego tomó un vaso de agua el cual subió junto consigo a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación la rubia saco algunos frascos con pastillas de las cuales tomó algunas para consumirlas con el agua, después de eso guardo las pastillas de nuevo al cajón hacia el fondo de éste para luego bajar a la sala donde encontró a las dos jóvenes junto a Lili frente al televisor.

—Serena ¿Hoy tienes turno en el estudio? —Le preguntó Brittany entrando a la sala.

—Yes, sister —respondió Serena con una sonrisa acomodando su bolso en el hombro izquierdo.

—Hermana Serena ¿Llegaras temprano? —Preguntó Lili levantandose del suelo para acercarse a Serena, la rubia la alzó en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Estaré devuelta a las tres —le informó la protegida de la luna quién la bajo después.

—Quisiera acompañarte, tengo curiosidad por saber tu área de trabajo —dijo Hotaru —¿Si puedo acompañarte?

—Por supuesto, Hotaru —respondió la reencarnada princesa dirigiendo su mirada a Rini —¿No quieres acompañarnos también?

—Quizás en otra ocasión, ahora quisiera quedarme con Luna, Diana y Lili —contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

—Puedes irte tranquila, yo me mantendré con ellas —le dijo Brittany a la rubia quién asintió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor que Hotaru y yo nos vayamos a cambiar de vestuario para poder irnos —comentó Serena mirando a la mencionada quién asintió para después ambas dirigirse a la segunda planta.

Las dos fueron a cambiarse de vestuario, Hotaru llevaba un vestido color morado hasta las rodillas mientras que Serena llevaba un vestido corto color negro con su cabello recogido en una coleta, después de haber terminado Serena y Hotaru se despidieron de las demás y subieron al auto de la protegida de la luna poniéndose en marcha.

[...]

Serena llegó junto a Hotaru al lugar, al entrar una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y tez morena les recibió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Buen día, Araceli —le saludó con cortesía Serena

—Muy bien día, señorita Sere —contestó agachando su cabeza.

—Ella es mi amiga, Hotaru Tomoe —le presentó a la joven sonriendo —estara con nosotros hoy, Cheli —le informó con tranquilidad.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle —murmuró Hotaru asintiendo.

—El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Araceli y soy asistente de la señorita Sere —la joven de tez morena le miro con amabilidad.

—Ella es muy bonita ¿En serio es tu asistente? —Preguntó Hotaru a Serena quién asintió.

—Es muy bonita lastima que ella no quiera desempeñarse como modelo —comentó Serena con cierto tono de pena.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó Hotaru mirando a la joven asistente.

—El modelaje no es lo mio, prefiero organizar las actividades de la señorita Sere —le respondió Araceli a Hotaru.

—Eres muy terca pero al final es tu decisión —refutó Serena con notoria resignación. —Por cierto, Cheli ¿Que hay para hoy?

—Una sesión de fotos para la revista "el brillo de la moda" tienes que modelar al menos tres de tus diseños los cuales Perla ya tiene listos —comunicó Araceli revisando una libreta que sacó de su bolso.

—¿Quién es Perla? —Preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad.

—Perla es la muchacha encargada del vestuario de Brii y mío, esta con nosotras desde que empezamos nuestra carrera al igual que Cheli, ella es muy amable —explicó Serena con una sonrisa.

—Y algo más —agregó Araceli. —Necesitarás una joven para modelar debido al otro juego de diseños que creo, sólo que aún no lo conseguimos —informó un poco preocupada.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo una —le dijo la protegida de la luna con tranquilidad.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Araceli con una leve sonrisa.

—Si, Hotaru será mi acompañante —respondió mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la mencionada quién volteo a verla asombrada.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Es fantástico! —Celebró emocionada la pelimorada dando leves saltos en su lugar.

—Entonces esta arreglado —dijo Araceli con alivio. —Por favor pasen con Perla a cambiarse que aquí ya estará todo preparado.

Ambas se dirigieron a una habitación donde una joven de cabellos negros, ojos café claro y tez clara se encontraba frente a una pila de ropa y prendas acomodándolas.

—Buen día, Perla —le saludó Serena haciendo que la joven se girará hacia ella.

—Buen día, señorita Sere —devolvió el saludó animosamente.

—Mira, ella es Hotaru mi amiga y estará conmigo modelando —le comunicó colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelimorada —¿Crees que las medidas de los diseños sean acordes a ella?

—Claro que si —le respondió tomando los tres conjuntos —por cierto, eres muy bonita, Hotaru —elogió a la jovencita provocando que se sonrojara.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señorita Perla —musitó Hotaru avergonzada.

—Te dije que te caería muy bien —le susurró la rubia a Hotaru.

—Aquí están los tres vestuarios de ambas ¿Pueden escoger el orden en que los usarán? Necesito organizarlos para poder adjuntar los con sus respectivos calzados y accesorios.

Serena fue quien tomó la iniciativa acomodando los tres vestidos rápidamente, con eso Hotaru se animó y acomodó los vestidos en un orden para después ambas dejar que Perla los tomara.

—Ahora que tengo esto, dentro de poco les traeré el calzado y accesorios que van con ellos —les dijo Perla con una sonrisa —Eliana se encargará de su cabello y quizás quieran aplicarse maquillaje, no sé, eso ya se lo dejo a ella —Serena rió levemente —bueno, les deseo suerte y encontrarán lo que deben vestir en el vestidor.

—Gracias, señorita Perla —la mencionada sólo asintió al agradecimiento de la pelimorada para después salir del lugar.

[...]

Serena se encontraba en el vestidor junto a Hotaru, la rubia se había colocado el primer vestido y justo en ese momento se colocaba la gargantilla, ella miro por el rabillo del ojo a Hotaru notando ciertos movimientos torpes en la muchacha cuando se estaba colocando el calzado a lo que rió internamente.

—Lo harás bien, no te preocupes —le alentó la protegida de la luna llegando hasta ella para ayudar a cerrar bien su vestido —actúa al natural y verás que estará perfecto —colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de la jovencita quién sonrió —sólo espero que tus tutores no me maten por dejarte modelar ropa un poco corta —bromeó provocando que Hotaru riera.

 _La princesa Serenity caminaba por un bosque notando en sus movimientos que buscaba a alguien, la joven miraba hacia los lados con paciencia hasta que miro en un punto exacto unos arbustos moverse de los cuales salió Sailor Saturn_ _—¡Princesa! —Exclamó la joven guerrera con alegría acercándose._ _—¡Hola, Saturn! —Le saludó animosamente para después abrazarla, una vez se separaron la princesa tomó la mano derecha de la más joven de las Sailor._ _—Estoy un poco preocupada —confesó la de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa nerviosa —¿Esta segura que saldrá bien? —Le preguntó._ _—Estoy completamente segura, mi querida Saturn —respondió la princesa con seguridad._ _—¿Y si no sale bien? —Volvió a cuestionar la protegida de Saturno pero la princesa colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella._ _—Actúa al natural y verás que estará perfecto —le aseguró la princesa Serenity con una sonrisa._

—¿Serena? —La mencionada abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces para después mirar fijamente a Hotaru quien le veía con cierta confusión.

—¿Tú también viste eso? —Le preguntó la protegida de la luna ante la sospecha que no era la única que vio aquello.

—Si, al parecer si nos llegamos a conocer en el Milenio de Plata —respondió la protegida de Saturno con cierta melancolía que provocó que Serena le sonriera con dulzura.

—Es momento de salir, la sesión está por empezar —le dijo Serena acomodando un mechón de su cabello que se había salido de su peinado —¿Lista?—Le preguntó mirándola de reojo estando las dos frente a la puerta.

—Lista —afirmó la jovencita y con eso Serena abrió la puerta para ambas dirigirse a la sección del lugar que usarían para la sesión donde Hotaru siguió consejos e indicaciones de Serena y el personal para poder posar para las fotografías tanto como Serena se encargaba de lo suyo como detalles menores.

[...]


	24. La discusión de Brittany y Serena

Serena llegó a casa junto a Hotaru después de haberse librado del trabajo que tuvieron, cuando bajaron del auto justo notaron que el auto de Haruka se estacionó frente a su casa a lo que la pelimorada corrió hacías sus tutoras abrazándolas.

—¡Hola! —Les saludó Serena una vez se acercó a ellas.

—Perdona por venir sin avisar, pero queríamos ver a Hotaru —comentó Michiru abrazando a su hija adoptiva.

—Saben bien que son bienvenidas —aseguró Serena dirigiéndose a la entrada siendo seguida por ellas —pueden visitar la casa siempre y cuando haya alguien para abrirles —bromeó abriendo la puerta permitiéndoles pasar.

—Gracias por ello, princesa —le dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa, entonces las cinco se dirigieron a la sala donde notaron a Rini junto a Lili en sus brazos mientas Luna y Diana estaban recostadas sobre un cojín en el suelo.

—¡Hermana Serena! —Exclamó la pequeña con felicidad, la rubia rió un poco para después acercarse a Rini para tomar a la niña en brazos —¡Me alegra verte!

—Sólo no nos vimos por unas horas, Lili —murmuró Serena dándole un beso en la frente.

—Bienvenida, Sere —le saludó Brittany saliendo entrando a la sala para después mirar a las Outhers —bienvenidas igualmente.

—Gracias, Brittany —le agradeció Michiru con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a las demás.

—Haré algunos aperitivos, vuelvo en un segundo —les informó la de cabellos chocolate entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Fue divertido ir con Serena, Hotaru? —Le preguntó Rini a su amiga una vez tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Fuiste con la princesa a su trabajo? —Preguntó ahora Setsuna sorprendida.

—Si, le hice compañía hoy —respondió con cierto orgullo, Haruka revolvió los cabellos de la jovencita —¡Papá Haruka! —Exclamó entre risas.

—Dejen que les diga que no sólo me acompañó, ella me ayudó modelando unos diseños que justo eran de su talla —comunicó Serena con orgullo.

—¿Modelaste? —Le preguntó Rini con emoción a lo que Hotaru asintió sonrojada —debí de haber ido —musitó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a las demás, Lili quién de encontraba en las piernas de Serena miró confundida a las mayores para después bajarse de la rubia y dirigirse al televisor el cual encendió cambiando los canales.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo? —Preguntó Setsuna a Serena con una sonrisa.

—Debo decir que lo hizo muy bien —contestó Serena —ella es muy inteligente, sólo tuve que explicarle la manera dos veces cuando una novata necesita de al menos cinco a seis veces la misma indicación —alardeó.

—Seguro yo también lo habría logrado —dijo Rini con orgullo haciendo que las demás rieran.

—Te aseguro que cuando haya otra oportunidad dejaré que modeles —le afirmó la protegida de la luna convencida.

— _"Estamos aquí con el joven Mark, un famoso de Estados Unidos que ha pisado nuestra querida Japón"_ —habló una reportera, rápidamente Serena dirigió su mirada al televisor, Lili había dejado el canal de las noticias y ahí estaba siendo entrevistado aquel individuo que sonreía a la cámara con arrogancia.

— _"Es para mi un privilegio pisar su tierra, siempre quise visitar este lugar"_ —le había comentado a la joven reportera, Serena frunció levemente su ceño lo que captó la atención de las demás quienes prestaron atención a la entrevista.

— _"¿Cuál es la razón para que por fin diera una visita a nuestro país?"_ —el individuo sonrió ante la pregunta de la reportera provocando que Serena sintiera ciertas nauseas, Brittany había salido de la cocina y se quedó de pie detrás de donde estaban las demás sentadas mirando con seriedad el televisor.

— _"He venido aquí para ver a mi querida novia"_ —respondió él con cierta ironía que Serena notó enseguida.

— _"¿Y podemos saber quién es?"_ —siguió cuestionando la joven.

— _"Pues es nada más y nada menos que la hermosa modelo Sere"_ —ante aquella segura respuesta todas dirigieron su mirada a Serena en total shock, pero la susodicha mostraba cierto descontento con aquello que dijo.

—¿Habla en serio? —Preguntó Brittany provocando que Serena se levantará rápido y voltease a verla —¡¿Habla en serio?! —Repitió alzando un poco más la voz.

—Es obvio que no —respondió Serena tensando su mandíbula para caminar a ella parándose frente a frente.

—¡¿Entonces por que lo ha dicho con tanta seguridad?! —Le reprochó Brittany con enojo mientras sus ojos retenían las lágrimas.

—¡Sabes que yo jamás tendría un interés en él! —Le gritó Serena de vuelta.

—Qui me dit que vous ne sortez pas avec lui à cause d'un accord dans l'entreprise ou parce que vous n'êtes pas content d'approcher Darien?! —Le cuestionó Brittany en francés crispando sus puños, las presentes que miraban la escena incómodas se sorprendieron ante el cambio de idioma que usó la cabellos chocolate.

—¡¿Vas enserio con eso?! —Gritó Serena totalmente molesta llegando a golpear con su puño el respaldo del sillón —¡Yo no soy de esa clase y lo sabes mucho mejor que nadie!

—¡¿Entonces porque él lo esta diciendo?! —Le interrogó Brittany con su voz quebrándose.

—¡No tengo la maldita respuesta, Brittany así que deja de gritar! —Lili tapó sus oídos con sus manos mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—¡¿Y por que diablos mentiría?!

—¡Sucede que a ese idiota le tienes una fe ciega y no te das cuenta de la basura que en realidad es! —Exclamó Serena con reproche sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

—¡No hables así de él, Serena Tsukino! —Masculló entre dientes.

—¡¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos?! —Le preguntó Serena sonriendo con ironía.

—¡Él no es malo! —Afirmó Brittany con desesperación.

—¡Ya quisieras tú que el fuera una blanca paloma! ¿¡Pero que crees!? ¡Qué en realidad es un desgraciado!

—¡Basta! —Gritó de pronto Lili frenando a ambas que voltearon a verla —¡Ya basta! —Repitió soltando en llanto, Serena suspiró con agobio para después acercarse a la pequeña y cargarla en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó la rubia, justo en ese momento Brittany sin decir más salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo —no era nuestra intención comenzar a pelear frente a ti, frente a nadie —corrigió mirando a las demás para después sentarse en el sillón colocando a la pequeña en sus piernas.

—Odio que se peleen, me dan miedo —musitó la pequeña hipando por el llanto.

—Enserio lo siento, hoy no es un buen día ni para Brii ni para mí, pero te aseguro que esto se podrá arreglar pronto —le aseguró con dulzura dándole un beso en la frente —tú hora de la siesta de la tarde ya llegó así te debería ir a dormir, te despertare en una hora y media —la pequeña sólo asintió para después bajar de sus piernas y dirigirse a su habitación — _maldito seas, Mark..._ —le maldijo en sus adentros chasqueando su lengua para después cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. —Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esa escena.

—No te preocupes por ello —le tranquilizó Setsuna.

—Aunque desearíamos saber que fue todo eso —dijo Haruka con seriedad cruzada de brazos.

—¿Quién es ese idiota? —Preguntó Rini con desdén.

—¿Por qué dice que son novios? —Cuestionó enseguida Hotaru colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

—¿Por que a la señorita Brittany le afectó demasiado? —Siguió Diana haciendo a la joven modelo suspirar.

La rubia dirigió su mirada unos segundos hacia la nada pensando un poco como responder.

—Mark es un estúpido modelo que se cree la gran cosa, es una persona desagradable, se debió de haber inventado esa tontería para que tuviera problemas con Brii ya que el sabe que ella le gusta él desde hace un año —explicó la protegida de la luna.

—Pero ¿Qué problema tuviste con él para que quiera hacerte esto? —Cuestionó Haruka con la ceja alzada.

—Porque fueron varias las veces que lo rechacé, Haruka —respondió agachando la mirada unos cuantos segundos para elevarla hacia ellas nuevamente.

—¿No hay otro motivo? —Preguntó Michiru al notar aquel gesto por parte de la guardiana de la luna.

—Para nada —respondió rápidamente Serena —sólo es eso... —Musitó un poco pensativa, Michiru intentó volver a preguntar pero el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar por lo que se levantó de su asiento para apartarse un poco de ellas y contestar.

—¿Quién habla? —Preguntó al no reconocer el número que le marcó.

— _Es bueno escuchar tu voz, querida_ —dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea con burla provocando que la respiración de la joven modelo se acelerará.

—¿Puedo saber el maldito motivo por el que me llamas? —Cuestionó entre dientes captando la atención de las demás quienes miraron a la rubia crispar su mano libre con fuerza.

— _Sólo tenía interés en saber cómo estaba todo con Brittany_ —le respondió de forma burlona, unas incontrolables náuseas se instalaron en Serena quién había intentado mantener la calma.

—Ya deberías de saber y más por la estupidez que acabas de hacer —contestó.

— _No debería hablar así, querida_ —le aconsejó con tono meloso que hizo sentir a la rubia más asco — _las damas como tú no necesitan hablar así._

—¡Qué te importe un carajo como me expresó o como te hablo! —Alzó su voz irritada —¡Tú tienes la estúpida culpa por decir una masa de mentiras frente a los medios!

— _Te recomiendo que no te alteres, querida_ —Serena rechinó sus dientes — _deberías guardar energías que este es sólo el comienzo._

—¡Vete mucho al infierno! —Gritó encolerizada colgando la llamada de inmediato, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez a lo que recargó su mano en la pared sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Setsuna preocupada levantandose del sillón para ir hacia ella, pero la joven modelo se reincorporó para mirar a las demás.

—Sólo necesito estar en mi cuarto un rato, perdón pero agradecería si se retiran —les dijo con la voz entrecortada, las adultas asintieron en silencio para después retirarse.

Una vez quedaron solas, Serena miró al resto.

—Diana, Luna y Hotaru ¿Podrían por favor ver como está Lili? —Les preguntó a lo que las tres mencionadas asintieron. —Y Rini ¿Podrías llevarme un vaso de agua a mi cuarto? —Le pidió a lo que la pelirrosa se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, las demás se fueron con Lili.

Serena se quedó algunos minutos sola en la sala haciendo un ejercicio de respiración para calmar su agitación hasta que pronto subió hacia su recámara donde encontró a la pelirrosa con unos papeles en mano y el cajón del buró abierto.

—Jamás deberías tomar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia —dijo Serena con severidad quitándole de las manos los papeles —sabes bien que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas de los demás.

—¿Entonces si estas enferma? —Le cuestionó Rini mirándola a los ojos, la protegida de la luna suspiro para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama con los papeles en las manos.

—Si lo estoy —le respondió con firmeza para después invitarla con la mirada a que se sentara a su lado lo cual la pelirrosa hizo —¿No vas a reprocharme por eso?

—No tengo porque, ya que mi mamá siempre sabe porque hace las cosas, aunque si estaría bien que me contarás sobre eso —le respondió loas calmada posible.

—Te contaré... —Le aseguró la rubia con seriedad.

[...]


	25. El dolor de una pobre princesa

Serena suspiró pesadamente cerrando sus ojos para después mirar a Rini de nuevo.

—Te contaré acerca de mi enfermedad, pero por favor, no comentes esto con nadie —le dijo Serena con seriedad a lo que Rini asintió en silencio.

—¿Acaso estas enferma? —Preguntó Hotaru en shock entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo a las otras dos.

—Si, estoy enferma —le respondió Serena una vez salió de la impresión —ven aquí —le dijo a la pelimorada invitándola a sentarse a su lado, la joven mordió levemente su labio y cerró la puerta detrás de si con seguro. Una vez tomo asiento Serena quedó entre las dos chicas.

—Deben de saber que esto fue a raíz de lo que sucedió con mis padres, la consecuencia de su "accidente" —relató Serena crispando sus puños —desarrolle un tipo de estrés que me generó ansiedad, depresión y con ello varios padecimientos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Le preguntó Hotaru con sus labios temblando.

—El día del accidente lo primero que recibí fue una llamada, una llamada que ha generado que tenga cierta ansiedad al responder cuando llaman a mi teléfono —dijo Serena sonriendo con ironía —ante esa llamada no supe cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada, lo único que puedo recordar es estar en los pasillos de aquel hospital donde pregunté por mis padres —su mirada se perdió en un punto muerto mientras una punzada se instaló en su pecho —para mi es tan difícil pisar un hospital por el simple hecho de haberse vuelto el lugar de mi dolor y mi pérdida —suspiro. —La primera noticia que me dieron fue que mi padre había muerto, juró que en ese momento sentí mi corazón doler demasiado y ni siquiera podía respirar —contó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha que no se molestó en limpiar. —Yo había perdido, perdí a una persona que amaba con cada fibra de mi ser por un maldito accidente que no tenía ningún sentido —dijo con rabia. —Después tuve que saber de mí madre... Por el cielo que estaba maldiciendo el lugar, el día y el momento, sentia que esas malditas paredes me quitaban el aire —confesó llevando su mano derecha a su cuello como si se sintiera axfisiada —me dijeron que mi madre estaba muy grave, ella había sido sometida a una cirugía pero con eso solo le dieron suficiente tiempo para que yo la viera —soltó un sollozo —habia tenido severas contusiones y la pérdida de sangre era tanta que no había caso hacer transfusión —agachó su mirada a sus manos las cuales estaban enlazadas entre sí. —Por ello pedí verla, pero creo que eso solo me hizo más daño porque verla ahí, en esa cama llena de cables, conectada a tantos aparatos me estaba desgarrando por dentro, pero cuando ella me vio... Me sonrío a pesar de todo el dolor que probablemente estaba sintiendo —su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes azules. —Y hablamos, pudimos intercambiar algunas palabras... Y Dios, ella murió después de una hora —las más jóvenes sintieron sus ojos arder sintiendo una profunda tristeza —no pude con tanto, por ello pase por un ataque de ansiedad ante lo ocurrido, justo en ese momento Brittany había llegado para ver si necesitaba algo, pero al momento de que "exploté" ella pidió ayuda enseguida ya que comence a respirar con irregularidad, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y comenzaba a desvanecer, ella tuvo temor de que pudiera sufrir un infarto, ya que eso estaba muy cerca de poder serlo —tomó una bocanada de aire —después de eso todo fue en picada, debido a que Brittany estaba preocupada porque estuviera sola después de que ellos murieran me llevó a su departamento junto a su madre donde me quedé un largo tiempo, ellas fueron las que se encargaron de todo, mientras yo... Comencé a tener pesadillas sobre aquel día, a lo que inició una etapa de insomnio, después cuando hacia cosas cotidianas como tratar de ayudar en el departamento con la limpieza y de más tenía recuerdos de aquellos sucesos que provocaban que dejara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo —mordió su labio mirando de reojo a Rini quién tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —Brittany y su madre me sugirieron que podíamos ir a un médico para que me recetara algo para el insomnio y la notable ansiedad que comenzaba a afectarme, pero reaccioné casi exageradamente ante la idea de ver a un médico o a alguien con una bata blanca, me produjo un miedo horrendo —miró a Hotaru de reojo quién temblaba levemente por los espasmos de su llanto silencioso, a Serena le dolía contarles todo eso a ellas, pero por única vez, necesitaba contarlo —traté a ellas dos con hostilidad, comencé a volverme irritable, no soportaba que ellas intentarán hablarme, me agitaba demasiado y simplemente ya no quería salir de mi habitación, me aisle socialmente —afirmó mirando la puerta de su habitación con una mirada vacía —comencé a generar escenas retrospectivas sobre lo que había pasado, la culpa de no haber estado con ellos o de haber seguido ese presentimiento de no dejarlos irse me comía viva, quería estar sola e incluso quería castigarme por lo que había sucedido —Rini y Hotaru dirigieron su mirada a ella con preocupación, miradas que Serena sintió a lo que sonrió con amargura —Brittany no pudo más, ella me obligó prácticamente a ir a un médico con ayuda de su madre y debo confesar que mi reacción fue aterradora, el caso es, que necesitaron darme un calmante. Ellos después les dieron a Brittany y a su mamá el diagnóstico, desarrollé estrés postraumático.

—¿Qué... Sucedió después? —Le preguntó Hotaru.

—Me dieron algunos medicamentos, con eso se pudo mejorar un poco mi situación, pero... —La rubia mordió su labio —escuchen, lo próximo que les diré las preocupara demasiado, pero deben estar tranquilas —ambas chicas asintieron —Brittany fue un apoyo crucial en esa etapa, ella me incluyo en muchas actividades para dejar atrás el tema de la depresión, el estrés y la ansiedad, por ello es que ahora soy modelo, a ella le llegó la propuesta y me involucró a mi, eso me mantuvo con la mente ocupada —su cuerpo se tensó por lo siguiente que diría. —Pero debido al estrés que no traté bien, ya que no seguí algunas indicaciones desarrollé un problema —musitó. —Tengo una arritmia cardíaca la cuál trato con algunos medicamentos.

—¿Estas enferma... Del corazón? —Preguntó Hotaru con cierto miedo reflejado en sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Rini mordió su labio sin querer decir algo.

—La arritmia cardíaca ocurre cuando los impulsos eléctricos del corazón no funcionan correctamente —comenzó a explicar Serena. —En mi caso los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran demasiado lo que puede provocar que tenga síntomas como aturdimiento ligero, mareos, quizás náuseas, dolor en el pecho e incluso puedo tener desmayos y dificultad para respirar —les informó. —Estoy en una medicación y no he tenido momentos graves con ello, me he cuidado y puedo asegurar que puedo lidiar con ese problema —les dijo con dulzura. —Pero ahora no puedo pasar por emociones o cosas muy fuertes porque eso conlleva a que pueda llegar a tener una consecuencia mas grave que sólo la arritmia.

—¿Puedes tener una vida con esa arritmia? —Le preguntó Hotaru temblorosa a lo que Serena colocó su mano en la cabeza de la pelimorada.

—Puedo lidiar con ello —le respondió pero miro con seriedad hacia la puerta, cuando notó como ambas chicas comenzaron a sollozar a lo que las abrazó con fuerza —voy a comentarles algo más, yo pasé por muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, situaciones que me han formado y hecho lo que soy —suspiró. —Sé que esto me ha hecho cambiar en algunos aspectos porque puedo ver las cosas diferentes a como antes lo hacía, pero sigo en pie, trato de seguir luchando y mantener mi alegría latente, mi sonrisa, aquella chispa que muchos dicen aman de mí —dijo con una sonrisa al notar como ambas chicas dejaron de sollozar a cambio de sonreír levemente. —Tranquilas, ya verán que todo estará bien incluso les diré que el cristal de plata también me ayuda un poco a que no me afecte tanto lo que estoy padeciendo, así que no se preocupen que yo estaré aquí por un largo rato —les dijo animosamente a lo que las dos muchachas asistieron y abrazaron más a Serena. —Solo quiero pedirles que lo que les dije no se lo digan a nadie más, por favor, esto quedará entre nosotras.

—¿Por qué no quieres que los demás sepan? —Le cuestionó Hotaru preocupada.

—Ambas saben de sobra que si les decimos querrán tomar medidas, entrometerse, tratar de hacer algo incluso si no está en sus manos y yo no quiero eso, sería agotador —murmuró Serena con cierto pesar —¿Me prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie?

—Prometido. —Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Gracias por ello, chicas —les agradeció para después levantarse de la cama y abrir el cajón del buró donde tomó las pastillas las cuales tomó de un solo golpe para después tomar la hoja que Rini había tomado y colocarla en el folder, al final cerró el cajón sólo para sentarse de nuevo con las más jóvenes.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo, Serena? —Le preguntó Rini un poco nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Rini —le respondió con una sonrisa ladina —ustedes pueden preguntar lo que necesiten y si está en mi les daré las respuestas.

—¿Por qué has mantenido una actitud tan cortante y alejada de Darien? —Serena se sorprendió ante la directa pregunta de su futura hija.

—Pues... —Murmuró la rubia con cierta duda y temor reflejados en sus ojos.

—¿Tiene que ver con Mark?- le preguntó Hotaru preocupada por el extraño presentimiento que sentía.

—La verdad es que no tengo el valor suficiente para estar con Darien en estos momentos —confesó Serena.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Rini notando como -Serena crispaba los puños al punto de encajar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos mientras su rostro reflejaba emociones como la tristeza, la rabia y... ¿Vergüenza?

—La razón por la que odio a Mark no es sólo por ser un egocéntrico que siempre ha estado tras de mi desde que empecé la carrera de modelo —murmuró Serena sintiendo una ligera molestia en el pecho.

—¿Él te hizo algo? —Le preguntó Rini preocupada. —Porque mi madre siempre me ha dicho que odiar es un sentimiento grave.

—Prometanme que no le dirán a nadie, mucho menos a Darien y Haruka —Serena tomó la manos de ambas muchachas —prometanlo...

—Te lo prometemos con el corazón, Serena —dijeron ambas chicas al unísono a lo que Serena tomó una bocanada de aire ante el ardor que sintió en sus ojos.

—Hubo una ocasión en la que fui a su departamento —relató la rubia mientras intentaba que su voz de se quebrara. —Tenia que recoger unos papeles que él tenía, pero estúpidamente me distraje y me acorraló... Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba encima mío —llevó sus manos a su rostro —ustedes son lo suficientemente grandes para entender lo próximo —ella sus manos de su rostro —puedo decir que lo odio por que cometió algo atroz, él abusó de mi —confesó sintiendo su garganta arder y unas incontrolables náuseas.

—¡¿Él hizo eso?! —Exclamó Hotaru horrorizada.

—¡Ese estúpido te lastimó! —Gritó Rini crispando sus puños temblorosos.

—A pesar de eso yo nunca le dije a Brittany, de alguna forma yo no quería lastimarla —les comentó mordiendo su labio. —Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no creo que me hubiera creído ya que en ese entonces cada que hablaba mal de él ella lo defendía.

—¡Yo puedo asegurar que ella te hubiera creído! —Exclamó Rini exasperada —¡Debiste decirle!

—No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso ¡y nosotras solo estábamos aquí! —Expresó Hotaru con frustración mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Serena abrazo a ambas jóvenes.

—Nadie podía saber lo que pasaría, nadie podría saber lo que pasó y nadie podría entenderlo, así que esta bien —les dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa acariciando sus cabellos.

—Por eso te has mantenido así de fría y distante con Darien, temes a su reacción y te sientes culpable —afirmó Rini.

—Y tampoco se lo contaste a las demás, ya que quizás podrías convencerlas de no darle una paliza, pero a papá Haruka no podrías convencerle ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Hotaru entendiendo ese punto.

—Tengo miedo de lo que Haruka y Darien sean capaces de hacer —confesó Serena. —Pero en algún momento tendré que decírselos y tendría que empezar con Brittany.

—Si, ya que ella lo quiere —dijo Rini algo cabizbaja.

—No diremos nada, dejaremos que tú se los cuentes —dijo Rini con firmeza a lo que Serena abrazó a ambas chicas para después limpiar mejor sus mejillas un poco húmedas.

-Bien niñas, en un rato más Lili se levantará así que les haré una merienda —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Las muchachas asistieron y las tres juntas salieron de la habitación, Rini y Hotaru entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba Lili junto a las dos gatas y Serena se dirigió a la cocina.

[…]


	26. Accidente

Serena se encontraba rodeada por el silencio en la cocina mientras preparaba unos empaderados los cuales colocaba en un plato, de pronto Luna entró colocándose al lado de la rubia quién le sonrió.

—Hola, Luna —le saludó mientras ponía mantequilla a uno de los emparedados —¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tengo la duda si le dirás a Darien sobre lo que pasa con ese tal Mark —comentó la felina.

—Seguramente él ya lo sabe, mis queridas guardianas exteriores de seguro les explicaron a todos lo relacionado con ese idiota y es probable que venga a esta casa para sacarme información de dónde pudiera estar para darle una paliza, Darien no se quedará tranquilo —dijo soltando una leve risa que cambió por una triste sonrisa —bueno, tampoco es como si ese idiota no mereciera una paliza.

—¿Tan bien sabes lo que va a pasar? —Le preguntó Luna con cierta ironía.

—Claro que sí, ellos son mi gente después de todo —respondió Serena para después reir.

—Te doy la razón en eso —murmuró la felina sonriendole a su protegida.

—Voy a darles esto de merienda a las chicas ¿Quieres un tazón de leche? —Le preguntó guardando los productos que habían sobrado de la preparación de los emparedados.

—Me gustaría —le respondió Luna a lo que Serena se dirigió a la nevera.

—Puedes esperarme en el comedor, también le daré un tazón a Diana para después poner estos emparedados en la mesa para que el resto coma —le dijo Serena tomando los dos tazones.

Luna asintió en silencio saliendo primero de la cocina hacia el comedor, Serena sirvió la leche en los dos tazones para después llevarlos al comedor donde los puso al lado de la mesa, luego volvió a la cocina donde tomó el plato con los emparedados y lo colocó en medio de la mesa.

—Vaya, merienda —habló Rini a sus espaldas a lo que la rubia le miró por el rabillo del ojo notando como bajaba de la segunda planta con Hotaru detrás de ella que iba tomada de la mano de Lili quién bostezaba.

—Tal parece que la pequeña aún no termina de despertar —susurró Serena acercándose a la menor quién alzó sus brazos en señal de que la cargará a lo que la rubia rió por lo bajo para después tomarla en sus brazos levantándola del suelo.

—Ella aun no puede despertarse del todo —comentó Diana apareciendo en el comedor para colocarse al lado de Luna.

—No la despertaron ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó Serena a Hotaru y Rini con la ceja enarcada.

—No hicimos eso, Serena —respondió rápidamente Rini para después darle una mordida al emparedado a la par con Hotaru provocando que la rubia riera internamente.

—¿Quieres un emparedado, Lili? —Le preguntó Serena a la pequeña la cual negó para después pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

Justo cuando la protegida de la luna planeaba convencerla llamaron a la puerta a lo que soltando un suspiro se dirigió a abrir encontrándose con sus guardianas y Darien.

—¡Hola! —Les saludó animosamente colocando su mano en la cabeza de Lili —adelante, son bienvenidos —dijo con cortesía dándoles pase a que entrarán, justo mientras eso sucedía no percató que una mujer le miró desde detrás de un poste de luz frente a su casa.

—Perdona la intromisión —dijo Setsuna llegando al comedor donde encontraron a Hotaru y Rini almorzando.

—¡Mamá Setsuna! —Exclamó Hotaru levantandose de su lugar y correr hasta ella para abrazarla.

—Así que nuestra pequeña señorita ha estado extrañandonos —murmuró Haruka acercándose a ellas junto a Michiru, la pareja abrazo respectivamente a la pelimorada.

—Podría jurar que estás por asesinar a alguien, Darien —le susurró Serena a modo de broma.

—Ese estupido lo tendría bien merecido —musitó el pelinegro por lo bajo haciendo que la rubia rodará los ojos.

—Así que les contaron todo, ya me lo esperaba —dijo Serena a modo de burla mientras se mecía de un lado al otro para arrullar a Lili —Darien, quedaté tranquilo, es solo un escándalo, será olvidado como muchos otros, sólo tengo que desmentir a Mark frente la prensa y es todo —animó con una leve sonrisa mirándole a lo que el relajo su cuerpo y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que crea que ha sido una persona completamente infantil —masculló Darien cruzado de brazos —es una infamia que sólo hace por el hecho de que le ignoraste.

—Es alguien demasiado infantil a mi parecer —musitó Rei con fastidio acercándose a Serena para acariciar los cabellos de Lili.

—Lo único que busca es que tengas problemas con Brittany, vaya tipo resultó ser —dijo Lita irritada.

—Es una pena que la joven Brittany no se de cuenta de la clase de tipo que es enunció Setsuna con pena.

—¿No le has contado que él no es quién cree? —Le preguntó Darien observando de reojo como Rini tomaba otro emparedado sutilmente.

—No me siento con la autorización de contárselo, creo que ella es quien debería quitarse la venda de los ojos —respondió Serena con calma.

—Ella será muy lastimada, ademas de que estará muy decepcionada por enterarse de la clase de persona que es él —murmuró Amy con una mueca en sus labios.

—Pobre de ella, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos —dijo Mina —¿Ella siempre escoge hombres malos, Serena?

—¡Mina! —Exclamaron las chicas al unísono, Luna rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de la guerrera de Venus.

—Sólo preguntaba —se defendió la de moño rojo haciendo un puchero haciendo que Rini y Hotaru voltearan el rostro intentando no reírse.

—¡Shh! —Siseo Serena mirándoles con desaprobación —Lili está quedándose dormida —les reprendió la protegida de la luna.

—¿Acaso llegamos a su hora de siesta? —Preguntó Darien por lo bajo a la vez que Rei seguía acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Ella estaba dormida, quizás la desperté con el ruido que estaba haciendo en la cocina al hacer los emparedados —comentó Serena para después ver a las dos jóvenes —a no ser que Rini y Hotaru la hayan despertado —musitó con una sonrisa ladina y su ceja enarcada provocando que ambas desviaran la mirada sonriendo con nerviosismo a lo que Luna y Diana se rieron por lo bajo.

—Nosotras no hicimos nada —aseguraron ambas a la par haciendo que los demás rieran por lo bajo, el ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

—Yo voy a atender —dijo Hotaru rápidamente dirigiéndose a la entrada.

—¡No me abandones, traidora! —Musitó Rini por lo bajo obteniendo por respuesta que la pelimorada le sacara la lengua para correr después a la puerta.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos llegar a la sala con otros pasos más apresurados, la atención se dirigió a una mujer de mayor edad entró a la sala, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Serena quien miró a la fémina de manera amenazante haciendo que los demás notarán aquello, Lili abrió sus ojos y trató de mirar hacia la mujer pero la rubia colocó su mano en su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Lo lamento, ella entró sin darme tiempo de nada —trató de justificar Hotaru de manera nerviosa al notar la mirada tan severa en Serena.

—Señorita Serena Tsukino —la nombró la mujer.

—Me resulta interesante que tenga la osadía de venir a mi casa y lo peor entrar sin invitación —le dijo la rubia con frialdad haciendo que a los presentes se les erizara la piel —¿Y cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre? Nadie de su familia debería saberlo.

—Necesito hablar con usted, así que por ello he venido sin invitación, porque sé que usted no me concedería verla —le respondió la mujer con firmeza, Serena simplemente se giró hacia Michiru

—¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación, por favor? —Le pidió a la protegida de Neptuno.

—Si, yo me encargo —le respondió por lo bajo tomando a Lili en sus brazos quién observaba a la mujer con cierto temor.

—No es necesario que se la lleve —habló la mujer ganándose sus miradas —después de todo ella es el tema en cuestión.

—Con una mayor razón prefiero que ella vaya a su habitación y que no escuché cualquier tontería que salga de sus labios —musitó con desdén devolviendo su mirada a Michiru quién asintió para después rápidamente dirigirse a las escaleras subiendo a la segunda planta.

—Te repito que no era necesario que fuera llevada a su cuarto —comentó la mujer a lo que Serena le miro con el ceño fruncido y acercarse más a ella.

Michiru entró a la habitación de Lili donde la sentó en el medio de la cama, la pequeña miró preocupada a la peliverde.

—Tranquila, seguro tu hermana arregla lo que sea que pase —le susurró animosamente para después darle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza —estaré con Serena, espera aquí —Lili asintió en silencio siendo dejada sola en la habitación enseguida.

Michiru bajo las escaleras notando que la mujer y Serena se encontraban frente a frente.

—Prefiero que ella este alejada de lo que sea que usted va a decir, señora Rebeca —dijo Serena con frialdad cruzada de brazos —cuente que es lo que hace aquí, porque no me explico la razón de buscarme.

—Lo siento por la interrupción —habló Haruka interfiriendo —¿Quién es esta señora, cabeza de bombón? —Una sonrisa llena de ironía se formó en los labios de la rubia.

—Esta señora que ustedes ven aquí no es nada más ni nada menos que la aparente abuela paterna de **mi** pequeña Lili —respondió con sarcasmo —pero siendo honesta no tiene ningún derecho de llamarle así.

—Sé que no me he mostrado como la mejor abuela del mundo, señorita —Serena soltó una risa burlona mientras rodaba los ojos —pero quiero cambiar eso, quiero tener la custodia de la niña —un silencio rodeo la sala, las miradas se centraron en Serena ante aquel comunicado, la rubia frunció el ceño acompañándole con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Me dice acaso que ahora su sentido de abuela o lo que sea que se llame le está diciendo que debería tener a la niña consigo? —Le cuestionó para después borrar su sonrisa burlona por una fría mirada —¡No me venga a joder con eso! —Exclamó.

Lili dio un leve salto en el colchón al escuchar el grito de Serena a lo que un poco dudosa bajo de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta la cual abrió con lentitud y caminar muy despacio hacia las escaleras.

—Quiero que la niña esté conmigo, deseo que esté en mi vida —respondió Rebeca con tranquilidad.

—Lamento decirle que va a perder el tiempo, no pienso ceder la custodia de Lili a usted, una mujer que no lo merece —musitó Serena con superioridad —la señora Carmen fue muy clara, la única que tendría la custodia de Liliana sería yo y en caso de que a mi me pasase algo sería Brittany su tutora y nadie de su familia tendría la posibilidad de acercarse a la niña ¿Por qué cree que no se les informó más que por una carta donde "Sere" y "Brii" se encargarían de la pequeña?

—Yo quiero que la niña esté conmigo así que haré lo que sea para obtenerla, incluso pasar por sobre usted, joven promesa del diseño y el modelaje —los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante el tono despectivo de aquella mujer quien miró desafiante a la joven modelo.

—Usted está muy equivocada —murmuró Serena —¡Jamás dejaría a Liliana con alguien como usted! —Exclamó furiosa —Carmen me lo contó, se que por el lado de la familia del padre de Lili nadie las quería a ninguna de las dos ¡Usted incluso levantó su mano contra la niña! —La rubia crispó sus puños —¡¿Cómo podría yo dejar a esa niña con usted que no supo criar a su propio hijo que era un maldito machista!

—¡Yo tengo todo el derecho debido a nuestros lazos de sangre! —Espetó Rebeca furiosa —¡Yo puedo ganarle a usted y su estatus ni nada me impedirá luchar por ella!

—¡Soy su tutora legal debido a la ultima voluntad firmada y escrita por la misma Carmen! —Refutó Serena sintiendo una ligera molestia en el pecho —¡Soy su hermana política y tenga por seguro que la voy a defender como sea!

—Le puedo asegurar que yo seré la vencedora por mis lazos de sangre que comparto con esa niña —le desafío Rebeca, Lili quién se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras sintió miedo ante aquello.

—¡No! —Gritó la pequeña ganándose la mirada de todos, su figura temblaba debido a los espasmos del llanto que estaba luchando por retener —¡Yo no quiero estar con ella! —Volvió a gritar la pequeña con más desespero alarmando a los presentes.

—Nena, tranquila —le dijo Haruka con suavidad al notar el estado tan preocupante en la menor.

—Lili, mi cielo —le llamó Serena con nerviosismo —tranquila, ella no te llevará a ningún lado.

—Lili, yo deseo que estés conmigo —le dijo Rebeca a la menor.

—¡¿Podría callarse?! —Espetó Mina con molestia a la mujer.

—¡Yo no quiero estar con ella! —Exclamó intentando girarse en el escalón con el objetivo de ir a su habitación, pero su cálculo fue incorrecto y de improviso perdió el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas rodando por las escalera, en esos segundos sólo Hotaru soltó un gritó por el susto a la vez que Rini tapaba con sus manos su boca en shock.

—¡Liliana! —Gritó Serena a todo pulmón desesperada ante la escena que presenció, el cuerpo inmovilizado de la menor estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó ahogadamente Amy viendo como Serena se acercaba desesperada a la pequeña seguida de Darien para revisar antes de moverla.

—Parece ser que tiene una contusión en la cabeza, unos moretones en brazos y piernas —explicó Darien ante su revisión rápida en la menor, Amy se arrodilló a su lado enseguida y revisó la cabeza de Lili.

—Hay un leve sangrado, la herida no es tan extensa ni profunda, creo que podemos transportarla ya que su inconsciencia no podemos tomarla a la ligera —dijo Amy rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a Serena.

Rini abrazo a Hotaru nerviosa ante el temblor de su amiga, aunque confesando, ella también estaba temblando.

Haruka se giró a Rebeca hecha una furia tomándola fuertemente por el brazo.

—¡¿Ya está satisfecha con lo que provocó?! —Le cuestiono la rubia ceniza quién fue obligada a soltar a la mujer por Michiru.

—Es una imprudente, a causado un incidente —le reprochó Michiru con desdén.

—Juro que esa no era mi intención —intentó defenderse la mujer provocando más enojo en los presentes pero Serena se alejó de Lili para plantarse frente a Rebeca.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible por destruirla —murmuró la rubia con frialdad —no sólo usted caerá, todos los que la ayudaron a encontrarme, a todos los que le dieron mi dirección, mi nomvre y le dejaron revisar el dictamen de la custodia que dejó Carmen los haré pagar caro —la joven modelo crispó sus puños mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban —y no tenga la menor duda de que Mark no lograra pagarle nada porque seguramente lo hundiré de la misma manera si resulta que Lili le ocurre algo grave —Rebeca le miró atónita al igual que los demás —¡No soy ninguna estúpida! ¡Usted no tiene los medios pero ese imbécil si, lo sé tan bien! —Exclamó furiosa sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas que derramaba por la rabia —¡Fuera de esta casa y no vuelva a darme la cara al menos que quiera que acabe con usted! —Ante estas palabras Rebeca salió en silencio rápidamente de la casa, la rubia inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces intentando tranquilizarse para después girarse a Darien y Amy —Por favor, tomen la delantera y lleven a Lili al hospital, yo los alcanzaré por detrás, prefiero que ella vaya con ustedes —les dijo a lo que ambos asintieron, Darien cargó con cuidado a la menor mientras era ayudado por Amy quien se aseguraba de mantener segura la cabeza de Lili —Hotaru, Rini nos iremos en mi auto —les dijo mirando como Darien y Amy salían con Lili de la casa.

—Nosotras también vamos detrás —dijo Haruka sosteniendo sus llaves en las manos y salir apresurada de la casa con el resto, Serena rápidamente tomó su bolso del sofá, se adentró en la cocina donde abrió la repisa sacando algunos medicamentos e introduciéndolos a su bolso.

Serena salió de casa junto a Rini y Hotaru subiendo a su coche el cual encendió para seguir a los otros coches delante de ella en dirección al hospital mordiendo su labio.

[...]


	27. Desagradable visita y Reconciliación

Darien bajo enseguida del auto para dirigirse a la parte trasera donde ayudo a Amy a cargar a Lili, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada pidiendo una camilla de urgencia siendo apoyados por dos doctores más junto a un par de enfermeras.

Serena estacionó el auto al lado de los de Haruka y Lita quienes bajaron junto a las demás rápidamente de los móviles.

La rubia apretó sus manos contra el volante intentando calmar su respiración ante la mirada preocupada de Rini y Hotaru.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Hotaru.

—Si, sólo espero no tener taticardia —susurró la rubia tomando las llaves del auto y metiéndolas a su bolso —vamos, los demás ya entraron —les dijo abriendo la puerta, Rini y Hotaru se miraron entre si para después bajar.

Serena caminaba en un mismo lugar una y otra vez ante la mirada de sus amigas, hacía casi una hora habían admitido a Liliana y no tenían noticias aún.

— _Qué no le suceda nada grave_ —pidió mentalmente la joven sonriendo un nudo en su garganta — _yo no soportaría que le pasase algo, ya no podría_ —comenzó a mirar a su alrededor a los doctores pasar, a los enfermeros con pacientes y la ansiedad comenzaba a albergarla —¿Cuánto más debo estar en este lugar? No soporto, siento que me quita el aire —el nudo en su garganta se intensificó — _por favor Lili, recupérate para no tener que estar en este lugar._

—Serena, todo va a estar bien —le dijo de pronto Rei parándose frente a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos —sé que es estresante está situación y tienes miedo, lo entiendo —colocó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia —tanto Darien como Amy son buenos médicos y ellos conocen a otros médicos que son excelentes para atender a Lili —la pelinegra junto su frente a la de la rubia y le sonrió —va a estar todo bien.

— _Al menos no tengo que pensar tanto en el lugar que estoy si ellas están aquí dándome ánimos_ —pensó Serena con una leve sonrisa manteniendo su frente junta a la de Rei.

—El príncipe y Amy tienen una excelente capacidad para hacer su trabajo —le animó de igual forma Setsuna a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de Hotaru quién tenía su cabeza en su regazo.

—Lili estará bien, es una niña muy fuerte y capaz —aseguró Michiru mientras los brazos de Haruka le rodeaban la cintura.

—En serio espero que así sea, chicas —murmuró Serena mientras Mina se colocaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, sólo los sonidos típicos en un hospital era lo que les rodeaba, Serena comenzó a morder las uñas de sus dedos estando sentada entre Mina y Lita quienes le decían algunas palabras de aliento para que dejara de estar tan ansiosa.

Sin previo aviso, la figura de un hombre se plantó frente a ellas provocando la tensión se intensificara en el aire

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Le cuestionó Serena entre dientes levantándose abruptamente de su asiento caminando hacia el individuo pero fue detenida por Haruka y Michiru que la tomaron de los brazos —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó está vez alzando la voz.

—Me enteré de lo que le paso a la pequeña Lili, sólo quería saber de su condición —le respondió él.

—No me vengas a joder con eso que la razón por la que esta aquí es por tu culpa, Mark —musitó Serena entre dientes.

—Creeme que no tengo idea de que me hablas, querida Sere —dijo Mark con una sonrisa ladina.

—Deja de hacerte el idiota —Serena crispó sus puños e intentó soltarse del agarre de la pareja —porque si tu no fueras el responsable no estarías aquí dando la maldita cara de egocéntrico estúpido que tienes —le atacó verbalmente sonriendo con sorna.

—Creo que tienes razón —le respondió sonriendo de la misma manera —aunque deberías entender que tu eres la que ha causado esto, Serena se soltó del agarre de Michiru y Haruka logrando tomar a Mark de la muñeca y encajar sus uñas en su piel.

—Quiero que me escuches con atención —murmuró la joven modelo mirándole desafiante —vete de aquí de una vez, no molestes más nuestra paz o te juro que vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—Te puedo asegurar que esa amenaza es en vano —le dijo él con burla —tú no eres capaz de lastimar a alguien.

—¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? —Desafió la protegida de la luna —puedo mover cielo, mar y tierra con el objetivo de joderte —musitó entre dientes ajustando más su agarre en su muñeca —puedo lograr que encuentren todas las evidencias posibles para hacer que te metan a la cárcel —sonrió ladinamente.

—No creo que lo hagas, Brittany es demasiado importante para ti —le dijo Mark con seguridad.

—Brittany estará muy bien —musitó Serena entre dientes —así que estás advertido, cómo algo vaya mal con Lili, cómo me metas en problemas legales con la custodia de ella te puedo jurar por sobre mi vida que te haré pagar con creces —amenazó con determinación para después soltar su muñeca.

—Y te puedo asegurar que ella no está sola, jamás lo ha estado —dijo Haruka con dureza provocando en Mark un ligero escalofrío.

— _Así que tienes un buen respaldo detrás de ti_ —pensó Mark mirando a las demás quienes le veían con notable molestia, pero notó que en la mirada de las mas jóvenes se les reflejaba cierta repulsión hacia su persona.

—Va siendo hora de que te vayas de aquí —musitó Lita levantándose de su asiento acercándose a él con Haruka a su lado.

—No queremos usar la fuerza, niño bonito —le amenazó la rubia ceniza, Mark miró por el rabillo del ojo a Serena quién sonrió con burla.

—Creeme, ellas te sacarán a golpes si así les place y te aseguro que yo misma me encargaré que no puedas proceder con una demanda en su contra —afirmó la rubia con cierto orgullo, de repente Amy y Darien habían vuelto con ellos.

—Perdonen la tardanza, pero... —Darien detuvo sus palabras al prestar atención a la figura de aquel tipo, entonces Serena mordió su labio alarmada de que el pelinegro se encontrara con ese tipo con quien sin previo aviso se le acercó de dos zancadas sólo para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Darien! —Exclamaron Serena y Rini al unísono.

—¡Espera! —Serena rápidamente le tomó del brazo al ver que pensaba irse sobre Mark, Amy también la ayudó sosteniendo su otro brazo.

—Te felicito, Chiba —dijo Haruka con orgullo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Michiru.

—No es el lugar para comportarse asi —le susurró Michiru para que sólo su pareja le escuchará.

— _Bien hecho, Darien_ —pensaron Hotaru y Rini a la par mirándose entre sí con una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Ya veo... —Murmuró Mark soltando una risa irónica ganándose las miradas de los demás de forma desaprobatoria —en este lugar es donde tienes a la gente que te respalda —dijo mirándola a los ojos provocando cierto escalofrío en la joven modelo —no tendrás el valor de hacer algo en mi contra, Brii es demasiado importante para ti —inquirió con seguridad, la rubia soltó a Darien sólo para volver a plantarse frente a Mark.

—Te aseguro, Mark Demirci —murmuró Serena con una media sonrisa —que si logras perjudicar a alguien que amo te lo haré pagar caro, no importa a quien afecte, a tus ingenuas fans o a la ciega de Brittany, pero te aseguro que te voy a hundir hasta lo mas fondo posible por herir a los que amo —amenazo para después borrar su sonrisa —¡Ahora largo de aquí! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya la has escuchado —intervino Haruka al ver como aquel individuo se mantenía mirando a Serena fijamente —será mejor que te vayas antes de que el próximo golpe venga de mi parte —inquirió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ante ello, Mark simplemente le dio la espalda a Serena y comenzó a alejarse del grupo, pero se detuvo para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

—Les dommages ne seront pas en mesure de supprimer est ce que vous avez fait ce jour-là et je suis heureux que cette fille idiote —Serena crispó sus puños encajando las uñas en su piel.

[—El daño que no podrás borrar es el que te hice ese día y de eso me alegro niña tonta —]

—Et donc vous allez payer cher —musitó la protegida de la luna entre dientes.

[—Y por eso lo vas a pagar caro —]

Él rió levemente para después desaparecer de ahí, Serena se dirigió a las sillas sentándose agotada al lado de Hotaru quién colocó su mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo, la rubia le sonrió ante el gesto.

—Habló en francés ¿No? —Cuestionó Setsuna cruzada de brazos.

—Si, lo hizo —susurró Serena mirando el suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Serena? —Le preguntó Amy.

—Fue una estúpida burla, nada importante —le respondió llevando su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho, Rini le miró por el rabillo del ojo preocupada.

—¿Segura que sólo se burló? —Le cuestionó Mina —le miraste de una manera un poco aterradora.

—Si, sólo se burló —insistió estrujando su blusa.

—¿Cómo está Lili? —Preguntó Rini interfiriendo en el interrogatorio hacia la rubia ya que pensó que ésta se estaba estresando de más.

—Ella aún está siendo revisada —le respondió Amy desviando su atención a ella, la pelirrosa se alivio de haberlo logrado ya que notó como Serena respiraba con calma.

—Todo parece indicar que no ha sufrido un accidente grave, pero aún así los estudios no están de más para asegurarse —les comentó Darien con una leve sonrisa.

—Ambos volveremos con ella y les estaremos informando de su estado —les dijo Amy con una sonrisa para después retirarse junto a Darien.

—Mark se llevó un buen golpe, está vez felicito a Chiba —dijo Haruka con orgullo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—Darien se merece un premio, aunque amenazamos con atacarlo la verdad sólo era una insinuación, pero el se llevó el premio mayor —agregó Lita haciendo reír a las demás.

—No es gracioso —les dijo Serena intentando retener la risa —él puede demandar y seguro hacer un completo escándalo por eso, es un llorón.

—Pero pensé que habías dicho que tu harías lo que fuera para que no pudiera proceder con una demanda —murmuró Michiru con cierta burla.

—¡Eso lo dije porque sabía que ni Lita ni Haruka le pegarían! —Chistó Serena —¡Sólo le intimidaba!

—Pues tendrás que cumplir tu palabra en caso de que él proceda con una demanda —dijo Rini riendo.

—En verdad que así no se puede —musitó Serena haciendo un puchero que hizo reír más a sus amigas — _al menos con esto he olvidado en que lugar estoy parada_ —pensó afligiendo la mirada un poco.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde lo de Mark cuándo Brittany llegó hasta donde estaba Serena con sus amigas en la sala de espera.

—¡Serena! —Le llamó la cabellos chocolate, inmediatamente la mencionada se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a ella —¡¿Dónde está Lili?! ¡¿Esta bien?! —Preguntó alterada tomándola de los brazos.

—Aún la están atendiendo —respondió Mina por Serena.

—No debes preocuparte, tanto Darien como Amy están al tanto de ella y tal parece que no tiene nada grave —comentó Michiru con una leve sonrisa a lo que Brittany soltó a Serena más tranquila.

—Oye, Brii —le llamó Hotaru quién volteo a verla notando la confusión en su rostro —¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Tiene razón, no contestaste mis llamadas y no quise dejarte mensajes de voz ya que sé de sobra que ese no es un muy buen medio en estos casos —dijo Serena frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Me enteré por alguien más —respondió la cabellos chocolate por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos.

—Y esa persona era el estúpido de Mark, perfecto —musitó Haruka molesta.

—Disculpa, Tenoh —murmuró Brittany mirándole con desaprobación. —Pero no tienes porque insultarlo.

—Haruka solo dice la verdad —refutó Lita.

—Ahora resulta que todas están de acuerdo para hablar mal de él e insultarlo sin siquiera conocerlo —masculló Brittany molesta.

—Porque la verdad es que es un estúpido, Brittany y eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta —le respondió Mina.

—No me vengan con tonterías —Brittany rodó los ojos.

—Perdón por tener que decirte esto —enunció Michiru adquiriendo la atención de la protegida de la tierra —pero es por culpa de ese sujeto que Liliana esta aqui —le informó con neutralidad.

—¿Por su culpa? ¿Cómo que por su culpa? —Cuestionó para después dirigir su mirada a Serena —¿A que se refiere, Serena? —Le preguntó directamente, la mencionada se cruzó de brazos para mirar fijamente a la cabellos chocolate a los ojos.

—Como lo has escuchado, fue su culpa —le aseguró la rubia con sus manos temblando levemente.

—Es mentira, es solo una calumnia contra el susurró Brittany en estado de shock.

—Il est exactement ce qu'il veut que vous pensez —murmuró Serena con desdén, las demás simplemente se mantuvieron al margen de su discusión.

[—Es exactamente lo que el quiere que pienses —]

—Cela est absurde, ne peut pas être vrai, pourquoi voulez-vous? —Cuestionó Brittany confundida.

[—Eso es absurdo, no puede ser verdad ¿Porque lo haría?—]

—De vengeance —respondió Serena agachando la mirada al suelo.

[—Por venganza —]

—Vengeance, ne peut pas être, est un mensonge, il est pas si —intentó Brittany defenderle pero Serena negó.

[—Vengarse, no puede ser, es una mentira, el no es asi —]

—Il est pas une bonne personne, comprendre une fois, Brittany — le susurró la rubia con cierto dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

[—El no es una buena persona, entiendelo de una vez, Brittany —]

Nadie entendia lo que aquellas dos modelos hablaban, pero podían suponer que era un asunto intimo debido al idioma en que comenzaron a conversar además de que ambas se miraban con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el ceño fruncido a lo que procuraron no meterse.

—Tout ce que vous vous inventez, pour quoi tu me fais mal alors?! —Le cuestionó Brittany con desesperación.

[—Todo lo estas inventando, ¡¿Por que me lastimas asi?! —]

—Je dis la vérité!, Vous dites les choses comme elles sont!, Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir! —Exclamó Serena sintiendo su garganta arder.

[—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Las cosas te las digo tal como son! ¡No tengo porque mentirte!]

—Je ne peux pas croire, je refuse de le croire! —Espetó Brittany abrazándose a si misma desviando la mirada de la protegida de la luna.

[—No puedo creerte ¡Me niego a creerlo!]

—Parce que je vais vous dire une forme plus brute! —La voz de Serena se quebró debido al nudo en su garganta [—¡Pues te lo diré de una forma mas cruda! —] —Il est juste un violeur putain qui a blessé innocent et n'a jamais enfermé! [—¡El solo es un maldito violador que lastima a inocentes y nunca es encerrado!] —Brittany empalideció ante aquella revelación observando como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar las mejillas de la rubia preocupando a las demás.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Darien confundido llegando junto a Amy notando la conmoción que ambas modelos estaban generando ante la mirada de curiosos compañeros de trabajo, enfermeros y pacientes.

—Le thé?, il fait mal que tu as fait ça? —Le cuestionó Brittany ignorando la llegada de los médicos o si quiera la de los curiosos, Serena solo se quedó callada y agachó la mirada —Dieu, comme je ne savais pas!, Pardonnez, je pardonne au sérieux! [—Dios ¡¿como no me di cuenta?! Perdoname ¡Enserio perdoname! —] —Brittany se acercó a Serena abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de su amiga a lo que ella igual comenzó a derramar lágrimas —Je suis muet et aveugle, excusez-moi, quand j'entends advertias Debi du Dieu, parce que je ne savais pas?, Désolé, désolé sereine [—Soy una tonta y una ciega,perdoname, debí escucharte cuando me advertías de el, Dios ¿Por que no me di cuenta? Perdón, perdón Serena —]

—Je ne dirai rien, alors je dois aussi une certaine culpabilité. Je vous pardonne et vous pardonne pour moi. —Le susurró Serena con dulzura mientras su corazón acelerado se calmaba.

[—Yo tampoco te dije nada, asi que también tengo algo de culpa. te perdono y perdoname tu a mi —]

Pronto ambas modelos se separaron de su abrazo para limpiar sus mejillas de las lágrimas, intercambiaron miradas para después sonreírse mutuamente.

—Entonces... —Murmuró Rini captando la atención de ambas modelos —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Cuestionó confundida, tanto Brittany como Serena volvieron a verse entre sí para después comenzar a reír.

—It's a secret —dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Bueno, al menos se han reconciliado —dijo Amy con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una especie de libreta en sus manos.

—Si, lo hicimos —susurró Brittany sacando de su bolso un pañuelo con el cual limpio sus mejillas, acción que Serena imitó.

—¿Ya hay noticias de Lili? —Preguntó Serena guardando de nuevo el pañuelo en su bolso, Rini se colocó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

—Hemos hecho un estudio, al parecer además de los moretones y el dolor ella no tiene nada grave —le informó Darien con una sonrisa.

—No se ha detectado un daño en el cerebro o algún indicio de que la caída provocará alguna repercusión grave —agregó Amy igualmente con una sonrisa.

—Gracias al cielo —murmuró Serena agotada perdiendo el equilibrio, rápidamente Darien la sostuvo

—Ya todo está bien, tranquila —le animó Darien dejando que se reincorporara.

—Te dije que ella estaría bien —le presumió Rei con orgullo provocando que Serena le abrazara con fuerza.

—Esa pequeña niña si que nos dio un susto —murmuró Haruka soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Ella estará bien... —Musitó Hotaru aliviada sentándose en una de las sillas para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Lita.

—Sin duda que si —murmuró Brittany con una sonrisa.

[...]


	28. Recuerdos, sueños y premoniciones

Serena suspiró con cansancio mientras se miraba al espejo de los baños del hospital, unas ligeras ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos que intento ocultar con un poco de maquillaje.

—Al menos nos iremos de aquí ya —pensó rebuscando en su bolso para tomar un frasco de pastillas —al menos no me he alterado lo suficiente como para que me tenga que revisar un doctor —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la idea.

 _— **¿¡Qué es lo que me trata de decir!?** —Había cuestionado la joven de cabellos rubios hacia la figura de bata blanca frente a ella._ _— **Lo lamento, señorita Tsukino** —se disculpó con cierta pena en su tono de voz —La señora Tsukino está muy grave, no hemos podido hacer demasiado más que darle una oportunidad para que pueda verla —la joven muchacha, miró con incredulidad a aquel doctor que hablaba japonés intentando creer que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho._

Serena llevo sus manos al agua que corría del grifo y mojó su rostro para después secarlo con el pañuelo.

—Me he quitado el maquillaje pero necesitaba salir de esos pensamientos —susurró la rubia volviendo a sacar su compacto para aplicarse un poco de polvo en el rostro.

Una vez la rubia tomó un respiro, ella salió del baño ante la mirada de unas jóvenes que conversaban.

—Si, es ella —murmuró una de ellas.

—Es una lástima que siendo tan joven tenga que tomar medicamentos de esa clase —le respondió la otra.

Serena pronto se reunió con sus amigas notando que Brittany cargaba una forma en sus manos.

—¿Me dirás enserio que es el alta? —Le preguntó la rubia con cierta felicidad.

—Es justo la forma del alta —afirmó Brittany orgullosa llenando los papeles —tienes que firmarla también —comentó entregándoselo.

—Es genial que ya esté dada de alta pronto —murmuró Michiru recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka.

—Ya la noche está a la vuelta, sería bueno que se retirarán a sus casas —les dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

—Queremos esperar hasta que ustedes salgan con Lili —les dijo Lita pero Serena les sonrió con dulzura.

—Han sido un gran apoyo con su presencia, pero la noche avanzara y no quiero que se vayan tan tarde, además ustedes —señaló a las Inners —necesitan ser dejadas en diferentes puntos por Lita, y ustedes —señaló a las Outhers —puedo asegurar que tienen agenda apretada para mañana —las amigas de la rubia sonrieron nerviosas provocando una leve risa en Hotaru y Rini.

—Bien, pero comenta a Lili que la veremos después —le dijo Rei acomodando su bolso.

—Yo le diré, no se deben de preocupar —enunció Serena —nos veremos pronto —las chicas se fueron retirando dejando solas a Brittany, Serena, Rini y Hotaru.

—Me alegra que ya nos vayamos —dijo Brittany con alivio dirigiendo su mirada a Serena notando que había palidecido, la cabellos chocolate la sostuvo rápidamente del brazo.

—Estoy mareada —le susurró la rubia.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Le preguntó Hotaru con preocupación.

—Tiene que ver con el estrés, no te preocupes por la arritmia —le tranquilizó Serena con una sonrisa pero se ganó la mirada confundida de Brii.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —Le preguntó Brittany.

—Las dos lo saben, Rini encontró mi informe médico al revisar sin mi permiso mis cosas —musitó mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelirrosa que giro el rostro chiflando.

—Vaya muchacha más entrometida —bromeó Brittany mirando a la pelirrosa —pero eso me parece bueno, podrán ayudarme a mantenerte lo mas calmada posible.

—Respecto a eso... —Murmuró Serena dirigiendo su mirada a su futura hija —gracias por detener su interrogatorio hace un rato.

—No hay problema alguno —le aseguró Rini con una sonrisa.

—Intentaremos ayudar lo mas posible, no debes preocuparte —aseguró Hotaru. —¡Eh, Darien, Amy! —Exclamó la pelimorada mirando por detrás de Serena y Brittany como ambos se acercaban.

—¿Las demás se han ido? —Preguntó la peliazul quitándose su bata.

—Les he dicho que se marcharan, ya es tarde y además Lili ya será dada de alta —le respondió Serena.

—Nuestro turno a terminado, la doctora de Liliana les indicará cuando pueden llevársela una vez entreguen la forma en la recepción —les comentó Darien —¿No quieren que les acompañe?

—Prefiero que lleves a Amy a su casa, su madre debe estar esperándole —dijo Serena acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla —gracias a ambos por estar al pendiente de Lili a pesar de que no fue del todo su paciente y tenían otras cosas que atender.

—No fue nada, nos importa el bienestar de Lili tanto como a ustedes —afirmó Amy colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Nos veremos después entonces —dijo Darien alejándose de ellas junto a Amy.

—Le has dado un beso en la mejilla —murmuró Brittany con picardía haciendo a la protegida de la luna sonrojar, las otras dos muchachas sólo desviaron la morada intentando no reír.

—No molesten —musitó Serena por lo bajo tomando la forma y dirigiéndose a la recepción a entregarla.

—Me alegra —susurró Brittany con dulzura mirando a la rubia hablar con la recepcionista.

—¿Crees que es un buen avance? —Le preguntó con perspicacia Rini.

—¿También saben "eso"? —Preguntó la cabellos chocolate con seriedad.

—Si, nos lo confesó cuando nos habló de su enfermedad debido a que la cuestione del motivo por el que estaba alejada de Darien —respondió Rini.

—Y suponemos que te lo dijo cuando comenzaron a discutir en francés debido a tu reacción —musitó Hotaru cruzada de brazos.

—Creo que me puse una venda en los ojos debido a lo que sentía por él —susurró Brittany con tristeza, pronto Serena llegó con ellas sonriendo.

—Ya podemos ver a Lili y sacarla de aquí —les informó, Brittany entonces sonrió junto a Rini y Hotaru.

Serena entró a la habitación con Brittany, Rini y Hotaru detrás, la pequeña Lili jugaba con un peluche mientras una enfermera se encontraba a su lado.

—Hola, pequeña bebé —le saludó Brittany animosamente.

—¡Hermana Brii! ¡Hermana Sere! —Exclamó la menor con alegría —¡Taru y Rini también están aquí!

—¿Taru? —Le cuestionó la pelirrosa a su amiga quién se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —Le preguntó Serena acercándose, la enfermera de retiro en silencio dejando a las tutoras con la pequeña.

—Ya me quiero ir, estoy triste aquí —murmuró la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

—Nos iremos a casa justo en este momento —le susurró Serena con dulzura acariciando su rostro, Brittany suspiró con alivio colocando su mano en la cabeza de Lili.

La noche estaba un poco avanzada, Serena entró primero a la casa con Lili en brazos mientras detrás de ella le seguían Hotaru, Rini y Brittany, la cual cerró la puerta.

—Deberían irse a descansar, ya casi es media noche y siendo sincera no quiero que se levanten tan tarde aún si es domingo —bromeó la rubia.

—Vale, buenas noches —dijo Hotaru dirigiéndose primero a las escaleras para subir a la habitación.

—Estoy agotada, puedo decir que dormire como tronco —murmuró Rini sonriendo para después irse a la escaleras —hola, Diana —saludó a su amiga que bajaba de las escaleras junto a Luna.

—Me alegra que hayan vuelto —le dijo la felina, la pelirrosa la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella en dirección a su habitación.

—Me alegra ver que Lili está bien —dijo Luna por lo bajo al ver a la pequeña dormida.

—Nosotras estamos igual de aliviadas, Luna —murmuró Brittany con una sonrisa para después acercarse a Lili y darle un beso en la frente —me iré a dormir, buenas noches —susurró dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Voy a dejar a Lili en la habitación y después dormire como un tronco, tal como dijo Rini —bromeó la rubia a lo que Luna rió por lo bajo —antes de eso... —Miró a la felina con seriedad —¿No hay nada sobre el enemigo? Ha estado demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

—Ayer, antes de que sucediera... Lo que sucedió, hicimos una revisión intentando localizarla, no logramos encontrar alguna señal de ella —comentó Luna. —Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir investigando más a fondo sobre su paradero.

—Esta bien, gracias —le susurró para después subir a la habitación de Lili.

Serena llegó a la habitación de Lili donde la depositó con cuidado y la envolvió entre las sábanas cuidando no tocar sus heridas, con dulzura depósito un beso en su frente para después salir y dirigirse a su habitación donde rápidamente concilió el sueño.

 _Ella abrió sus ojos para observar como la oscuridad le rodeaba, una indescifrable preocupación la invadió a lo que comenzó a caminar en busca de una salida._ _— **Por más que lo intentes, te aseguro que no encontrarás una salida, pequeña Serenity**. —Habló una voz de mujer retumbando en todo el lugar, la rubia miraba hacia los lados con la esperanza de lograr ver quien era la que hablaba_ _—¿Dónde estas? —Le preguntó al aire —¡Muestra tu presencia ahora mismo! —Le ordenó la protegida de la luna, entonces una figura se vislumbró entre toda aquella oscuridad sorprendiendo a la joven —¿Val?_ _— **Que bueno verte de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, pequeña Serenity** —dijo con tranquilidad — **me sorprende que me llames Val, después de todo lo sucedido comenzaste a llamarme por mi nombre a secas, "Valentina"**_ _—No se quien eres, no tengo recuerdo alguno sobre ti —comentó frunciendo el ceño._ _— **Eso es debido a que las memorias sobre mi están bloqueados** —le aseguró con obviedad._ _—Hablas de que tengo recuerdos, pero no los suficientes como para saber quién eres o que fuiste en mi vida pasada —dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos sintiendo un frío extraño calarle hasta los huesos._ _— **Exactamente, pequeña hermana** —afirmó Valentina._ _—¿Hermana? —Cuestionó con incredulidad._ _— **Así es, pequeña princesa reencarnada** —Valentina sonrió. — **Yo fui tu hermana en tu vida pasada pero lo has olvidado.**_ _—No puede ser... —Musitó por lo bajo —¡¿Por qué dices todo eso?!_ _— **Te lo digo porque pronto seré libre** —susurró acercándose a ella, por inercia la rubia dio pasos hacia atrás._ _—¿Saldrás del espejo? —Le preguntó cuándo chocó con lo que parecía una pared que le impidió seguir alejándose de ella._ _— **Pronto sere liberada y cuando eso pase me vengare de ti, querida ¿O es acaso que no recuerdas haberme encerrado en el espejo?** —Preguntó con ironía._ _—Creo que si recuerdo eso —Le afirmó con firmeza mirándole a los ojos. —Pero no creo en nada el argumento de que eres mi hermana._ _— **Bueno, en si no somos hermanas, somos medias hermanas, hijas del mismo padre pero de diferente madre, yo soy la mayor por tres años y tú la menor** —le informó con tranquilidad._ _—Aún asi no puedo creerte, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi padre o quién fue este —susurró la rubia mordiendo su labio._ _— **¿Quieres saber quien era?** —Le preguntó formando una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios. — **Él era el rey del Sol** —le reveló provocando que la rubia sintiera el frío helar aún más su cuerpo — **nuestro padre era el rey del sol y tú eras la que asumiría el cargo** —siguió contando llevando su mano al mentón de la rubia — **¿Sabes por qué?**_ _—¿El rey del sol? —Preguntó por lo bajo sin poder creerlo._ _— **Tú naciste con poderes no solo de la luna, sino también del sol** —le explicó. — **Fuiste privilegiada con esos dones.**_ _Serena empalideció ante aquella revelación sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, entonces Valentina la soltó del mentón._ _— **¡Asi es!** —Exclamó con orgullo — **¡Tu eres la princesa del sol y la luna! ¡Tu eres la chica que están buscando y no lo saben!** —soltó una risa burlona **—** ¡¿No es eso irónico?!_ _—¡Es mentira! —Exclamó con enojo. —Yo no podría ser esa princesa._ _— **Cree por que asi es, una prueba de ello es la foto que esta escondida en el templo del sol, donde estamos todos juntos** —argumentó Valentina tomando una mirada seria por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar. — **Por cierto, quiero que te quedes con esta cosa** —murmuró quitándose el collar que colgaba de su cuello para después tomar la muñeca de Serena y colocárselo en la mano — **a mi siempre me estorba** —comentó con fastidio. — **Además, te servirá para terminar de creerme** —la rubia bajó su mirada hacia el collar observándolo — **nos veremos pronto, Serenity** —susurró para después desaparecer._

Serena se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama mientras respiraba irregularmente, pronto bajo su mirada a su mano izquierda notando como el collar se hallaba en ella.

—En aquella ocasión, ví como le arrebató el collar del cuello a la princesa antes de ser encerrada en el espejo —susurró mirando el objeto con atención, después simplemente lo dejo sobre el buró para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Rei se encontraba en la soledad de aquella habitación donde el fuego sagrado danzaba frente a ella, la pelinegra vestida con su ropa de sacerdotisa miraba con atención las llamas danzar, todo debido que una extraña sensación de presencia oscura al llegar al templo le hizo llevar a cabo aquel ritual a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

—Muestra de donde viene esa oscuridad, mis queridas llamas danzantes —susurró la protegida de Marte viendo como las llamas se alzaron aún más para después formar un feroz remolino que de improviso mostraron la imagen de un gran espejo del cual comenzó a escucharse una risa desde su interior, la imagen de pronto cambio mostrando un trono en el cual una figura femenina estaba sentada sin ser visible su rostro, sólo era una bruma negra que tenía aquella apariencia.

Después de aquella imagen las llamas cesaron apagándose por completo, Rei se cruzó de brazos sintiendo retumbar el silencio en sus oídos mientras el frío erizaba su piel.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa al aire mirando fijamente a la nada.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras en sus manos sostenía su espejo el cual le había mostrado las mismas imágenes que había visto Rei.

La peliverde suspiró con pesadez hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros que le dieron un ligero masaje haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Qué ha sucedido para que te levantarás en la madrugada? —Le preguntó Haruka sentándose a su lado.

—Mi espejo me llamó —susurró la protegida de Neptuno acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el objeto —me ha mostrado algunas imágenes que en sí no logro comprender —hizo una pequeña mueca —me ha mostrado un gran espejo del cual se escuchaba una risa y después un trono donde había una figura oscura sentada sobre el —contó volviendo a suspirar —me hace tener una mala premonición.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo que sea que venga, podremos estar ahí para la princesa —le intento tranquilizar su pareja, entonces la peliverde recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Si, estaremos con la princesa... —Susurró mirando hacia un punto fijo.

Una mujer se encontraba frente a Nebula la cual estaba arrodillada.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo, Nebula? —Le preguntó emanando la frialdad en sus palabras.

—Si, mi señora —afirmó con seriedad sin levantar la cabeza.

—Recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad —le recordó dejando ver una siniestra sonrisa.

—Lo sé, mi señora —confirmó Nebula en voz baja.

—Pronto podremos liberarla y saber acerca de la chica que estamos buscando —dijo la fémina caminando hacia el espejo en el cual se miró reflejada.

— _No puedo cometer otro error más_ —pensó Nebula mordiendo su labio sin levantar la mirada aún.

—Pronto nos haremos con el poder de la princesa del sol y la luna, y podre gobernar toda la galaxia entera —murmuró la.mujer de manera orgullosa mientras la oscuridad les rodeaba en aquel lugar en ruinas.

[...]


	29. Pronto será liberada

El sol dejaba que su brillo entrará a la habitación, Serena se removió entre las sábanas frunciendo el ceño al sentir aquellos rayos en su rostro.

— _Debería levantarme_ —pensó abriendo un ojo observando la ventana — _sólo cinco minutos más_ —volvió a hundir su rostro en las sábanas — _pero debo hacer el desayuno, incluso Brittany desayuna acá_ —bufó para después levantar su cuerpo del colchón sentándose a la orilla de la cama viendo mucho mejor la ventana —aún no entiendo ese sueño de la madrugada —susurró haciendo una mueca — _tengo suficiente con Nebula metida quién sabe donde y con Mark que está jugando demasiado sucio para mi gusto_ —suspiró con cansancio — _has dicho que eres mi hermana, diste argumentos e incluso me has dicho que los compruebe_ —se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana donde abrió completamente las cortinas dejando que la luz la envolviera — _¿Por qué todo eso me da vueltas en la cabeza?_ —Cuestionó dándose la vuelta caminando dirección al armario del que sacó una muda de ropa y después salió de la habitación — _Valentina... Incluso dejo ese collar conmigo ¿Ha que quiere jugar?_ —rápidamente se adentró al baño donde abrió la llave de la ducha dejando el agua correr un poco — _de lo que si estoy segura es que va a escapar de su encierro y tendré que encargarme de ello_ —una vez se desvistió entró a la ducha dándose un baño.

[...]

Serena se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, la joven modelo miraba por el rabillo del ojo el reloj para después centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto Hotaru hizo presencia en el lugar.

—Buen día, Hotaru —le saludó abriendo la alacena para sacar un poco de azúcar para el jugo que preparaba —Pensé que tardarías más en despertar —le dijo sonriendo ladinamente volviendo hacia la estufa de donde sacó un par de huevos listos para ponerlos en el plato.

—Yo... —Susurró la pelimorada. —Sólo tuve una pesadilla así que ya no pude volver a dormir —terminó por decir —¿Te puedo ayudar? —Le preguntó acercándose.

—¿Quieres decirme de que iba tu pesadilla? —Preguntó mientras le daba unos pares de panes —hay que tostarlos —le dijo a lo que la pelimorada se dirigió a la tostadora tomando un plato.

—Soñé que estaba en una oscura habitación la cual tenía un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, el caso es que yo empecé a correr porque había visto un destello de luz a la lejanía y por alguna razón quería alcanzarlo —Serena miró de reojo a Hotaru mientras terminaba de servir en los otros platos —cuando al fin llegue hasta esa diminuta luz de pronto estaba en otro lugar, parecía un lugar un poco descuidado, como si hubiese sido destruido pero en el medio de ese lugar había una gran espejo completamente intacto —la rubia apagó la estufa para después girarse hacia Hotaru quién aún le daba la espalda tostando el pan —lentamente me acerqué a ese espejo y pude ver en el la figura de una chica, yo no podía ver más que su figura pero una risa comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar —la pelimorada término de tostar los panes colocándolos en el plato —después dijo "pronto me reuniré con mi pequeña hermana", con eso esa pesadilla término —finalizó girándose hacia la protegida de la luna notando que se encontraba un poco pálida —¿Serena? —de golpe la mencionada perdió las fuerzas teniendo que recargarse contra la orilla de la estufa —¡Serena! —Exclamó preocupada acercándose a ella enseguida para sostenerla del brazo para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo —¡¿Qué sucede?! —Le preguntó asustada al notar la errática respiración que tenía.

—Tranquila... —Susurró colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven —sólo fue un mareo.

—¿Quieres que le llame a Brittany? —Preguntó llevándola hacia el comedor con cuidado para que se sentara en la silla.

—Es que no he tomado mis pastillas, es por eso —le susurró con una débil sonrisa —¿Puedes traer mi bolso y un vaso de agua? —Hotaru se dirigió rápidamente al sofá de donde tomó el bolso de la rubia para entregárselo, después se dirigió a la cocina de donde trajo consigo un vaso de agua —Ella... —Musitó Serena entre dientes crispando los puños confundiendo a la pelimorada —nada, olvidalo —le dijo sonriendo tomando el vaso de agua, después abrió algunos frascos de los que tomó las píldoras —estoy haciendo un poco mal en tomar los medicamentos después de lo señalado, pero la cabeza la he tenido en otro lado —le comentó a Hotaru cerrando su bolso —¿Podrías dejarlo en el sofá de nuevo? —La pelimorada asintió llevando el bolso a la sala, entonces la rubia se levantó en dirección a la cocina de nuevo a lo que la pelimorada le siguió.

—¿Segura de que ya estás bien? —Le preguntó Hotaru aún preocupada.

—Estaré bien —aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa —ahora ayudame a servir la mesa —le dijo a lo que la pelimorada le ayudó a llevar el desayuno.

—Por cierto ¿Iras hoy a trabajar? —Le preguntó la protegida de Saturno con curiosidad una vez se sentaron a la mesa.

—Tengo día libre ya que se enteraron de lo de Lili así que me lo han dado —comentó llevándose un bocado a su boca —pero mañana si trabajo —confirmó una vez pasó la comida por su garganta —dime ¿Quieres acompañarme a la sesión?

—¿Enserio? —Le preguntó Hotaru con una sonrisa.

—Muy enserio, puede que vuelvas a modelar —le aseguro la rubia —ademas me gusta tu compañia, de hecho creo que invitaré a Rini y llevaré a Lili ya que es en la tarde después de las clases, dudo que Lili quiera quedarse con la enfermera que la cuidara en la mañana todo el día —murmuró rodando los ojos.

—Lili seguro se aburrirá hasta de no ir a la escuela al menos en tres días —dijo Hotaru con gracia haciendo reír a Serena, de pronto pasos se escucharon de las escaleras y al comedor entró Rini quién cargaba en sus brazos a Lili con Diana y Luna detrás de ellas.

—Vaya que han despertado tarde —dijo Serena burlona levantandose de su asiento para tomar a Lili en sus brazos a quien le dio un beso en la frente —my sweet heart —le susurró haciendo reír a la pequeña —deben sentarse a desayunar —dijo mirando a Rini quién asintió, después colocó a Lili en una silla —Diana, Luna ¿Me permiten un segundo? Les serviré —les dijo a lo que se adentró a la cocina volviendo unos minutos después dejando los recipientes frente a las felinas.

—¡Buen día a todas! —Saludó Brittany entrando al comedor acercándose a Lili para darle un beso —vaya que eso se ve delicioso —comentó sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer.

—Vaya que te levantaste tarde —se burló Serena volviendo a sentarse a la mesa para seguir desayunando.

—¿Sientes dolor o algo, Lili? —Le preguntó Brittany tomando un pan tostado.

—Me siento bien —aseguró la pequeña terminando su desayuno.

—Me alegra que la bebé esté mejor —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

—Ire a lavar los trastes —comentó Serena levantandose de la mesa y juntando sus trastes vacíos.

—Yo también —dijo Hotaru.

—No hace falta, lo haré yo —le detuvo Serena tomando sus trastes y dirigirse a la cocina a lo que Hotaru se quedó a conversar con el resto.

Serena suspiró pesadamente mientras fregaba los platos, su mirada se perdió unos segundos en la ventana frente a ella, de improviso una punzada se instaló en su pecho haciéndola detenerse en su labor, la rubia frunció el ceño confundida pero pronto tuvo otra punzada que la hizo dejar el plato en el fregadero.

— _¿Pero que demonios...?_ —Llevó rápidamente su mano derecha a su lado izquierdo del pecho sintiendo una tercera punzada más fuerte que las dos anteriores, su respiración comenzó a ser un poco irregular a lo que en silencio salió de la cocina subiendo con rapidez las escaleras para adentrarse al baño donde coloco sus manos en el lavabo sosteniéndose para evitar caer, al elevar su mirada al espejo notó la palidez que había abordado su rostro, de improviso escuchó como el seguro de la puerta se activó a lo que giro su rostro alarmada para devolverlo al espejo notando como la figura de Valentina se formaba en su interior —¿Qué...?

— ** _Pequeña princesa, te aseguro que muy pronto tu y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo_** —sonrió — ** _acabaré con todo aquel que interfiera en el camino, no habrá piedad ni compasión, eso no existirá para nadie_** —una neblina gris apareció tras de ella — ** _cuida siempre tu espalda, Serenity_** —le aconsejó para después desaparecer, entonces las fuerzas de Serena cedieron cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ella comenzó a hacer un ejercicio de respiración para poder tranquilizarse.

[...]

Nebula se encontraba en un sombrío lugar donde tenía en sus manos una bola de cristal.

—Valentina pronto será liberada- sonrió de lado —y sé quien será la que la libere —después de estas palabras en esa bola de cristal apareció la figura de Rini que se encontraba en su habitación cepillando su cabello.

[...]


	30. Primer movimiento: El rapto

Serena tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar a la habitación de Rini quién estaba sentada frente a su tocador.

—¿Ya estas lista? —Le pregunto la rubia acercándose a ella.

—Si, sólo necesito arreglar mi cabello —le comentó señalando sus rizos rosas totalmente sueltos, Serena rodó los ojos sonriendo y se acercó a la joven procedente del futuro para tomar su cepillo y comenzar a peinar su cabello.

—Te tardas demasiado con el cabello —le recalcó a modo de broma a lo que la pelirrosa rió levemente, un cómodo silencio se suscitó entre las dos mientras Serena llevaba a cabo su labor.

—Me gusta encargarme de... —la joven miró a través del espejo como al lado de Serena aparecía la figura de una chica un poco más alta que ella.

—¿Rini? —Le llamó Serena confundida debido a la mirada ida que le daba la pelirrosa, de pronto se giró a mirar hacia sus espaldas preocupando a Serena quien también giro su cabeza —¿Qué sucede?

—Puedo jurar... —Susurró devolviendo la mirada al espejo como si confirmara algo —que había visto a una chica a tu lado a través del espejo, pero después no hubo nada.

—Seguro lo has imaginado —le dijo Serena con seriedad — _¿Valentina? ¿Dejaste que te viera, Valentina?_ —Cuestionó para sus adentros mordiendo levemente su labio —tranquila, deberías reunirte con las demás en la sala que ya debemos ir de compras —le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras acomodaba las gafas de sol que usaba.

—Está bien —afirmó Rini sonriendo para después salir casi corriendo de la habitación, entonces Serena con frialdad giro su mirada al espejo donde la figura de Valentina apareció sonriendole.

—No entiendo que puedas querer de ella, pero mantente lejos de su vida —musitó entre dientes para después darle la espalda y salir de la habitación.

 ** _—Tan sobre protectora que dan náuseas —_** habló con burla para después desaparecer del plano.

Serena salió de la casa rápidamente y subió al auto, Brittany se encontraba como su copiloto mientras las demás estaban atrás.

—Espero que ya se hayan colocado el cinturón —les advirtió Serena encendiendo el motor.

—Diana, ven conmigo —le llamó Lili extendiendo sus brazos hacia Rini quién tenía a la felina en sus brazos, la pequeña gatita salto a los brazos de la menor quién rió risueña abrazándola.

—Bien, entonces en marcha que seguro los demás llegan antes que nosotras —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, entonces la rubia puso en marcha el coche para conducir hacia el centro comercial.

Pronto llegaron al centro donde una vez Serena aparcó en el estacionamiento se dirigieron a la entrada intentando visualizar a los demás.

—¡Serena! —Le sorprendió Mina abrazándola provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo a lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

—¡Mina! —Le llamó Rei con el ceño fruncido —¡Cuida de llamar la atención que como vean a cuatro famosos aquí nadie escapara! —reprendió con diversión.

—No estaría mal firmar unos autógrafos —ironizó Haruka a lo que Michiru se rió.

—Ni lo digas, Tenoh —murmuró Brittany colocándose las gafas de sol —deseo mi querido descanso después después de la preocupación que pasamos.

—Creo que se merecen el respiro —dijo Darien con una sonrisa acercándose al par en el suelo junto a Rei, la pelinegra ayudó a Mina a levantarse mientras él le ayudó a Serena —¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó el por lo bajo.

—Lo estoy —le respondió dándole una sonrisa —menos mal parece que Mina no me ha roto ningún hueso —ironizó.

—Vaya que eres una exagerada —reprochó Mina con gracia a lo que los demás rieron.

—Bien ¿Por donde comenzamos? —Preguntó Amy con una sonrisa quién habia dejado entrar a su bolso a Luna.

—¡Hay que ir a los juguetes! —Exclamó Lili con emoción.

—Pensé que hemos hablado mucho sobre ese asunto —murmuró Brittany con la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladina, la menor solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que podríamos hacer una excepción, después de todo necesita distraerse de lo que sucedió —dijo Lita cargando a la menor y alzándola al aire provocando que comenzará a reír.

—¡Esta muy alto! —Exclamó la pequeña entre risas mientras Lita la balanceaba en el aire.

—Puedes llevarla tú, Serena —se dirigió Brittany a ella —yo me puedo encargar con el resto de lo demás —aseguró con tranquilidad —después veremos donde nos encontramos.

—¡Eso se escucha bien! —Opinó Lili quien seguía en el aire ahora por Haruka quién había sustituido a Lita.

—Esta bien, pero sólo será por un rato —confirmó Serena, entonces Haruka la bajo al suelo y la menor corrió hasta la rubia para abrazarla por las piernas.

—¡Genial, hermana Serena! —Expresó Lili con emoción haciendo a Serena reír.

—Nosotras nos unimos —dijo Rini tomando a Hotaru de la mano para colocarse al lado de ambas.

—Perfecto —afirmó Serena con una sonrisa para después mirar al resto —nos veremos en un rato —ellos asintieron y se separaron en direcciones opuestas.

Al llegar al área de juguetes, Lili se soltó de la mano de Serena para comenzar a correr por los pasillos esquivando a otros niños en su camino y a adultos, Serena rápidamente también corrió intentando no perderle el paso, ante aquello tanto Rini como Hotaru comenzaron a reír.

—¡Dame una mano, Hotaru! —Le gritó Serena esquivando a un padre con su hija para seguir a Lili, Hotaru rápidamente corrió para interceptar a Lili desde el otro lado del pasillo por el que corría.

Rini sólo se mantuvo en su lugar observando entre risas las maniobras del par para capturar a Lili quién comenzaba a tomar aquello como un juego.

La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo ya que pensó que si se encontraba con la niña la podría interceptar pero de repente sintió un extraño frío en ese pasillo lo que conllevó a que su piel se erizara, un poco incómoda se giró al sentir que le observaban desde la espalda encontrándose con la figura de Nebula.

—Que tal, princesa del futuro —saludó Nebula con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rini dio varios pasos hacia atrás preocupada ante la mala sensación que le provocó que mencionara que era del futuro.

Justo Hotaru había capturado a Lili en sus brazos a lo que Serena se les acercó, pero una corriente te eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal que le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia un estante que tenía detrás a otro pasillo.

—Hotaru, no te alejes de Lili para nada —le susurró notando que las personas comenzaban a caer dormidas inexplicablemente.

—¿Qué está...? —No terminó la pelimorada de preguntar ya que la rubia corrió hacia un pasillo a lo que aún con Lili en brazos corrió a seguirla.

—¡Mas vale alejarte de ella! —Gritó Serena llegando hasta Rini y Nebula poniéndose delante de la primera con protección, Hotaru rápidamente llegó al lado de la pelirrosa.

—Esto es genial —murmuró Nebula con una sonrisa —¡Estaba esperando a que llegarán! —Exclamó a modo de felicidad.

—¿Qué...? —Cuestionó Serena confundida sin notar la nube negra debajo a sus pies, Nebula sonrió de lado y de pronto esa nube las envolvió a todas haciéndolas toser de repente.

—Es hora de dormir la siesta —dijo Nebula, Serena intento quedar de pie aún ante la pesadez de sus ojos mientras las otras tres caían dormidas al suelo, Hotaru abrazo de tal forma a Lili que al caer evito golpearla.

— _Maldición..._ —Pensó la rubia antes de caer totalmente inconsciente al suelo.

—Bien... Muy bien —susurró Nebula colocándose de cuclillas frente a Serena retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Brittany se detuvo en seco deteniendo a los demás detrás de ella que le vieron con confusión, la cabellos chocolate llevo su mano a su pecho donde estrujó fuertemente su camisa.

—Serena está en peligro —susurró alarmando a los otros, de pronto ella dejó el carro de las compras y corrió hacia la tienda de juguetes con los demás siguiéndole, al llegar notaron como las personas estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

—Esto es obra del enemigo —susurró Artemis asomando su cabeza del bolso de Mina, Brittany volvió a correr ahora en dirección a uno de los pasillos donde paro abruptamente cuando vio como Serena yacía inconsciente en el suelo junto a las demás mientras Nebula estaba frente a ellas.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Michiru preocupada, Nebula les miró con una sonrisa y con un rápido movimiento hizo que la neblina los envolviera por completo haciéndolos toser, después uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes, siendo Brittany la última en ceder quien antes de caer en la oscuridad notó como Nebula sonreía con triunfo.

[...]


	31. Segundo movimiento: La reunión

Ella se encontraba rodeada por la oscuridad y el silencio, no había nada más allá de eso a lo que prefirió mantenerse así en esos momentos que no entendía nada, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba o había estado, se encontraba en un ligero trance, de pronto empezó a escuchar su nombre a la lejanía.

—¡Serena! —Ante ese llamado abrió abruptamente los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido, de improviso se sentó notando que había estado inconsciente en el suelo y Amy se encontraba frente a ella con las demás detrás.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Susurró la rubia notando que se encontraba encerrada en una especie de burbuja acompañada de Amy, Rei, Lita, Amy y Mina, la cual la última tenía en sus brazos a Lili quién dormía aún.

Serena dirigió su mirada a otro lado notando otra burbuja en la que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, y Hotaru, Brittany se encontraba encerrada junto a los tres felinos y Darien en una tercera burbuja.

—¡¿Dónde está Rini?! —Preguntó Serena levantandose bruscamente del suelo mirando el lugar, pero ante su repentino acto tuvo un fuerte mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, Lita rápidamente la agarró del brazo evitando que cayera.

_¡Tranquila, Serena! —Le indicó Brittany de un gritó pegando sus manos en la burbuja. —Debes mantener la calma —le dijo más suavemente mirándole con firmeza.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de que sucede, no hace mucho recuperamos la conciencia —comentó Lita ayudándole a recobrar la postura.

—Lo único que sabemos es que hemos despertado en este lugar extraño y que Rini no estaba, también es que estas especies de burbujas no se rompen —informó Rei con seriedad cruzándose de brazos, de pronto dirigió su mirada a los pasillos como si buscase algo —una energía se acerca y es maligna —musitó la pelinegra entre dientes alertando a todos, de pronto entre las sombras apareció la silueta de Nebula que les sonrió con burla.

—Tardaron demasiado en despertar —dijo con ironía rodando los ojos.

—¡¿Dónde esta Rini!? —Le preguntó Serena golpeando con sus puños la burbuja.

—Sin duda eres su madre —musitó Nebula sarcástica —no te preocupes, ella está bien —le informó con seriedad, de pronto hizo un movimiento con su mano que hizo aparecer una burbuja donde la joven pelirrosa se encontraba aislada.

—¡Serena! ¡Darien! ¡Chicas! —Exclamó Rini colocando sus manos en la burbuja.

—¡Rini! —Exclamaron a la vez Serena y Darien preocupados.

—Bien, ya se han visto las caras —dijo Nebula —¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, arpía? —Le cuestionó Serena con desdén.

—Quiero que la pequeña princesa del futuro me haga un favor —comentó Nebula con simpleza para después liberar a la pelirrosa de su burbuja confundiéndola a ella y los demás —y ustedes serán el trato —de improviso el espacio comenzó a reducirse al igual que el aire alertándolos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! —Cuestionó golpeando con su puño la burbuja, Lili asustada se alejó de Mina para extender sus brazos a Serena quién la tomó rápidamente —¡¿Piensas matarnos?!

—Bueno, eso es algo que decidirá la joven princesa del futuro -comentó Nebula dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa —quiero que me hagas un favor, debí recalcar que ellos no pueden hacer nada para salir de esas burbujas, aunque sea un hechizo muy elaborado y por tanto muy poco recurrente en usarse no podrán hacer nada contra él —le explicó.

—¿Qué es ese favor que quieres? —Le preguntó la pelirrosa crispando los puños.

—Solamente necesito que toques el vidrio del espejo, como ves no es nada complicado lo que te pido —le dijo Nebula haciendo que un espejo apareciese en el lugar, al verlo Serena empalideció —veras, alguien está encerrada en él por un hechizo de sangre y sólo alguien de la luna puede liberarle —le comentó mirando a Serena de reojo.

—¡No lo hagas! —Gritó Serena atrayendo las miradas —¡No la escuches, veremos cómo resolver esto!

—¿Tanto deseas que mueran? —Le preguntó Nebula a Rini quién miraba ambos lados nerviosa y asustada.

—¡No la escuches! —Insistió Serena —¡Puede haber otra forma, no lo hagas!

—¿Tanto te aterra la idea de que sea liberada, princesa Serenity? —Le cuestionó con burla haciendo palidecer aún más a la joven modelo —¡Si no quieres que esto acabe mal, más vale que lo hagas! —Le gritó a Rini quién se encogió de hombros mordiendo sus labios, entonces la pelirrosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas se acercó al espejo en el que colocó su mano rápidamente sobre él a lo que un cegador brillo emanó que hizo que las burbujas se deshicieran, rápidamente Serena llegó hasta Rini y la jaló del brazo para colocarla detrás suyo donde Hotaru se acercó a ella a abrazarla, Lili escondió su rostro en el cuello de Serena debido al extraño miedo que sentía.

La figura de una joven un poco mas alta que el resto apareció, sus cabellos eran de un rojo color sangre, su tez era tan blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos de un verde intenso.

—Vaya, llevaba mucho en ese espejo —murmuró Valentina con burla para después dirigir su mirada a Serena.

—Valentina... —Susurró Serena abrazando aún más a Lili.

—Es bueno verte, pequeña princesa —expresó Valentina con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —Exigió saber Haruka.

—¿Acaso no les ha contado sobre mi? —Preguntó Valentina sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

—¿La conoce? —Serena mordió su labio ante la pregunta de Setsuna.

—¡Claro que me conoce! —Exclamó con burla la pelirroja —¿Por qué no les has contado sobre mi, hermanita?

—¡¿Hermana?! —Exclamó Mina con sorpresa.

—¿Es verdad? —Preguntó Hotaru a la rubia, Serena sin decir nada le entregó a Rei a la pequeña Lili y camino hasta quedar frente a Valentina.

—Ya te lo dije... —Musitó la rubia con molestia —¡Yo no te reconozco como mi hermana!

—¿Estas segura de ello, preciosa? —Le preguntó no convencida por su respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Le preguntó Rini temblorosa aún por lo que había sucedido.

—Sólo voy a saldar algunas cuentas con mi pequeña hermana —respondió Valentina con malicia.

—¡Tú no le tocaras ni un pelo! —Advirtió Lita.

—Asi que vete alejando de ella —le sugirió Brittany.

—Este es un asunto solo de nosotras —les dijo Valentina con desdén. -Asi que ya sabes, hermanita —se dirigió a la rubia —no descansaré hasta cumplir mi cometido -aseguró con seriedad —¿Eres Nebula, no? —Cuestionó a la que la había liberado quién asintió. —Creo que es hora de irnos.

—No podrás hacerme nada —le desafió Serena con firmeza.

—¿Estas segura? —Le preguntó Valentina con una sonrisa.

Serena mantuvo su mirada firma hacia Valentina la cuál siguió sonriendo, despues simplemente se reunió junto a Nebula y desaparecieron, Lili bajo de los brazos de Rei rápidamente para correr hacia Serena y la abrazó, los demás solo observaban a la rubia aún confundidos y con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero Serena solo se limito a guardar silencio mientras abrazaba a Lili en un afán de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarle.

[Fin de la primera parte]


	32. Adelantos de la 2da parte

Ciertamente no hay una manera en que se pueda descifrar las intenciones del destino, muchas veces no podemos entender el sentido de sus acciones por lo que en veces no logramos comprender porque suceden nuestras pérdidas, porque nos causa dolor o nos pone tantas veces a prueba.

El destino suele traer consigo crueles jugadas que te hacen cuestionar si de verdad mereces pasar aquellas pruebas tan fuertes.

Se supone que cada suceso tiene su razón, se entiende que cada sufrimiento tiene un motivo.

El destino es el único que traza nuestro camino... O eso es lo que se supone.

Yo no quiero creer eso, quiero confiar en que puedo trazar mi propio camino, que puedo evitar salir lastimada y no perder a nadie...

Pero eso no podría ser, en el camino, cuando está sen una batalla es natural que pierdas varias cosas que amas... Que te importan más que lo que te valoras a ti misma, pero el destino en demasiado caprichoso.

———————————————————————————————

—Es mentira... —susurró en estado de shock —¡Es mentira! ¡No quiero perderla a ella! ¡No puedo perderla a ella! —Gritó con desesperación.

—¡Debe de haber una forma! —Exclamó con angustia —¡Ese no puede ser el desenlace que le espera

—Lo sentimos, no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo con pesar agachando su mirada.

—¡No lo acepto! —Gritó —¡¿Me ha escuchado?! ¡No lo acepto! —Repitió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse demasiado —¡No puede dejar que se vaya!

—Qué destino tan cruel... —susurró pero su amiga le volteo a ver con enojo.

—¡No metas al estúpido destino en esto! ¡El destino es una tontería! —Expresó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Trata de calmarte, por favor! —Le pidió acercándose a ella mirándole con pesar.

—¡Es injusto! —Exclamó a todo pulmón sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas. —Es... Injusto.

* * *

—¿Hablas en serio? —Cuestionó con asombro y notorio estado de shock.

—Lo hago —respondió con seriedad.

—No puede ser... —Musitó con nerviosismo —¡¿Pero cómo?!

—¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?! —Le preguntó con desespero.

—Porque no tenía la seguridad suficiente para contárselos —contestó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—¡Debiste habernos contado de ello! —Reclamó.

—¡Siempre ha sido mi decisión si lo contaba o no! —Se defendió crispando sus puños mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—¡Ya deben detenerse! —Les gritó alarmada por la notoria tensión.

—¿Qué otras cosas has estado ocultando? —Cuestionó mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Esa respuesta no pienso dárselas, sólo yo sé mis propios secretos —contestó con seriedad manteniendo firme su mirada.

* * *

—Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? —Habló con burla —No eres para nada la persona que ellos pensaban que eras.

—Eso no te concierne en lo más mínimo —refutó entre dientes mientras crispaba los puños.

—Menciono eso debido a que me parece interesante ver como notan la gran farsa que eres —comentó con arrogancia.

—¡No tienes una idea de lo que dices! —Exclamó furiosa —¡No soy una farsa y no deberías hablar sin saber la historia completa!

—¿Estas totalmente segura que no eres una farsa? —Le cuestionó sonriendo.

* * *

—Te amo mucho, por favor no lo olvides —le susurró entre lágrimas sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón.

—También... Te amo —musitó por lo bajo sin fuerzas.

—Te lo ruego, perdoname —sostuvo su mano con fuerza. —No pude protegerte, lo siento —se disculpó sintiendo una fuerte culpa en todo su ser.

—Esta bien... Esta bien... —dijo con debilidad mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios —adiós... —sus ojos se cerraron y el sonido de la máquina comenzó a sonar.

—¡No! —Gritó desesperada aferrándose a su cuerpo —¡Por favor no me dejes! —Le rogó a su frío cuerpo llorando con desesperación.

* * *

—¿Ahora me contarás que es eso tan importante? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si, te lo contaré ahora mismo —le respondió sonriendo nerviosa.

—Y... ¿De que trata? —Preguntó ante el silencio que se habia formado.

—Es sobre algo que nos concierne a ambos —murmuró jugando con sus dedos. —Tú y yo...

—¿Qué es? —Le preguntó cuándo ella se detuvo.

—Nosotros... Somos hermanos —respondió rápidamente —mas bien, fuimos o ¿Lo volvimos a ser? —su rostro denotó confusión unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó. —¡Eso es imposible!

—En realidad... No lo es —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

—Si que eres una estúpida —dijo con desdén —jamás podrás cambiar las cosas.

—Te puedo apostar a que lo lograré —refutó con seguridad.

—No estoy segura de ello, querida —opinó sonriendo con burla —tu destino ya está sellado.

—El destino no existe... Es **mi** vida y la viviré a mi modo —dijo con firmeza.

* * *

—¡¿Existe una buena razón para sacrificarse por alguien tan estúpida como yo?! —Cuestionó con enojo.

—¡Claro que hay una buena razón! —Refutó con convicción.

—¡¿Cuál es esa maldita razón entonces?! —Gritó.

—La única razón es porque eres muy importante para todos, no por ser quien se supone que debes ser o por obligación, sino porque eres parte de nuestra vida... ¡Tú complementas nuestras vidas!

* * *

—¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! —Gritó desesperada mirando a los presentes con enojo —¡No lo voy a aceptar!

—¡Debes tranquilizarte! —Exclamó con preocupación intentando acercarse —¡Recuerda que debes cuidar tu salud!

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó con confusión.

—¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo mi salud! —Le gritó sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse —¡Seria mejor morir de una buena vez!

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Le regañó.

—¡Es la única verd...! —No terminó la frase, llevó su mano a su lado izquierdo del pecho comenzando a tener dificultades para respirar.

—¡Serena! —Gritó alarmada cuando ella se desplomó en el piso.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, despierta! —Le rogó con desesperación.

—¡Debemos conseguir una ambulancia! —Les indicó con desespero.

* * *

—Mis padres... —Susurró mirando fijamente el retrato.

—¿Ellos...? —Musitó prestando atención a las dos figuras.

—Asi es —respondió con firmeza.

—Si que eres idéntica a ellos —murmuró mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Después de todo soy su hija... Soy la princesa del Sol y la Luna —aseguró con seriedad.

* * *

 **¡Empieza en Marzo!**


	33. ¡¿Qué sucede con Lili!

Todos lograron aparecer en el medio de la sala de la casa Tsukino, Serena se sentó en el sillón en silencio colocando a Lili en sus piernas mientras sentía la presión de la mirada de los demás.

— _Presiento que así se sienten los animales del zoológico cuando son observados_ —ironizó para sus adentros para después mirar a Lili quién jugaba con los pulgares de sus dedos —preciosa ¿Podrías subir a tu habitación? Hay cosas que debo hablar con los demás —le dijo a la pequeña.

—Está bien —respondió Lili con una sonrisa para bajarse de sus piernas y dirigirse a la segunda planta, en su trayecto hubo un tensó silencio hasta que se escucho sonar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, sólo entonces la protegida de la luna suspiro con pesadez.

—¿Ya podríamos saber que es lo que sucede? —Cuestionó Rei cruzada de brazos mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es correcto lo que escuchamos? ¿Ella es tu hermana? —Preguntó Amy con nerviosismo.

—Ella afirmó eso con demasiada seguridad —musitó Mina por lo bajo.

—Sé lo que ella dijo y la seguridad que hubo en sus palabras —habló Serena con seriedad —pero la verdad no estoy del todo muy segura de ese dato... —susurró lo último desviando la mirada.

—¿Hay algo más? —Le preguntó Michiru al notar la pausa de la joven modelo.

—Creo que puedo darle el beneficio de la duda —enunció Serena mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Puedes explicar eso? —Pidió Brittany con seriedad.

—La razón por la que le doy el beneficio de la duda es por unos sueños que he tenido desde hace un tiempo —explicó la protegida de la luna —ella aparece en esos sueños que me hacen pensar que en verdad podríamos tener algún parentesco.

—¿Puedes contarnos que clase de sueño tienes? —Le preguntó Setsuna con tranquilidad a lo que la rubia asintió.

—En esos sueños me encuentro en el Milenio de Plata —comenzó a narrar mirando a un punto muerto —exactamente en la sala de oraciones del castillo, tengo una espada en mano mientras frente a mi está Valentina con una espada en mano teniendo detrás suyo un espejo, después la reina Selene llega junto a las Sailor Inners —la rubia se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiró —las Inners trataron de intervenir pero Valentina hirió a Sailor Mars de gravedad —comentó ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, Luna y Artemis quienes habían llegado hacia unos segundos miraron confundidos a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar pero se mantuvieron en silencio —yo le quite la espada a Valentina apuntándole en el cuello a la vez que Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus sostenían a la reina la cuál gritaba que debíamos detenernos, Júpiter estaba auxiliando a Sailor Mars, Valentina dijo unas cuantas cosas... —se detuvo unos segundos. —Me grito de que no era capaz de acabar con su vida ya que era débil, también hice una clase de hechizo logrando meterla en el espejo pero después de eso caí inconsciente al piso, ya de eso sólo se escucho el grito de la reina mientras todo se volvía oscuro y despertaba de ese sueño —devolvió su mirada a ellos que notoriamente estaban confundidos ante el relato tanto que ninguno dijo nada en ese breve instante de silencio. —Además ella... Logró hablarme entre sueños y recalcar que era mi hermana mayor, o mas bien media hermana.

—¿Media hermana? —Preguntó Darien confundido.

—Mismo padre... Diferente madre —murmuró Lita a lo que Serena asintió en silencio.

—¿Y quien se supone que es su padre? —Preguntó Michiru.

—Sinceramente no tengo idea —respondió intentando ocultar los nervios que comenzaban a invadirla.

—¿Estas segura cabeza de bombón? —Insistió Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy completamente segura, no lo sé —repitió su respuesta desviando su mirada a otro lado a lo que el silencio reino entre ellos, entonces ese silencio fue roto por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la segunda planta —Lili... —Susurró Serena levantandose de su lugar con rapidez subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Esperen aquí! —Les ordenó Brittany corriendo detrás de la rubia la cual llegó primero a la puerta de la habitación de Lili la que abrió con brusquedad encontrando a la pequeña niña tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

—¡Lili! —Exclamó la protegida de la luna preocupada arrodillándose al suelo para sostener el cuerpo de la niña e intentar hacerla reaccionar —¡Lili! —Volvió a llamarle asustada a la vez que Brittany entraba detrás de ella arrodillándose igual en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! —Cuestionó la cabellos chocolate preocupada.

—No responde, debemos llevárnosla al hospital —le dijo Serena a su amiga con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, la cabellos chocolate asintió y de inmediato la guardiana de la luna tomó en sus brazos a Lili para salir de la habitación con Brittany detrás.

Los demás miraron como Serena salió a prisa de la casa con Lili en brazos alarmando a todos debido a la urgencia que veían en los rostros de ambas modelos.

—¿Que es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Hotaru escuchando como el auto era encendido afuera, Brittany tomó rápidamente los bolsos de ella y Serena para dirigirse a la salida.

—Lili estaba inconsciente y no la hemos podido hacer reaccionar —explicó rápidamente —la llevaremos al hospital.

—Entonces les acompañaremos —dijo Rei pero Brittany se negó.

—Será mejor que nos dejen esto a nosotras, cualquier noticia se las haremos saber enseguida, por ahora por favor esperen —pidió para después salir rápidamente de la casa dejando a los demás mirarse entre sí preocupados.

Brittany subió al asiento de atrás acomodando la cabeza de la pequeña en sus piernas y Serena arrancó enseguida el auto poniéndose en marcha hacia el hospital.

 **———————————————————————————————**

Justo al llegar al hospital Serena llevo en brazos rápidamente a Lili a la entrada con Brittany a su lado donde una enfermera con dos médicos se les acercaron y pidieron una camilla en seguida para colocar a la menor en ella y llevársela a revisar.

—Ven, hay que esperar a tener noticias —le dijo Brittany con suavidad tomando su mano guiándola a los asientos donde se sentó pero la rubia no lo hizo.

—Iré al baño —le informó Serena con seriedad a lo que la cabellos chocolate asintió en silencio dejándola ir.

Serena entró a los baños notando que estaba sola a lo que comenzó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente donde se recargó en la orilla de los lavabos.

— _Vamos Serena, debes estar en calma_ —se dijo sintiendo sus ojos arder y una terrible ansiedad invadirla — _sé que los hospitales y tú no se llevan bien desde hace años, pero debes controlarte ya que Lili te necesita_ —trató de mantenerse firme sintiendo unas fuertes náuseas y su corazón acelerarse un poco — _mi estrés y mi arritmia no se llevan, ya lo sé, pero por favor, debo estar cuerda para saber qué sucede con Lili_ —ella abrió el grifo para enjuagar su rostro para después girarse al espejo notando que se habia puesto pálida.

— **El dolor te marca, no es una ilusión, dime ¿Que se siente perder a alguien que amas? ¿No puedes contestar? ¿Has olvidado la respuesta? Quizás pronto me des la respuesta**. —Se escuchó retumbar en todo el baño aquella voz que provocó que Serena mordiera su labio con fuerza y saliera apresurada de los baños.

La protegida de la luna llegó con Brittany de nuevo la cual notó el estado en que se encontraba, la cabellos chocolate no dijo nada, sólo dejo que se sentara a su lado y la abrazo siendo rodeadas sólo por el ruido de los doctores y enfermeros hablando, los pacientes llegando o los familiares conversando.

[...]


	34. Mal augurio

Serena miraba desde su asiento a Brittany en la recepción intentando obtener alguna información sobre el estado de Lili de quién no habían sabido nada desde hacía horas.

—Por favor ¿No tiene nada de información? —Insistió la cabellos chocolate a la recepcionista.

—Lo siento, aún no hay algo de lo que deba informarle, por favor espere en la sala de espera que le aseguro que en cuanto haya noticias se lo haré saber —aseguró la muchacha devolviendo su mirada al monitor a la vez que Brittany se devolvió junto a la rubia.

—Aún no hay nada... —Susurró Serena mordiendo su labio inferior y jugando con sus dedos pulgares.

—Seguramente no tardan en darnos noticias de Lili, hay que mantenernos tranquilas —le dijo Brittany colocando su mano sobre las de Serena.

—Espero que así sea, la verdad estoy sintiendo que estoy por volverme loca —musitó mirando a su alrededor haciendo preocupar a Brittany.

—Serena —la rubia le miró a los ojos al notar la seriedad en el tono de su voz —¿Has tomado tus medicamentos? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo he hecho —respondió desviando la mirada a su bolso —iré al baño a lavar mi cara y después los tomaré —le informó levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a su destino mientras la cabellos chocolate le miraba ansiosa.

— _Lo entiendo... Sé muy bien que tu estrés postraumático te está haciendo una mala jugada_ —pensó Brittany juntando sus manos — _sólo espero que no te pongas grave y que lo que tenga Lili tampoco sea malo_ —suspiró dirigiendo su mirada a la recepción.

Cuando Serena entró al baño, ésta se recargó enseguida en los lavabos debido a que perdió el equilibrio ante el mareo que comenzaba a padecer, sentia una ligera opresión en el pecho acompañada de náuseas.

—Qué este miedo, qué está angustia se vayan... —susurró con un nudo en la garganta — _por favor, que Lili no tenga nada grave_ —rogó para sus adentros para después abrir el grifo y tomar agua para mojar su rostro — _una mala sensación me invaden, quizás tenga que ver con mi estrés postraumático o mi arritmia... O quizás me indica que me preparé para algo que va a suceder_ —abrió su bolso de donde sacó un pañuelo con el cual secó su rostro. —Maldita sea, espero sólo sea una paranoia por mi estrés —musitó desesperada llevando su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho —por favor, no quiero que le suceda nada malo —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la rubia saco de su bolso algunos frascos de medicamentos los cuales abrió para tomar las pastillas.

Una vez Serena término, ésta salió de los baños para dirigirse a con Brittany donde antes de llegar a ella notó que Amy y Darien se encontraban en la recepción con sus uniformes.

—¿Estas bien, Serena? —Le preguntó Amy una vez se reunió con ellos al notar la ligera palidez en su rostro.

—Estuvimos en vela toda la noche así que no dormí bien, por eso estoy un poco agotada debido a la preocupación —le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no nos han dado noticia alguna de Lili desde que la hemos traído. —Les comentó Brittany a ambos.

—Creo que podemos averiguar algo, sólo esperen aquí —les dijo Darien para tranquilizarlas.

—Es obvio que vamos a esperar aquí —musitó entre dientes Serena notoriamente irritada.

—Nos ayudaría mucho eso, gracias a ambos —dijo Brittany enseguida a lo que ambos médicos se retiraron enseguida, entonces la cabellos chocolate se volteó hacia Serena —ellos tratan de ayudar, entiendo que estés angustiada, yo también lo estoy —le susurró colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia quién suspiro.

—Yo lo sé, pero la palabra "esperen" me va a volver más loca de lo que ya estoy al estar en este hospital —comentó dándose la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en los asientos de la sala de espera, Brittany le siguió sentándose a su lado mirándole fijamente como mordía su labio.

—¿Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo? —Le preguntó la guardiana de la tierra —mira, entiendo que tú estrés postraumático genera que estés ansiosa y seas un poco hostil con los demás, pero siento que hay algo más que no tiene que ver con ello o con tu arritmia.

—No sé que es... —Murmuró mirándole a los ojos —pero tengo una especie de presentimiento, casi parecido al que tuve con mis padres —la rubia llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo —me estoy repitiendo que es una paranoia mía debido a mi estrés postraumático, pero ya no sé que pensar.

—Tranquila, seguro todo estará bien —le susurró abrazándola —debemos mantener nuestra fe y nuestra confianza en pie, no podemos desmoronarnos —la cabellos chocolate pasó su mano derecha por los cabellos de su amiga acariciándolos —debemos intentar tener paciencia hasta saber que sucede —de pronto Darien y Amy llegaron con ambas estando acompañados de la doctora que habia recibido a Liliana a lo que ambas se pusieron de pie enseguida.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Lili? —Preguntó rápidamente Serena mirando a los tres doctores.

—La joven Liliana Tsukino Haruno está bien por el momento —respondió la doctora que demostraba en su gafete que se llamaba Mikaela.

—¿Por el momento? —Cuestionó Serena con el ceño fruncido —¿De qué está hablando, doctora Mikaela?

—Serena, a Lili le han hecho un exhaustivo estudio, entre análisis y escaneo —le dijo Darien con cierta mirada afligida que provocó que ambas amigas tuvieran un mal augurio.

—¿Ella tiene algo malo? —Les preguntó Brittany provocando que un silencio incomodo se suscitara entre ellos.

—¡Respondan de una vez! —Les exigió Serena con desesperación.

—Tal parece que Lili ha desarrollado un tumor —informó Amy con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tal parece que su accidente en las escaleras tuvo secuelas en su cerebro generando un tumor que se desarrolló a gran velocidad —explicó Darien crispando sus puños.

—Necesitamos continuar monitoreandola para ver si el tumor es curable —les dijo la doctora Mikaela. —Lamento mucho haber tenido que decirles esto.

Brittany reaccionó rápidamente agarrando con fuerza a Serena del brazo quién perdió la conciencia.

—¡Serena! —Exclamaron Darien y Amy preocupados

—Ayudame a llevarla a las sillas —le indicó Brittany con seriedad al pelinegro quién la cargo en sus brazos —Amy, consigue alcohol para mi —le pidió a lo que la peliazul desapareció enseguida, entonces Brittany se colocó al lado de la rubia hasta que Amy llegó con el alcohol con el que humedeció un pedazo de algodón el cual pasó por la nariz de la rubia —no se preocupen, sólo fue un desmayo por la impresión —susurró inexpresiva mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

 **[...]**


	35. La condición de Lili

Serena una vez reaccionó de su desmayo se mantuvo en silencio sentada en la silla mientras a su lado se mantenían Darien, Amy y Brittany los cuales no dijeron palabra alguna desde hacía una hora.

— _No necesito pasar por esto_ —la rubia cubrió su rostro con ambas manos donde sus codos se recargaban en sus muslos — _ella no merece nada de esto, es muy pequeña aún_ —las punzadas en su pecho le hacían respirar irregularmente — _las personas, los sonidos, el escenario... Todo me es tan ajeno como aquella ves_ —sus ojos ardieron junto al nudo en su garganta que parecía ser cada ves más estrecho — _la escena se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la entrada, la recepción, la habitación y después ella en la cama conectada a mil aparatos agonizando, sólo a la espera de llegar a verme por última vez_ —las lágrimas empaparon sus manos — _otra vez estoy en ese día en que mis padres murieron_ —Brittany colocó su mano en la espalda de Serena — _este lugar me está matando lentamente, está espera me hace agonizar estando aún viva y respirando_ —mordió con fuerza su labio inferior — _sólo desearía que fuera una maldita pesadilla._

Brittany miró por el rabillo del ojo como las amigas de la protegida de la luna llegaron apresuradas a acercarse, pero la cabellos chocolate levantó su mano en señal de que se detuvieran lo cual hicieron, después de esto Brii dirigió su mirada a Darien y Amy los cuales asintieron para dirigirse a sus amigas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué la llamada tan urgente? —Les cuestionó Lita a los dos médicos quienes se miraron entre sí.

—Se le detectó un tumor en el cerebro a Liliana —les comunicó Amy mordiendo su labio, Rini perdió el equilibrio siendo sostenida por Haruka.

—¿Lili? —Preguntó Hotaru sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

—Ella al parecer tuvo una secuela del accidente en las escaleras —comentó Darien con cierta aflicción en su tono de voz.

—Pero se puede curar ¿No? Seguro es curable con una operación ¿No? —Dijo Rini nerviosa intentando aferrarse a la esperanza.

—Ahora mismo es lo que su doctora principal está verificando, quiere analizar los pros y contras de realizar una operación a ese tumor —le explicó Darien acercándose a ella.

—No agobien tanto a Serena ni a Brittany, esto es un proceso exhaustivo y preocupante —les susurró Amy mirando por el rabillo del ojo a las mencionadas.

—Lo entendemos —le aseguró Setsuna a lo que la peliazul les abrió paso a acercarse a Serena quién ya no estaba con Brittany.

—Ey, Serena —Mina fue la primera en acercarse sentándose a su lado en el lugar que antes ocupó Brittany —¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le pregunto con suavidad colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga la cuál tomó una bocanada de aire antes de retirar las manos de su rostro.

—No estoy nada bien, no estoy como desearía estar —respondió mirando a la de moño rojo —siento que no puedo respirar en este maldito lugar —confesó, notó como Hotaru junto a Rini se acercaron logrando visualizar sus ojos llorosos —así que ya lo saben... —Musitó dejando que ambas muchachas la abrazaran.

—El príncipe y Amy nos lo han comunicado —le dijo Setsuna mientras Hotaru se colocaba a su lado cuidando que Luna y Artemis pudieras asomarse a través del bolso sin que se dieran cuenta que habían ingresado al lugar.

—Por cierto ¿Saben a donde se metió Brittany? —Les preguntó Serena mientras Rini acariciaba la cabeza de Diana que estaba en su bolso oculta.

—Ella estaba aquí hace un segundo —murmuró Haruka mirando hacia los lados buscándola.

—Necesito buscarla —les dijo Serena levantándose pero las fuerzas de sus piernas la hicieron ceder provocando que Lita se precipitara hacia ella para evitar que cayera al suelo, entonces Mina se hizo a un lado dejando que Haruka la sostuviera del otro brazo para hacerla sentarse de nuevo —maldición... —Musitó por lo bajo.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Michiru preocupada acercándose a ella.

—Debería revisar tu presión, quizás has tenido una baja —le dijo Darien intentando acercarse a ella pero la rubia negó.

—No es necesario, sólo fue una pequeña debilidad por que no he comido nada —les dijo intentando tranquilizarlos, entonces Brittany volvió con una bolsa que contenía unas barras energéticas y unas botellas de agua, la rubia saco una barra la cuál abrió y comenzó a comer.

—Pas bien, non? —Le preguntó la cabellos chocolate.

— [No estas bien, ¿Verdad?]

—Je ne serai pas si je perds —le respondió con seriedad levantandose de donde estaba para ir hacia el baño.

—[No lo estaré si la pierdo a ella]

Brittany miro a los demás los cuales le miraron confundidos pero ella negó simplemente con la cabeza.

—Va al baño, necesita lavarse el rostro —les comentó sentándose en la silla para tomar una barra y comerla.

 **[...]**

Serena se adentró de prisa al baño donde corrió a uno de los inodoros llegando a vomitar, el lugar se encontraba vacío lo cuál agradeció internamente, las náuseas no cesaban al igual que su dolor en el pecho y los mareos.

Una vez estuvo segura de que no volvería a vomitar se dirigió a los lavabos donde recargó su peso en ellos mirándose al espejo tratando de respirar con calma, de pronto Valentina apareció detrás de ella quién le miraba con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Valentina? —Le preguntó cerrando sus ojos ante la molestia en su pecho.

—Vine a verte —respondió con simpleza —veo que tienes unos días de mierda últimamente —habló sentándose en los lavabos a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

—¿Viniste a verme? —Cuestionó la rubia con ironía. —Eso suena un poco tonto —murmuró pero se vio interrumpida al correr al inodoro para volver a vomitar, Valentina suspiró con pesadez e hincándose a su lado empezó a sobar su espalda mientras vomitaba.

—No te ayuda en nada estar tomando los medicamentos mientras te sientes de lo peor, asi solo lograras matarte y creeme yo no tengo ganas de eso —le dijo Valentina con indiferencia mientras pasaba un pañuelo por la boca de la rubia limpiando sus labios.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante las ganas de llorar por haber vomitado tanto —te sería mas fácil deshacerte de mi en este momento —le dijo levantándose del suelo pero Valentina le tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta el lavabo.

—Creeme que yo no juego asi de sucio —le dijo limpiándole el rostro con el pañuelo húmedo —prefiero enfrentarte cuando estés en buen estado.

—Es un poco irónico que me ayudes después de todo lo que paso —musitó Serena con burla

—Quizás aún... Conservo un poco mi humanidad —susurró por lo bajo pero Serena logró escucharla —y por cierto, Nebula y su jefa, aún no saben que tu eres la princesa que están buscando, sólo creen que tu la conoces —le informó desinteresada.

—¿Por qué no se los has dicho? —Preguntó sintiendo curiosidad. —Después de todo estas en su bando.

—No te equivoques, Serenity... —le frenó Valentina con seriedad alejándose de ella colocándose al centro del baño ante la mirada de la protegida de la luna — yo no tengo un bando —lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras terminaba por desaparecer.

Serena se alejó del lavabo para después guardar su pañuelo en el bolso, ella salió de ahí dirigiéndose a la sala de espera donde justo cuando iba a llegar a reunirse con los demás notó que Darien y Amy estaban con ellos junto a la doctora Mikaela.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? —Preguntó Serena al ver a todos muy serios.

—Vengo a hablarles del estado de la paciente Liliana Tsukino Haruno —comunicó la doctora con seriedad.

—La doctora ya le realizo algunos de los estudios a Lili —dijo Amy evitando el contacto visual con ellos.

—Lamento tener que darles está noticia, pero el tumor está en un área muy delicada del cerebro el cual si se intenta remover podría provocar un severo daño, además, el tumor tiene un desarrollo tan amplio que aumenta mucho mas el riesgo por lo que se ha decidido que es un tumor no operable ni tratable debido a su avance desmesurado. —Comunicó la doctora.

—Es mentira... —susurró Serena en estado de shock —¡Es mentira! ¡No quiero perderla a ella! ¡No puedo perderla a ella! —Gritó con desesperación, la rubia cayó de rodillas en el piso mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo, Brittany se abrazó a si misma encajando sus uñas en su propia piel sin sentir en lo más mínimo el dolor.

—¡Debe de haber una forma! —Exclamó Brittany con angustia sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta le impediría hablar —¡Ese no puede ser el desenlace que le espera

—Lo sentimos, no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo la doctora Mikaela con pesar agachando su mirada.

—¡No lo acepto! —Gritó Serena levantándose del suelo para sostener de los brazos a la doctora —¡¿Me ha escuchado?! ¡No lo acepto! —Repitió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse demasiado —¡No puede dejar que se vaya!

—Qué destino tan cruel... —susurró Rei pero su amiga le volteó a ver con enojo.

—¡No metas al estúpido destino en esto! ¡El destino es una tontería! —Expresó Serena mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Trata de calmarte, por favor! —Le pidió Michiru acercándose a ella mirándole con pesar.

—¡Es injusto! —Exclamó a todo pulmón sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas. —Es... Injusto —musitó dejando que Mina la abrazara.

—Les recomiendo que vayan a casa debido a que necesitan descansar, esta noticia a sido muy delicada —les aconsejo la doctora a lo que los demás asintieron a sus palabras, las chicas se llevaron a Serena y Brittany de ahí mientras que Darien decidió seguir en el hospital para estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia aunque él quería estar con Serena.

 **[...]**

Al llegar a la casa Serena se lanzó al sofá de golpe, Brittany solo se quedó parada en la sala, los ojos de ambas estaban demasiado hinchados, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a hablar con alguna de ellas dos, Serena se levantó dirigiéndose a las escalera, todos vieron el camino que recorrió dando a entender que iba a su cuarto, Brittany camino tratando de seguirla pero un fuerte ruido alarmó a todos haciendo que subieran las escaleras rápidamente notando como había un jarrón estrellado completamente contra el suelo despues dirigieron su vista a la rubia la cuál tenia otro jarrón en mano con intención de lanzarlo también, rápidamente Brittany la abrazó de la espalda para detenerla, la castaña sabía muy bien que podia sufrir una crisis y por todos los medios trato de calmarla.

—¡Dejame, Brittany! —Le gritó Serena furiosa tratando de soltarse de su agarre, Rei se dirigió a Rini y Hotaru.

—Chicas, salgan ahora —les ordenó, ambas indecisas y preocupadas salieron de ahí junto a Luna y Diana.

—Cabeza de bombón, trata de tranquilizarte —le pidió Haruka empezando a acercarse lentamente a ella pero Serena trataba con mas fuerza soltarse del agarre de Brittany.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! —Gritó Serena desesperada mirando a los presentes con enojo —¡No lo voy a aceptar!

—¡Debes tranquilizarte! —Exclamó Brittany con preocupación intentando acercarse —¡Recuerda que debes cuidar tu salud!

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó Setsuna con confusión.

—¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo mi salud! —Le gritó Serena sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse —¡Seria mejor morir de una buena vez!

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Le regañó Brittany.

—¡Es la única verd...! —Serena no terminó la frase, llevó su mano a su lado izquierdo del pecho comenzando a tener dificultades para respirar.

—¡Serena! —Gritó Brittany alarmada cuando ella se desplomó en el piso, la cabellos chocolate se arrodilló colocando su cabeza en sus piernas —¡No puede ser!

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, despierta! —Le rogó Amy con desesperación tomando su muñeca checando el pulso a lo que empalideció.

—¿Amy? —Preguntó temblorosa Mina.

—¡Debemos conseguir una ambulancia! —Les indicó Amy con desespero dirigiendo su mirada a Brittany —¡Creo que esta sufriendo un infarto! —Dijo desesperada dejando en shock a los presentes, Setsuna sacó su celular marcando el número de emergencia con rapidez.

 **[...]**


	36. La enfermedad de Serena

Brittany daba vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras las amigas de Serena estaban sentadas en la sala esperando alguna noticia de Serena quién había sido llevada de inmediato por Amy junto a otra doctora que le solicitó ayuda.

Pronto Darien se reunió con ellas estando acompañado de Sammy quién habia sido avisado por Hotaru.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! —Les preguntó Sammy preocupado —¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?!

—La doctora Layla la esta atendiendo —respondió Amy reuniéndose con ellos.

—¿No estabas tú con la doctora? —Le cuestionó Brittany acercándose a ella junto a los demás.

—La política aquí es no atender pacientes con los que tengas algún tipo de relación —les explicó la peliazul —pero la doctora Layla es buena en lo que hace, está en buenas manos —les aseguró.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Preguntó Darien.

—Ella... Tuvo un pre-infarto —respondió Amy con preocupación.

—Es la doctora —dijo de pronto Michiru al ver a la mujer acercarse, los amigos de la rubia rodearon a la médico.

—¡¿Cómo está Serena?! —Le preguntó Brittany desesperada.

—Por el momento está estable, el estrés y la fatiga le hicieron una mala jugada, más con su condición fue peligroso no haberse cuidado lo suficiente ya que estuvo por sufrir de un infarto —respondió la doctora —también se ha notado que descuido los medicamentos, a lo que nos proporcionó, señorita Haruno, la señorita Tsukino tomó a horas irregulares medicamentos que le son vitales para controlar sus problemas cardíacos al igual que su estrés.

—Pero, ella siempre los toma a la hora —susurró confundida la de cabellos chocolate.

—Espera ¿Problema cardíaco? —Cuestionó Darien provocando que Brittany, Hotaru y Rini se tensaran.

—Doctor Chiba, la paciente Tsukino padece de una arritmia la cuál le es controlada desde hace un tiempo a lo que dice su historial medico, además de eso, está se originó debido a su estrés postraumático —le comunicó la doctora provocando que los demás le miraran en shock.

—Mi hermana... ¿Tiene arritmia? —Musitó Sammy llevando su mano a su cabeza donde jaló sus cabellos levemente.

—¿Ella ya está consciente? —Preguntó Mina saliendo de la impresión de aquella noticia.

—Ya está consciente, necesita que nada la altere debido a que puede sufrir un infarto —les informó la doctora.

—¿Podríamos pasar a verla? —Preguntó Rei en voz baja.

—Pueden hacerlo, pero les recomiendo que no digan nada que pueda provocar que su ansiedad se desate, eso acelera su ritmo cardíaco provocándole la taticardia que puede provocarle el infarto —les dijo para después mirar a Brittany —quisiera hablar con usted de algunos otros detalles sobre el historial de la paciente, señorita Haruno —la cabellos chocolate sólo asintió en silencio dejando que los demás se marcharan a la habitación de la rubia.

Pronto ellos entraron de uno en uno a la habitación visualizando a Serena semi-acostada en la cama con una sonda en el brazo y conectada al detector de pulsos a su izquierda.

Serena observaba hacia la ventana como el brillo del sol comenzaba a cambiar indicando que la tarde comenzaba a avanzar.

—¿Serena? —La mencionada dirigió su mirada a ellos una vez escuchó a Lita hablar.

—Lamento que me vieran en ese estado, no creí llegar a estar al borde de un infarto —musitó devolviendo su mirada a la ventana —seguro ya han descubierto que es lo que padezco —dijo con seriedad perdida observando el ocaso, pronto Rini junto a Hotaru se acercaron a ella para abrazarla —lo siento, las preocupe demasiado —les susurró para después dejar que se separaran de ella.

—¿Hace cuánto estás enferma? —Le preguntó Setsuna cuidando su tono de voz.

—Desde lo sucedido con mis padres —respondió la protegida de la luna para después suspirar.

—¿Te enfermaste desde el momento en que paso lo de nuestros padres? —Le preguntó Sammy a su hermana quién crispó sus manos en las sábanas apretándolas con fuerza.

—Cuándo me dieron la noticia yo llegué al hospital de inmediato, siendo sincera no se como llegue al lugar —suspiró —el caso es que me dieron la noticia de que nuestro padre había muerto al instante en el dichoso accidente —ella miró directamente a su hermano —después me dieron la noticia de que mamá estaba agonizando a lo que decidí verla, luego de una hora de haberla acompañado ella murió —Rini y Hotaru se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación mirando a los demás con seriedad —ante ello me puse muy mal en ese mismo instante, tuve un ataque de ansiedad que alarmó a Brittany cuando llegó a ver que estuviera bien, Brii tuvo que llamar a los médicos ya que a lo que a ella le parecía yo estaba sufriendo un pre-infarto —hizo una leve mueca —el caso es que después de eso debido a la aparente depresión en la que estaba cayendo, Brittany decidió que me quedara con ella y su madre en su departamento a lo que viví ahí durante un largo lapso de tiempo, bueno, comencé a tener pesadillas recurrentes, episodios de culpa, remordimientos, tuve ocasiones en que los recuerdos de ese día en el hospital me impedían actuar correctamente volviendome irritable e incluso hostil —mordió levemente su labio —incluso comencé a tener comportamientos auto destructivos hacia mi persona que hicieron que tanto Brii como su madre tratarán de llevarme al hospital, pero la idea en ese momento me pareció de lo más aterradora a lo que entre en pánico llegando a tratarlas de lo peor —al recordar aquello una tremenda culpa la invadió —después madre e hija me llevaron al médico obligada donde me diagnosticaron el estrés postraumático —miró por el rabillo del ojo a las más jóvenes en la habitación —bueno, después de eso Brittany me involucró en actividades para no hundirme en la depresión y los medicamentos para el estrés al igual que las terapias ayudaban hasta que un día tuve un problema, colapse en tras escenario a lo que tuvieron que llevarme al hospital —hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar que estaba en una habitación de hospital —me tuvieron que hacer un electrocardiograma debido que notaron cierta irregularidad a la hora de verificar mi pulso, al final detectaron mi arritmia que vengo tratando desde aquel entonces —terminó por relatar entrelazando los dedos de sus manos mirándoles con seriedad notando la sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? —Le preguntó Darien con cierto dolor en su tono de voz.

—Hasta aquí llega la ronda de preguntas —dijo pronto Haruka al presentir a donde llevaba esa pregunta, la rubia ceniza tomó del brazo a Darien intentando que le siguiera a la salida pero este se soltó de su agarre.

—No, yo quiero saber la razón de porque no nos dijiste nada —dijo Darien con seriedad manteniendo firme su mirada ante la de Serena.

—Es suficiente, Darien —musitó Michiru con seriedad.

—¡Ella se los iba decir en algún momento! —Exclamó Hotaru preocupada por lo que fuera a ser acusada la rubia.

—Hotaru, Rini ¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Les preguntó el pelinegro a ambas al notar sus reacciones.

—Si lo sabían, más sin embargo yo les dije que no les contaran nada —respondió Serena a su pregunta con firmeza.

—¿¡Y por que razón lo hiciste!? ¿Acaso no confías ya en nosotros? —Le cuestionó el médico.

—Darien, ya debemos salir —le indicó Amy intentando frenar a Darien.

—¿Acaso su alteza exige una explicación? —Cuestionó Serena con ironía mientras sonreía, las demás se preocuparon ante su actitud.

—Es mejor que nos retiramos —murmuró Setsuna mirando a Darien.

—¡Precisamente te pido una explicación, princesa caprichosa! —Espetó él.

—¿Sabes que? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona —¡No me da la gana dártela, arrogante!

—¡Yo no fui el que lo meditó mucho para volver a Japón! —Refutó con el ceño fruncido, Hotaru y Rini se miraron entre sí alarmadas.

—¡Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el primero en marcharse! —Reprochó ella sintiendo sus ojos arder.

—¡¿Esa es tu mayor defensa?! —Le cuestionó con ironía provocando a la rubia crispar sus puños.

—¡Ya dejen el tema por amor a la paz! —Exclamó Mina intentando interferir en su riña.

—Nos vamos **ahora** —dijo con severidad Haruka tomando a Darien del brazo con fuerza intentando sacarlo de la había.

—¡Te responderé para que te vayas de aquí! —Le gritó Serena con enojo impulsándose hacia adelante —¡No me se me dio la maldita gana contarles lo que me pasó! —Su respiración se volvió acelerada, los pitidos de la máquina indicaron que una taticardia comenzó el el corazón de la paciente quien se lanzó hacia atrás intentando respirar.

—¡Salgan de aquí ahora! —Ordenó la doctora entrando a la habitación con Brittany detrás —¡La indicación era no alterarla! —Regañó mientras dos enfermeras llegaban a su ayuda, pronto todos salieron de la habitación dejándoles trabajar.

Haruka tomo con fuerza de la camisa del cuello a Darien y con la otra le alzaba el puño.

—¡Cuando alguien te dice que pares, es que pares, Chiba! —Exclamó Haruka con irritación.

—No me digas que... —Susurró Brittany mirando al pelinegro —¡¿Darien la altero?!

—¡Por obviedad no vamos a cuestionar nada, Darien! —Exclamó Michiru molesta —¡Se supone que eres un doctor que entiende que está mal alterar a un paciente en sí situación! —reprochó.

Brittany se acercó de inmediato hacia él donde le dio una fuerte cachetada que provocó a todos cierto asombro ante su facilidad de hacer aquello.

—¡No vuelvas a cometer tal estupidez de nuevo! —La cabellos chocolate le tomó del mentón una vez Haruka le soltó. —Porque te juro que si lo haces de nuevo te daré una buena paliza —le susurró alejándose para sentarse en la sala de espera donde Rini y Hotaru le siguieron.

—Te aseguro que ella no será la única en darte una paliza, Chiba —musitó Haruka entre dientes dirigiéndose a ellas seguida de las demás.

 **[...]**

Por una arboleda se encontraba Valentina caminando pérdida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

—Esa niña tonta va terminar matándose sola —musitó por lo bajo para después mirar el collar que colgaba en su cuello —siempre será una insensata —aquello lo dijo irritada, de pronto detrás de ella apareció Nebula —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La señora te ha mandado ordenes de que vayas a atacar a las guerreras y le traigas a la princesa —le informó.

—Veo que esa mujer quiere que ya trabaje y le salde la deuda —murmuró rodando los ojos. —Has un favor, Nebula —dijo con una sonrisa ladina —ni pienses en estorbarme ¿Te ha quedado claro? —Antes de le diera una respuesta ella desapareció frente a ella.

—Idiota, podría incluso hacer mejor el trabajo —de pronto sonrió de lado —y lo haré... —susurró desapareciendo en una nube de humo oscura.

 **[...]**


	37. Una luz que ilumina en la oscuridad

[21 de junio]

Serena caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto de hospital, miraba las paredes con total irritación mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a abordar su mente.

— _Ya no puedo estar entre estas paredes_ —pensó sintiéndose axfisiada — _necesito ver a Lili, necesito salir de este maldito lugar_ —sus ojos comenzaron a arder — _tengo este maldito presentimiento... Igual que el de ese día_ —comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa sintiendo la ansiedad invadirla — _espero que esto se justifique con mi estrés postraumático_ —trató de convencerse temiendo que algo horrible ocurriera ese día — _además, estoy teniendo recuerdos de ese día así que debe ser por eso que tengo esa sensación_ —se detuvo para mirar sus manos —quiero salir de aquí... —susurró mientras una lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas acompañadas de unas nauseas —maldición, no necesito seguir estando entre estas paredes —de pronto escuchó como la puerta fue abierta a lo que giro su rostro de inmediato encontrando la figura de las Outhers junto a Rini de pie en la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo, Serena? —Le preguntó Michiru al notar la palidez en el rostro de la joven —deberías estar en la cama.

—Detesto estar en esta habitación —le respondió —por si lo olvidan tengo estrés postraumático así que este maldito lugar me pone mal —musitó entre dientes llevando sus manos a la cabeza donde jaló levemente sus cabellos —y además quiero ver a Lili porque tengo la maldita sensación del mismo día que perdí a mis padres.

—Primero que nada, debes tranquilizarte —le dijo Setsuna con seriedad acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo —no tienes la autorización de tu doctora por lo que deberías estar incluso en reposo en la cama, ya después podrás ver a Lili y se eliminarán esos pensamientos que te rondan en la cabeza —la guió hasta la cama donde hizo que se sentara.

—Podrán decirme que necesito descanso, si, eso lo entiendo pero no soporto los hospitales y menos teniendo a alguien que está grave de nuevo en un cuarto —su voz de pronto se cortó a lo que dejó de hablar intentando dejar pasar el nudo en su garganta.

—Entendemos lo difícil que es para ti, pero debes esperar a que tu condición mejore un poco para que... —Michiru no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la rubia le interrumpió.

—Si saben que es difícil ¡¿Por que diablos no me dejan ir a verla?! —Les cuestionó irritada levantandose de golpe de la cama —¡Si no van a decir más que sólo estúpidas palabras de que necesito recuperarme y que es por mi bien que yo este internada en este maldito cuarto será mejor que se larguen! —Les gritó exasperada —¡No necesito escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez! —Llevó su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, en esos segundos notó la mirada de sus acompañantes quienes no habían frenado su arrebato a lo que suspiro —perdón —se disculpó sentándose de nuevo a la orilla del colchón para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos —ustedes se preocupan por mí y aquí estoy gritándoles —murmuró apenada.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes por ello —le trató de tranquilizar Haruka colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven —estas con muchas preocupaciones encima y es lógico que lo que hagamos o queremos hacer por tu bien te parezca irritable.

—Brittany fue a ver cómo seguía Lili, después nos informó que ella está bien dentro de todo —comentó Rini con cierta tristeza en su voz.

—"Dentro de todo" —susurró Serena para morderse el labio inferior —eso para mi no es una buena señal —dijo la protegida de la luna mirando hacia la ventana hasta que un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo el hospital conmocionando a los trabajadores y pacientes —¡No puede ser! —Exclamó alarmada acercándose a la ventana con las demás detrás de ella por la que vio como Valentina estaba junto a un grupo de sombras ahuyentando a la gente mientras caminaba a la entrada del hospital, la rubia trató de salir por la puerta pero fue detenida por Haruka.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —Le cuestionó la protegida de Urano sin ceder al agarre que le hacía a la joven modelo.

—Obviamente iré a detener a Valentina —le respondió la protegida de la luna con hostilidad —ustedes son incapaces de luchar así que debo hacerlo.

—¡¿Y como se supone que pelee si estuvo a punto de tener un infarto?! —Le cuestionó Hotaru alterada.

—Junto a Brittany me las he arreglado todos estos años para encargarnos, para nosotras no es un problema como para ustedes lo sería —contestó Serena con seriedad.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado —aseguró Rei con severidad entrando a la habitación junto a las chicas, Darien y Sammy —¿Acaso quieres caer en cama de nuevo?

—¿Crees que quiero estar un segundo más en estas malditas paredes? —Le preguntó tensando la mandíbula. —Pero debo salir a pelear, ustedes son mis guardianas por tanto siguen **mis** órdenes, ustedes harán lo que yo digo, ustedes no me van a prohibir estar en la pelea —dirigió su mirada a Darien — **Nadie** me va a prohibir salir a pelear, iré a encargarme de eso y si quieren venir es muy su decisión —con esas palabras pasó de largo a todos saliendo de la habitación con el objetivo de llegar a la entrada del hospital.

—Han escuchado a la princesa —habló Brittany sacando a todos de su shock ante la dureza con la que se dirigió a ellos —ella sabe bien qué es lo que hará.

—¡¿La apoyaras en esto?! —Le preguntó Sammy a Brittany quien sonrió ladinamente.

—Soy una Sailor, como guerrera debo seguir las órdenes de mi princesa —dio aquella respuesta con tranquilidad para después salir corriendo de la habitación, un leve silencio reino en el lugar hasta que Sammy dirigió su mirada a Rini quién sonreía ladinamente.

—¿Puedes decirme porque sonríes? —Le preguntó el joven Tsukino a la pelirrosa quién se encogió de hombros una vez recibió la mirada de todos.

—Acabo de recordar a mi madre —contestó caminando hacia la puerta para después mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo —sólo les informó que mi madre es así en el futuro, es gracioso que ustedes nunca se terminan por acostumbrar a esa faceta tan madura y severa de ella cuando debe o necesita hacer algo y ustedes quieren impedirle el paso —soltó una leve risa —ella no es tan fácil ¿Lo saben? —La joven del futuro cruzó el umbral de la puerta —Yo no se ustedes, pero me interesa ver que mi futura madre le de una paliza a la que se supone es mi tía —comentó saliendo corriendo de ahí.

—Yo no pienso quedarme aquí —dijo Hotaru con una media sonrisa mirándoles para después salir corriendo detrás de su amiga, el resto se miró entre sí para después imitar la acción y dirigirse a la entrada del hospital.

 **[...]**

Serena se dirigió al parque frente al hospital junto a Brittany donde sus trajes de guerreras aparecieron al instante una vez se plantaron frente a Valentina y sus sombras.

—Así que han salido a recibirme —dijo Valentina sentada en la rama de uno de los árboles mientras sus sombras estaban a sus pies —¡Sombras que bailan al compás de la oscuridad, hagan a su enemigo danzar! —Exclamó mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo, entonces las sombras se dirigieron a las dos guerreras.

—¡Ataque creciente de la luna! —Exclamó Sailor Moon quién se movió con elegancia extendiendo sus manos hacia algunas sombras desapareciendolas con un destello plateado.

—¡Hiedra venenosa! —Gritó Sailor Earth golpeando su puño en el suelo, unas enredaderas emergieron del suelo bajo las sombras apresándolas —¡Desaparezcan! —Ordenó a lo que unas flores aparecieron a través de las enredaderas que expulsaron un polen que provocó que las sombras se desvanecieran.

—Ellas se están encargando de las sombras —dijo Mina respirando agitada.

—Aún hay personas alrededor —murmuró Amy mirando a los demás quién asintieron y corrieron a evacuar a la gente que aún quedaba.

Valentina bajo de un salto del árbol para colocarse con rapidez a un metro de Neo Sailor Moon quién hizo aparecer un cetro en sus manos, la de cabellos oscuros sonrió para formar una bola de energía oscura en sus manos, Sailor Earth mantenía a raya a las sombras que restaban mientras los otros terminaron de evacuar a las personas y se acercaron un poco al campo de confrontación.

Pero ninguna se movió, la protegida de la luna y su contrincante se miraron entre sí viendo en sus mentes por unos escasos segundos una imagen que las dejo detenidas.

Sailor Earth dejo de combatir con las sombras cuando estás dejaron de atacarle a lo que volteo su mirada hacia las hermanas, los demás no entendían aquella quietud entre ellas y ese silencio que parecía indicar el funeral de alguien.

—Maldita seas, Nebula... —Musitó Valentina entre dientes manteniendo su mirada sostenida con la de la guerrera de cabellos rubios quién emitía cierto temor —será mejor que vayas —le dijo con seriedad chasqueando sus dedos lo que provocó que las sombras desaparecieran —¡Vete! —Le gritó sacándola del shock, la rubia se destransformo sólo para correr con desesperación hacia el hospital, la de cabellos oscuros se ganó las miradas confundidas de los demás.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! —Le preguntó Earth confundida, Valentina suspiró.

—Te recomiendo... —Detuvo sus palabras para mirar a los demás —les recomiendo que se vayan a su habitación —les dijo con neutralidad para después desaparecer una nube de humo morada.

—A su habitación... —Susurró Earth quién se destransformo repentinamente para después correr al hospital con los demás detrás de ella.

 **[...]**

Serena entró a la habitación abruptamente dejando que la puerta hiciera un gran estruendo, miro con pánico como Nebula desaparecía entre una neblina mientras el monitor de los latidos indicaban la irregularidad en el pulso de la pequeña niña tendida en la cama.

—No, por favor no... —Musitó Serena sintiendo sus ojos arder, rápidamente se acercó a la cama donde tomó la mano izquierda de la niña entre las suyas sintiendo que la calidez... Se esfumaba —está fría, no puede ser —pensó sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba —la mano de mamá se sentía de esa manera —una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla pero ajustó su agarre en la mano de la pequeña niña.

 _[Inserte vídeo de Lullably's Isabella]_

—Hermana... —Susurró la pequeña captando la mirada de Serena quién le miro a los ojos.

—Ey, princesa —trató de hablar sin que su voz se escuchará quebrada debido al nudo en su garganta.

—Yo... No me siento muy bien —musitó la pequeña a lo que Serena llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla.

—Sé que no, pero estarás bien mi pequeña niña —le dijo Serena con dulzura intentando sonreír —Yo siempre te amaré, eres una luz que pudo iluminar un poco esos días oscuros —las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba no sollozar.

—Hermana... —la pequeña sostuvo su mirada con debilidad —quiero dormir ya —en ese momento Serena soltó un sollozo ahogado

—Cuándo te hayas quedado dormida —murmuró Serena sonriendo con dulzura —Espero que los sueños que encuentres sean brillantes —sus ojos azules dejaron que las lágrimas los hicieran brillar aún más —Y seguro... Nos encontraremos donde el cielo es más azul, porque yo pertenezco a donde estás tú —se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y volver a su posición al lado de la cama —te amo demasiado, no lo dudes un solo segundo.

—Te amo... A ti —susurró con debilidad —y amo... A la hermana... Brii —sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cada vez más indicando que ya no podía tenerlos más tiempo abiertos.

——Te amo mucho, por favor no lo olvides —le susurró entre lágrimas sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón.

—También... Te amo —musitó por lo bajo sin fuerzas.

—Te lo ruego, perdoname —sostuvo su mano con fuerza. —No pude protegerte, lo siento —se disculpó sintiendo una fuerte culpa en todo su ser.

—Esta bien... Esta bien... —dijo con debilidad mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios —adiós... —sus ojos se cerraron y el sonido de la máquina comenzó a sonar.

—¡No! —Gritó desesperada aferrándose a su cuerpo —¡Por favor no me dejes! —Le rogó a su frío cuerpo llorando con desesperación —¡Lili! ¡Lili! —Desesperada se aferraba a su cuerpo llorando incontrolable.

Brittany había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirando en shock como Lili habia fallecido, los demás miraban desde atrás estupefactos debido al fallecimiento de aquella pequeña niña que estaba en brazos de una desconsolada rubia.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Brittany quién corrió hacia Serena abrazándola por la espalda ante la desesperación reflejada en su llanto.

Hotaru y Rini se abrazaron entre ellas mientras se arrodillaban en el piso llorando ya que ellas en verdad consideraron a la pequeña una persona muy importante, mientras que los demás solo podían ver con tristeza la escena apartando la mirada sintiendo sus ojos arder.

 **[...]**


	38. Ella luchará por estar de pie

Brittany llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Serena mientras vestía un vestido negro, cuando estuvo dispuesta a tocar se detuvo unos segundos como si dudará en hacerlo para armarse después de valor y golpear a la puerta que luego abrió encontrando a Serena sentada a la orilla de su cama mientras en sus manos sostenía una manta amarilla mirándola con detenimiento.

—Serena, ya es hora de irnos —le dijo Brittany con suavidad caminando hacia ella.

—Ella no podía dormir sin está estúpida manta —murmuró con una agria sonrisa mirando el objeto —a veces si que podía hacerse pasar por una bebé malcriada —dijo con nostalgia.

—Anda, debemos bajar para ir al... —La de cabellos chocolate mordió su labio.

—Al cementerio —acompletó la rubia la frase elevando su mirada a Brittany —¿Crees que este bien? Es decir, mande a enterrar los ataúdes de mis padres y Carmen hasta este lugar y ella sera enterrada junto a ellos... Pero ¿Crees que quizás debimos dejarlos en Estados Unidos y hacer el funeral ahí?

—Creo que está bien —le respondió con suavidad colocando su mano sobre la de Serena —después de todo tu estas aquí, nosotras estamos aquí y tus seres queridos igual lo están, además... —Su mirada se entristeció un poco —creo que tu hermano agradece que hagas una ceremonia de entierro hasta ahora para sus padres.

—Se lo debo —susurró Serena —a todos se los debo de alguna manera y además quiero que Carmen este aquí con su hija.

—Si... Así es —musitó a la vez que Serena se ponía de pie y la seguía fuera de la habitación aún con aquella manta en sus brazos.

 **[...]**

Los cuatro ataúdes comenzaron a descender hasta el interior de aquellos agujeros mientras aquel sacerdote hablaba, Serena miró hacia sus lados mirando a sus amigas que mantenían sus cabezas inclinadas al suelo, miró a Darien abrazando a Rini quién miraba entre lágrimas aquellos ataúdes, después miró a su hermano quien tenía las manos de Molly en sus hombros en señal de apoyo mientras Kelvin estaba detrás de ella con Andrew y Unazaki, por último observó a Brittany quién movía sus labios en señal de rezar.

Entonces bajo su mirada a la manta que abrazaba contra ella y la llevo hasta su rostro aspirando su aroma sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

— _Aún tiene su olor, ella siempre olía a frambuesas_ —pensó mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos — _Dios, mis padres y Carmen creían en ti, por ello esta ceremonia_ —dirigió su mirada al sacerdote quién continuaba hablando — _sólo deseo que donde quiera que estén tengan la suficiente luz aún cuando no lo acepto del todo que se me hayan sido arrebatados_ —entonces uno a uno de los presentes comenzó a tomar un puñado de tierra y echarlo sobre los ataúdes, Serena suspiró para después tomar aquella tierra —a la tierra todos volvemos —murmuró mientras se resbalaba por sus dedos cayendo hasta el ataúd de Lili mientras a sus lados, Brittany hacia lo mismo en el ataúd de Carmen, Sammy con el de su padre y Rini con el de Ikuko.

—Qué encuentren la paz y la luz hacia los cielos —dijo por fin él hombre de túnicas negras dándole el final a la ceremonia, en ese momento Serena sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón a lo que se dio rápidamente la vuelta para pasar entre los demás y alejarse de aquellas tumbas, los demás se miraron entre sí y fue Darien quien fue tras ella la cual se sentó en una pequeña capilla cerca justo en la banqueta.

—Oye ¿todo en orden? —Le preguntó Darien al notar como mantenía su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Ella era una niña, tenía mucho por delante y murió —dijo con su mirada perdida en la nada, el pelinegro le miró con cierto dolor y se sentó a su lado, entonces ella volteó a verlo —se supone que nosotras la cuidaríamos, que yo la cuidaría pero al final esto pasó —agachó su mirada a la pequeña manta y la acarició con sus dedos —he presenciado demasiada muerte que es algo axfisiante —su voz se entrecortó devolviendo su mirada hacia Darien —dime ¿es justificable que tantas personas mueran a mi alrededor?

—Escucha, la muerte es un misterio aún que nadie puede comprender —con delicadeza colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella —a veces no podemos entender como funciona en sí, pero te puedo asegurar que en todo se esconde una razón o un motivo mucho más lejos de lo que podemos entender.

—Eso lo comprendo, creeme que lo hago... Pero eso no quita que me dé rabia que este perdiendo personas que yo amó por alguna u otra razón —objetó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla la cual fue limpiada por él con delicadeza.

—Y es una rabia que tienes derecho a sentir —le dijo él a lo que ella agachó su mirada unos segundos —pero debo de decir, nada de ello es tu culpa —otra punzada se instaló en el corazón de la rubia —son sólo circunstancias, Serena —levemente la mencionada asintió, entonces el pelinegro besó su frente a lo que ella colocó su mano sobre la de Darien la cual le acariciaba la mejilla —todo va a estar bien —le susurró —nosotros siempre estaremos aquí.

 **[...]**

Brittany bajo para adentrarse a la sala en donde se encontró con el resto.

—Serena dormirá un rato y pienso que todos necesitamos un descanso —les dijo la de cabellos chocolate.

—Nosotros quisiéramos estar con ella —refutó Haruka —no quisiéramos que este sola y... —Detuvo sus palabras unos instantes y Brittany notó las expresiones de preocupación de ellos.

—¿Les preocupa que entre en un cuadro depresivo o algo por el estilo que haga que su arritmia la ataque? —Les cuestionó con cierta severidad —no pasará, puedo asegurarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Le cuestionó Rei con cierta amargura —puede que hayas estado con ella pero...

—Si, yo he estado con ella —le frenó Brittany con cierta irritación mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos —yo estuve ahí cuando ella estaba en el precipicio, yo estuve ahí cuando sufría sus ataques de ansiedad, yo la vi con su rostro hecho un desastre por el insomnio —ante cada oración sus lágrimas se acumulaban más en sus ojos —la persona que ustedes conocían en esos momentos no existía, la persona que yo había conocido unas semanas antes no existía ¡La princesa que conocimos no estaba ahí! —Le exclamó por lo bajo dejando que las lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas —ella era un chica vacía, que estaba sufriendo de un severo estrés postraumático que luego le desató una maldita arritmia —los presentes sólo le miraban en silencio sintiendo una opresión en sus corazones —¿Creen que no estoy asustada de que pase de nuevo por eso? Yo vi lo que ustedes no y les puedo jurar que agradecerían no estar en esos momentos presenciando como ella estaba hundiéndose en el maldito océano oscuro y frío —entonces comenzó a sollozar provocando que tanto Rini como Hotaru volvieran a derramar lágrimas —si tengo miedo de que ella tenga algún tipo de ataque pero quiero confiar en que no será así, quiero confiar en que podrá estar de pie y deseo que ustedes lo crean también, por favor —pidió casi en suplica —ahora, por favor vayan a descansar —dijo abrazándose a si misma temblando por los espasmos.

—Nos iremos, cualquier cosa que necesiten espero nos llamen —les dijo Lita acercándose a la de cabellos chocolate para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias —susurró Brittany mientras ellos se retiraban, Rini y Hotaru subieron a sus habitaciones junto a Luna y Diana, una vez la mayoría salió sólo quedaron Darien y Brittany.

—Necesitas deshaogarte de todo ello también —le dijo el pelinegro a su lado, Brittany sólo asintió mordiendo su labio, entonces Darien salió igual dejando sola a la chica quién se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

 **[...]**

[28 de Junio]

Serena caminó con firmeza a través de la pasarela vistiendo un hermoso vestido de noche color azul rey mientras su cabello estaba rizado y suelto, entonces ella se detuvo y miró hacia la cámara mostrando una leve sonrisa a lo que pronto se escuchó el click de la cámara.

—Sere, querida por favor inclina un poco más tu rostro —le pidió el fotógrafo a lo que la rubia posó de perfil —¡Perfecto! —Exclamó maravillado para después revisar todas las fotos —es todo por hoy, gracias por tu trabajo querida Sere.

—Igualmente gracias por su trabajo —le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bajando de la pasarela y se dirigió a su asistente —Araceli ¿Ha avanzado lo suficiente la investigación? —Le preguntó con seriedad mientras las personas se movían a su alrededor.

—Si, señorita —afirmó con tranquilidad la joven —el investigador a logrado descubrir diversos delitos donde los cargos fueron retirados ya sea por soborno o extorsión e incluso falsificación de documentos —susurró mirando a su alrededor.

—Eso es bueno —le dijo Serena —significa que tenemos material suficiente para que vaya a la cárcel y se pudra en ella —musitó con desdén a lo que su asistente le miró con preocupación —¿Y de la señora que hubo?

—El investigador hace seña de evidencias que prueban un fraude de hace seis años que ella realizó y no fue castigada —informó Araceli un tanto nerviosa.

—Perfecto, significa que hay suficiente contra los dos —dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria —llama a mi abogado y pide que abra un caso para ambos, gracias Araceli.

—Claro señorita, con su permiso —dijo la joven inclinándose para después marcharse, Serena miro como ella se alejaba para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y dirigirse a los vestidores y retirarse la ropa.

 **[...]**

Rini, Hotaru, Luna y Diana se encontraban en la sala de la residencia mirando la televisión mientras Brittany lavaba los trastes, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó a lo que Hotaru se levantó a atender.

—Hola, pequeña —le saludó Haruka revolviendo sus cabellos mientras detrás de la rubia cenizas estaban las Inners y su familia adoptiva.

—Que bueno que vinieran, papá Haruka —le dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa dejándoles pasar a la sala, entonces Hotaru volvió al lado de Rini en el sillón.

—Hola chicas —les saludó Brittany saliendo de la cocina —¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Les preguntó con una sonrisa —no es que me parezca malo que vengan.

—Sólo venimos a dar una vuelta para ver cómo están las cosas, Brittany —le respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto ¿y Serena? —Preguntó Rei observando a Rini quién cambiaba los canales del televisor.

—Ella está trabajando ahora —le respondió la de cabellos chocolate.

—¿Eso te parece bien? Es decir... —Murmuró Lita.

—Al hecho de que apenas ha pasado una semana, los días anteriores se tuvieron que hacer cargo de papeles y ella vuelve al trabajo tres días después del funeral —aclaró Mina.

—¿No sería mejor que descansará? —Preguntó Amy.

—Para Serena trabajar en estos momentos es lo mejor ya que su cabeza la ocupa en otras cosas —le respondió Brittany con una sonrisa afligida —yo igual pronto volveré al trabajo pronto.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo de pronto Rini captando la atención de las demás pero la joven veía aún el televisor —mi madre una vez me dijo que cuando pasas por el dolor de perder a alguien que amas tienes que resignarte y tomar fuerzas de donde sea —dirigió pronto su mirada hacia ellas —mi madre es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ella misma me dijo que una vez que pases por la debilidad y el sufrimiento, una vez los superas siempre podrás volver a superarlos —la pelirrosa se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina —Brittany, tomaré algunas galletas —avisó desde allá.

Entonces se escuchó como la puerta principal fue abierta y apareció Serena en la sala quien al verlas les sonrió.

—Hola, chicas —les saludó mientras dejaba su bolso en la silla en el comedor y colocaba un maletín en la mesa —¿Qué hacen por aquí?

—Sólo pasamos a saludar, Cabeza de Bombón —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa justo cuando Serena se devolvió hacia ellas.

—¿Y ya han comido? —Les preguntó mientras se deshacía del elástico que sujetaba su cabello.

—Aún no, de hecho acabo de terminar de hacer la comida —le respondió Brittany para después mirar al resto —¿Ustedes se quedan a comer? —Les preguntó la castaña ojiazul.

—Por nosotras sería perfecto —Le respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Serena —la mencionada dirigió su mirada a Brittany —Rini está comiendo galletas en la cocina —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

—¡Rini, esas galletas son después de la comida! —Exclamó observando la cocina —¡Y además son mías! —Agregó y pronto la pelirrosa salió rápidamente de la cocina y se lanzó al sillón junto a Hotaru.

—Sólo me comí una —dijo Rini con una sonrisa inocente.

—Haré como que te creo —musitó Serena rodando los ojos —bueno, creo que deberíamos lavarnos las manos que yo quiero comer de una vez—dijo para ir a la segunda planta.

—Serviré la comida- les dijo Brittany dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Te ayudaré —se ofreció Lita caminando detrás de ella.

Asi las chicas se sentaron a comer juntas y a platicar de diversos temas, hasta que el celular de Serena sonó, la rubia al ver el número que le marcaba suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de la mesa metiéndose a la cocina para contestar, entonces sólo un silencio reino en el comedor ante la confusión de las demás.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Serena de forma irritada mirando el reloj de la pared.

—Te diré que me sorprendió que hayas abierto un caso tan largo en mi contra —respondió el hombre de forma molesta —gracias a ti seré juzgado, maldita zorra.

—Más vale que cuides como me hablas, tú solo eres una asquerosa basura que merece todo lo que le pasa ahora —recalcó ella con desdén.

—Vous savez? Les bonnes nouvelles sont que je peux même vous faire mal paraître [¿Sabes? Aun puedo hacerte ver mal]

—Écume putain, ne vous avisez pas parce que si vous ne plongez pas mais que, ne soyez pas souhaitable [maldita escoria, no te atrevas porque si no te hundirás mas con eso, no te convendría] —le dijo la rubia con rabia apretando el telefono.

—Eso no me importa si con ello te lo recuerdo siempre —agregó el con burla con lo que Serena colgó dejando ver la furia y frustración en su rostro aún cuando regresó al comedor.

—¿Sucedió algo, Serena? —Le preguntó Brittany preocupada cuando volvió con ellas.

—Que en cualquier momento me olvidare de todo y terminare dándole una paliza al idiota de Mark —respondió la rubia con una rabia incontrolable.

—¡¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?! —Exclamó Haruka levantándose de su asiento.

—Mientras el exista mi vida sera miserable —susurró Serena con molestia —perdonen, necesito salir un rato, con permiso.

—Serena, espera... —La rubia tomo su bolso y salio de ahí sin ni siquiera escuchar a Brittany.

 **[...]**


	39. Las acciones de Mark

Serena entonces caminó por la avenida un largo rato con tranquilidad intentando tomarse un respiro cuando su celular vibró a lo que ella revisó la mensajería notando un mensaje del abogado que le indicaba verla en el Ministerio público a lo que la rubia rápidamente tomó un taxi.

Mientras en la residencia Tsukino Brittany se encontraba aún con las demás despues de la abrupta salida de Serena cuando el teléfono de la casa de pronto sonó a lo que la de cabellos chocolate atendió.

—Residencia Tsukino ¿Quién habla? —Preguntó.

—¿Señorita Brii? —Preguntaron desde el otro lado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Araceli? —Le preguntó Brittany al reconocer su voz.

—Quería comunicarme con la señorita Sere, debo darle aviso de que debe ir al Ministerio en este momento —informó la joven asistente desconcertando a Brittany.

—¿Cómo que al Ministerio? —Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño notablemente y ganándose las miradas curiosas de las otras —¿Por qué debería ir ella a ese lugar?

—Yo... Lo siento, yo no... —Murmuró nerviosa la joven —creo que no debí decir...

—Araceli, tienes que decirme que está pasando, ahora —le dijo Brittany con severidad.

—Yo no se si deba...

—Es una orden, Araceli —le objetó con seriedad escuchando como la joven suspiraba.

—Ella en estos momentos debe ir al Ministerio público porque debe rendir declaraciones ya que abrió un caso donde se le denuncia por varios cargos —contestó la asistente —señorita Brii, ella quiere encerrarlo en la cárcel.

—Gracias por contarlo, sigue con tu trabajo —le dijo para después colgar.

—¿Ella va al Ministerio? ¿Con que propósito? —Preguntó Setsuna.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa? —Cuestionó Rei de forma nerviosa.

—Voy a explicarles en el camino, pero justo ahora debemos ir directo al Ministerio —les dijo Brittany tomando rápidamente su bolso.

 **[...]**

Serena se encontraba al lado de su abogado, ambos conversaban mientras la rubia tenía unos papeles en sus manos, entonces ella notó como sus amigas llegaron al lugar a lo que suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? —Les preguntó Serena con seriedad.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada de lo que estabas haciendo?! —Cuestionó Brittany con cierto enojo.

—Señorita Tsukino, me dispondré a retirarme —habló el abogado a su lado.

—Esta bien, he firmado los papeles y no se preocupes, se bien lo que he escrito y leído —le dijo al hombre entregándole aquellas hojas —¿Con ellas se quedará el juez? —El hombre asintió —entonces gracias, espero seguir trabajando con usted —el abogado asintió para después retirarse —tengo la sospecha que hiciste hablar a Araceli —dijo con seriedad volteando a ver a Brittany.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto a nuestras espaldas? —Le preguntó Lita con preocupación.

—¡Al menos debiste decirle a una de nosotras! —Exclamó Amy exasperada.

—¡Yo no necesito informarles cada decisión que tomo! —Refutó Serena quién al girar su cabeza vio como Darien se acercaba a ellas —era de esperar que lo llamaran también para hacer más grande todo —dijo con molestia una vez se reunió con ellas.

—¿Te molesta demasiado? —Le preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo lo llamé debido a que no sabíamos a que situación se estaba enfrentando, princesa —interfirió Setsuna con tranquilidad.

—Últimamente ustedes me sacan fácilmente de mis casillas —musitó desviando la mirada.

—Por favor, Serena —susurró Brittany acercándose un poco a ella.

—Si lo he hecho todo sola es porque así lo decidí, no necesito que estén ustedes aquí —argumentó con firmeza —siempre les he llegado a dar rienda suelta de lo que hago pero no soy una marioneta que pueden manejar ni una maldita princesa en peligro para que estén siempre encima mío.

—Serena, nosotras no te consideramos una marioneta ni nada por el estilo —refutó Michiru con suavidad.

—Como digan... —Musitó Serena desviando su mirada a unas puertas que de pronto se abrieron dejando ver que del lugar salía Mark esposado con dos policías de lado a lado de él, el sujeto elevó su mirada cruzando su mirada con la de Serena y sonrió con burla.

—Veo que la señorita está siendo reprendida por sus acciones —dijo Mark de forma burlona una vez llegaron hasta ellos.

—No tienes nada que opinar respecto a ello —le dijo Serena en tono amenazante —estas hasta el cuello, nada te puede salvar así que te serviría dejar de ser tan asquerosamente arrogante.

—Bien, pero antes de eso quiero decir algunas palabras —agregó él haciendo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío —¿Ustedes saben por qué la linda Sere me odia? —Preguntó mirando a las chicas y Darien con una sonrisa.

—Mark, más vale que te calles —murmuró Serena, entonces Brittany, Hotaru y Rini sintieron una enorme preocupación invadirlas.

—¿Acaso no lo saben? —Siguió cuestionándolos con sorna.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas, bastardo?! —Le cuestionó Haruka exasperada dando un paso firme hacia el pero Michiru rápidamente le sujetó del brazo —¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—De lo que es verdad y ha negado revelar —dijo Mark desviando su mirada a la de Serena quién mordió su labio totalmente temerosa y enojada —yo tuve relaciones sexuales con la famosa modelo Sere —escupió con regocijo provocando un silencio sepulcral mientras las miradas en shock se posaban en Serena quién pronto se encontraba pálida.

—¿Eso es... Verdad? —Le preguntó Darien crispando los puños, un ligero temblor invadió el cuerpo de Serena quién sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras el aire comenzaba a ser pesado para ella entonces sintió como la mano de Brittany se colocó sobre su mano derecha y la izquierda era sujetada por Hotaru y Rini a la vez, con esto elevó su mirada de nuevo hacia ellos.

— ** _"Justo en estos momentos te sientes indefensa, sientes que estás expuesta de sobre manera y que nunca podrás enfrentar ese hecho, pero te aseguro que llegara un momento en el que sentirás un gran coraje y... Lo enfrentaras"_**

—Él abuso de mi —respondió con firmeza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, un frío recorrió a los presentes ante aquella revelación y sentimientos nada positivos podían sentirse en el ambiente, entonces pasó un segundo en el que pronto Darien se había abalanzado sobre Mark con rabia dándole un golpe tras otro.

—¡Darien, basta! —Le gritó Amy siendo la primera en reaccionar viendo como los oficiales separaban a ambos sujetos y el pelinegro era interceptado por Rei, Mina y la peliazul.

—Tú maldito bastardo... —Murmuró Lita mirándolo con los puños crispados mirando como los oficiales lo soltaban una vez lo colocaron de pie, pero aquel sólo sonrió con sorna mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su labio, entonces de improviso Haruka se acercó a él dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo quedar en el suelo y Michiru se apresuró a detenerle antes de que le volviera a atacar.

—Y aún tienes el maldito cinismo de sonreír, bastardo —musitó la de cabellos cenizos con repudio.

—Deberían llevárselo —dijo Serena con seriedad mirando a ambos oficiales que lo sostenían de los brazos para después llevárselo.

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —Le preguntó Darien acercándose a ella mientras las miradas estaban sobre la rubia a quien instintivamente Hotaru y Rini abrazaron a la vez que Brittany se colocaba frente a ella, entonces el resto se acercó.

—¿Ustedes tres lo sabían? —Cuestionó Haruka observando el acto instintivo de las mas jóvenes y Brittany —¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?! —Siguió interrogando con frustración.

—¡¿Por qué nos ocultaron algo tan delicado?! —Refutó Rei con la voz quebradiza.

—Mataré a ese infeliz... —Musitó Darien furioso crispando el puño derecho.

—Si es que no lo hago yo primero —murmuró Haruka desviando la mirada.

—¡No digan tonterías! —Les gritó Brittany molesta —¡No pueden hacerlo!

—¡Todo esto debimos de haberlo sabido! —Refutó Lita, Hotaru y Rini se miraron entre sí preocupadas.

—Ya detengan esto —les dijo Serena con seriedad —están haciendo un escándalo y ya hay miradas curiosas sobre nosotros, así que si les importo al menos un poco ya guarden silencio —espetó —quizás la razón por la que no quería que lo supieran era porque no quería que me axfisiaran —dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que ellos la escucharan —será mejor que todos salgan de aquí ya —agregó finalizando la discusión, después de eso tomó de la manos a Hotaru y Rini y se alejó de ellos con el objetivo de irse de ahí siendo seguida por Brittany.

 **[...]**

Al llegar a la casa Serena termino perdiendo las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Hotaru se arrodilló a su lado y abrazó a Serena fuertemente, Rini imitó su acción, ambas chicas habían empezado a llorar junto a la rubia ya que ambas resentían el dolor de ella.

Mientras en los separos Mark se encontraba sentado en su celda cuando de pronto frente a él apareció una mujer que el conocía bien pero que no le agradaba.

—Si que es una sorpresa verte, Valentina —le dijo con burla mientras la mencionada le miraba con frialdad —¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

—¿Manchaste de esa manera a Serenity? —Le cuestionó acercándose a él a paso lento.

—Claro, despues de todo fue una orden de Nebula- le respondió con cinismo a la chica la cual ya habia llegado hasta él —¿Acaso eso te importa?

—No lo sé —respondió tomándolo de pronto por el cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana —quizás no, probablemente no —recitó ajustando más el agarre en su cuello.

—Tu... no... puedes... matarme... trabajas para ella... —articuló con dificultad.

—No te equivoques —ella apretó mas su agarre y sonrió —yo deje en claro que no tengo un bando —y con esto terminó de asfixiarle, ella aventó su cuerpo al piso con una expresión sombría —no porque mi deber sea pelear con ella signifique que deje a basuras como tu mancharla de esa forma tan ruin —con aquello ella desapareció de ahi.

 **[...]**


	40. No lo entienden y ¿Lluvia amarilla?

Serena estaba recostada sobre su cama mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el techo estando pérdida totalmente en sus pensamientos hasta que los golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención haciéndola suspirar para después levantarse y abrir la puerta encontrándose con Brittany quién le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Es irritante que recurras a encerrarte bajo llave —recalcó la de cabellos chocolate con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitaba algo de privacidad —se defendió Serena —¿Vas a ir a trabajar? —Preguntó al notar que estaba bien arreglada.

—Así es —afirmó Brittany —¿Te quedarás en casa?

—Si, creo que me justificaré con enfermedad —comentó encogiéndose de hombros para luego pasar por su lado para bajar a la cocina siendo seguida por Brii —¿Rini y Hotaru aún duermen?

—Si, aún duermen —confirmó Brittany observando el reloj en la cocina —me iré, nos veremos más tarde —le avisó —recuerda cuidarte ¿quieres? —la rubia sólo asintió en silencio con una leve sonrisa a lo que la de cabellos chocolate se marchó.

Serena suspiró para luego dirigir su mirada a la estufa donde se encontraban tres platos con comida cubiertos por plástico a lo que la rubia sonrió ladinamente.

—Eres imposible —susurró con gracia para abrir uno de los platos y llevarlo con ella al comedor donde desayunó.

 **[...]**

Serena se encontraba lavando su plato de comida una vez había terminado de desayunar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, rápidamente secó sus manos dirigiendo su mirada al reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana, entonces se encaminó a la puerta la cual abrió encontrándose con las chicas y Darien.

—¿Vas a permitir que entremos? —Preguntó Rei con seriedad y Serena como respuesta solo se movió hacia un lado indicando que entrarán a la casa por lo que pasaron al interior, entonces la rubia suspiró cerrando la puerta para después dirigirse a la sala.

—¿Rini y Hotaru? —Preguntó por ellas Setsuna mientras se sentaba al lado de Michiru y Haruka en un sillón.

—Ellas aún duermen en su habitación —respondió una vez que todos habían tomado asiento a excepción de ella —bien ¿qué es de lo que quieren hablar? —Les cuestionó con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo quisiéramos... Una respuesta —respondió Michiru mordiendo su labio.

—Qué... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren escuchar? —Cuestionó Serena con su mirada fija en la nada.

—Queremos saber porque razón no nos contaste nada sobre ello —le respondió Darien con cierta frustración y amargura.

—¿Ustedes piensan que es fácil? —Les preguntó ella con cierta irritación volteando su mirada hacia ellos —¿Creen que es llegar y decir "oigan, he de contarles que abusaron de mi estando a meses de haber comenzado a trabajar"? ¿Acaso piensan que para una persona es fácil mirar de cara a las personas que están a su alrededor y decirles que fue abusada? —Cuestionó sintiendo sus ojos arder mientras su corazón latía con fuerza —ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es sentirse sucia, asqueada y bañarte bajo el agua intentando borrar rastros de algo que te persigue siempre —murmuró abrazándose a si misma —ustedes no pueden si quiera comprender esa situación, yo tuve que soportar, tuve que llenarme de valor y trabajar con otros hombres después de esa experiencia, yo asistí con más de un psicólogo para no tener una maldita recaída debido a mi estrés postraumático, debido a mi arritmia y a mi estúpida ansiedad después de lo de mis padres —un ligero temblor en su cuerpo la hizo sentirse desesperada pero continuo —yo sola pase por eso, yo sola busque superarlo porque en mi caso la vergüenza y el miedo fueron un factor que me impidieron demandarlo en su momento o el enfrentarlo —las lágrimas pronto resbalaron sus mejillas —además si lo hacía me vería envuelta en un maldito escándalo, una modelo que apenas comenzaba y estaba logrando cosas a pesar de ser una despistada, ingenua e irresponsable que sufría de estrés y de una arritmia cardíaca, iba a arruinarse eso y ella no lo quería, no quería que eso se fuera hacia abajo porque justo eso había logrado mantenerla con ánimos de seguir de pie —explicó intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, Rini y Hotaru se encontraban en las escaleras escuchando todo en total silencio mirando hacia el suelo —Brittany se enteró hace poco de lo que me había hecho Mark —comentó tomando una bocanada de aire —pero en sí yo no tenía la necesidad de contárselos cuando no me sentía lista para afrontarlo, no se los dije porque no estaba lista —agregó con seriedad mirando hacia las escaleras, entonces Hotaru y Rini se acercaron a ella —y ellas también no tenían mucho de que se enteraron y guardaron el secreto por mi.

—Serena, nosotros lo sentimos —habló Mina nerviosa sintiendo cierto peso en su corazón, Serena sólo suspiró.

—Lo siento, creo que te presionamos demasiado con algo tan delicado y doloroso como eso —dijo Darien mirando a la rubia a los ojos quién en silencio asintió.

—Yo sé que es frustrante para ustedes, pero lo fue más para mi —agregó Serena con cierta tristeza, el silencio se apoderó del lugar que fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la casa a lo que la rubia se dirigió a contestarlo.

—Habla a la residencia Tsukino —respondió intentando no mostrar alteración en su tono.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —Preguntaron del otro lado.

—Con ella habla —afirmó Serena sintiendo las miradas sobre ella —¿Con quién hablo?

—Soy Kishimoto, quién llevaría la apertura del juicio contra Mark Demirci.

—Oh claro —murmuró Serena —¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Han llamado desde el lugar donde tenían detenido al mencionado.

—¿Y que pasa con eso? —Preguntó confundida.

—Señorita, él fue encontrado sin vida en su celda —informó provocando que Serena jadeara de sorpresa.

—Espere un segundo... ¿Muerto? —Articuló en estado de shock.

—Así es, al parecer todo indica que murió de asfixia pero aun no encontramos el causante, se revisaron las cámaras de seguridad pero no se encontró nada —aclaró.

—Yo... No entiendo —murmuró con la mente totalmente en blanco.

—Dos oficiales informaron que ayer dos conocidos suyos lo golpearon y amenazaron —comentó haciendo que Serena automáticamente volteara su mirada hacia Haruka y Darien.

—Puedo jurarle que ellos no han hecho tal cosa, sería incapaces —refutó Serena un poco preocupada.

—Seguirán investigando sobre ello, pero aún si no hay respuestas claras puede que sean interrogados —informó.

—Yo lo entiendo, gracias por la información —susurró para después colgar el teléfono, entonces se devolvió a con los demas mirando a Darien y Haruka directamente —por favor, diganme que no hicieron nada contra aquel imbécil —les pidió casi en suplica.

—No lo hicimos —respondió inmediatamente Haruka confundida.

—No, pero no entendemos a qué se debe tu comentario —agregó Darien un poco preocupado a lo que Serena suspiró con pesadez.

—Incluso después de muerto no deja de molestar —murmuró entre dientes la rubia con total fastidio.

—¿Acaso Mark está muerto, Serena? —Le preguntó Lita con asombro.

—Al parecer lo encontraron en su celda sin vida, lo que se indica es que sufrió asfixia pero no tienen idea de quien fue debido a que las cámaras no muestran nada —les informó para después mirar con enojo a Darien y Haruka —y ustedes podría terminar en un interrogatorio por su imprudente acción de amenazarlo y golpearlo, par de idiotas —musitó entre dientes —si que merecen una paliza.

—Perdón, pero era la única forma en la que podíamos reaccionar en ese momento —se defendió Haruka cruzada de brazos.

—Era una reacción esperada en ese momento —apoyó Darien con seriedad.

—Mi querido futuro papá, esta vez metiste la pata —susurró la pelirrosa mirando a Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Ambos metieron la pata —susurró igual Hotaru, ambas cruzadas de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados hasta que de repente se oyó una fuerte explosión muy cerca de ahí.

—Genial —espetó Serena irritada —pueden atacar en otros días pero justo hoy vienen a molestar —se quejó pero abruptamente Nebula apareció frente a ellos exaltándolos.

—No te preocupes, después de todo la visita es rápida —dijo Nebula con tranquilidad m

—¿Que es lo que quieres decir? —Preguntó Amy con confusión.

—Estoy cansada de tantos rodeos —comentó Nebula observando a Serena —así que dime ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas al decirte lluvia amarilla? —de pronto Serena le miró sorprendida durante unos segundos para despues mirarle con neutralidad.

—No se de que me hablas —respondió con firmeza.

—Quizás un incentivo te ayude —agregó Nebula con una sonrisa haciendo aparecer una esfera que tenia en su interior a Luna, Artemis y Diana —volveré a preguntar ¿Qué se te viene a la mente? —la rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Creo que unas flores —murmuró Serena entre dientes mirando fijamente a Nebula a los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de flores? —Cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Pues... un tipo de flor que crecía en... —La rubia se puso nerviosa sin explicación.

—¿En donde crecían, princesa Serenity? —Insistió Nebula con una sonrisa.

—En el templo del Sol... —Terminó por decir Serena mordiéndose el labio inferior, Nebula sonrió de lado y dejando a los gatos en el suelo desapareció, Rini, Mina y Amy se acercaron a ellos mientras Serena solo miraba el punto en donde Nebula había desaparecido.

 **[...]**


	41. Un objetivo valioso

Serena mantenía su mirada perdida justo en el lugar de donde Nebula había desaparecido, la rubia por algunos instantes se quedó completamente ida.

— _No entiendo cuál era su intención al hacer esa pregunta, creo que era una especie de prueba_ —frunció levemente el ceño mientras detrás de ella los demás verificaban que los consejeros y Diana estuvieran bien — _no entiendo como logre darle esa respuesta, quizás algo más a fondo de lo que creo que es, me buscan para poder localizar a esa persona, pero... ¿Cómo tuve conocimiento de ese templo del Sol?_ —Se cuestionó — _Valentina ¿Ella estará involucrada en esto?_

—¿Todo en orden, Serena? —Preguntó Michiru acercándose a ella al notar como miraba a la nada, con ello la rubia logró despabilar dirigiendo su mirada a ellos.

—Todo en orden, no se preocupen —respondió lo más tranquila posible para después dirigirse al sillón donde tomó asiento —estoy un poco aturdida con la aparición de Nebula, era todo —justificó sonriendo levemente.

—Bueno, no eres la única —le dijo Rei suspirando —¿Por qué te haría tales preguntas?

—Aunque también nos preguntamos cómo formulaste las respuestas —agregó Luna quién fue tomada en brazos por Serena y le acarició el lomo.

—No tengo la menor idea, sólo pasó —respondió Serena un tanto pensativa y nerviosa.

—¿Recordaste algo del pasado? —Preguntó Darien.

—Hay muchas probabilidades de que sean recuerdos escondidos en tu memoria del pasado —comentó Amy.

—Pero queda la incógnita de como conoce o porque menciona el templo del Sol —añadió Mina.

—Eso no lo podemos saber —musitó sintiéndose un tanto incomoda, entonces la puerta principal fue abierta abruptamente y Brittany entró a la sala apresurada, entonces se acercó hasta Serena y tomó sus manos.

—¿¡Estas bien, Serena!? —Le preguntó con preocupación la de cabellos chocolate.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le respondió Serena a lo que su amiga suspiró con alivio.

—La maldita de Nebula me jugó una buena —refunfuñó irritada sentándose a su lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Le preguntó Setsuna confundida.

—Nebula se presentó de pronto frente a mi cuando estaba en los vestidores dándome un tipo de advertencia, algo de que Serena se había vuelto un objetivo muy valioso y que convendría que la mantuviera vigilada —les contó con cierta confusión y notó la preocupación en los rostros de los presentes —¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo más, Brittany —le dijo Darien con seriedad haciendo a la mencionada fruncir el ceño.

—Nebula estuvo aquí hace no mucho y le hizo ciertas preguntas a Serena —le informó Rei.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —Preguntó con curiosidad levantandose de su sitio.

—Le preguntó primero que era lo que se le venía a la mente al escuchar "lluvia amarilla" —respondió Artemis estando en brazos de Mina.

—Con eso Serena le respondió que era un tipo de flor que crecía en el templo del Sol —agregó Amy a lo que Brittany dirigió su mirada a Serena quien la desvío levemente.

—¿Templo del Sol? —Le preguntó notando como levemente mordía su labio inferior —¿Por qué respondiste eso? —Cuestionó.

—Las palabras sólo salieron de mis labios —respondió la rubia elevando su mirada a Brittany quién alzó una ceja.

—¿Asi sin más? —Cuestionó Brittany de nuevo —siento que no estas diciendo todo tal cual —le dijo con seriedad —algo estas omitiendo y creeme que lo sé cuándo te veo, puede que los demás no se den cuenta pero yo sí lo hago —el resto miró con confusión a ambas —que estas omitiendo, Serena.

—¡Eso es todo! —Exclamó la rubia frustrada levantandose de golpe —¡Las palabras sólo salieron de mi boca!

—¡No me vengas con esos juegos! —Reprochó la de cabellos chocolate —¡Sólo di de una buena vez que sucedió! —la rubia de improviso la paso de largo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con rapidez —¡Ya no eres una niña para irte sin mas! —Le gritó frustrada.

—¡Me importa un carajo, dejame en paz —Gritó subiendo finalmente las escaleras hacia su habitación donde se encerró, Brittany suspiro cansancio lanzándose al sofá.

—A veces es demasiado buena para acabar con lo paciencia —musitó Brittany.

—¿Estas segura de haberla interrogado de esa manera? —Le preguntó Michiru con su mirada en las escaleras.

—Ella se exaltó y termine igual, eso no ha cambiado del todo entre nosotras —comentó con cansancio —la verdad estoy frustrada, sólo siento que quizás esa respuesta que dio pueda desencadenar algo que no podremos parar —los presentes sólo mantuvieron silencio, entonces Brittany exhaló para mirar a Rini y Hotaru —¿Quieren subir y hablar con ella? Siento que será más fácil que hable con ustedes —el par asintió en silencio.

—¿Por qué crees que hablará con ellas? —Le cuestionó Haruka.

—He de recordarles que ella confío en ellas para contarles tanto lo que le paso con sus padres, su salud y... Mark —murmuró lo último haciendo una mueca y miró de nuevo a las más jóvenes —adelante —les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que ambas se dirigieron a la segunda planta.

Rini y Hotaru entraron al cuarto de Serena, ambas se acercaron a su cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —Les preguntó la rubia con calma sentada a la orilla de la cama.

—Sólo queríamos ver si estás bien y si podrías contarnos de lo que pasó —dijo Hotaru con suavidad haciendo a Serena suspirar profundamente.

—Creo que hay algo más en todo esto, después de todo conozco a mi madre en el futuro —le dijo Rini con una sonrisa.

—Cuando Nebula preguntó sobre aquello de pronto a mi mente vino la imagen de unas flores que parecían hechas de Cristal y que poseían un color amarillo —comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana —creo que era un tipo de recuerdo, de hecho justo después de esa imagen vino la del templo que tenía un notorio emblema representando al sol y es por ello que respondí eso —suspiró —no lo entiendo del todo pero ese lugar me resultó familiar, no algo que hubiera visto antes sino un lugar donde estuve —dirigió su mirada a ambas —quiero averiguar eso antes de comentarlo con los demas, los preocuparía en vano —ambas jóvenes asintieron.

Mientras tanto Brittany suspiró con cansancio mientras se encontraba aún con los demás en la sala.

—Brittany —la mencionada desvió su mirada hacia Rei —¿Podrías explicarnos porque Nebula está tan empeñada en ir tras Serena?

—Nebula piensa que la princesa Serenity podría servir para localizar a otra princesa —respondió la de cabellos chocolate.

—¿Qué clase de princesa? —Le preguntó Michiru con confusión.

—La princesa mas poderosa de todo el universo, aquella que es bendecida por el Sol y la Luna —contestó Brittany con suma seriedad.

—¿Por qué cree que Serena puede dar con su paradero? —Preguntó Lita.

—Porque se supone que los que pertenecen al reino del Sol o la Luna deben de saberlo ya que son parte de su legado, la princesa nace cada lapso de tiempo del amor de un habitante de la Luna y un habitante del Sol sin importar si son campesinos, duques o doncellas. El reino del Sol cayó mucho antes que el de la Luna por lo tanto no tienen a nadie que sepa, mientras en la Luna la única que esta viva de la realeza es Serenity, por lo tanto Nebula y los que están con ella se aferran a que Serena sabe de ella o pueden utilizarla para revelar su paradero, para ello seguro utilizan algún tipo de conjuro o algo así —dijo Brittany.

—Serena es un objetivo directo —susurró Amy preocupada —por eso todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.

—Y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo para protegerla —musitó Haruka con molestia estampando su puño contra una de las paredes.

Serena seguía conversando con ambas chicas cuando de pronto un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola tensarse, inquieta recorrió con la mirada su habitación para después colocarse frente a Rini y Hotaru, de pronto frente a ellas apareció la imagen de una mujer que poseía un alargado cabello plateado casi gris y unos ojos profundamente violetas provocando cierta agitación en el corazón de la rubia.

Una imagen de pronto vino a la mente de Serena, veía como una joven princesa corría desesperada por los pasillos de un castillo destruido, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y notoriamente desordenado, aunque este estaba hasta sus hombros cortado y era de color blanco, sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas junto a un vestido rasgado y pies descalzos y lastimados, con una espada en su mano derecha, aquella princesa corría a gran velocidad hasta que pronto su camino se vio bloqueado por un corredor cerrado, cuando volteó hacia atrás vio a la mujer de cabello plateado con una espada en mano y un traje de guerrera.

— _Querida princesa, es hora de terminar este juego_ —dijo aquella mujer con una maliciosa sonrisa — _he acabado con tu familia, es hora de terminar el juego._

— _No voy a dejarte terminar esto_ —refutó temblorosa pero con firmeza, entonces alzó su espada apuntándole directamente — _voy a caer peleando, Yuri_ —le dijo con cierta rabia en su voz a lo que aquella mujer sólo sonrió en respuesta, Serena parpadeó un par de veces mirando confundida a aquella mujer frente a ella.

—¿Yuri? —Preguntó en un susurro pero siendo escuchada por los presentes, entonces una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mencionada.

—Es interesante que menciones mi nombre, querida —la puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando ver a todos los que estaban en la sala, Yuri los observó y levantó su mano —me satisface saber que todos están aquí —antes de poder reaccionar la hechicera había hecho aparecer una nube de humo que los cubrió a todos y los hizo desaparecer del cuarto junto a Yuri.

[...]


	42. La princesa del sol, Elaine

Serena abrió sus ojos con dificultad encontrándose con un techo totalmente blanco, giró un poco su cabeza sintiendo un colchón suave bajo ella a lo que observo mejor su alrededor notando que estaba en una habitación que mostraba ser muy antigua y que de alguna forma había sufrido ciertos daños, con cuatela se sentó en la cama para después ponerse de pie cuidando donde pisaba debido a los diversos pequeños fragmentos de vidrio o escombros en el piso, pero notó como una tela se deslizó por sus piernas dando cuenta de que portaba un vestido casi idéntico al que usaba como princesa Serenity, pero este era de tonalidades amarillas, sorprendida revisó más a fondo la habitación con rapidez notando un espejo un poco roto a unos pasos de ella a lo que se aproximó a él llegando a notar como sus cabellos estaban hasta los hombros y se habían tornado de un color blanco.

—¿Pero qué...? —Musitó en shock tocando con sus dedos las puntas de sus cabellos, entonces un fuerte estruendo se escuchó que le hizo dirigir su mirada abruptamente hacia la puerta, ella se dirigió con rapidez saliendo hacia el pasillo — _me parece un pasillo demasiado aterrador ¿de casualidad esto es un sueño?_ —Cuestionó nerviosa observando el largo pasillo con poca luz, entonces otro estruendo fue escuchado — _Serena, en las películas de terror las personas que siguen los ruidos mueren ¿no lo aprendiste ya?_ —Se preguntó a regañadientes comenzando a caminar por aquel pasillo donde sus pasos se escuchaban debido a los tacones de cristal que calzaba — _genial, de lo asombrada que estaba por el vestido y el cabello no me di cuenta de las zapatillas ¿cómo le haré si tengo que correr?_ —se lamentó hasta que de pronto observó una habitación de la que se escuchaban voces —bien, creo que debo ver que hay ahí —susurró entrando por fin siendo cegada unos segundos por la luz hasta que vio como sus amigas y Darien se encontraban en el lugar.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Brittany aliviada corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza —estaba preocupada por ti ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó a lo que la peliblanca asintió en silencio aún un poco contrariada por la situación —todos aparecimos aquí despues de la aparición de Nebula, pero tú no así que nos preocupamos.

—Ya veo —respondió un poco desubicada observando el alrededor notando los escombros, notando la antigüedad y desgaste del lugar.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu cabello? —Le preguntó Mina tocando ligeramente las puntas cortas de este.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —le respondió aún recorriendo el lugar con la mirada —desperté y estaba de esta forma —agregó en un estado de trance.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Serena? —Le preguntó Darien con preocupación al notar esa ausencia en ella.

—Yo siento algo extraño estando aquí, no se exactamente que es pero me inquieta —respondió Serena fijando su mirada en un punto en específico.

—Eso debe ser porque te es muy familiar el lugar —habló de pronto la voz de Yuri que resonó en las paredes alarmando a todos, de pronto la figura de la mujer apareció en el lugar donde Serena tenía su mirada puesta, en acto instintivo los demás se pusieron a la defensiva —por favor —murmuró con burla —saben bien que no pueden ni siquiera acercarse a mi, ni siquiera Earth podrá ya que sus poderes están bloqueados en este lugar —informó con una sonrisa caminando hacia Serena quién se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, rápidamente Haruka, Brittany y Darien se colocaron frente a la rubia —quizás la única que podría hacerme algo es la princesa Serenity ¿No es eso cierto, conejo de la luna? —Le cuestionó, Serena pasó de sus amigos abriéndose paso para estar frente a frente a Yuri. —Tus recuerdos deben estar volviendo a ti, ¿No es así, princesa Elaine? —Preguntó con una sonrisa —este fue el último lugar en el que nos encontramos, princesa Elaine.

—¿Princesa Elaine? ¿Vieron por última vez? —Cuestionó Rei con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —Murmuró Haruka con irritación.

—Nebula está segura de que eres ella y ahora puedo verlo, esa apariencia la conozco muy bien —siguió hablando Yuri ignorando a los demás y sólo mirando fijamente a Serena —tú tienes más agallas que cualquiera de aquí, después de todo fuiste criada de esa forma en el Reino del Sol ¿no?

—¿A que te refieres con toda esa habladuría? —Le preguntó Brittany mirándole directamente.

—La razón es siempre, Sailor Earth —respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la mencionada —ella claramente es la princesa Serenity Elaine, la hija de la reina de la Luna y el rey del Sol —sonrió con burla mirando a Serena —¿me equivoco, su alteza cósmica?

—¡¿De qué va toda esta tontería que hablas?! —Le cuestionó Lita de manera alterada.

—Que ya he encontrado a la leyenda que busque durante bastante tiempo —afirmó Yuri sonriendo.

—Entonces ella es la princesa mas poderosa del universo —murmuró Amy en shock desviando su mirada a Serena quien mordió su labio —¿Es eso así, Serena? —Le preguntó aún sin poder creer aquello.

—Deberias contestar —le dijo Yuri a Serena quien agachó su mirada unos segundos hacia el suelo —después de todo sabes que no son mentiras las que digo ya que has empezado a recordar al estar en este lugar.

—Yo eso no lo sé —murmuró entre dientes Serena elevando su mirada y crispando los puños.

—¿Tú hermana no te lo dijo? —Preguntó Yuri con malicia.

—Espera... —Musitó con cierta alarma notando como la sonrisa de Yuri se agrandaba —hiciste que te lo dijera —concluyó Serena abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Esa pobre idiota me traicionó al no contarme sobre ti, tal parece que al final te estuvo protegiendo —comentó Yuri logrando que Serena sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Cuestionó Serena un tanto temerosa.

—Le hice exactamente lo mismo que le haré a todo aquel que interfiera en mi camino, tu eres algo que quiero y haré cenizas todo lo que se interponga —respondió una vez la tomó del mentón teniendo sus rostros cerca.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver —refutó Serena con determinación a lo que Yuri sonrió con orgullo.

—Al parecer está es la mirada que conocí, la mirada de la princesa Elaine, una joven criada por guerreros del Sol para incluso matar a su enemigo si es necesario —dijo con total orgullo sorprendiendo a los demás.

—¡Ella no es esa clase de persona! —Refutó Hotaru con molestia.

—No te atrevas a difamarla de esa forma —musitó Michiru entre dientes.

—Sólo estoy hablando de lo obvio, después de todo su princesa está recordando todo —defendió Yuri su postura alejándose unos pasos lejos de ellos sin apartar la mirada de Serena —quizás la princesa Serenity no tenga sus manos manchadas en sangre, pero la princesa Elaine si.

—¿Serena...? —Susurró Rini mirando a la mencionada de espaldas quién mantenía su mirada oculta bajo el flequillo.

—Eso es verdad —respondió con seriedad devolviendo su mirada hacia Yuri —las manos de Elaine están bañadas en sangre porque esa fue la manera en la que la criaron en el sol —un escalofrío recorrió al resto ante aquellas palabras mientras Yuri sonreía —y es totalmente cierto que yo soy la princesa cósmica.

—Elaine, es como te llamaban en el Reino del Sol, siempre estabas con esa apariencia y tontamente no me di cuenta de que la princesa de la luna y el sol eran la misma —una risa burlona salió de los labios de Yuri —pobre de Valentina, todo lo que hizo fue en vano ¡Todo lo que hicieron para mantenerte oculta! ¡Para mantenerte a salvo fue en vano! Tu propio padre, el rey del sol se sacrificó por ti en vano... Aunque creo que eso no te afecta demasiado ¿no? Después de todo en el fondo sentiste alivio de que el fuera acabado.

—No me vengas con con tonterías —gruñó Serena crispando los puños.

—¿Es una tontería? ¿Acaso no odiabas la presión que ponía en ti? ¿No odiabas todas las veces que te gritaba? —Le cuestionó Yuri, los demás observaron la mueca incómoda que se formó en los labios de la peliblanca.

—Deja de decir cosas de las que no estás segura, deja de ser una maldita víbora y escupir tu veneno —musitó furiosa —tú no podrías comprender, no eres más que un cascarón vacío que cree que puede jugar con los pensamientos de los demás, que puede hacer lo que sea necesario para beneficiarse a si mismo pero afectando a otros y te puedo asegurar que no voy a dejarte estar un paso más cerca de mi —dijo con molestia sintiendo sus ojos arder.

—Tienes demasiada razón al decir que haré lo que sea para beneficiarme y seguro empiezo eliminando obstáculos —respondió Yuri con una sonrisa viendo a los demás para después desaparecer, Serena se volteó rápidamente hacia el resto y vio como a sus espaldas apareció Nebula.

—¡Es hora de acabar con todos ustedes! —Exclamó elevando sus manos hacia ellos donde una enorme esfera de poder se formó —¡Los haré dormir! —Entonces su ataque se disparó hacia ellos pero en aquellas milésimas de segundo un cetro apareció en las manos de Serena el cual creo una barrera que repelió el ataque sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Polvo estelar! —Gritó Serena a lo que aquel destello de luz violeta golpeó a Nebula con fuerza tirándola al suelo —¡corran, ya! —Le gritó Serena al resto el cual la siguió una vez comenzó a correr guiándolos por extensos pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme salón donde se adentraron.

—¿Ya tenías sospechas de todo esto? —Le preguntó Mina a Serena una vez recuperaron el aliento.

—Si, de alguna forma las tenia —respondió Serena con su mirada aún en la puerta alerta por si alguien mas la cruzaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Cuestionó Setsuna con asombro y notorio estado de shock.

—Lo hago —respondió Serena con seriedad.

—No puede ser... —Musitó Rei con nerviosismo —¡¿Pero cómo?!

—¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?! —Le preguntó Lita con desespero.

—Porque no tenía la seguridad suficiente para contárselos —contestó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—¡Debiste habernos contado de ello! —Reclamó Darien.

—¡Siempre ha sido mi decisión si lo contaba o no! —Se defendió Serena crispando sus puños mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—¡Ya deben detenerse! —Les gritó Rini alarmada por la notoria tensión.

—¿Qué otras cosas has estado ocultando? —Cuestionó Darien mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Esa respuesta no pienso dárselas, sólo yo sé mis propios secretos —contestó Serena con seriedad manteniendo firme su mirada —y con sinceridad no tengo ánimos de contarlo ahora —murmuró mirándoles con frialdad —voy a buscar una salida así que estén en este lugar —les dijo con seriedad para después salir de la habitación con rapidez.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Brittany dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al asomarse al pasillo ya no logro divisarla —maldición... —Susurró con frustración.

[...]


	43. Hechizo de sueño eterno

Serena caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos observando el lugar y estando alerta la mayor parte del tiempo a la vez de que pensaba detenidamente sobre lo que les habia respondido a los demás y como había hablado haciéndola soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? —Habló Nebula con burla provocando que Serena se detuviera en seco y volteara rápidamente encontrándose con ella —No eres para nada la persona que ellos pensaban que eras.

—Eso no te concierne en lo más mínimo —refutó Serena entre dientes mientras crispaba los puños.

—Mencione eso debido a que me parece interesante ver como notan la gran farsa que eres —comentó Nebula con arrogancia.

—¡No tienes una idea de lo que dices! —Exclamó furiosa —¡No soy una farsa y no deberías hablar sin saber la historia completa!

—¿Estas totalmente segura que no eres una farsa? —Le cuestionó sonriendo

—bueno, no importa —agregó encogiéndose de hombros —sólo te informo que una de ellas va a jugar en mi juego —comentó confundiendo a Serena unos instantes hasta que abrió sus ojos preocupada —nos vemos —se despidió con una sonrisa para después desaparecer, entonces Serena corrió de nuevo hacia el lugar donde les había dejado, justo antes de llegar se encontró a Lita y Rei de rodillas a lo que se acercó a toda prisa notando que en el suelo yacía Hotaru inconsciente a lo que Serena se arrodilló y revisó a la chica.

—Serena... —Susurró Rei con preocupación observando a la mencionada.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! ¡Les dije que se quedarán en aquel lugar! —Exclamó molesta desviando su mirada hacia ellas quienes mordieron sus labios —Lita, carga en brazos a Hotaru que hay que ir con las demás —la castaña asintió alzando en brazos a la pelimorada para las tres correr hacia el salón donde al entrar las rodearon los demás, Haruka rápidamente tomó en brazos a Hotaru colocándola en su regazo en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Michiru de forma preocupada.

—Lo que sucedió es que me desobedecieron —respondió Serena con severidad —ahora tienen que darme espacio —les dijo colocando su mano derecha en la frente de Hotaru mientras con la izquierda tomaba una de las manos de la chica, entonces cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos mostró preocupación —hechizo de sueño eterno... —Susurró pero alcanzó a ser escuchada por los demás.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le ocurre a Hotaru? —Cuestionó Rini con desespero poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

—¿Serena? —Le llamó Michiru en busca de respuesta pero la peliblanca quedó en silencio observando a la pelimorada —¡Serena! —Le volvió a llamar más desesperada.

—Es un hechizo complicado, no puede llevarse a cabo más de una vez —explicó completamente ida en el rostro de Hotaru —quien sea su víctima estará sometido a un sueño que le puede mostrar cosas buenas o malas, eso varía para lograr capturar a esa persona en los sueños.

—Se puede romper ese hechizo ¿no? —dijo Mina esperanzada pero notó como Serena mordió su labio mirando con más preocupación a Hotaru —¿¡Si es así!?

—Yo... —Musitó Serena pensativa —podría hacer una tipo conexión con ella entre ese sueño, pero son muchas las consecuencias que se desencadenan, ese tipo de hechizo no puede deshacerse tan fácil, sólo quienes tienen una alta capacidad de poder podrían.

—¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? —Preguntó Amy —haz dicho que no es fácil deshacerse de el así que debe de haber una especie de consecuencia.

—Son diferentes e impredecibles —respondió Serena con seriedad —puedo sacarla de ahí de dos formas, una podría ser que despertara como la guardiana que es así ambas saldremos, otro seria que... —La peliblanca suspiró —que cambie mi lugar por el de ella, quedándome y ella saliendo —todos la miraron con cierto temor —en el peor de los casos es que ambas nos quedáramos ahí.

—En cualquiera de los casos te arriesgas demasiado —dijo Rei con preocupación.

—Debimos escucharte, maldita sea —musitó Lita con frustración.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo... Pero Hotaru —susurró Rini con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Serena le sonrió con dulzura.

—No me sucederá nada malo —le tranquilizó mirándole a los ojos —yo voy a hacer esto, sólo quiero que tengan en cuenta los riesgos, pero ello no significa que vayan a suceder —le dijo a los demas

—Princesa... —Musitó Setsuna observando a la peliblanca con preocupación, Serena entonces colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hotaru con sus ojos cerrados, pronto sus manos brillaron envueltas en luz blanca mientras en su frente aparecía el emblema de la luna, que fue sustituido por un emblema del sol y por consiguiente ambos sustituidos por una estrella de diversos picos, el cabello de Serena creció hasta obtener su antiguo largo y la habitación se deslumbró en una luz tan blanca que cegó a los presentes unos segundos.

 **[...]**

Serena abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente blanca, con calma se coloco de pie para empezar a caminar por el lugar hasta que se detuvo al oír unos sollozos, después divisó la silueta de una pequeña niña que estaba en cuclillas y hecha bolita, Serena se acercó a la pequeña y acarició su cabello.

—Todo estará bien, pequeña —le dijo Serena con dulzura logrando que la niña alzará su murada —todo está bien, Hotaru.

—Tengo miedo, mucho miedo —susurró entre sollozos.

—Esta bien tener miedo, cariño —dijo Serena con dulzura a lo que ambas se miraron a los ojos —todos en algún momento tenemos miedo de lo que puede suceder, de lo que sucedió o sucederá.

—¿Incluso usted? —Le preguntó cesando su llanto.

—Incluso yo —respondió la peliblanca con seguridad —pero el miedo también se convierte en valor y en fuerza —la joven le limpio las lágrimas a Hotaru. —Valor para superarlo y fuerza para seguir —Serena se acercó a la niña y besó su frente, enseguida el emblema de Saturno apareció, transformando a la pequeña en Sailor Saturn.

—Princesa... —Susurró la guerrera la cual empezó a desvanecerse.

—Es hora de que despiertes Hotaru —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa y ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

 **[...]**

Hotaru abrió sus ojos abruptamente encontrándose con Serena la cual le sonrió, despues giró su cabeza y vio a los demás.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó un poco aturdida sentándose mientras sostenía su cabeza.

—Nada pequeña, nada —le respondió Haruka con alivio abrazándola fuertemente.

—Sólo te desmayaste cariño —le dijo Michiru con una leve sonrisa acomodando su cabello.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Hotaru —comentó Lita con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Serena —le dijo Brittany a la peliblanca con una sonrisa a lo que la mencionada sólo asintió.

—Será mejor comenzar a caminar, necesito sacar a todos de aquí —indicó Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta, los demás sólo la siguieron en silencio.

—Serena —le llamó Hotaru a lo que la mencionada miró por sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede, Hotaru? —Le preguntó.

—Gracias —susurró con una sonrisa a lo que Serena le devolvió el gesto para después volver a mirar hacia el frente.

—Debemos procurar encontrar la entrada principal del castillo, ya fuera de él podríamos teletransportarnos —comentó Serena para el resto del grupo.

Siguieron avanzando entre los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación la cual se encontraba repleta de retratos.

—Es un salón de retratos por lo que veo —comentó Darien, todos observaron con detenimiento los retratos, la peliblanca se acercó a uno en especifico el cual observó con suma seriedad, los demás se dieron cuenta de ello y se acercaron a con ella notando que en el retrato se encontraba la Reina Selene y un hombre de cabellos rubios, la peliblanca paso la yema de sus dedos sobre el retrato.

—Mis padres... —Susurró Serena mirando fijamente el retrato.

—¿Ellos...? —Musitó Rei prestando atención a las dos figuras.

—Asi es —respondió Serena con firmeza.

—Si que eres idéntica a ellos —murmuró Brittany mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Después de todo soy su hija... Soy la princesa del Sol y la Luna —aseguró Serena con seriedad

—la verdad es que tanto Valentina como yo teníamos prohibido entrar aqui —sonrió con diversión la peliblanca —mi padre al ser el rey del Sol era demasiado exigente por lo que teníamos prohibidas varias cosas —la chica fijo su vista al cuadro de al lado en donde se encontraba una chica de al menos diez años de edad terrestre, de cabello castaño y a su lado una niña mas pequeña de cabello blanco donde ambas estaban abrazadas.

—Valentina y tú, si mal no me equivoco —comentó Rini mirando de reojo a la peliblanca quien solo asintió a para después empezar a caminar de nuevo.

—Mejor sigamos, ya recordé esta parte del castillo, estamos cerca de la entrada principal. —Los demás sólo asintieron para continuar siguiendo a Serena.

[...]


	44. ¡Lucharemos! Y ¡¿Hermanos!

Serena se mantenía frente al resto mientras los guiaba hacia la entrada principal del lugar.

—Escuchen con cuidado —indicó Serena deteniéndose en el lugar y volteando a verles —cada uno de nosotros vamos a tomarnos de las manos, todos debemos de estar concentrados para lograr hacer la teletransportación —entonces todos formaron un circulo tomados de la mano y cerraron sus ojos —aún sin poder transformarse su escencia de guerreros está con ustedes pero deben concentrarse completamente —explicó observándolos notando que asintieron, entonces Serena volvió a cerrar sus ojos, entonces un aura del color representativo de cada uno los envolvió para después crear un brillo más potente y desaparecer.

El gran grupo justo apareció en el centro del parque, cuando abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta que la noche estaba sobre ellos.

—Hemos vuelto —susurró Michiru con cierto alivio.

—Es demasiado tarde —murmuró Setsuna dirigiendo su mirada al reloj al lado de la fuente el cual marcaba las diez.

—Hay que agradecer que es asi, digo mientras no tengamos audiencia mejor —comentó Mina.

—Concuerdo con Mina —agregó Lita suspirando.

—Como sea, creo que deberíamos ir a nuestros hogares, la verdad estoy exhausta —dijo Brittany con cansancio.

—Será lo mejor —apoyó Darien con seriedad observando a Serena de reojo quién estaba cruzada de brazos en silencio, entonces el grupo se dispuso a separarse para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

 **[...]**

La mañana pronto llegó, Serena se había levantado temprano y se encontraba en el ático donde tenía su estudio, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras dibujaba con cuidado unos trazos de algunos vestidos, entonces elevó su mirada al reloj de la pared.

— _Siete de la mañana_ —pensó mirando la hora — _me dormí a las once y desperté a las cinco, vaya que todo esto me ha quitado el sueño_ —suspiró con cansancio para después bajar la mirada a sus cuadernos y útiles — _al menos estoy por terminar esto para llevarlo y que pronto salga la colección nuevo_ —sonrió con orgullo —al menos puedo trabajar y tener inspiración a pesar de todo el desastre que sucede —murmuró con cierta gracia para después elevar su mirada observando un dibujo que le hizo sonreír con melancolía, aquel dibujo mostraba a dos chicas, una de cabello café y otra de cabello amarillo junto a una niña pequeña, pronto la sonrisa en su rostro se borró y agachó de nuevo la mirada al cuaderno — _voy a llevarme esto, programar la fecha de entrega de los productos, programar la fecha de exposición y fecha de entrada a las tiendas_ —planeó siguiendo con su labor.

 **[...]**

Pronto habían dado las siete con cuarenta cuando Serena salía de la residencia con su bolso de mano y un bolso aparte donde cargaba su cuaderno de diseños de la colección de esa temporada y su otro cuaderno de programación, la chica subió pronto subió a un taxi que la llevo a la central de su trabajo, donde entregó los diseños, dio la programación y rápidamente salió de ahí siendo las ocho con cuarenta de la mañana.

—Señor —le llamó al taxista habiendo parado en el semáforo —por favor llevarme al cementerio principal —pidió a lo que él asintió.

La rubia bajó del auto para después caminar por el lugar con lentitud hasta llegar a las lápidas de sus seres queridos, pronto ella se sentó con cuidado frente a la tumba de Lili y hundió sus dedos en la tierra.

—Soy consciente de que no te he visitado desde el entierro... A ninguno más bien —susurró con cierta ironía mirando las demás tumbas —siendo totalmente honesta es duro para mí, tener que venir a este lugar donde ustedes están —tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir sus ojos arder y acumular lágrimas —me repiten una y otra vez que no es mi culpa, que esto es obra del destino y que no debería atormentarme con ello —una lágrima escapó resbalando por su mejilla —yo he tratado de mantener mi cabeza ocupada, tengo muchas cosas encima y eso me ayuda a no caer en aquel abismo que estuve pero no soy tan fuerte —susurró con la voz entrecortada —se siente extraño, Lili —acarició la tierra entre sus dedos —al despertar ya no escucho tu risa, no puedo sentirte corriendo por los pasillos gritando que quieres comer o quieres jugar —una punzada se instaló en su corazón —extraño como te escondías en mi regazo cada que hacías un berrinche, o como le hacías bromas a Brii asustándola sólo para que ella te cargara en tus brazos y te hiciera girar en el... lugar —un sollozo escapó de sus labios e intento recuperar su voz —perdí a mis padres, no sabes lo difícil que fue eso y ahora tu —mordió con fuerza sus labios —estoy agotada, mi arritmia, mi estrés postraumático, mi ansiedad, sus muertes, las personas detrás de mi... Estoy cansada —las lágrimas comenzaron a ser más constantes en sus mejillas —ayer recordé muchas cosas de mi pasado y juro que desearía no haber recordado, es doloroso... —con mucha delicadeza la joven puso su mano sobre la tumba —cuándo estuve encerrada en esa oscuridad que atrapó a Hotaru sentí cada recuerdo venir a mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase, tu muerte, la muerte de tu madre, la muerte de mis padres, lo de Mark, incluso todo lo horrible que ocurrió en mi vida pasada y a pesar de haber logrado salir con Hotaru de ahí debo decirte que aún sigo atrapada en esos recuerdos de oscuridad que me están consumiendo el alma —la peliblanca tomó una bocanada de aire y con el dorso de sus manos secó sus lágrimas —pero necesito seguir, necesito acabar con esto aunque me este matando lentamente, debo de luchar hasta el final —ella se levantó de la tumba —vendré mas seguido, Lili —afirmó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa —te quiero y te querré siempre, hermanita de mi corazón —la peliblanca se limpió las lágrimas restantes y empezó a caminar directo a la salida.

 **[...]**

Serena abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose con Luna la cual le sonrió.

—Buen día, note que saliste temprano —Le dijo a Serena quien se sentó en el sofá, entonces la gata se subió a su regazo.

—Fui temprano a hacer algo del trabajo y después visite el cementerio —comentó Serena acariciando su pelaje —¿Y el resto? —Le preguntó con curiosidad al notar la casa tan tranquila.

—Salieron hace un rato —respondió Luna —fueron a reunirse al templo y yo me ofrecí a esperar que llegarás y darte el recado.

—Vaya, gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa —deberíamos ir entonces —agregó tomando su bolso a lo que se dirigió a la puerta con su amiga al lado.

 **[...]**

Serena y Luna llegaron al templo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde usualmente se reunían donde al entrar vieron que las chicas estaban en el lugar junto a Artemis, Diana y Darien.

—Buen día, Serena —le saludó Michiru con una sonrisa que la peliblanca correspondió.

—Hola, señorita —saludó Brittany pero está tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—En mi defensa, fui al trabajo a entregar los diseños de la colección y programar horarios —dijo Serena rápidamente sentándose al lado de Rini y Hotaru —además dormías y sabes bien que tu eres un tronco cuando duermes —agregó con cierta burla mientras en sus brazos estaba Luna.

—Te aseguro que hablaremos de esto más tarde —refutó Brittany.

—Cómo usted quiera, mamá Brittany —dijo Serena con burla —y digan ¿de que trata la reunión ahora? Hace mucho no nos reunimos así y con lo que acaba de pasar seguro quieren preguntarme muchas cosas —comentó estirando su mano tomando un muffin de los muchos que había en un plato en el centro de todos ellos.

—Siendo sincera no tengo ni idea que tenemos que preguntar —confesó Rei comiendo un muffin.

—Bueno, eso es de esperar —le tranquilizó Serena acabándose el muffin —ninguno esperaba que yo fuera la princesa del Sol y la Luna, la "princesa cósmica" —tomó un muffin más que mordió —pero eso es lo que por el momento está bien que tengan conocimiento, ella es la princesa que tiene a sus pies la galaxia... El universo entero y posee un poder desmesurado u algo escalofriante.

—Ahora que más debemos protegerte no podemos —comentó Haruka con disgusto.

—Quizás podríamos hacer algo respecto a ello —dijo Brittany ganando la mirada de todos —pero ¿están seguros de querer pelear? —Les cuestionó.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le devolvió Lita otra pregunta.

—A lo que ella se refiere —habló Serena captando la miradas de los demás en ella —es que tienen la oportunidad de tener una vida, de seguir sus sueños, abandonar las batallas, por eso les ha hecho esta pregunta —un silencio abundó en el lugar ante aquella respuesta que dejó pensando al resto.

—Yo si quiero seguir en la pelea —respondió Mina con firmeza para colocar su mano en el hombro de la peliblanca.

—Pienso lo mismo —le secundó Haruka con decisión a lo que Serena sonrió, entonces los demás asintieron por igual.

—Eso es genial —comentó Rini con orgullo observándolos.

—Bien, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Serena quién se colocó de pie frente a ellos e hizo aparecer su cetro el cual brillo, aquel brillo envolvió a sus guerreras y Darien quienes se envolvieron en sus colores representativos, esto duro unos segundos para que despues la luz se desvaneciera, entonces frente a las chicas aparecieron sus plumas de transformación —esta hecho —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa justo cuando las plumas desaparecieron —bien, yo quiero otro muffin —agregó volviendo a sentarse y tomando el postre —los amo, están deliciosos.

—Me alegra que te gustarán —agradeció Lita sonriendo —puedes tomar los que quieras, Serena asintió mientras seguía comiendo hasta que miro de reojo a Brittany quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Brii —le llamó captando su atención —anda —dijo cortamente devolviéndose a comer.

—¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas, Darien? —Le preguntó Brittany al pelinegro llamando la atención del resto.

—Por supuesto —respondió dirigiéndose con ella al exterior, Serena elevó su mirada a las chicas que le miraron con confusión pero la peliblanca se encogió de hombros.

—Serena, sé que aún no has arreglado muy bien las cosas con Darien, pero ¿no te produce molestia que le hablara con tanta confianza? —Cuestionó Rini con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Te refieres a celos, Rini? —Preguntó Serena con cierta gracia. —Si fuera otra mujer quizás, pero... —Ella sonrió de lado —no con ella —las chicas quedaron un poco confundidas ya que incluso con ellas llego a sentirse celosa.

Mientras tanto en el patio, Brittany se detuvo frente a frente de Darien.

—¿Ahora me contarás que es eso tan importante? —Le preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

—Si, te lo contaré ahora mismo —le respondió Brittany sonriendo nerviosa.

—Y... ¿De que trata? —Preguntó ante el silencio que se habia formado.

—Es sobre algo que nos concierne a ambos —murmuró jugando con sus dedos. —Tú y yo...

—¿Qué es? —Le preguntó cuándo ella se detuvo.

—Nosotros... Somos hermanos —respondió rápidamente —mas bien, fuimos o ¿Lo volvimos a ser? —su rostro denotó confusión unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó. —¡Eso es imposible!

—En realidad... No lo es —le dijo con una leve sonrisa —ambos fuimos hermanos en nuestra vida pasada, yo era tu hermana mayor por un año pero fui reclutada por su alteza Selene para convertirme en guerrera, fue un estilo de acuerdo de paz entre la tierra y la luna en esa época —le explicó con tranquilidad —por eso tu eras el candidato a rey, en contadas ocasiones lográbamos vernos pero eran los suficientes para saber qué éramos hermanos —dijo aquello con una sonrisa —tus recuerdos no están del todo completos respecto al pasado, pero te soy sincera con ello, Darien —el pelinegro veía con gran asombro a la de cabellos chocolate quién no dejaba de sonreirle.

[...]


	45. Una disculpa y ¿Continuaras peleando?

Serena de improviso soltó una leve risa captando la morada confundida de sus amigas.

—¿A que se debe esa risa tan de pronto? —Le cuestionó Lita con una sonrisa ladina pero Serena simplemente movió su cabeza en signo de negación aún riendo.

—Creo que es malo soltar una noticia tan de improviso, hay quienes no saben manejar sus expresiones después de ello —comentó Serena confundiendo aún más al resto, prontamente Brittany volvió al lugar mordiendo sus labios —¿quieres que vaya? —Le preguntó Serena con cierta diversión a lo que Brittany se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos —después vuelvo —notificó Serena con una leve sonrisa para después dirigirse al patio.

—¿Podrías decirnos que es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó Rini a la de cabellos chocolate quién suspiró.

—Se los contaré, después de todo necesitan saber sobre lo que le dije a Endymion —respondió con cierta diversión.

Serena recorrió el patio buscando a Darien al que pronto visualizo en una banca bajo las hojas de los árboles, la guardiana de la luna tomó una bocanada de aire para después acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

—Tú ya conocías esa parte de la historia ¿no? —tomó Darien la palabra con tranquilidad observando a la nada.

—Brii me lo contó hace un tiempo ya, pero ahora que recupere mis recuerdos puedo asegurarte con confianza que es verdad lo que te ha dicho —respondió Serena con calma y una leve sonrisa —no necesitas sentirte mal respecto a esto, es natural que tanto tus recuerdos como los de mis amigas y nuestros consejeros estén bloqueados.

—¿Bloqueados? —Cuestionó Darien dirigiendo su mirada a ella quien hizo exactamente la misma acción, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Serena rápidamente la apartó.

—Asi es, cuando estén preparados esos recuerdos volverán a ustedes —respondió Serena con la mirada fija en el suelo, Darien sólo se limito a contemplar el perfil de ella mientras el aire hacia danzar su cabello —sólo te aconsejo que intenten convivir juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias son familia y seguro se entenderán muy bien —dijo con cierto tono melancólico y una sonrisa triste.

—Seguiré ese consejo —le dijo Darien colocando su mano sobre la de Serena sobresaltando a la chica quién le dirigió la mirada rápidamente —quiero decirte otra cosa y para eso quisiera que me miraras.

—Darien... —Susurró ella algo nerviosa pero él le dio un ligero apretón en su mano.

—Perdoname, por todo —musitó él notando como los ojos de Serena se tornaron llorosos —no hemos hablado correctamente de todo, reconozco bien que mis reacciones no fueron las más acertadas y con ello sólo logré que te sintieras insegura, cuándo no debía ser así —soltó lentamente la mano de ella para después sostenerle la mejilla —lamento todo lo que has pasado sola, me pone furioso la idea de que no estuve a tu lado, que no pude protegerte o ayudarte, a pesar de decir que te amo. Por todo lo que dije, todo lo que exprese y todo lo que no dije... Por ello perdóname —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena quién débilmente sonrió.

—Nadie sabría cómo reaccionar ante una historia como la que cargo, lo que hayas dicho, lo que hiciste y no hiciste es algo que no necesita ser perdonado, porque te juro, Darien Chiba, que lo entiendo —susurró ella con dulzura colocando su mano sobre la mano de Darien que se encontraba en su mejilla —te extrañé como no tienes idea, a pesar de estos años separados y a pesar de todo lo sucedido últimamente, yo aún te amo y espero que igual tu aún lo hagas, espero aún ames a esta chica inmadura, terca, mimada y torpe que fue demasiado egoísta —dijo con la voz entrecortada, Darien le sonrió suavemente y pronto besó su frente con dulzura.

—Yo aún amo a esta mujer que capturó mi corazón incluso cuando no sabía que ella fue mi antiguo amor en un remoto pasado —le susurró él devolviendo su mirada a los ojos de Serena —yo aún amo a esta mujer que tiene el alma de una dulce niña, yo aún amo a esta mujer porque esos años sin ella casi me volvieron loco por su ausencia —recitó limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de Serena quién sonrió.

—Bien, creo que ya fue mucho de esto ¿no? —comentó con gracia separándose de él y con el dorso de sus manos limpiando sus mejillas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le apoyó Darien levantandose de su lugar —¿vamos con el resto? — le preguntó a la protegida de la luna quién se puso de pie.

—Daré una vuelta primero para tomar despejar un poco mi cabeza, ¿no te importa volver solo? —le preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te esperaremos adentro —le respondió Darien para después alejarse de ella quién tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones del templo —así que... Aún nos amamos —susurró con una sonrisa risueña que fue borrada al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Serena bajo su mirada hasta el final de los escalones — _esta energía es..._ —pensó sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, entonces bajo casi corriendo dichos escalones, casi al llegar al final se detuvo en seco al tener frente a ella la figura de Valentina —es... Estás... —musitó con la voz cortada debido a la dificultad que tenía al respirar —Valentina —articuló por fin mirando a la mencionada.

—Hola de nuevo, Serenity —le saludó con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa.

—Creí que Yuri había... —Murmuró Serena mirándola de arriba abajo.

—No logre permitir que me matara, escapé —comentó Valentina con rapidez —aunque eso no evita la posibilidad de que ella tome control sobre mi —agregó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, entonces Serena rápidamente la siguió por detrás.

—Entonces, en cualquier momento puede hacer estragos en tu cabeza y controlarte, ya que después de todo es el trato que hiciste —comentó Serena con seriedad.

—Debo pagar por ese trato despues de todo —argumentó Valentina haciendo una leve mueca —aunque tampoco me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho.

—Pero si lo piensas un poco no sirvió de nada, ahora tratan de conseguir a su próxima marioneta —refutó Serena con un tono de ironía pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

—Te voy a decir algo —le interrumpió, Serena y Valentina pararon frente a un árbol de cerezo para mirarse frente a frente —cuando llegue el momento no dudes en defenderte como debe ser —Serena iba responder ante eso pero Valentina prosiguió —cuando Yuri logre hacer esos estragos en mi cabeza ya no quedara nada de Valentina, asi que no deberás dudar.

—Valentina, basta por favor —rogó Serena en un susurro mientras una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, a lo que Valentina acaricio con suavidad su mejilla.

—En ese momento ya no estaré, tu deberás encargarte —le dijo con dulzura mientras con sus manos tomó el rostro de Serena con delicadeza —aquella vez no me atravesaste con la espada pero esa situación no debe repetirse —mas lágrimas rodaron del rostro de la protegida de la luna mientras Valentina le miraba con tristeza —¿Recuerdas lo que siempre hablábamos? Debemos seguir adelante ya que después de la tempestad llega la claridad.

—Tendré que hacerlo, no tengo alternativa ¿no? —musitó Serena entre dientes intentando que su voz no se entrecortara, Valentina simplemente la abrazo con fuerza, un abrazo como el de aquella época, una época en la que estuvieron en paz y podían seguir contando la una con la otra pero esos tiempos no volverían y eso ambas lo sabían muy bien.

 _La princesa Serenity corría por los pasillos del castillo del Sol mientras lágrimas caían desde su rostro y su cabello blanco era revuelto por la brusquedad de su andar, rápidamente entro a su habitación para tirarse a la cama y llorar a todo pulmón, pasados los minutos Valentina había entrado a la habitación y con suavidad se sentó en la cama para acariciar el cabello de Serenity o en ese caso Elaine._ _—¿Qué ha sucedido, Elaine? —Le preguntó Valentina con dulzura a la chica la cual levantó su rostro de la almohada dejando ver sus ojos completamente hinchados._ _—¡Nuestro padre me estresa demasiado! —Exclamó con frustración la joven peliblanca a lo que su hermana suspiró —¡Él quiere que sea como él! ¡Pero no quiero ser de esa manera!_ _—No necesitas ser como él, Serenity Elaine, princesa del Sol y la Luna —dijo Valentina con tranquilidad —tú serás tú propia perdona, tu propia voz y razón, tú misma harás cosas excepcionales sin necesidad alguna de tener que seguir los pasos de ti padre o tu madre —con delicadeza Valentina elevó el mentón de su hermana para que ésta le mirara al rostro —eres una persona única y nadie puede hacerte como alguien más._ _—¿Soy única? —Cuestionó ella entre sollozos a lo que Valentina asintió con una sonrisa._ _—Recuerda esto, no importa lo que los demás digan y piensen, siempre se tu misma, siempre has las cosas como a ti te parezcan, aunque todos llegasen a estar en tu contra recuerda que yo siempre, siempre estaré de tu lado sin importar que, mi pequeña hermanita —Valentina abrazó fuertemente a Serenity y besó su frente. —Después de cada tempestad vendrá la claridad, recuerda eso siempre hermanita —ambas se vieron entre si y sonrieron._

Ambas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Valentina le dio un suave beso en la frente a Serena y emprendió su camino perdiéndose de la vista de Serena la cual suspiró regulando su respiración para después caminar en dirección al templo evitando que su llanto saliera, pero antes de subir el escalón volteó de golpe encontrándose con la figura de Yuri.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le enfrentó Serena con molestia —creo que amenazarme a estas alturas es estúpido e inoportuno después de todo lo que me han hecho.

—Tienes razón —dijo Yuri sonriendo de lado —pero tranquila, solo vine a decirle algo princesa.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que si vas a decir algo hazlo ya —murmuró Serena con cierta irritación.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿estas segura de seguir con esta lucha? —Cuestionó Yuri.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó con sarcasmo —debo de seguirla hasta el final.

—¿Aún si se pierden vidas como en esa época? —Lanzó otra pregunta con seriedad.

—Te diré algo Yuri, sabes muy bien que jamás cederé sin pelear, no pienso caer en tu estúpido juego —respondió Serena crispando los puños.

—Entonces entiende de una vez que vas a perder a más personas queridas para ti —le dijo Yuri sonriendo con malicia —perdiste a tu familia, a esa niña y su madre así que dime ¿puedes seguir haciendo eso? —le preguntó avanzando hacia ella —seguirás perdiendo personas mientras más avances.

—Aún no puedo entender como es que te consideré una amiga en el pasado —musitó Serena con la voz temblorosa.

—Es una pregunta que igual me hago, querida —escupió las palabras con burla —bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui, ya tomaste tu decision, yo quiero tu poder y lo tendré a toda costa —con eso la mujer desapareció delante de Serena la cual solamente se mantuvo observando el lugar del que había desaparecido Yuri, unos segundos después camino hacia las escaleras para subir al templo.

 _La pequeña princesa Serenity se encontraba en un prado cerca del pueblo, su cabello rubio suelto hasta los hombros era revuelto por la suave brisa que habia ahi, de pronto de entre los árboles apareció una niña de la edad de la princesa de cabellos entre grises y blancos con ojos opacos._ _—¡Hola! —Le saludó la princesa con entusiasmo. —Mi nombre es Serenity ¿quién eres tú? —La pequeña se acercó a la desconocida con un puñado de flores que habia arrancado._ _—Yuri... mi nombre es Yuri —sonrió tímidamente aquella niña, Serenity vio como aquella niña tenia su manos lastimadas, ella con preocupación dejo las flores en el suelo y se acerco a la niña._ _—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —Preguntó ña pequeña princesa —debe de doler mucho- con sus pequeñas manos sostuvo las de Yuri y con sus poderes curó sus manos._ _—Gra... Gracias —musitó Yuri sorprendida —¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ _—Mamá siempre dice que todos nacemos con un talento especial —respondió vivamente Serenity sonriendo con ternura a lo que Yuri se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa._ _—Respondiendo a tu antigua pregunta, me habia caído y pues me raspe las manos —explicó Yuri._ _—Te entiendo —le dijo Serenity a Yuri mientras levantaba las flores del piso —yo casi siempre me ando cayendo ya que soy un poco torpe._ _—Pero también eres muy amable- —le sonrió Yuri con sinceridad._ _—Quería hacer unas cadenas de flores ¿las harías conmigo, Yuri? —Le preguntó a la niña._ _—¡Claro!- —Respondió alegremente a lo que ambas se sentaron en el pasto con las flores en medio de ellas mientras empezaban a armar las cadenas de flores._

Serena entró de nuevo captando la mirada del resto.

—¿Sucedió algo? Tardaste mucho en venir —le pregunto Amy a la rubia la cual se sentaba junto a ellas.

—Estabamos pensando ir por ti, pero Darien nos dijo que habías pedido estar sola —comentó Rei.

—Sólo necesitaba respirar un poco, Rei —le dijo Serena a su amiga —me perdí en mis pensamientos y hasta ahora volví —ella se rasco con nervios la nuca —creo que aún sigo siendo una despistada.

—Tu siempre... —Ironizó Rini con diversión a lo que Serena le aventó un cojín que tenía cerca.

—Gracias por el apoyo señorita —musitó Serena quién rodó los ojos haciéndose la ofendida a lo que los demás rieron, Serena volteo su rostro hacia otro lado para después borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cosa que Brittany notó pero la protegida de la luna rápidamente tomo otro de los panque en la mesa y empezó a bromear con Hotaru y Rini.

[...]


	46. Relatando fragmentos del pasado parte 1

Serena se colocó en el centro de la pasarela sonriendo con gracia ante los tres distintos camarógrafos mientras lucía un precioso conjunto haciendo alusión a la pronta estación del otoño que estaba por llegar.

—¿Está preparado el siguiente conjunto, Elena? —Le preguntó a la chica una vez volvió tras vestidores.

—Si, las tomas salieron muy bien así que hemos terminado, señorita Sere —aseguró la joven ayudando a la de cabellos blancos a retirarse la ropa con sumo cuidado.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo Serena acomodándose su vestido mientras Elena deshacía el peinado de su cabello y lo dejaba suelto —gracias, esos peinados son muy bonitos pero no se tener el cabello tan amontonado —bromeó —bien, me iré a mo casa si ya no hay más por hacer, avisa a Araceli que siga informándome de lo que salga.

—Claro, señorita Sere —respondió Elena con una sonrisa —que tenga buen día —le deseó.

—Igualmente —dijo Serena saliendo del vestidor para dirigirse a la salida trasera del edificio para subir a su coche y marcharse a casa.

Después de aparcar Serena notó los vehículos familiares que estaban estacionados a lo que rápidamente se dirigió al interior de su casa encontrándose con sus amigas y Darien en la sala de estar.

—Hola, Sere —le saludó Hotaru con una sonrisa a lo que la mencionada colocó su mano en la cabeza de la joven y revolvió sus cabellos.

—Es bueno verlos, ¿qué hacen por aquí? —Les preguntó Serena dejando su bolso por un lado y sentándose al lado de Rini.

—Queríamos venir a verte, sabemos que es demasiado temprano, espero no te moleste —habló Amy con tranquilidad.

—Para nada, es bueno tener tanta compañía estos días —le tranquilizó Serena.

—Oye, Serena —la mencionada dirigió su atención a Rini —¿Puedo preguntar algo sobre tu vida pasada? —Preguntó la joven un tanto dudosa, pero Serena asintió con tranquilidad —es que me quede un poco con la duda ¿cómo era tu padre, el rey del Sol?

—Era alguien reacio y estricto —respondió Serena cerrando sus ojos unos instantes —te contaré algo para que lo entiendas un poco mejor —agregó devolviendo su mirada a la pelirrosa.

 _La princesa Serenity se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del gran Palacio del Sol, su porte era serio y tenía una dirección concreta a la cual llegar._ _La princesa pronto llegó hasta una gran puerta delante de la cual tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirla e ingresar al gran salón en donde visualizo la figura de espaldas de su padre, un hombre de cabellos rubios y tez tan blanca como la nieve._ _—¿Ha llamado por mi, padre? —Preguntó la joven princesa de pie detrás de él, aquel rey simplemente se giró en silencio hasta ella dejando ver su robusta complexión._ _—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Elaine —dijo el hombre con seriedad —y espero que me respondas con la verdad ¿has entendido? —cuestionó él._ _—Si, lo he hecho —respondió ella mordiendo inconsciente su labio inferior._ _—¿Es a caso verdad que has tenido ciertas relaciones con la gente de la tierra, Elaine? —Preguntó sorprendiendo a la peliblanca por unos segundos quién después volvió a su postura seria._ _—Es verdad, yo he estado en contacto con la gente de la tierra —afirmó ella, de pronto el rey golpeó con su mano la mesa frente a si que lo separaba de su hija provocando un gran estruendo._ _—¡¿Qué es lo que te he dicho?! —Le cuestionó él con irritación —¡No debes tratar con esa gente que es inferior a nosotros!_ _—¡¿Disculpa?! —Exclamó la princesa molesta —¡No son gente inferior! ¡Es la gente de mi guardiana Sailor Earth! ¡No te permito que los insultes! ¡Les debes respeto, por ello es que Earth es mi guardiana! ¡Para justo evitar estos conflictos!_ _—¡Yo no le debo nada a esa gente! —Refutó el rey —¡Y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz, Serenity Elaine!_ _—Te recuerdo que Sailor Earth es la princesa de ese planeta y ella fue asignada por mi madre para ser parte de mis guardianas, asi que no te dirijas a ellos con tal desprecio —le dijo la joven con seriedad crispando los puños, después se giró molesta dirigiéndose hacia la salida._ _—¿Y me podrías decir que clase de relación tienes con el principe de la tierra? —Lanzó el rey otra pregunta provocando que la peliblanca se detuviera en seco pero aún así no volteó a verle._ _—Una relación que solo a mi me concierne y en la cual no deberías interferir —respondió ella con frialdad, entonces la peliblanca siguió su andar —ahora te pido que dejes de mandar gente a que espíe lo que hago —con eso terminó por salir del salón dejando a su padre totalmente molesto._

—Estaba tan molesta con mi padre que la verdad no me importo comportarme arrogantemente con él a pesar de ser solo una preadolescente, en esa época recuerdo que por cada cosa que hacia el me reprendía, me sentía como un ave al que le arrancaban las alas —agregó Serena mirando hacia el piso con seriedad.

—Él era muy duro contigo —murmuró Rini con tristeza.

—A Pesar de que solo ibas por corto tiempo al castillo del sol el te reprendía, eso es horrible —dijo Hotaru haciendo una mueca para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y sonreír —que bueno que papá Haruka no es asi conmigo.

—Y no lo sería, mi preciosa —le dijo con dulzura Haruka acariciando sus cabellos.

—Después de lo que le dije el se volvió aún más severo —continuó Serena —cuando volví a la Luna paso un poco de tiempo para que él hiciera una mala jugada, en ese momento me cuestione quien de los dos era el adulto...

 _Serenity dejo sus libros encima del escritorio mientras balbuceaba molesta varias cosas inaudibles cuando escuchó unos pasos en los pasillos que se oían resonar con fuerza, de pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Sailor Earth con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que la rubia le vio preocupada, rápidamente la de cabellos chocolate hizo todo por limpiar aquellas lágrimas._ _—Perdone, princesa —se disculpó la guerrera de la tierra —creí que estaba en su recámara,e retiraré enseguida —mencionó intentando darse la vuelta pero la princesa fue más rápida y la tomó de la mano._ _—¿Qué te ocurre, Earth? —Le preguntó la rubia con preocupación intentando que su guardiana la mirara a los ojos._ _—No es nada, princesa —respondió Earth enseguida —será mejor que me retire._ _—Sailor Earth —le llamó con seriedad haciendo que instintivamente Earth dirigiera su mirada a ella —di que es lo que ocurre, ahora —hablo con autoridad la rubia a lo que la de cabellos chocolate se mordió el labio._ _—A mi planeta le han declarado la guerra y yo no puedo intervenir —soltó rápidamente de golpe la información._ _—¿Quién quiere iniciar con tal guerra? —Le preguntó Serenity alarmada._ _—El... el rey del Sol —musitó Sailor Earth nerviosa, entonces Serenity soltó con sutileza las manos de su guardiana para después perder su vista por el ventanal._ _—Avisa a mi madre de que saldré al reino del Sol —le dijo la princesa a la guerrera con seriedad, antes de que la de cabellos chocolate dijera algo la rubia desapareció frente a ella para reaparecer en el reino del Sol, por donde camino con molestia a dirigirse a donde se entrenaban a las tropas del reino._ _Al llegar vio como su padre hablaba o mas bien discutía con Valentina la cual trataba de hacerlo recapacitar ante su arrebato._ _—Te lo he dicho, Valentina —dijo el rey con seriedad —no cambiare de parecer, no detendré las tropas._ _—Si usted no detiene esas tropas seré yo quien lo haga —interrumpió la peliblanca con severidad captando la atención de su padre y hermana e incluso de los soldados presentes.._ _—Yo soy quien tiene autoridad en este lugar, Elaine —le enfrentó el rey con seriedad._ _—Tienes razón, así que lo vamos a poner fácil —dijo con determinación —te puedo jurar entonces que si esas tropas no se detienen y atacan a la tierra yo provocare que las tropas de la luna intervengan a favor de ese planeta que tu llamas inferior —retó — mi madre dudo mucho que consienta lo que esta haciendo usted, por lo que no se opondrá a mi decisión._ _—¡Deja de pasar por sobre mis órdenes, Elaine! —Exclamó furioso._ _—¡Seguiré pasando sobre de ellas si continúas con esta tontería! ¡Tú eres el que quiere atacar el planeta y hogar de mi leal guardiana! ¡¿Como cree que voy a reaccionar?! ¡Quieres actuar como un tirano solo por impulso! —Gritó ella furiosa, de pronto el rey había acortado la distancia entre ellos y un fuerte golpe se escuchó, la mejilla derecha de la peliblanca ahora se había vuelto roja._ _—¡Padre! —Exclamó Valentina alarmada acercándose a su hermana con rapidez y tomándola por los hombros escondiendola en su pecho —¿Cómo te has atrevido? —Le cuestionó la hija mayor con decepción en su mirada, el rey pronto cayó en cuenta de su acción y crispó su mano._ _—Elaine, yo... —Susurró su padre intentando acercarse a ellas, pero la princesa se separó de su hermana y se alejo de él._ _—No te me acerques y ojalá retires las tropas porque enserio yo responderé por la tierra si piensas atacarles —musitó la peliblanca quién caminó entre los soldados siendo seguida por Valentina._ _—Alteza ¿proseguimos con su orden? —Le preguntó uno de los soldados incómodo por la situación._ _—Se suspende la orden, me ire a mi despacho y que nadie me moleste —respondió después de unos segundos, con eso el rey salió hacía su despacho._ _La princesa entró a su habitación para acercarse al espejo, en cuanto se vio noto lo roja que estaba su mejilla, aún le dolía, estaba molesta y sentía rabia, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y ante eso la peliblanca arrojó todo lo que se encontraba encima de su tocador, rompiendo frascos de perfumes y maquillaje, tomó las almohadas y las aventó al suelo mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, agarró los floreros y los estrelló contra el piso era tanta su rabia que necesitaba de sacarla de alguna u otra forma, Valentina entró rápidamente y la abrazó fuertemente de la espalda tratando de detenerla, la peliblanca forcejeó con ella para que la soltara pero al final ambas terminaron de rodillas._ _—¡Lo odio! ¡Sólo es un egoísta! —la peliblanca lloraba y gritaba con desesperación y Valentina no podia mas que abrazar a su hermana —¡A él no le interesa lastimar a inocentes! ¡No tiene corazón! ¡¿Que acaso no me dejara ser feliz?! —después de aquello ella lloró demasiado hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de Valentina la cual acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello._ _—Mi pequeña hermanita, me duele tanto que tengas que pagar asi los desplantes de nuestro padre, no tiene perdón por haberte levantado la mano —le susurró a la princesa para después acomodarla en su cama, salió de la habitación con cuidado para llamar a las sirvientas que recogieran aquellos vidrios rotos sin hacer el menor ruido._

—Recuerdo que después Valentina le informó a mi madre lo que había pasado —Serena observó con detenimiento la taza de té en sus manos —si que se puso furiosa en ese momento.

—Es triste que eso pasara y mas por mi culpa dijo apenada Brittany.

—Pues para empezar yo le había hecho desatinar asi que... —Musitó Serena encogiéndose de hombros —después de eso iba con menos frecuencia al reino del Sol.

—Serena, y ¿que paso con la madre de Valentina? Es decir ¿quien es esa mujer? —Preguntó Lita.

—Su nombre era Christa y era una mujer muy buena —respondió Serena con una sonrisa nostálgica...

[...]


	47. Relatando fragmentos del pasado parte 2

_La pequeña Serenity se encontraba con su hermana mayor corriendo por los jardines del reino del Sol hasta que llegaron a un invernadero donde se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro de ojos verdes que les miro con amabilidad._ _—Elaine, ella es mi madre, Christa —le presentó Valentina, entonces la mujer se coloco a la altura de la peliblanca y le sonrió con dulzura._ _—Es un gusto conocerla, pequeña princesa —la peliblanca se inclino levemente._ _—El gusto es mio, señora Christa —respondió con cortesía la pequeña princesa._ _—Querida, solo Christa, que el "señora" me hace sentir vieja —Valentina y Serenity rieron por lo bajo —Valentina, cariño ¿podrías traerme aquellas plantas de allá? —la mencionada asintió dirigiéndose al lugar —Elaine, preciosa ¿quieres ayudarnos aqui?_ _—¡¿Puedo?! —Preguntó con emoción la pequeña a lo que la mujer asintió con una sonrisa._

—Christa en ese tiempo fue mi segunda madre cada que iba al reino del Sol —agregó Serena.

—¿Ella vivía en el castillo? —Preguntó con curiosidad Setsuna mientras sus dedos golpeaban levemente sus brazos al tenerlos cruzados.

—No en el castillo en si, más bien en los alrededores, ya que ella era la madre de la Princesa Valentina por lo tanto mi padre no podia dejarla desamparada —respondió Serena.

—¿En qué momento la conociste? —Preguntó Amy a lo que la mirada de Serena se dirigió a sus manos.

—Conocí a Christa estando pequeña, más o menos en la época en la que mis padres se estaban separando —musitó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Por qué se separaron? —Cuestionó Rini con cierta tristeza.

—Ambos tenían diferentes ideales, Rini —respondió con simpleza Serena haciendo una leve mueca —quizás ellos se amaban, pero... —la peliblanca miró hacia su taza viendo su reflejo con tristeza —al ser reyes de sus propios reinos tenían diferentes formas de ver la política al igual tenían diferente forma en criarme.

 _El rey Apolo y la reina Selene se encontraban en la habitación de la reina, ambos se encontraban discutiendo sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña Serenity se encontraba detrás de aquellas puertas._ _—Selene, ya te lo he dicho —habló Apolo con cierta frustración —¡Estoy haciendo esto para defender al reino!_ _—¡¿Y convocar una guerra contra ese planeta crees que es lo correcto?! —Le cuestionó Selene._ _—¡Eso les hará tener respeto tanto por el reino del Sol como el de la Luna! —Argumentó el rey del Sol._ _—¡Le estas declarando la guerra a un planeta que apenas podría defenderse! —Exclamó Selene exasperada._ _—¡Es problema de ellos no mío! ¡ellos no debieron tomar a la ligera nuestros reinos! —Refutó._ _—¡Apolo! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Estas actuando como un tirano! ¡¿Acaso quieres ganar respeto a base de miedo?!_ _—¡Pues con tu aprobación o no yo seguiré con esto! —El rey le dió la espalda a Selene la cuál de sus mejillas empezaron a caer lágrimas._ _—¿Esa es tu última palabra? Porque si es asi me veré en la necesidad de contraatacar —dijo ella con seriedad._ _—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le preguntó él sin dejar de darle la espalda, él sabia que ella estaba llorando y no quería verla ya que se sentiría mas mal de lo que ya estaba pero no podia evitar sentirse asi._ _—Que si llega a ser necesario uniré mis fuerzas a las de ese planeta porque no dejaré que inocentes salgan heridos por culpa de un ser egoísta —el rey se acercó a la puerta y giró la manija —otra cosa más... Pienso que lo mejor será separarnos, creí que podría ayudarte, te amo pero no seguiré aguantando esto, Apolo, ya no —Apolo solo asintió mientras apretaba con fuerza la manija de la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con la pequeña rubia que tenía sus ojos hinchados de lágrimas —Serenity... —la pequeña corrió a su habitación, Apolo y Selene se vieron por última vez y la reina corrió tras su hija._

—Recuerdo que ese dia me encerré en mi habitación y no salí hasta el dia siguiente, mi mamá terminó por explicarme que a veces las personas a pesar de amarse pueden tener muchas diferencias como le pasaba a ella y a mi padre y me dijo que lo mejor era que ellos se separaran, pero eso no significaría que dejaría de ver a ninguno de los dos, después de unos días fui al reino del Sol y fue cuándo conocí a Christa, la verdad fue un gran apoyo para mi en esa época —comentó Serena casi en un susurro.

-La señora Christa era un ángel de persona por lo que dices —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa a lo que Serena asintió en silencio sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Pasó algo con la señora Christa después? —Le pregunto Mina algo preocupada por la sonrisa que la rubia había mostrado.

—Cuando entre a la adolescencia Christa enfermo, nadie sabia que clase de enfermedad tenía ella, por lo que no pudo ser tratada con poderes curativos o los remedios que podríamos en aquella época y en esos días decidí quedarme en el reino del Sol con ella...

 _Serenity se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama en la que Christa se encontraba acostada, el rostro de la mujer se encontraba pálido y sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba, respiraba muy lento, mientras los doctores se encontraban fuera de la habitación junto a Valentina y su padre._ _—Elaine —la peliblanca se acerco a Christa y tomo su mano —cariño... ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir... debo de despedirme —una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la peliblanca para después volverse un llanto silencioso._ _—No puedes rendirte , Christa —musitó la joven entre lágrimas —no ahora —la mujer con debilidad coloco su mano y seco una de las lágrimas de la peliblanca —no quiero que te vayas, Valentina te necesita, yo te necesito._ _—Cariño, yo siempre estaré con ustedes, quizás no físicamente, pero seguiré con ustedes, siempre que no me olviden estaré con ustedes y siempre, siempre las cuidare._ _—Nunca, nunca te olvidaré —susurró la princesa._ _—Serenity, prometeme algo cariño —la peliblanca asintió —siempre proteganse Valentina y tu entre ustedes, cuidense y amense ya que ustedes son dos hermanas y siempre sera asi._ _—Te lo juro, siempre, siempre cuidaré de Valentina —Valentina junto al rey entraron a la habitación._ _—Hija, dejanos a solas por favor —la peliblanca asintió, con delicadeza se acercó a Christa y besó su frente._ _—Gracias por todo, mamá Christa —susurró la chica dejando caer unas últimas lágrimas, Christa le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos._ _—Por nada mi, pequeña niña —la peliblanca salió de aquella habitación dejando a su hermana y padre a solas con Christa._

—Murió sólo algunas horas después de eso —la peliblanca pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla limpiando la lágrima que habia escapado de sus ojos azules —recuerdo que Valentina duro bastante tiempo encerrada, al final la orille a salir de la habitación con una travesura que le hice —Serena sonrió con tristeza —pero en fin, al final todo resultó de esa forma.

—Pues por lo menos la última vez que la viste te mostró su mejor sonrisa —le dijo Lita mirándole con dulzura.

—Lo sé —susurró Serena mirando al techo.

—Serena... —Le llamó Darien a lo que la mencionada dirigió su mirada enseguida a él. —En estos momentos tu hermana Valentina ¿de qué lado estuvo todo el tiempo?

—¿Su lado? —Serena lo medito un momento —ella tenia su lado propio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, cabeza de bombón? —Preguntó Haruka confundida.

—Ella siempre tuvo el sentido de protegerme comentó Serena quién dejo la taza de té a un lado y suspiró —aunque su actuar fuese incorrecto, aunque estuviera mal lo que hacia, siempre lo hizo con el afán de protegerme, pero...

—¿Pero...? —musitó Setsuna mirando a la peliblanca fijamente quien mordió levemente su labio.

—Fue víctima de una trampa de Yuri por medio de un trato —agregó Serena.

—¿Qué clase de trampa fue esa? —Preguntó Amy con preocupación.

—Un hechizo de control mental, Amy —respondió Serena —Yuri logró controlar la mente de mi hermana y por ende se volvió una enemiga.

—El contrato de Yuri y Valentina ¿como ocurrió? —Cuestionó Darien.

—Sinceramente no sé como fue, pero lo que si sé es que fue llevado a cabo después de que el reino del Sol cayera a manos de Yuri.

—¿Yuri ataco al reino del Sol? Es decir, que no pudieron con ella —concluyó Mina con seriedad a lo que Serena asintió.

—Yuri ataco de improviso junto a sus sombras para capturar a la princesa Elaine, la princesa menor del Sol y usar su energía para encontrar a la soberana cósmica del Sol y la Luna —el rostro de la peliblanca se torno serio —aunque irónicamente no supo que esa era la misma princesa que buscaba.

 _Valentina se encontraba en la sala del trono junto a Serenity la cual se encontraba tomando clases de baile pisando en el proceso a su instructor a lo que Valentina no podia evitar reir por lo bajo._ _—¡Deja de reir, hermana Valentina! —la peliblanca hizo un puchero._ _—¡Ya estas grandecita para hacer pucheros, hermanita mía! —se burló Valentina._ _—¡Hmp! Yo haré todo los pucheros que quiera —masculló la joven rodando los ojos._ _—Anda sigue practicando el baile del pisotón —Valentina terminó por reírse ante esas palabras a lo que Serenity se le unió y el instructor quedó con cara de horror, pero aquella escena se vio interrumpida por el rey Apolo que abrió las puertas con fuerza llamando la atención de los presentes._ _—Padre ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó la princesa al ver el rostro de su padre con una ligera preocupación, rápidamente se acercó a sus hijas._ _-Una hechicera con gran poder esta atacando el reino, deben salir de aqui —dijo el hombre con rapidez m_ _—Pe... Pero ¿quien es esa mujer, padre? —Le preguntó nerviosa y confundida Valentina mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana._ _—Se dice llamar Yuri —Serenity quedo pensativa ante aquel nombre —esta en busca de Serenity._ _—¿De mi? ¿Por qué me busca a mi?_ _—No me digas que es... —Apolo solo negó sabiendo lo que pensaba Valentina, Serenity no comprendía lo que pasaba._ _—La buscan porque piensan que ella sabe del paradero de la heredera cósmica —un estruendo se escucho en el lugar —las tropas están en movimiento pero no se cuanto aguanten, ustedes deben salir de aqui —de golpe las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de la edad de Valentina de cabellos plateados con energía sombría, Serenity empalideció al ver a la chica._ _—No puede ser... —Susurró pero su hermana alcanzo a escucharla._ _—Un gusto conocerla, princesa Elaine, mi nombre es Yuri y vengo a llevarla conmigo._ _—¿Y crees que te llevaras a mi hermanita? —la chica se posicionó frente a su hermana- que equivocada estas —la voz de Valentina era desafiante._ _—¿Acaso piensas enfrentarme? —Apolo se colocó frente a sus hijas y saco su espada apuntándole._ _—Yo me encargaré de ti, no te dejare llevarte a Elaine —dijo con seriedad Apolo._ _Valentina apretó su mano con la de Serenity, en ese momento Yuri lanzó un hechizo fuerte que el rey con trabajo repelió con su espada, con su magia, Yuri apareció una espada igual y empezó a combatir al rey, Valentina jalo a su hermana para correr hacia la salida pero la peliplateada al darse cuenta de eso con su magia les bloqueo el paso._ _—Maldición —susurró Valentina entre dientes mientras fijaba su vista en la pelea, Serenity se encontraba pérdida viendo la pelea, específicamente viéndola a ella, a la chica que consideró una amiga en su infancia, en ese momento sabía que Yuri no la habia reconocido, pero ella la recordaba muy bien._ _De un momento a otro Yuri le tumbó la espada a Apolo y sonrió de lado._ _—Sólo estorbas y los estorbos se eliminan —y sin dudarlo con su espada atravesó el abdomen del hombre, ambas hermanas quedaron perplejas ante la escena ante sus ojos, el cuerpo del hombre cayo._ _—¡Papá! —El grito desgarrador de Valentina retumbó en las paredes haciendo que Serenity saliera del shock en el que habia entrado y pronto sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas._ _—Padre... —Susurró temblorosa la princesa menor quien miraba el cuerpo de su padre._ _—Y bien ¿acaso sigue usted, princesa Valentina? —Valentina tomó la espada del suelo y la alzó mientras la miraba inundada en lagrimas y llena de rabia._ _—Pagarás por tu osadía ¡Fulgor del Sol! —Valentina ágilmente con su mano libre lanzo un ataque haciendo que Yuri se distrajera logrando que la salida quedara libre, tomo con fuerza la mano de Serenity y la jalo corriendo a la salida sacándola de ahí._ _En un punto ambas se detuvieron, Valentina paso sus manos por su cuello para quitarse aquel collar que traía consigo poniéndoselo a su hermana._ _—¿Qu... Qué haces? —Preguntó aún consternada la peliblanca, Valentina sólo la miraba con tristeza, se acerco a una de las típicas armaduras que adornaban el pasillo y le quito aquella espada dándosela a su hermana menor._ _—Debes seguir andando, yo la distraeré- Serenity empezó a negar con su cabeza, sabia la idea que estaba cruzando por la mente de su hermana —debes escapar hasta un punto en el que puedas teletransportarte, en la luna estarás mas segura, ahi tus guardianas te protegerán._ _—No puedo dejarte... No... ¡No! ¡No quiero!_ _—¡Serenity es necesario! ¡Necesito mantenerte a salvo! —Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza —te quiero demasiado —aquellas palabras sonaron para Serenity como las últimas a lo que la peliblanca soltó más lágrimas._ _—Yo también te quiero —con eso Valentina le dio un leve empujón a su hermana haciendo que esta emprendiera su marcha dejándola atrás para que enfrentara a Yuri._ _La princesa corría por el castillo el cual se derrumbaba poco a poco y mas por los estragos que sucedían, corría con dificultad ya que su vestido se enredaba en los escombros por lo que lo rasgo de la parte de abajo y se quito aquellas zapatillas para correr con mas fuerzas, de pronto volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con Yuri._ _—¿Hasta donde piensa llegar, princesa? —Le preguntó con cierta sorna. —Ya no hay nadie quien la defienda._ _—Jamás dejaré que me atrapes —musitó Serena entre lágrimas para volver a correr._ _La princesa Serenity corría por los pasillos de un castillo destruido, con lagrimas en sus ojos, el cabello suelto, revuelto y su vestido todo rasgado de la parte de abajo, en su mano llevaba una espada. Ella siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con una pared, estaba acorralada, cuando volteo hacia atrás vio a la mujer de cabello plateado con una espada en mano y un traje de guerrera._ _—Anda Elaine, acabaremos con esto —Yuri sonrió maliciosamente —ya acabe con tu padre y tu hermana._ _—Ni loca te dejaré ganar —le dijo alzando su espada apuntándole a ella —no me dejaré vencer Yuri —le dijo con rabia en su voz._ _—¿Crees poder hacerme frente? —la mujer empezó a caminar mas hacia la peliblanca la cual no dejaba su posición —he matado a todos, solo quedas tu ¿por qué lo haces tan complicado? Yo solo quiero que con tu poder me ayudes a encontrar a la heredera cósmica._ _—Un poder que no tendrás, primero muerta que ayudarte —la voz de la princesa era firme a lo que la peliplateada se molesto._ _—¡Ya te lo dije, no tienes escapatoria! ¡Deja de resistirte! —Serenity vio de reojo la puerta detrás de sí, era el salón de fiestas, una idea surco por su mente._ _—Ya te lo dije, primero muerta a que entregarme ¡escencia de luz! —aquel ataque fue directo al techo haciendo que este se partiera y empezase a desmoronarse provocando que Yuri diera un paso atrás y se cubriera con un campo de fuerza, esa fue la oportunidad para Serenity la cual abrió las puertas del salón de fiestas para encerrarse después, concentrando toda su energía se teletransporto a la Luna._

—Después de que me teletransporté aparecí en mí habitación en donde estaba mi madre con un rostro preocupado, aunque eso es lo último que vi ya que cai inconsciente, desperté tres días después y fue cuando me enteré que el reino del Sol había caído, y dijeron que la familia real habia muerto —finalizó el relato con tristeza.

—Es... algo triste —murmuró Rini agachando la mirada y apretando el borde de su falda.

—Lo es, pero lo que paso no se puede cambiar —Serena desvió su mirada a la ventana notando que la oscuridad de la noche se hacia presente —¡Bien! —Exclamó levantandose de su lugar y dando un aplauso. —Es hora de irnos.

—Fue demasiado rápido el paso del tiempo —susurró Rei mirándola hacia la ventana.

—Pues entre tanta historia no me di cuenta del tiempo —comentó Serena riendo nerviosamente.

—Será mejor irnos a descansar —sugirió Amy levantándose de su lugar.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar después de un largo dia.

[...]


	48. Cerca del final

Rei suspiró mientras en sus manos tenía su teléfono, entonces elevó su mirada hacia los árboles frente al templo.

 _—¿Qué haremos qué? —Preguntó Mina sorprendida desde la vídeo-llamada en grupo que tenían las guardianas Sailor._ _—Nosotras encabezaremos el ataque hacia el enemigo —respondió Haruka con seriedad._ _—Pero, estas diciendo entonces que Serena estará fuera de esto completamente —dijo Rei mirando a las Outhers quienes guardaron silencio —¿ya lo consultaron con ella?_ _—Si lo hacen, ella se negara rotundamente y terminará convenciéndonos para que esté en la pelea, es mejor planear todo de niña vez y que no tenga más que aceptarlo —comentó Michiru._ _—¿Tú piensas que es lo mejor, Brii? —Le preguntó Amy a la de cabellos chocolate quién suspiró._ _—Pienso que lo mejor es mantener lo más a salvo posible a Serena —respondió Brittany desviando su mirada hacia algún lugar._ _—Teníamos planeado que Lita y Hotaru se quedarán al lado de Serena para resguardarla en su casa —dijo Setsuna._ _—Mientras el resto junto a Chiba enfrentar a Yuri —agregó Haruka._ _—Otra cosa, es que Rini regrese a su época, ya que no necesitamos involucrarla en una pelea tan seria y para que no sufra algún daño o algo por el estilo —comentó Hotaru con la mirada cabizbaja._ _—Bien, si es así entonces procederemos de esa manera —dijo Lita, las otras asintieron en silencio y desconectaron la llamada._

La pelinegra mordió levemente su labio observando como la brisa del aire hacia que las hojas de los árboles bailaran.

Brittany suspiro con pesadez para después dirigir su mirada hacia Serena quien estaba sentada en la sala junto a Rini mientras mejoraba unos bocetos que comentaba los detalles con ella a la vez que a sus pies estaban Luna y Diana.

—Serena, necesitamos hablar —dijo con seriedad Brittany entrando a la sala a lo que ellas le miraron con confusión —y pueden quedarse las demás ya que es algo que les interesa —agregó.

—Esta bien... —susurró Serena cerrando su cuaderno de bocetos y dejándolo sobre la mesa de centro, entonces Brittany tomó una bocanada de aire.

Serena salió del ascensor a toda prisa mientras detrás de ella, Brittany, Rini, Luna y Diana intentaban seguirle el paso a la joven quién estaba notoriamente molesta, ella pronto abrió la puerta del departamento entrando directamente hasta la sala donde se encontraban las Outhers.

—¡¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión?! —Cuestionó la peliblanca a las cuatro figuras quienes miraban con seriedad a la joven, Rini se alejó junto a Diana y Luna sentándose al pie de las escaleras evitando ser partícipes de la discusión mientras Brittany se puso se pie al lado de las Outhers.

—Porque Yuri va a por ti a lo que debemos alejarla para mantenerte a salvo y la mejor manera es que no estés a su alcance en una pelea directa —respondió Setsuna con tranquilidad.

—¿Creen que apartándome de la pelea cambiará algo? ¡No es así! ¡Esto no lo solucionarán ustedes como si nada! ¡Ustedes se están arriesgando demasiado al sacarme de la pelea! —Exclamó Serena casi desesperada y furiosa crispando los puños.

—¡Nosotras debemos protegerte! ¡¿Por que no entiendes eso?! —Cuestionó Haruka con molestia.

—¡¿Existe una buena razón para sacrificarse por alguien tan estúpida como yo?! —Cuestionó Serena con enojo —¡¿Tanto es necesario sacrificarse?! ¡¿Apartarme?! ¡¿Mantenerme a salvo?!

—¡Claro que hay una buena razón! —Refutó Brittany con convicción.

—¡¿Cuál es esa maldita razón entonces?! —Gritó Serena totalmente exasperada sintiendo como su sangre hervía.

—La única razón es porque eres muy importante para todos, no por ser quien se supone que debes ser o por obligación, sino porque eres parte de nuestra vida... ¡Tú complementas nuestras vidas! —La mirada de Brittany pronto reflejo tristeza —no queremos perderte —murmuró la de cabellos chocolate.

—Dices... Dicen que no quieren perderme pero no entienden que yo no les considero un escudo o simples guardianas para protegerme, yo las considero mis amigas y familia y no quiero perderlos —susurró Serena con cierta angustia a lo que Brittany se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo lamento, pero el plan ya está hecho, Rini y Diana volverán al futuro y tú estarás siendo cuidada en tu casa por Lita y Hotaru además de Luna y Artemis —susurró deslizando su mano sobre su cabello, pero Serena simplemente guardó silencio y no dijo más.

Un día después, todos estaban reunidos en aquel lago donde Rini cargaba a Diana en sus brazos mientras cargaba una mochila en su espalda, cada uno se despidió de ambas hasta que fue el turno de Brittany y Serena, la primera llegó hasta la joven.

—Ten mucho cuidado joven princesa, es usted muy hermosa y espero goce de buena salud en el futuro —le dijo la de cabellos chocolate con una sonrisa, entonces la pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho tía Brittany, aún si en el futuro no te recuerdo de pequeña, aún si pasa algo malo o aún si las cosas cambian, eres la mejor del mundo ya que eres la hermana de mi papá y cuidaste muy bien de mi ahora que estuve aquí —le comentó por lo bajo sólo a ella.

—También te quiero, Rini —le susurró Brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla para después separarse de ella —sé buena, mi hermosa princesa.

—Serena, nos veremos después —le dijo Rini con una sonrisa acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

—Te extrañare, problemática —respondió Serena sonriendo levemente —Diana, por favor cuida de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, alteza —afirmó la felina asintiendo.

—Serena, cuídate mucho —agregó Rini con una sonrisa a lo que Serena asintió en silencio, entonces la pelirrosa rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla para después acercarse a la orilla del puente —¡Mucha suerte a todos y los quiero! —Exclamó mientras un halo rosa la envolvia a ella y Diana para después desaparecer.

—Serena... —le llamó Darien tratando de acercarse la joven pero la peliblanca levantó su mano en señal de que ninguno hablara.

—Finalmente harán lo que ustedes querían, no creo que sea necesario discutir más —refutó Serena con cierto fastidio caminando lejos de ellos.

—¡Serena, ya habíamos hablado! —Exclamó a su espalda Brittany.

—¡Pero nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo! —Argumentó Serena quién siguió su camino hasta en dirección a su trabajo dejándolos atrás.

Las Sailor Scout y Tuxedo Mask se encontraban en el centro de la sala de la residencia Tsukino, habían pasado tres días desde que Rini había vuelto al futuro y Serena había reducido su comunicación lo más posible con todos ellos.

—Bien, entonces Saturn y Júpiter se quedarán cerca de la princesa, mientras nosotras con Tuxedo Mask vamos al encuentro de Yuri al parque —recapituló Sailor Earth.

—Deberemos estar alerta, ya que todavía están Nebula y Valentina como sus secuaces —señaló Sailor Venus.

—Además, no es una mujer de fiar y debemos estar atentos a que no sea una trampa suya —musitó Sailor Uranus quién se cruzo de brazos.

—Serena, por nada del mundo podrás salir de aquí —le indico Sailor Mars con seriedad.

—Sammy y los demás han sido resguardados en un lugar seguro por lo que no les hará daño a ellos —les comento Sailor Mercury mientras veía su mini computador.

—Entonces esta todo listo —Darien dirigió su mirada hacia la Serena que estaba en total silencio —¿Serena?

—Ya se los habia dicho, hagan lo que se les de la gana —musitó la peliblanca mientras leía una revista la cual Earth le arrebato —¡Ey!

—Deja tu actitud de niña malcriada por un momento —le dijo Earth con seriedad pero Serena sólo rodó los ojos.

—Pues creo que es como me debo aportar ya que es de esa forma como me tratan —refunfuñó Serena sin despegar la mirada de la revista la cual de golpe fue arrebata de sus manos por Earth.

—Princesa, por favor... —murmuró Sailor Neptune con cierta preocupación.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, Sailor Neptune —dijo Serena sentándose erguida llevando su atención a ellos —estoy totalmente quieta como ustedes querían asi que déjenme en paz —dicho esto tomo la revista de las manos de Earth y subió a su habitación dejando un ambiente tenso con el resto.

—Hablare con ella —comentó Tuxedo Mask.

—Suerte con eso —le respondió Earth mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, el pelinegro entro a la habitación de la peliblanca solo para mirarla acostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo con un semblante pensativo.

—Sólo están jugando con su suerte, no conocen en absoluto a Yuri, ella los matara sin ni siquiera dudarlo —murmuró Serena, el enmascarado se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama —no van a ganar nada apartándome de la pelea que ha estado destinada para llevarse a cabo.

—Serena, todo estara bien —le dijo Darien, Serena simplemente se sentó en la cama en silencio mirando de frente al pelinegro —hacemos esto porque no queremos que te haga daño —el pelinegro tomo con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar —entendemos que estés molesta y te entendemos pero también quisiera que nos entendieras, si te alejaran de nosotros sufriríamos mucho, no sabríamos que hacer —la peliblanca se mordió el labio inferior —te amo demasiado y me dolería perderte, eres mi familia, lo único que tengo y perderte no lo soportaría.

—Y yo no soportaría perderlos a ustedes —musitó Serena con la voz cortada mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla la cual era removida por el enmascarado, después ambos se abrazaron con fuerza —por favor, vuelvan todos juntos.

—Todo estara bien, tranquila —el enmascarado le dio un delicado beso a Serena la cual después sonrió.

—Los estaré esperando —esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron para después Tuxedo Mask saliera de la habitación y les indicara a las chicas que era la hora de marcharse a su destino.

[...]


	49. Conclusión

El parque estaba completamente solitario, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y sólo contaba con la presencia de las dos partes que se enfrentarían, por un lado las Sailor Scout junto a Tuxedo Mask y por el otro a Yuri con Nebula y Valentina detrás de ella.

—Veo que la princesa no está ¿acaso la han escondido? —Les preguntó Nebula con burla.

—Seremos sólo nosotros, ella no estará involucrada —aclaró con seriedad Sailor Pluto.

—Mi único y gran objetivo es la princesa y les puedo asegurar que la tendré —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa —Nebula, Valentina, encargense de esa basura —les ordenó desapareciendo rápidamente, entonces Nebula con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer bastantes sombras desde el suelo.

—Maldita sea —musitó Venus por lo bajo —esa maldita arpía va directo a Serena —la guerrera del planeta del amor activo su intercomunicador mientras Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury la cubrían de unas sombras —¡Saturn, Júpiter! ¡Yuri se dirige a ustedes, tienen que interceptarla! —la guardiana corto de inmediato la comunicación y miró a las chicas —¡Todas en guardia, no pierdan de vista a las sombras y a esas dos!

—¡Recuerden que debemos acabar esto aquí y ahora! ¡No tenemos permitido morir aquí! —Gritó Sailor Uranus quién junto a Sailor Neptune atacaron a Nebula.

—¡No tenemos permitido perder! —Exclamó Sailor Earth apareciendo un arco el cual disparo una horda de flechas que se dirigieron a Valentina.

Sailor Pluto, Mars, Venus y Mercury dirigieron sus ataques a las sombras para cubrir a sus compañeras que se enfrentaban a las dos principales.

Artemis y Luna se encontraban junto a Serena en uno de los sillones mientras la peliblanca miraba a Saturn y Júpiter que se mostraban inquietas.

—Por quinta vez ¿qué sucedió? —Les preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Al parecer no salio como se esperaba —susurró Sailor Saturn nerviosa.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Le preguntó la peliblanca levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada.

—Yuri viene a buscarte —le respondió Sailor Júpiter cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido fuera de la casa, Luna y Artemis se dirigieron a una de las ventanas observando hacia el exterior.

—Yuri se encuentra a fuera —articuló Luna bajándose de la ventana caminando hasta Serena, acción que Artemis imitó.

—Ella no ha perdido el tiempo y ya está aquí —susurró el consejero preocupado.

—No salga, princesa —le ordenó Sailor Saturn con seriedad y antes de que Serena pudiese replicar las dos guardianas salieron de la casa para encarar a Yuri.

—Yo no quiero lidiar con ustedes, solo con ella —dijo de modo arrogante Yuri señalando la casa pero las guerreras se colocaron en posición de ataque —bien, si así lo quieren, las matare —dicho esto empezó a luchar con ambas guerreras, mientras con Serena esta se encontraba acariciando las orejas de Artemis y Luna.

—No estarás segura aquí —le dijo Luna algo temerosa.

—Pero no tenemos a donde llevarte- —dijo Artemis con frustración.

—Deben mantenerse tranquilos, voy a estar bien, independientemente de lo que suceda —le comentó con una leve sonrisa que fue borrada justo al escuchar un gritó de afuera, entonces Serena corrió hasta la ventana observando el exterior mirando horrorizada como Júpiter se encontraba en el piso con una profunda herida en su pierna y Saturn se encontraba frente a Yuri que solo la miraba divertida.

—Acabaré con ustedes par de estorbos —alardeó Yuri preparándose para atacarlas de nuevo, Serena salió de inmediato saliendo de la residencia y se colocó frente Saturn.

—No te atrevas, Yuri —musitó Serena entre dientes retándola con la mirada pero la mujer simplemente sonrió.

—Ellas morirán al igual que los demás, es su destino —refutó Yuri sin una pizca de interés.

—No, no es su destino y tu no lo decidirás solo porque se te de la gana, Yuri —dijo con frialdad mientras el símbolo de la luna brillaba en su frente el cuál cambió para volverse una estrella de varios picos y su cabello blanco brillo como la nieve misma —tú no le darás tus valores a las personas como si te pertenecieran ¡No lo harás! —Un brillo cegador rodeo a la joven haciendo que Yuri apartara la vista y transformando a Serena en una nueva Sailor, la guerrera Cosmos.

Las guerreras se encontraban agotadas de tanto pelear con aquellas sombras mientras Tuxedo Mask peleaba con Nebula y Valentina de espadas con espadas. Saturn y Júpiter se les unieron al final diciéndoles que habían perdido pista de Serena pero aunque quisieron ir a buscarla aquellas sombras no les daban paso libre.

—¡Cada vez son demasiados! —Exclamó Pluto mostrando signos de cansancio mientras con su cetro granate bloqueaba un ataque a su costado.

—Nos deshacemos de unos y aparecen otros —murmuró Mercury esquivando a uno de aquellos seres.

—¡No podemos rendirnos aún! —Les grito Mars mientras Venus y ella se colocaban espalda con espalda mientras eran rodeadas.

—¡Menos quejas y mas atención! —Les gritó Neptune juntando su espalda a la de Saturn y lanzando un ataque.

—¡Mercury! —la castaña cubrió la espalda de su amiga —¡Pon mas atención amiga! —Le pidió Júpiter a su compañera.

—¡Venus! ¡Uranus! ¡A su izquierda! —Les advirtió Earth, ambas dieron un ágil salto pero Uranus en un descuido fue herida en el vientre —¡Uranus! —Exclamó la guerrera de la tierra preocupada.

—¡Uranus! —Sailor Neptune alejó a las sombras de su compañera y se arodillo para poner su cabeza en su regazo —Uranus... —La de cabellos aguamarina miraba como la sangre empezaba a salir, entonces la protegida de los mares arrancó un pedazo de su falda e hizo presión en la herida- ¡Saturn, cubrenos! —Le gritó Neptune a la joven que había quedado en shock por unos minutos la cuál después corrió a hacer un campo de fuerza alrededor de las tres.

—¡Maldicion! ¡Uranus fue herida de gravedad! —Exclamó Sailor Mars alarmada pero no se fijo cuando una sombra se posicionó detrás de ella.

—¡Mars, cuidado! —Le gritó desesperada Venus, de golpe la pelinegra fue empujada por Earth la cual recibió aquel ataque.

—¡Earth! —La llamó alarmada Mars quién deshizo la sombra con su ataque y se arrodillo junto a Earth que empezaba a toser sangre —¡Oh no! ¡Earth aguanta! —Venus y Mercury rodearon a Mars y las cubrieron de los ataques de las sombras.

—Si que eres una estúpida —dijo Yuri con desdén mientras saltaban por los tejados atacándose entre ellas —jamás podrás cambiar las cosas.

—Te puedo apostar a que lo lograré —refutó Sailor Cosmos con seguridad cubriéndose con su escudo de uno de los ataques.

—No estoy segura de ello, querida —opinó Yuri sonriendo con burla —tu destino ya está sellado.

—El destino no existe... Es mi vida y la viviré ami modo —dijo Cosmos con firmeza —y ahora lo único que haré será acabar contigo, Yuri —la guerrera logró derribar a la mujer de cabello platinado haciéndola estrellar en las calles solitarias, se lanzó hasta el suelo levitando con delicadeza y elegancia hasta él, cuando Yuri trato de levantar su mano para lanzar un ataque fue detenida, ya que el cetro de la peliblanca fue golpeado por ella contra el suelo provocando una onda de energía que debilitó a Yuri.

—Tienes la ventaja —articuló Yuri con ironía —¿Ahora me matarás? —Cuestionó comenzando a reír, Cosmos le observó con frialdad mientras su cetro emitía un brillo cegador.

—Te atreviste a lastimar a las personas que amo, me atacaste a mi e involucraste a gente inocente —dijo mientras el brillo en su cetro se intensificaba —por ello simplemente desaparecerás, serás sólo un recuerdo para después caer en el olvido —el poder del cetro fue dirigido a Yuri haciendo que se fueran desintegrando en él.

—Me has derrotado... —Musitó Yuri elevando su mirada hacia Cosmos —pero te advertí que podías perder más gente y se cumplirá aún cuando desaparezca —afirmó con orgullo desapareciendo totalmente, Cosmos dirigió su mirada hacia el parque sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

— _Necesito llegar rápido_ —pensó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, entonces un par de alas que parecían las de un ángel aparecieron en su espalda haciéndola mirarlas por sobre su hombro con asombro, para de nuevo enfocar su mirada al frente y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad llegando al parque sin demora alguna, sus ojos vieron como Valentina y Nebula desaparecían haciéndose cenizas mientras sus amigas observaban aquello en shock, a excepción de Neptune y Mars que estaban concentradas en las dos que estaban heridas.

Valentina elevó su mirada al cielo directamente hacia Cosmos y sonrió haciendo estremecer a la protegida del universo, las chicas dirigieron su mirada a la figura que descendió hasta el suelo a unos metros de Valentina.

— _Te ves hermosa, igual como un ángel... Como el ángel bendecido por el universo_ —escuchó Cosmos aquellas palabras de Valentina en su cabeza provocando sorpresa en la peliblanca — _deseo que encuentres la felicidad, que siempre estés rodeada de amor y que ya no tengas que perder nada más_ —lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Cosmos mientras Valentina le miraba con ternura — _perdón por todo esto, por haberte abandonado, por haber permitido que me controlará, por haberte orillado a encerrarme en ese espejo, por no estar contigo más_ —su cuerpo desapareció por completo — _ten una larga y bendecida vida, mi linda hermanita_ —una suave brisa golpeó el rostro de Cosmos quién cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos.

—Descansa por fin en paz, mi querida hermana —susurró la peliblanca para después abrir sus ojos abruptamente y dirigir su atención a sus amigas para correr hasta ellas —¿Cuál es la situación? —Les preguntó la guerrera observando el cuerpo de ambas.

—Earth fue atacada directamente al cubrirme —explicó Sailor Mars con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mantenía en su regazo a la de cabellos chocolate —intenté detener el sangrado, perdió la consciencia y no responde.

—Uranus fue herida en el costado, está perdiendo sangre pero he podido controlar la hemorragia, aún así acaba de perder la consciencia —comentó Neptune.

—Será mejor llevarlas de emergencia al hospital, necesitamos atender sus heridas —dijo Tuxedo Mask volviendo a su forma civil a lo que las Sailor se destranformaron igual a excepción de Cosmos quién miraba con seriedad a ambas amigas.

—¿Princesa? —La llamó Setsuna con preocupación, la de cabellos blancos deshizo su transformación.

—Debemos apresurarnos —comentó Serena —no puedo ayudarlas yo pero quizás sea una solución viable llevarlas al hospital —agregó mirando al resto quienes asintieron.

Serena se encontraba de pie recargada contra la pared al lado de sus amigas quienes estaban en las sillas de la sala de espera totalmente nerviosas.

—Ya casi son tres horas —musitó Mina mirando de reojo a Michiru quién tenía abrazada a Hotaru.

—Darien aún no ha aparecido para darnos noticias ¿qué tanto sucederá? —Cuestionó Rei con la voz temblorosa a lo que Amy colocó sus manos sobre las de la pelinegra.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Setsuna con tranquilidad, pero Lita bajo su mirada a las manos de la peliverde notando que temblaba levemente —tiene que salir todo bien —susurró lo último a lo que Lita puso su mano sobre el hombro de Setsuna.

—Todas debemos guardar la calma —les dijo Lita desviando su mirada hacia Serena quién mantenía la mirada en el suelo, entonces, en el lugar aparecieron Darien junto a un colega a lo que ellas se levantaron rápidamente, pero la de cabellos blancos se mantuvo en su posición.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Michiru casi con desesperación provocando que Darien mordiera su labio y crispara los puños.

—La paciente Tenoh Haruka se encuentra fuera de peligro —informó el doctor al lado de Darien —la herida no afectó ningún órgano vital y aunque la pérdida de sangre fue bastante puedo decir que se recuperará después de un largo reposo —el hombre miró de reojo a Darien y después dirigió su mirada de nuevo a ellas —en cambio no tengo noticias muy favorables de la señorita Haruno Brittany.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —Preguntó Rei con nerviosismo, el corazón de Serena comenzó a acelerarse a lo que cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

—La herida provocó un gran daño en algunos órganos, además la pérdida de sangre no ayudó y... Lo lamento mucho, pero ella no pudo resistir más y falleció —terminó por informar el doctor, un silencio rodeó a todos, el hombre hizo una reverencia para después retirarse dejándolos solos.

—No puede ser... —Susurró Rei mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, entonces la pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa como si se diera cuenta de algo y volteó su rostro hacia Serena siendo imitada por el resto.

—Serena... —La llamó Amy con la voz entrecortada, el pecho de Serena comenzó a subir y bajar notoriamente aún con sus ojos cerrados.

—Serena —le llamó ahora Darien caminando hacia ella, pero la peliblanca abrió sus ojos y abrió la palma de su mano hacia el pelinegro indicándole que no diera un paso más, entonces ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y casi corrió lejos de ellos metiéndose a un ascensor.

Serena logró salir rápidamente del edificio el cual miró mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

—Los hospitales son tumbas —murmuró la peliblanca con cierta rabia para después volver a correr hacia la avenida con su mano en el pecho.

Pronto la protegida del universo logró llegar hasta el parque donde se dirigió a uno de los árboles de cerezo y se recargó en su tronco resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el césped, totalmente en blanco, ella observó el paisaje frente a ella mientras sólo escuchaba el aullido del viento.

[...]


	50. Cuándo el corazón no soporta más

Serena se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró con sumo cuidado aquella habitación que estaba sumida en el silencio vistiendo un vestido negro y un velo del mismo color que ahora había levantado para dejar ver su rostro, la peliblanca dirigió su mirada al buró observando una foto sobre él.

—Cinco personas —murmuró con la mirada ida en la foto donde estaban cuatro personas, una adulta, dos jóvenes y una niña —he perdido en los últimos años a cinco personas —se colocó de pie caminando hacia el buró de donde tomó aquel retrato —papá, mamá, Carmen, Lili y... Brittany —mencionó con seriedad dejando de nuevo el cuadro en su lugar a excepción que lo colocó boca abajo.

—Serena, todos están abajo —habló desde el umbral de la puerta Mina quién habia observado la acción de su amiga.

—Es raro ¿sabes? —le dijo Serena con seriedad volteando a verla —esto ya lo he hecho varias veces, es decir, enterrar a alguien y aún no me acostumbro a ello —comentó agachando su mirada al suelo, Mina mordió su labio para después acercarse hasta ella y abrazarla.

—No deberías acostumbrarte a ello, no es algo que alguien haría ya que después de todo es un proceso doloroso —susurró la rubia con la cabeza de su amiga contra su pecho —no sucumbas ante eso. —Serena solamente se mantuvo abrazada a ella en silencio, después se separaron para bajar a la sala.

[...]

La sala se encontraba llena, algunos conversaban entre otros mientras se servían bebidas, la vestimenta negra rondaba en el lugar y Serena sólo se mantenía sentada en el sofá en total seriedad, a un costado tenía a Molly y del otro a Mina, ambas intentando conversar con la peliblanca.

—Ella no ha derramado ni una lágrima, ni cuando dieron la noticia, ni en el funeral —comentó Michiru observándola desde una esquina mientras conversaban con Darien y Sammy —estoy preocupada que este conteniendo todo eso.

—No eres la única —le susurró Sammy observando a Haruka, Rei, Setsuna y Amy conversar mirando hacia Serena con preocupación —creo que nadie la ha visto llorar por esto y están preocupados, más por lo de su salud —comentó devolviendo su mirada hacia su hermana quien le sonreia a Molly y Unazaki que se les había unido.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito tiempo —les comentó Serena a las tres chicas que tenía a su alrededor.

—Cabeza de bombón, deberías comer algo —indicó Haruka acercándose a ella extendiéndole un plato con un sándwich.

—Yo... Lo comeré más tarde —dijo Serena con una sonrisa —y no te esfuerces tanto, aún estás en recuperación —agregó con dulzura, de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Yo atenderé —avisó Amy quien se dirigió a la entrada.

—Mamá Serena, creo que deberías comer ahora —sugirió Hotaru quién portaba unas ligeras manchas bajo sus ojos debido al llanto.

—No tengo apetito así que... —Detuvo su respuesta al mirar como a la sala entraba una mujer de cabellos color negro y ojos verdes con Amy detrás de ella, la expresión del rostro de Serena borró su sonrisa con lentitud mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido, un silencio reinaba en el lugar mientras lentamente la peliblanca se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer quien de igual manera vestía totalmente de negro —Margaret... —Simplemente susurró sintiendo sus ojos arder y su garganta casi como si se la cortaran, los demás se sentían congelados ante aquella escena, no entendían y no sabían nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambas quienes no dejaban de mirarse —lo siento —soltaron sus labios una disculpa mientras comenzaban a temblar —lo siento —repitió caminando por inercia hacia la mujer quien mordía sus labios con fuerzas mientras sus ojos se mostraban llenos de lagrimas —perdón, yo... —Sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta sintiendo como no podía siquiera pronunciarlas y Margaret terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellas —yo la traje a este lugar —musitó dejando sus lágrimas escapar por sus mejillas —yo la traje aquí... Yo fui el motivo por el que se fue de casa... Yo fui quien la apartó de ti —dijo ahogada en el llanto, Margaret entonces le miró con dulzura y la jaló hacia si para abrazarla —¡Yo la traje a este lugar! —Exclamó desesperada una vez sintió el calor de aquella mujer rodearla —¡Yo la aparte de ti! ¡Yo te quite a tu hija! —Gritó con dolor ante la mirada preocupada de todos los demás, angustia y tristeza estaban totalmente mezcladas en el aire —¡No la viste cuando vino aquí! ¡Ni siquiera te invitamos a venir por lo de Lili! ¡Perdón! —Margaret la abrazó más fuerte mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas —Yo la traje a este lugar y murió por mi causa... Perdoname —murmuró respirando irregularmente.

—Serena, está bien —le susurró Margaret separándola de ella un poco, entonces con sus manos tomó el rostro de la peliblanca con delicadeza —necesito que estés tranquila —le pidió aún con lágrimas en los ojos —todo está bien.

—¡No lo está! —Exclamó desesperada —¡Ella vino aqui por mi! ¡Ambas estuvieron en la peor época para mi! ¡Tú me cuidaste cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo y te he pagado de esta manera! —Margaret movió su cabeza lentamente en signo de negación.

—La decisión de Brittany fue estar contigo, fue su deseo y lo defendió con fuerza —le dijo con dulzura mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas de la peliblanca —ella estaba destinada a algo especial, eso lo sé y por eso vino contigo —Serena le miró con cierta sorpresa pero la mujer le sonrió —y te aseguro que no busco culpar a nadie por ello, porque aunque me duela demasiado... —La voz de Margaret se entrecortó a lo que cerró sus ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir —aunque sea un dolor muy grande, es lo que al final mi hija decidió y yo voy a respetar eso —la peliblanca observó con mucha tristeza a Margaret para después volver a abrazarla.

[...]

Serena abrió con lentitud el ropero de la habitación de Brittany y durante unos segundos se mantuvo observando su ropa, ella pronto estiró sus manos tomando una prenda la cual llevo hacia su nariz aspirando su olor.

— _Brittany, es un placer —se presentó aquella chica de cabellos chocolate que sorpresivamente hablaba japonés —¿quién eres tú? —Preguntó con interés._

 _—Serena, no sabes la alegría que me da que alguien me entienda —había respondido la rubia con nerviosismo._

Lentamente Serena se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras aún mantenía sobre su rostro aquella prenda de olor a fresas.

— _Vas a estar bien —susurró Brittany sentada a la orilla de la cama en la cual Serena estaba acostada en posición fetal con lágrimas en los ojos, la de cabellos chocolate colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia —es doloroso, es frustrante y sientes que tienes la culpa, pero eso algún día pasará y aprenderás a vivir con ello, por favor Serena, no te rindas —dijo con voz muy baja casi a punto de romperse ante la imagen de aquella destrozada chica que no tenía fuerza ni para levantarse de la cama._

Serena sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle pero siguió aferrada a la prenda mientras sollozaba con más fuerza.

 _—¡No me voy a apartar de ti! ¡No voy a dejar que te sigas hundiendo en esto, Serena! —Le gritó Brittany con suma desesperación mientras junto a su madre la sacaban de la cama._

 _—¡Dejenme sola! ¡No quiero la ayuda de nadie! ¡No quiero nada de nadie! —Gritó Serena furiosa respirando aceleradamente —¡No iré al lugar que no salvo a mis padres! ¡No lo haré!_

 _—¡No voy a permitir que termines así, Serena! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Me importas demasiado como para dejar que te quedes en ese maldito abismo! —Refutó Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos logrando por unos momentos aturdir a Serena, entonces la madre de Brittany aplicó la pequeña dosis del sedante logrando que la rubia cayera inconsciente._

Lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón colocándose en posición fetal abrazando con fuerza la prenda mientras su pecho dolía demasiado, unas terribles náuseas la albergaban y la respiración le fallaba.

 _—Quizás esto sea de ayuda —le dijo Brittany con una sonrisa —necesitas tener tu mente en otras cosas, creo que sería genial entrar juntas a lo del modelaje, quién sabe... Quizás lleguemos muy lejos o busquemos otro trabajo —comentó con gracias —¿qué dices?_

 _—Pues... —Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos —creo que sería bueno, después de todo mi psicólogo me lo recomendó, podría ayudarme con lo del estrés postraumático y la ansiedad que generé —agregó sonriendo forzadamente, entonces Brittany se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola —¡Brittany! —Exclamó ante el brusco acto de su amiga._

Serena mantuvo su mirada fija en la nada mientras aquellos fragmentos venían a su mente.

 _—¡Serena! —La llamó Brittany sosteniendo su mano y con sus ojos llorosos, la rubia había abierto sus ojos después de haber perdido la consciencia en su trabajo y se encontraban en el hospital._

 _—Yo... Estoy —musitó Serena alarmada mirando el alrededor sintiendo como su pecho dolía._

 _—Ey, ey, no —le habló Brittany tomando su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos —escucha, necesitas tranquilizarte, no debes pasar por uno de tus ataques o tu condición empeorará y seguirás más tiempo aquí —agregó con seriedad._

 _—¿Qué...? —Intentó preguntar mientras trataba de controlar su respiración._

 _—Escucha, te detectaron una pequeña arritmia cardíaca, producto del estrés postraumático al que estuviste sometida y la ansiedad, eso debilitó un poco tu corazón e hizo que ese problema genético te afectará —le contó Brittany lo más pausada y entendible-mente posible._

 _—¿Arritmia? ¿Genético? —Cuestionó intentando descartar el hecho que estaba en una habitación de hospital._

 _—Revisaron tus expedientes médicos y los de tu familia, al parecer la enfermedad viene del lado de tu madre, tu abuelo la tuvo —respondió Brittany quién extendió su mano y ayudó a la rubia a sentarse lentamente sin apartar su vista de los ojos de ella._

 _—¿Hicieron estudios y eso resultó? —Preguntó mientras se ponía lentamente de pie con Brittany como apoyo, quién después se separó un poco y aún sin apartar su mirada de Serena tomó la muda de ropa del sillón a su espalda._

 _—Si, pero estarás bien, sólo tienes que seguir una medicación que estará en sumamente vigilada debido a los medicamentos que ya tomabas por lo del estrés y la ansiedad —respondió extendiendo el vestido a la rubia quién alzó los brazos para sacarse la bata azul con rapidez —vas a estar bien, puedes retirarte ahora de hecho, ya pasaron las horas críticas, te mantuvieron sedada cuidadosamente para que no despertarás y tuvieras un ataque y no prolongar tu estadía —Serena entonces tomó el vestido y se lo puso —vas a estar bien, Serena —susurró Brittany tomando su mano, entonces ambas caminaron a paso lento a la salida —no pienses en nada, sólo concentrate en el hecho de que dejaste el trabajo botado y se te acumuló —una risa salió de los labios de Serena, entonces Brittany colocó unos auriculares en los oídos de Serena y le extendió un reproductor de música —mira directamente al piso mientras escuchas música, no necesitas preocuparte por ver o escuchar alrededor porque te guiaré en el camino hasta que salgamos de aquí —le dijo con una sonrisa, entonces Serena asintió aliviada._

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en los ojos de Serena quién mordió sus labios para evitar sollozar.

 _—Lili, desde hoy Brittany y yo seremos tu familia, sé que es doloroso, sé que extrañarás mucho a tu mami, pero te prometo que te cuidaremos con todo el amor que ella aún tenía para darte —le dijo Serena con dulzura a la menor mientras estaba de cuclillas frente a ella junto a Brittany._

 _—Nosotras estaremos siempre aquí para ti y tu mami siempre estará contigo aquí —la de cabellos chocolate colocó su dedo índice en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la niña —ella estará siempre en tu corazón y te aseguro que desde el lugar en el que está ella sigue amándote y cuidandote._

Serena mordió más fuerte su labio logrando que este sangrara.

 _—¡Lili! ¡¿Qué has hecho con el maquillaje?! —Gritó Serena totalmente alarmada mirando como las sombras, el polvo y labiales estaban en el suelo abiertos mientras la menor estaba maquillada... O al menos parecía un intento de maquillaje._

 _—¿¡Qué ha sucedido?! —Preguntó Brittany una vez llegó corriendo a la habitación —oh santo cielo... —Musitó para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas._

 _—¡No te rías, ese maquillaje tendré que reponerlo! ¡Segura Abby me mata! —Chilló la rubia._

 _—Vamos, eres la famosa modelo Sere, quién ha ganado una fama descomunal y misteriosa, no creo que la maquilladora sea tan severa contigo._

 _—¡Ahora luzco igual de bonita que la hermana Sere! —Las interrumpió de pronto Lili con felicidad a lo que ambas voltearon a verla, entonces Serena comenzo a reírse y se acercó a ella cargándola en brazos._

 _—Si, si, claro cariño —murmuró Serena rodando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras Brittany aún reía._

 _—¡¿Qué han hecho con mi maquillaje?! —Exclamó de pronto una mujer alarmando a las tres presentes._

La peliblanca comenzó a cerrar sus ojos ante la pesadez que sentía, no sólo en sus párpados sino también en el cuerpo, su estómago estaba completamente revuelto y se sentía algo aturdida.

— _Nos iremos a Japón, Margaret —le dijo Serena con nerviosismo a la mujer._

 _—¿Brittany irá igual con ustedes? —Preguntó la mujer a lo que la rubia asintió con tristeza —ya veo, supongo que es por algo que deben hacer allá ¿no? —dijo ella sonriendo —después de todo, ambas no son chicas comunes y en ese lugar suelen ocurrir cierto tipo de cosas_

 _—Margaret, eso... —Intentó explicar Serena de forma alarmada pero la mujer negó con su cabeza sonriendo._

 _—Desde el momento que nació supe que Brittany no era como las demás niñas y el día que te conocí sentí lo mismo, por lo tanto sé que esto va más allá de simplemente regresar a tu hogar, hija —le dijo Margaret, entonces una punzada se instaló en el corazón de Serena ante la forma en la que la había llamado, la mujer se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su mejilla —cuidate mucho, no se arriesguen demasiado y cuida tu salud, eres una buena niña y estoy segura que tus padres están demasiado orgullosos de ti y te cuidan, así que mantente fuerte —Serena asintió con una sonrisa, entonces Margaret se separó de ella y se dirigió a la cocina._

 _—Margaret —la llamó Serena a lo que la mujer se devolvió a verla —¿tú crees que mi madre igual... Se dio cuenta? —Preguntó con sus ojos llorosos, entonces Margaret le sonrió._

 _—Una madre conoce demasiado bien a sus hijos —respondió con tranquilidad para después darle la espalda e ir a la cocina, Serena sintió como las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

Serena finalmente perdió la consciencia sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho crecer más y su respiración se volvía cada ves mas lenta.

 _—Te amo mucho, mi niña —susurró Ikuko mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza._

 _—Yo te amo más, mamá —respondió ella, entonces su hermano y padre entraron a la sala._

 _—¿Es un abrazo grupal? —Preguntó Kenji con una sonrisa llegando hasta ellas y abrazándolas._

 _—¡Papá! —Exclamó Serena entre risas._

 _—Vaya que son empalagosos —se quejó Sammy dejando su mochila sobre el sillón._

 _—Anda, cariño —le llamó Ikuko a su hijo extendiendo su brazo, entonces el joven rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellos uniéndose al abrazo._

 _—No que no te unías, mocoso —se burló Serena con superioridad._

 _—Cállate, tonta —refutó Sammy con una sonrisa a lo que la rubia rió por lo bajo._

Sammy subió las escaleras de la casa, había buscado a su hermana en la planta de abajo ya que ella habia avisado que buscaría algo en la casa de Brii que después se desalojaría para venderla, entonces el joven llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que había sido de Brittany que estaba entre abierta.

—¿Serena? —La llamó abriendo por completo la puerta para asomarse al cuarto, entonces vio a su hermana con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama —¡¿Serena?! —Le llamó ahora más alarmado acercándose a ella y moviéndola un poco —¡Serena! —Se preocupo al no tener respuesta y corrió hasta la planta inferior para cruzar la puerta a la otra casa.

—¿Sammy? —Amy le miró preocupada al encontrarse con el en la cocina.

—¡Serena no despierta! ¡La llamo y no despierta! —Gritó Sammy siendo escuchado por los que estaban en la sala, la peliazul corrió rápidamente hacia la otra casa siendo seguida por Sammy.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó alarmado Darien corriendo igualmente hacía ahí.

Amy ingreso a la habitación y rápidamente revisó el pulso de Serena palideciendo.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia, Sammy! —Le ordenó la peliazul a gritos colocando a Serena de forma erguida, Darien ingreso al cuarto —¡ayudame a bajarla al suelo! ¡Necesitamos hacer RPC! —le gritó, el pelinegro rápidamente cargo a la peliblanca dejándola en el suelo, entonces Amy comenzó a hacer comprensiones en el pecho.

—¿Es un infarto? —Le preguntó Sammy a la peliazul con el teléfono en el oído, a lo que Amy asintió.

—Dame el teléfono —le dijo Darien al joven quién de inmediato se lo entregó hablando con el sistema de emergencia, entonces Sammy se dirigió a la planta baja donde se encontró con los demás.

—Sammy ¿qué ha sucedido? —le cuestionó Molly nerviosa.

—Ella tuvo... Tuvo un infarto —comentó Sammy al borde del llanto, alarmandolos —la ambulancia vendrá por ella.

—oh santo cielo... —Musitó Lita dirigiendo su mirada a la parte superior de las escaleras.

—Hay que abrir la puerta, debemos mantenernos fuera del camino de los paramédicos, uno debe abrir la puerta y los demás estar listos para irnos al hospital —les dijo rápidamente Michiru a lo que todos se comenzaron a mover.

La ambulancia llegó al cabo de unos minutos y se llevaron rápidamente a Serena al hospital ingresándola de inmediato como paciente crítico, sus signos vitales se encontraban muy débiles y el resto de las personas para las que era valiosa estaban en la sala de espera sintiendo como los nervios los consumían.

[...]


	51. Mi amor eterno

Serena observó cuidadosamente la habitación que sólo tenía paredes blancas, ella giró su cuerpo varias veces como si buscara algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que, rendida simplemente se detuvo y miró hacia el frente, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda que la hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa para después girarse lentamente encontrándose con la figura de su madre.

—¿Ma...má? —musitó la chica quién en esos momentos tenía su cabello de color rubio.

[Reproducir "Diamond Crevasse -Cover Salomé Anjarí]

—Hola, mi pequeña niña —le saludó Ikuko con dulzura, entonces Serena dejo escapar varias lágrimas y corrió hasta ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —La llamó con desesperación mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

—Mi hermosa hija creció demasiado, se volvió una gran persona, logró cosas maravillosas —habló Ikuko con suma calma mientras su mano acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia —mi hija creció, siempre lo hizo de manera tan rápida que a veces me sorprendió... Pero mi vida —con cuidado colocó su mano en el mentón de su hija y elevó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos —aún no es tiempo de que te rindas —le dijo con dulzura, confundida, Serena se enderezó y pronto escuchó voces a su espalda y volteó notando una escena que sucedía en ese mismo instante.

 _—¡Carguen a 200! —Exclamó el doctor con paletas en mano mientras el cuerpo de Serena yacía en la cama de hospital rodeada de dos residentes y una enfermera más._ _—¡Hay fibrilación! —Informó una de los residentes quién vigilaba el monitor de signos vitales._ _—Vamos, aún es muy joven, no puede dejarse morir por un infarto, luche —musitó la enfermera observando con tristeza a la joven._

—Sufrí un infarto y me intentan resucitar —susurró Serena elevando la mirada hacia su madre —pero yo...

—Mi amor, estarás bien —le dijo su madre colocando su mano en la mejilla pálida de su hija —eres excepcional, eres especial y no estás sola... Nunca estas sola —detrás de Ikuko de pronto aparecieron cuatro siluetas más a lo que Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Ánimo, hermana! —Exclamó la pequeña Lili quién estaba en brazos de su madre —¡Tienes que volver con ellos!

—Ellos aún te necesitan —agregó Carmen recargando su mejilla en la de su hija mientras sonreia.

—Lili, Carmen... —Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—Mi hermosa princesita, necesitamos que le digas a tu hermano que lo amamos demasiado, que nunca lo hemos dejado solo y que nos perdone por habernos ido tan rápido —habló Kenji con una sonrisa mientras había abrazado a Ikuko por la espalda.

—Papá... —musitó Serena viendo a sus padres frente a ella.

—Eres muy fuerte, eres lista y eres especial, eres una gran persona y te aseguro que en el futuro serás una excepcional gobernante —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa apareciendo al lado de los padres de la rubia quién se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga —mi querida princesa Serenity Elaine, larga vida y prosperidad para usted, cuide mucho de nuestros amados amigos y sigue amando y cuidando a mi hermano —susurró a su oído, entonces Serena se separó de ella y se dirigió a Carmen y Lili a las cuales abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por haber cuidado y defendido a Lili con todo lo que tenías mi niña —murmuró Carmen separándose de ella.

—¡Te amo, hermana! —Gritó Lili poniendo sus dos manos en el rostro de la rubia para después besar su frente, Serena les sonrió para después volver con sus padres.

—Eres luz, eres esperanza, eres bondad y amabilidad —dijo Ikuko.

—Eres nuestra preciosa hija —continuó Kenji —dile a tu hermano que queremos que sea feliz, que sus días estén llenos de alegría y que deseamos que pronto encuentre el amor con alguien especial.

—Ustedes dos siempre serán nuestros pequeños niños, nuestros amados hijos —musitó Ikuko mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Serena se separó de ambos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás observando a las cinco figuras.

—Siempre estaremos ahí —dijo Brittany con suavidad —sera alguno de nosotros cuando sientas el aire rozar tu rostro.

—Cuando sientas la arena entre tus pies —enunció Carmen.

—Cuando el agua este entre tus pies al entrar al mar —dijo Kenji.

—¡En la risa de los niños al jugar! —Exclamó Lili.

—En los copos de nieve que caen y te cubren, o en las hojas de los árboles que caen en el cambio de estación —finalizó Ikuko —estaremos en todo lo que para ti sea bello, sea perfecto o hermoso, siempre estaremos ahí...

—Te amamos —dijeron al compás los cinco mientras comenzaban a desvanecerse al igual que la habitación, Serena llevo ambas manos a su pecho mientras sonreia llorando.

—Ustedes serán parte de aquella calidez que en mi corazón está, mi amor eterno —susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras pétalos de rosas se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

[...]

Serena abrió sus ojos abruptamente mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, ella bajo la mirada hacia la parte inferior de la cama mirando así a sus amigas y a Darien, la peliblanca intentó sentarse pero rápidamente Darien se acercó a ella ayudándola.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Preguntó Darien deslizando su dedos por la mejilla de Serena retirando aquellas lágrimas.

—¿Sammy? —Preguntó ella por su hermano quien salió de detrás de sus amigas, él joven se acercó a su cama a lo que Darien se hizo a un lado, entonces la peliblanca estiró sus brazos hacia su hermano envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—¿Serena? —Murmuró el joven.

—Mamá y papá querían que te dijera que siempre están contigo —dijo ella haciendo que su hermano se sobresaltara y que el resto le mirara con sorpresa —ellos quieren que sepas que te aman, que siempre te están cuidando, que velan por tu seguridad y desean que seas feliz, que pronto encuentres a alguien que ames y te amé —su voz se entrecortó al sentir las lágrimas de su hermano en su hombro —ellos rezan porque tu vida este llena de alegría y piden que los perdones, por que te dejaron demasiado pronto —finalizó ella sollozando.

—Serena... —dijo él ahogado en llanto mientras un silencio inundaba el lugar.

[...]

Serena selló una caja, ella estaba en el lugar que había vuelto su estudio de diseño que ahora había vuelto a ser el ático, ella se puso de pie en la entrada y observó el lugar lleno de cajas y sonrió levemente.

— _Quizás en un futuro vuelva a tomar un cuaderno y diseñar_ —pensó mirando con nostalgia el lugar — _pero ahora debo dejar esto, lo necesito para mi para enfocarme en otras cosas._

La peliblanca se dispuso a salir del lugar y bajo hasta la sala donde se encontró con Molly y Unazaki.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos llevemos las cosas? —Le preguntó Molly con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba algunas cajas a la entrada de la puerta de la casa.

—Cuándo tengan tiempo, tampoco tengo prisa —le respondió Serena con una sonrisa —gracias por encargarse de ellas.

—Te aseguro que todo terminara en manos de personas que lo necesiten —le dijo Unazaki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Serena.

—Eso lo se, Unazaki —comentó Serena —es un poco difícil donar esas prendas, los objetos y... Vender la casa —dijo mirando cada rincón —pero es algo que tanto mi hermano como yo hemos decidido que debemos hacer, este lugar está plagado de hermosos recuerdos pero ahora tenemos un futuro por delante y se que otra familia van a hacer de igual recuerdos maravillosos.

—¿Ya mudaste todas tus cosas al departamento en el que vas a vivir con Darien? —Preguntó Molly.

—Si, ya está todo —confirmó tomando su bolso de uno de los sillones que estaban cubiertos por plástico —iré a reunirme con las chicas ¿quieren venir?

—Lo siento, yo paso —dijo Molly con una sonrisa —iré con Kelvin a comenzar los trámites para casarnos.

—Yo igual paso, iré con mi hermano a hacer algunos encargos para el establecimiento —secundó Unazaki —nos veremos después, Serena.

—Claro —confirmó Serena saliendo de la casa con ambas chicas.

Serena caminaba tranquila por las calles a unas cuadras de llegar al parque donde se reuniría con sus amigas, entonces se detuvo unos instantes frente a un gran cartel y sonrió con tristeza para después seguir su camino.

Aquel cartel había hecho sonreír con cierta tristeza a la joven de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve por un simple motivo, tenía la foto de dos jóvenes modelos, una de cabellos chocolate y otra de cabellos rubios, en la descripción, hablaba sobre un accidente que le había arrebatado la vida a la joven promesa de ojos esmeraldas y como su amiga del alma había decidido retirarse del medio social para tener paz después de ello, hablaban de la tristeza que provocaba aquello, pero mostraban respeto por la decisión de la joven de ojos color cielo, hablaba de lo talentosas, angelicales y amables que eran aquellas dos jóvenes modelos que lograron fama en el extranjero siendo de raíces japonesas y que en los corazones de sus seguidores, maestros, personal de apoyo y amigos, su talento, dedicación y majestuosidad siempre estarían.

Entonces Serena finalmente llegó con sus amigas quienes la saludaron animosamente, la peliblanca de pronto sintió un escalofrío cuando una suave brisa recorrió el parque que hizo danzar a las hojas... Entonces Serena sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a hablar con sus amigas sobre distintos temas.

— _En el viento que roza tu rostro, en la arena o el mar entre tus pies, en la risa de los niños, en la nieve, en las hojas que caen... Estaremos siempre en todo lo que consideres bello, perfecto o hermoso..._ —Susurró una voz en el aire.

[...]

Como han visto, nuestra aventura llego a su fin, técnicamente hasta aqui llego esta historia, esta fue mi primera historia en wattpad, la historia que me hizo esforzarme, imaginar y sentir emociones como si las viviera en carne propia. Cada comentario, cada voto,cada leída para mi eran una motivación mas para seguir, cuando empece no creí llegar tan lejos, pero ahora que veo mi perfil me hace sentir orgullosa y nostálgica. Nostálgica por que le doy fin a esta historia que me hizo desvelarme por pensar en ideas, que me hizo estresarme por saber si era de su agrado, que me hizo llorar por sus comentarios de apoyo. No me queda mas que decirles a ustedes gracias, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por estar desde el comienzo hasta el final conmigo, gracias por la infinita paciencia que me dieron y no abandonarme.

Sin mas que decir abrazos psicológicos y nos leemos luego

Pd. Si dijera que no llore al terminar esto estaría mintiendo, los quiero mis avecillas oscuras.


End file.
